


The Shadow of Infinity

by crimsonhawk



Series: The Specter of Death Universe [4]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 96,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonhawk/pseuds/crimsonhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth story in the TSOD Universe. Five years after the events of The Specter of Death, two mysterious women walk into the lives of Team Possible. They bring shocking revelations and grim tidings. It is now up to Team Possible to find and defeat a nascent threat before it can come to full bloom and engulf the entire world in a war from which it can never recover. -KIGO-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the start of the fourth story arc in the TSOD Universe. If you have not already, please go enjoy (in this order) The Specter of Death, Robots & Redemption, and Wedding Elements. The Shadow of Infinity will be an epic story arc, similar in scope to The Specter of Death, meaning that it will encompass nearly as many chapters. Please enjoy.

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER ONE**

The man bolted hysterically through the crumbling ruins. One would have been forgiven for thinking of it as running, but it was much more of a leaping gait. He used both hands and feet for locomotion, using outcroppings and standing stones to propel him forward at a greater than human speed. Alongside of him, several smaller, more simian creatures leapt and sprang. The man's heavy breath, along with the monkeys' hysterical chittering, made the situation painfully clear.

They were all quite panicked.

And whatever was panicking them was right behind them.

Quickly enough, the man and his entourage reached the limit of their flight. They stopped at the edge of a battlement, overlooking a deep ravine several hundred stories deep. Fog-like mists concealed the bottom below.

The man grit his teeth. Here he was, Lord Montgomery Fiske, the dreaded Monkey Fist, rightful heir to the Mystical Monkey Power and now holder of the Gift of the Monkey Messiah, trapped—cornered like some feral animal to be put down. The worst part of the situation was that Monkey Fist could not die. After having drank from the Chalice of the Monkey Messiah, Monkey Fist was effectively immortal.

What Monkey Fist feared was worse than death.

Before Monkey Fist could think further on his situation, a slight breeze and a swishing sound announced his worst fears. Almost instantly, all of his monkey minions found themselves smashed painfully into nearby walls. It was as if an entity moving faster than the human eye could see was striking all of the monkey ninjas one at a time, but all of them within the span of a single second.

Just as Monkey Fist turned around, the entity responsible for the attack zipped into a standing position in front of the master villain. A broad-shouldered, green-skinned male humanoid standing almost ten feet tall, the entity grinned down at Monkey Fist.

“Boo!” the entity breathed mirthfully.

The entity then zipped away, just as a screeching sound tore down the hallway behind it. A blast of force, piercing the ears like a primal scream, struck Monkey Fist. It lifted Monkey Fist up and sent him hurdling down towards the mist-filled ravine below.

As Monkey Fist fell screaming down along the ruined castle walls, another entity, similar to the first, appeared below him. This entity flew up and caught Monkey Fist. The entity then flew up to greet its two brethren, who awaited it upon the battlement.

“Good work, Warpaff, Warkrii,” the entity holding Monkey Fist spoke. “Thanks to your competence and my strategy, we have succeeded in securing our quarry.”

The first entity, the one that had eliminated the monkey ninjas, smiled. “It was our pleasure, Warhedd,” Warpaff spoke. “All in the glory of our Master.”

“Indeed,” agreed Warkrii, the remaining entity. “All in the glory of our Master.”

“I must say, you all look like strapping young warriors,” Monkey Fist laughed nervously. “Quite capable of holding your own in battle. Pray tell what need warriors such as yourselves would have for one as pitiable as myself?”

Warhedd lifted Monkey Fist up and turned him around so that the master villain was face to face with the entity. Warhedd grinned maliciously.

“Is it not obvious, Lord Fiske?” Warhedd spoke with a low, gutteral baritone that sent shivers down Monkey Fist's spine. “We need you for your blood.”

Monkey Fist's eyes went wide when he realized what that meant.

Off in the distance, birds took to a startled flight from the treetops as a primal scream ripped across the landscape.

* * *

Kim Possible tumbled into the chamber and stopped in a half-knelt position. She wore a skin-hugging battle suit of white with blue trim, with an open-faced, short sleeve jacket, thick gloves, thick boots, and a utility belt. Her beautiful red hair, cascading to just past her shoulders, fluttered into position after the roll she had just committed. Her olive green eyes fixated on her target and a predatory grin crept across her soft, red lips.

“Give it up, Señora Senior Jr.!” Kim spoke, the confidence of ten years of globetrotting, world-saving adventures shining through in her voice. “I know about your scheme to fill the United Nations Security Council chambers with laughing gas in order to blackmail the countries of the world to submit to Senior rule. I'm here to stop you.”

Bonnie Rockwaller—no, more properly, Bonnie Senior _nee_ Rockwaller or Señora Senior Jr.—turned around with a vicious smirk planted on her beautiful face. Her tanned skin contrasted well with the immaculately white gown she wore. Her own dark auburn hair cascaded past her shoulders but was permed as if by the most experienced hair stylist in Europe. She exuded an air of confidence that would have surely cowed a lesser person. But not Kim Possible.

“My dear Kimberly,” the _femme fatale_ laughed, showing well the six years of training under Señor Senior Sr. had afforded her in her demeanor and her villainous laugh. “Pray tell... with what army you intend to stop me?”

As Bonnie spoke, Kim glanced around her. Not surprisingly, she found herself surrounded by four BeBe robots.

“Face it, Kim, I've won this time,” Bonnie gloated, slipping slightly into her more familiar mode of speech from when Kim and Bonnie had been bitter social rivals in high school. “I am still the Queen of the BeBes. You have four BeBes surrounding you, the floor underneath you is rigged to collapse if I so much as twitch my left hand, there is nothing above you that you can reach to grab onto even with your battlesuit's enhanced strength, and the laughing gas generator is at the other end of the lair. So, tell me, how will Little Miss Anything Is Possible get out of this one?”

Kim grinned. “By distracting you while Shego and Drakken dismantle the device.”

Bonnie's eyes grew wide. “What? That's impossible! Our surveillance only found _you_!”

Kim kept her grin strong, even though she was quietly gauging each of the BeBe robots surrounding her. “Doy! World's greatest thief and her former mad scientist employer. Do the math.”

Bonnie gritted her teeth and turned to a control panel next to her. Punching a button, she spat, “Rickie, darling! Report!”

The monitor screen in front of Bonnie flickered to life. Señor Senior Jr.'s face filled the screen. The buff, olive-skinned man's face was in a sheer state of panic.

“Bonnie, my love! I have been overpow...OW!”

A flaming green fist cococked Junior across the chin, causing the man to crumple down beyond view of the screen. Shego stepped into view in Junior's stead. The green-skinned beauty wore a battle suit similar to Kim's, except that it was black with green trim.

“Oh, shut it, Pretty Boy!” Shego snarled. She then turned to the monitor and glared at Bonnie through it. “Oh, hey, Bon-Bon! Thanks for the anniversary gift last month. Kimmie and I have put a lot of mileage on it. Works fantastic. Oh, and your little device here is dismantled. You're welcome.”

“It was an insult to mad science and villainy everywhere!” Drakken's voice came from somewhere beyond the scope of the monitor screen. “One bolt and it fell apart! No wonder that damned naked mole rat could always dismantle my doomsday devices!”

Bonnie gasped as a thought crossed her mind. “Wait! Rufus! He's usually here with you! Where is he?”

Kim grinned viciously as she stood up into a fully upright position. As she did so, a squeaky voice screamed out “BOOYAH!” Suddenly, one of the BeBe robots flew across the room and smashed into the far wall, crumpling into pieces.

Two other BeBe robots turned towards where their comrade had once stood. In her stead, a small naked mole rat stood. But this was no ordinary naked mole rat. He glowed a pale blue color. And he cackled softly as the two BeBe robots approached him.

Kim's grin darkened as she considered the archvillain before her. “Only one factor left, Bon-Bon.”

“Indeed,” Bonnie agreed, flicking her left hand slightly.

The floor beneath Kim collapsed. Kim had been expecting it, though. Her speed boots were already active. In the time it had taken Bonnie to flick her wrist, Kim had already ran to the edge of the trap, stepping nimbly onto the solid edge of the floor just as the trap opened up behind her. That placed her right in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie, however, was equally prepared. A perfume bottle was quickly in the _femme fatale's_ hand. Bonnie released a spritz of perfume into Kim's face just as the hero lunged for her. Kim, caught off guard, stumbled slightly. The moment's reprieve was all Bonnie needed to scramble away from the fight.

“Please enjoy the effects of _Eau de Senior_ , Kim!” Bonnie laughed as she ran for an escape hatch. “You should be feeling quite drunk for several moments. Just long enough for me to escape.”

Kim attempted to sprint forward to catch up with Bonnie. But she discovered, much to her chagrin, that she was indeed as drunk as Bonnie claimed she would be. Kim tripped over her own drunken feet and tumbled to the ground.

As Kim fell to her knees, the final BeBe robot sprinted past Kim. Kim felt a pin prick as the robot sped past her, but the hero thought little of it as she finished her descent to the floor.

Bonnie watched the BeBe robot speed out of the room towards the other end of the lair. “Weird. It wasn't supposed to do that. Oh, well.” Bonnie then shrugged and stepped through the escape hatch.

Rufus, having quickly dispatched his two opponents with his Mystical Monkey Powers, scampered up to Kim. “Okay?” Rufus asked, concern clear on his voice.

“Yeah,” Kim replied groggily. “I'm okay. Just... tipsy. Need to... get up... and get Bonnie.”

Rufus nodded slightly and held out his paws. The pale blue energy of the Mystical Monkey Power coursed over his body, then spread out to envelope Kim as well. Kim blinked, suddenly finding her mind clear again. She stood up and smiled down at the little rodent.

“I keep forgetting you've learned so many neat tricks with that power,” Kim smiled. “That it's a form of _ki_ energy that can be used for more things than just superstrength. Thanks, Rufus. Now, let's go get Bonnie!”

“You betcha!” Rufus agreed, springing up onto Kim's shoulders.

As Kim turned to head for the escape hatch, a vicious siren sounded off throughout the lair.

“SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED. FIFTEEN MINUTES UNTIL DESTRUCTION.”

Shego and Drakken ran into the room from the direction that the final BeBe robot had fled. Drakken, unlike Kim and Shego, was merely dressed in his dark blue double-breasted coat with black boots and gloves.

“Guess what Drewbie found?” Shego chuckled sardonically. She had the unconscious body of Junior flung over her shoulder.

“Of course I found the self-destruct button,” Drakken gloated. “I used to _design_ these things back in the day. If that buffoon of a sidekick could always find _my_ self-destruct buttons, I can most certainly find them on other villians' devices.”

Kim shook her head bemusedly. The man who was effectively her father-in-law still could not remember Ron Stoppable's name, even five years after his death. She then considered Shego curiously.

“Hey, babe?” Kim asked. “Did you pass a BeBe on the way in here?”

“You mean besides the six or so that was supposed to be protecting Junior?” Shego asked for clarification. “Yeah, one ran right past Doc and I. Just kept running, didn't pay us any mind.”

Kim's brow furrowed. “You sure? It pricked me with something before it ran off.”

“Come to think of it,” Shego reconsidered, pausing momentarily, “yeah, it pricked me with something, too.”

“It didn't prick me with anything,” Drakken said in a sulking tone. “Which is rather insulting, considering that I am their _creator_.”

“So it only pricked Shego and I?” Kim pondered. “Did it prick you, Rufus?”

“Nuh-uh!” Rufus replied, shaking his head to the negative.

“Let's ponder this later, Princess,” Shego said, shifting Junior on her shoulder. “We've got ten minutes until this place blows.”

“Right,” Kim nodded, turning around and leaping over the pit that should have been her doom.

Shego leapt across the pit after Kim, holding both Junior and Drakken as she did so. The heroes then ran through the hole through which Kim had originally tumbled. Just outside was open air. They were in a blimp floating over the United Nations' General Assembly building in New York City. The feeding tube that had previously tethered the blimp to the building was now flaying harmlessly in the wind down the side of the building.

Kim held up her left wrist, turning on the Kimmunicator unit built into the glove. “Felix! You there?”

The image of Felix Renton, Team Possible's engineer and pilot, flickered onto the small holographic screen that floated just above Kim's glove. He was sitting in a wheelchair and was wearing a suit similar to Kim and Shego's, only his was dark navy blue with stark white trim. “Yeah, I'm here, Kim. What's the sitch?”

“The Senior's blimp is set to blow in less than five,” Kim reported. “We could use a pickup.”

“Good thing my wife and I are in the neighborhood, then,” Felix joked.

Team Possible's large supersonic transport jet, the _Firebird_ , floated up from underneath the blimp, It rose up to just above the hole within which Kim, Shego, and Drakken were standing. A loading ramp on the underbelly of the _Firebird_ lowered, revealing an attractive Hispanic woman dressed in a battle suit similar to Kim and Shego's, only it was golden yellow with dark orange trim.

“ _Hola, chicas and chicos_ ,” Zita Renton, Team Possible's local mission ops and mounted weapons specialist grinned. “Care for a lift?”

Kim smirked. “We would be delighted, Mrs. Renton.”

“Mrs. Renton is my mother-in-law,” Zita joked. “Now get your asses up in this _pájaro_ so we can fly.”

Kim, holding Drakken, and Shego, holding Junior, leapt into the _Firebird_. The _Firebird_ then flew off, just as the blimp exploded into a violent ball of flame.

Drakken stood by a viewport, watching the explosion. He then turned to looked at Kim and Shego. Kim was dusting herself off while Shego was placing Junior into a comfortable position in one of the _Firebird's_ passenger seats.

“Well, _that_ was exciting!” Drakken smiled. “Tell me, Possible. Is this feeling the same feeling you and the sidekick had every time you busted into one of my lairs and defeated Shego and I?”

Kim and Shego considered each other momentarily before they both looked at Drakken and spoke simultaneously. “Not even close.”

The two women then busted up laughing, leaving a thoroughly confused Drakken to ponder what was so funny.

* * *

“Omarion! Marquita!” Monique yelled, strolling down the hallway of Team Possible's headquarters an hour's drive north of Vancouver, British Columbia. “Where are you two little rugrats? It was nap time half an hour ago!”

Monique, an attractive African-American woman, was dressed in a red, form-fitting minidress rather than her battle suit, which was just like Kim and Shego's except that it was crimson-red with gold trim. She had opted to stay behind to watch the children... for whom she was now searching the base.

Monique stopped at the doorway of the monitor room—the room where all of the communication equipment and security monitors was kept—and glanced inside. She noticed that the only person within seemed to be Team Possible's webmaster, gadget designer, and financier, Wade Load. But with Monique's son and Zita's daughter—both about three years in age—in question, that didn't mean anything.

Wade, now 21, had grown up surprisingly attractive. While he was still large-boned and slightly overweight, he wore that weight well. He stood just under six feet in height and looked more like a popular rap star than anything else—if said rap star wore comic book geek t-shirts and jeans rather than sports wear and bling-bling.

“Wade, have you seen TT's?” Monique asked, stepping into the room.

Wade chuckled softly at Monique's nickname for the children—the Terrible Toddlers. “Last I saw Marquita, she was heading to the commissary. I think she hid under the sink. Mari's in the hot spring room, thinking he's slick hiding in the steam mist in there.”

“Hide and seek,” Monique chuckled and shook her head. “You'd think they'd realize that one of them needs to be the seeker in order to play the game right.”

“Give 'em a couple of years,” Wade joked. He turned back to the monitor and ran a scan of the base. It wouldn't be the first time Wade had to fish Marquita out of a hiding space because she waited there for Omarion too long and got lonely and scared.

“God, I hope they're smarter than that,” Monique sighed more seriously.

“Oh, wait, Marquita's not in the commissary,” Wade suddenly corrected himself. “She's... Holy hell, she made it past my security protocols and is up in the hangar level.”

“The fuck...?” Monique gasped. She lifted her left arm and activated the old-style wrist Kimmunicator that she was wearing. “Will, Eddie, did you catch that?”

“We've got Marquita, hun,” came the voice of Edward, aka Wego 2. “We just found her hiding behind Shego's bike. Six of my copies are keeping her entertained while I'm getting ready to receive the _Firebird_. She's being feisty as always.”

Monique chuckled at that. “Thank you, sweetheart. Hey, Will, baby, Mari's in the hot spring room.”

“I've got a couple of my copies on the way, beautiful,” came the voice of William, aka Wego 1.

“So Kim and the others are on their way back already?” Monique asked.

“According to Felix, the operation wasn't as strenuous as usual,” Wade replied, having opened the channel to all four Team Possible members. “Senior wasn't even there. I guess he was letting Bonnie stretch her wings a little and see how she would do. Apparently, he was really happy with how it turned out, given that it was her first time unsupervised. He's already made arrangements to pay Junior's bail and he intends to council his children on what went wrong.”

“Wow,” Monique laughed. “If I didn't know the Seniors better, I wouldn't understand why they bother. I mean, I'm sure that Senior didn't even intend to succeed in gassing the U.N. General Assembly.”

“Being rich and bored while listening to Ron babble does weird things to people,” Wade agreed. “Senior is in it only for the entertainment and challenge. Bonnie's in it to see if she can finally beat Kim at her own game. Junior's just along for the ride.”

“So this time, Kim and Shego finished quickly,” Monique smiled. “Good. I could use someone with Shego's intimidation abilities to get the TT's to bed.”

“Speaking of...,” William suddenly added. “I have Mari, lover. Wanna head up and meet the others?”

Monique smiled. “That's an idea. I'll meet you up there.”

Wade took off his headphones and stood up. “Mind if I come with?”

“I never mind, Wade,” Monique replied. And it was true. Monique would probably never be romantically attracted to Wade... that was another certain someone's job now... but he was quite the interesting person now that he was grown up. Monique almost regretted blowing off Wade's affections when they were younger. Almost.

That thought led neatly into thoughts of Monique's husbands. Although it was never be legally sanctioned in Canada or the United States ( or even much of anywhere else in the world), Monique considered herself to be “married” to both of the Wego twins, William and Edward. To those who knew the happily involved troika, it made perfect sense—Monique was a fashion designer, the Weegs were models and actors; Monique was open-minded and adventurous, the Weegs were mind linked and creative; Monique was bold and freely spoke her mind, the Weegs were easy-going and rolled well with the punches. It didn't hurt that as comet-empowered superheroes, the Weegs (who were only a year younger than Monique) had grown into hot-as-hell young men. And they both made loving fathers.

That thought led to thoughts of Omarion. It was pure coincidence that Monique had become pregnant with Mari at the same time that Zita had become pregnant with Marquita. It had been an interesting ten months, to say the least. One would have thought that Team Possible would have been inconvenienced by the medical leave of two of its six core members (the other four being Kim, Shego, Felix, and Rufus). But the Weegs' main superpower, the ability to duplicate themselves up to a hundred times each, more than made up for the deficiency. It _did_ mean that Felix had to take over as local mission support (Zita's normal job) on missions while the Weegs filled in for Monique and Felix, but the team had adjusted well.

And the result had been well worth the effort. Both Omarion and Marquita had been gorgeous babies, due in part to each of their mixed heritages. And Team Possible was for all intents and purposes an extended family—through the Team Go members, Kim, Shego, Monique, Will, Eddie, Myron (Mego), and Myron's wife Kris were all aunts and uncles to each other's children. Felix and Zita, the only couple not linked through Team Go, were very much family, with as much time as they had all spent together. And now each couple, save for Kim and Shego, had children now.

Now, Omarion and Marquita were each three years of age—and ridiculously smart for their age. In fact, it bore very little surprise to Monique that Marquita had slipped past Wade's security measures on the base elevator. Marquita was very much her mother's daughter, after all, and Zita had grown to become a world-class hacker. Zita was smart in her own right, never mind the fact that she had one Wade Load as a teacher. And Marquita... she had both Zita and the incomparably competent engineer and mechanical inventor, Felix Renton, as her father.

Omarion, for his part, was growing to be bold and outspoken. He _knew_ he was right, even when he wasn't. Monique found it both infuriating and adorable at the same time. As the boy's mother, Monique couldn't decide at any given moment if she wanted to snuggle him to death or slap the shit out of him. Thankfully, Omarion's fathers were the Wego twins. Well, technically, according to Wade's tests, Eddie was the father, which made Will an uncle of Mari. But since Monique considered both Will and Eddie to be her “husbands,” the two men shared fatherhood responsibilities—between not only themselves, but also between their potential 198 copies.

Monique laughed delightedly at that thought. It was _good_ to be the Wego twin's “wife.”

As Monique finished that thought, she found that she and Wade already gotten onto the elevator from the residential area and ready to exit onto the hangar level. The base had changed little in the last five years. Sure, the residential area had been expanded (via HenchCo services, due to Shego's continued patronage and good standing) to include a nursery and a playroom, the two of which would probably be converted into bedrooms later when the TT's got older. But, otherwise, there was still the simple underground structure a hangar level over a lab/war room level over a residential level that had been the design of Doctor Drakken before the Lowardian Invasion. It served Team Possible nicely.

The proximity to Vancouver was a blessing, too. Wade's trust fund meant that the team members' salaries were generous. So, during those times when the group needed to spend time away from each other, it was an easy matter to one or two of the couples to rent a hotel room in Vancouver for the week to destress. This had been necessary more than once, families being what they are. But soon enough, they were all back in the base being best friends again.

Monique and Wade stepped off of the elevator and found that both of her husbands had already beat her there. Several copies of both Will and Eddie were busy chasing Mari and Marquita around, laughing and carrying on. Monique smiled at the sight. There was no better feeling than seeing your family being... well... a family. Monique and Wade stepped up to where Will and Eddie (she assumed these two were the “control units,” as Will and Eddie liked to refer to their primary selves) were standing, monitoring the flight control console.

“They're ten minutes out,” Will smiled, turning to Monique.

Monique stepped in and lightly kissed first Will then Eddie on the lips as Wade settled into a seat in front of one of the consoles. Monique then turned to look back at where the copies were playing with the children.

“Hey, you two obnoxious little munchkins ready for the others to get home?” Monique called to the children.

Both Omarion and Marquita stopped and looked back at Monique.

“Mamá! Papá!” Marquita chimed happily.

“Auntie Kim! Auntie Shego!” Omarion added, visibly excited.

“I'll take that for a yes,” Monique laughed. “Well, we're going to need you two over here by the monitors so that Auntie Shego can land the _Firebird_ safely.”

“Okay,” both Omarion and Marquita chimed in unison before they both ran up to Monique and the others.

Monique chuckled and shook her head. The two children were technically unrelated. Yet, they were almost as in tune with each other as Will and Eddie were.

“Hey, Shego, this is Wade,” Wade began, speaking into the mic on the console in front of him. “The landing pad has been evacuated and you're cleared for final approach.”

“Roger that, Nerdlinger,” Shego's voice responded. Wade had grown to be as comfortable with that nickname as Kim had grown to be with _Princess_ or _Pumpkin_. “We're within British Columbian airspace now. We should be landing in less than ten.”

“Welcome home, Team Possible,” Wade smiled, punching a few buttons in order to open the overhead hatch on the hangar. “And congratulations on a job well done.”

“Thanks, Wade,” came Kim's voice. “It's good to be home. And everyone rocked on this mission.”

Monique smiled at the sound of her best friend's voice. It was happy and confident. That meant it was going to be a good day.

* * *

Shego settled back into the pilot's seat of the _Firebird_. At this point, she could just turn the autopilot on and let the ultra-sophisticated navigation systems that Felix and Wade had designed for the transport jet just coast the vehicle into the base's hangar. But that wasn't Shego's style. She liked the visceral feel of the stick as she coaxed the machine into place. She likened it to a person who preferred a physical paper book over an electronic book. It simply felt better.

Shego glanced over to Felix, her copilot. Even after three years, she still wasn't used to the young man wearing a goatee. With his highlighted hair, it made him look too much like that one movie superhero character... or even that one celebrity chef who traveled around the country on his show. But Felix said it made him feel more like a father, and Zita loved the look, so Shego had bit her tongue.

The thought led nicely to thoughts of Felix and Zita's daughter, Marquita, and by reciprocation, Kim and Shego's nephew through Monique and the Weegs, Omarion. Two of a kind, those nutjobs were. And so full of energy and gumption. Ironically, Shego was the one person that Marquita got along with the best, outside of the little girl's parents. Shego could see so much of herself in Marquita that it wasn't even funny. Shego could see the little Latina girl growing up to be the next generation's fun-loving, snarky anti-hero.

Shego was sure as hell going to gently nudge Marquita in that direction.

“Thinking of Marquita and Mari again?” Felix smirked, glancing at Shego.

“Yeah,” Shego sighed. “It's funny. Six years ago, I didn't want _anything_ to do with my family. Now, I can't get enough of my nephews. Or your little girl, who's practically a niece. I still can't get over how much my life has changed.”

Felix smiled. It was a subject that Shego preferred to speak little about. Usually, Shego would make that one statement and then she would be good for several weeks before bringing it up again. But Felix knew deep down inside Shego loved the children and the positive vibes that they brought into her life. Felix did not mind at all that Shego (and Kim) had bonded so well with Marquita. He knew how badly the two married lovers wanted a child (especially a daughter) but still had not discovered a way to get one. The villain, DNAmy, had died five years ago at the hands of Monkey Fist, so Drakken had been working for the last several years to decipher Amy's research notes.

It had thus far bore little fruit.

“Well, five more minutes and Marquita will get her quality time with Auntie Shego,” Felix said simply. The pleasant smirk that crossed Shego's face was all Felix needed to see.

Suddenly, the _Firebird_ lurched.

“What the flying fuck?” Shego seethed, jerking the wheel to try to steady the _Firebird's_ course.

“Shego!” Drakken's voice called back from the passenger chamber. “Several BeBe's have landed on us! They're sticking to the wings and the roof using magnetic generators!”

“God damn it, Doc!” Shego yelled angrily, jerking the wheel again as the robots were apparently trying to unbalance the _Firebird_ and knock it off course. “Why the holy hell did you even make those things in the first place?”

“They're not even anatomically correct,” Kim's voice yelled back. “So it can't be for what I was thinking.”

If Shego hadn't been so pissed about several powerful robots trying to make her jet crash and kill everyone on board, she would have laughed long and hard at that comment.

“Really, Possible?” Drakken's voice huffed. “Really? I will have you know that those BeBe's are the pinnacle of technological superi...”

“Look out!” Rufus' voice sqeaked.

Suddenly, the horrific sound of ripping metal cut through the air and Shego felt the wind rush out though the door behind her. Gritting her teeth, Shego fought hard to keep the jet steady. 

Felix had the presence of mind to do countermeasures.

“Activating force fields to contain the chamber breach,” Felix yelled. As he said it, the wind stopped rushing out. Shego was still having trouble breathing, but at least chamber pressure could build back up.

Shego listened carefully to the sound of intense battle behind her. Once she was satisfied that she heard Kim's, Drakken's, Zita's, and Rufus' voices in the fight—especially Kim's, who was barking orders left and right to coordinate her teammates' efforts—Shego refocused her full attention on the flight controls.

Just as Shego turned her attention forward again, though, a feminine, robotic dropped onto the nose of the _Firebird_ , right in front of the front canopy. As Shego's eyes met the BeBe robot's eyes, the robot grinned wickedly. The effect of the mechanical yet toothy grin unsettled even the veteran ex-villainess.

“Suck my dick and choke, bitch,” Shego growled, sending the _Firebird_ into a tailspin.

Felix was quick to react. He immediately turned on the anti-graviton generators so the G forces wouldn't kill the fleshy passengers. The tailspin had the effect that Shego desired, however. The BeBe robot that had landed on the _Firebird's_ nose flew off into the distance. Shego could only hope that several more of its sisters had gone along with it.

As Shego pulled out of the tailspin, Felix growled in frustration. “Dammit. They've got a weapons lock on us.”

“Who does?” Shego asked. She already knew the answer. She was just praying to both God and Satan that it wasn't true.

“One of the BeBe's,” Felix muttered, confirming Shego's worst fears—that the BeBe robots were attacking the jet under their own locomotion and that they were heavily armed. “And it's about to... holy shit, what is that?”

“What is _what_?” Shego yelled, banking hard to the right in the hopes of dodging whatever it was Felix was talking about.

* * *

“Shego! Felix!” Wade yelled into the mic on his console. “Can you read me? I'm picking up at least two dozen BeBe robots converging on your location. You need to evacuate the _Firebird_. Now!”

“Still no response,” Will said, sitting at another console. “And the _Firebird's_ flight pattern is growing increasingly erratic.”

Monique stood behind Wade and Will, holding onto Marquita tightly. Next to her was Eddie, who was holding Omarion just as tightly.

“Mamá? Papá?” Marquita breathed unsteadily.

“Auntie Kim? Auntie Shego?” Omarion said just as nervously. Both toddlers looked like they were ready to start crying.

“They'll all be okay,” Monique cooed into Marquita's ear. “Auntie Neek promises.”

“You might want to get those two back down to the residential level,” Wade warned, not looking back from the console. “Just in case.”

“Right,” Monique breathed darkly. She didn't the _just in case_ to come true.

“I've got it,” Eddie said. Suddenly, a copy of himself formed beside him and gently took Marquita from Monique.

“NO!” Marquita screamed, kicking and screaming as the Eddie copy walked away with her. “I DON'T WANT TO GO! I WANT TO STAY AND SEE MAMÁ AND PAPÁ!”

Fortunately, The Wego twins were individually nearly as strong as Shego. Even three year old Marquita wasn't getting out of Eddie's grip. Eddie, still holding onto the now thoroughly sobbing Omarion, turned to follow his copy to the elevator. Eddie left behind a second copy to stand vigil with his brother and their wife.

“Holy Mother of...,” Wade started to breath as his eyes went wide at what he saw on his console monitor.

“What's wrong, Wade?” Monique asked, turning towards the young genius.

Monique didn't need an answer from Wade. Before the young man could answer, the four heroes heard a horrendous explosion off in the distance.

On Wade's monitor, the sensor blip indicating the _Firebird_ faded out, leaving nothing.

“No...,” Monique whispered, feeling her heart drop down into her stomach.

**[END CHAPTER ONE]**


	2. Chapter 2

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER TWO**

“Okay,” Monique said, glancing about the flight control area of the hangar of the Team Possible base. “Explain to me again what a singularity bomb is?”

Wade Load, William Goldberg, and Edward Goldberg were all seated at various stations in the flight control area, working frantically at the consoles in front of each of them. The banter between the three were terse and precise; the situation was dire and nothing less than absolute professionalism was acceptable.

Fortunately, William and Edward were the Wego twins, members of the now defunct Team Go. Their superpower, the ability to duplicate themselves, often came in extremely handy. This was one such situation. Sensitive to their wife's frustration, the Wego twins each made a copy of themselves. The two copies then escorted Monique a short distance away.

“You know what a black hole is, right?” the Eddie copy asked Monique.

“Um, I saw the Disney movie one time,” Monique offered. “It's... a portal to another universe, right?”

The Will copy shook his head. “No, and that movie was horrible anyway.”

Eddie took Monique's hands into his own when he noticed his wife's frustration and confusion heighten. “'Nique, baby, let me try to explain. The amount of gravity an object exerts on other objects around it is dependent on its mass and the mass of the other objects, right?”

Monique nodded. “Yeah, that's why things are heavier on Earth than they are on the Moon. That's simple enough to understand.”

“Now,” Will added, “Imagine something with so much mass that not even light itself can escape its gravity well.”

“Okay, I'm following you,” Monique said, glancing from one Wego twin to the other. “But wouldn't something like that be insanely huge? Like bigger than the biggest star huge?”

Eddie shook his head. “Now, imagine something with that much mass existing in the space of a microscopic point. A point smaller than the human eye can see.”

Monique's eyes went wide. “Okay, I'm willing to accept that its possible. I mean, I've seen energy conversion teleportation and an elemental creature from a magical universe. Why not that much mass in that little space?”

“It happens when a star's own gravity causes it to collapse in on itself,” Will pointed out.

“That's a black hole,” Eddie added. “It looks black because even light can't escape it. Eggheads like to call it a singularity, since they like fancy words over simple ones.”

“Wait,” Monique breathed, suddenly connecting the dots. “So a singularity bomb is a weapon that creates a black hole?”

“Only for the briefest of moments,” Will clarified. “Any more than a fraction of a second and even the smallest of singularities could doom the entire planet.”

Monique lost her breath for a moment upon hearing that. “Someone just used _that_ against Kim and Shego?”

Both of the Wego twins nodded to that.

“Which means we're dealing with someone who is far more insane than anyone we have ever dealt with before,” Eddie ventured.

“Or we're dealing with someone possessed of technology far more advanced than anything we can currently dream of,” Will concluded.

Monique wrapped her arms around herself and shook, prompted both Wego copies to step in to comfort their wife.

“Anything is possible for a Possible,” Monique breathed unsteadily as she shook, trying to repeat it like a mantra. “Anything is possible for a Possible.”

“There's one problem,” Eddie said suddenly.

“What?” Monique snapped, more harshly than she had intended.

“We all heard an EX-plosion,” Will replied. “The singularity bomb would have sounded like an IM-plosion... like the sound of air being sucked into a vacuum... more a POP than a BANG.”

Monique rose a brow to that.

“That means something else went off at the same time as the singularity bomb,” Eddie suggested. “Something else blew up...”

* * *

“I had all anti-graviton generators focused on aft expulsion,” Felix reported, punching several buttons at his co-pilot station as he spoke. “Once I realized what was launched, it was the only thing I could think to do. It just saved our lives by countering the singularity's gravity well slightly, but...”

“But the _Firebird_ still couldn't stand the strain,” Shego growled, clutching the steering wheel (or the 'stick') of Team Possible's supersonic transport jet. “The engines exploded and we're going to crash. Thanks for _that_ news flash, Captain Obvious.”

Felix punched several more buttons. “Fortunately, I got the cloaking system up, so the BeBes might not follow us to the crash site.”

“Thank God for small miracles,” Shego growled, jerking the stick to keep the nose of the jet upright while it screamed down across the thickly forested area above which they were flying.

The _Firebird_ hit the ground hard, skidding across the ground for several thousand yards of large forest trees, until finally coming to a rest.

Shego shook her head. Looking around, she noted that Felix was still conscious, if a bit worse for the wear. The front view canopy was irreparably cracked. The control consoles were completely out of sorts and sparked here and there due to the extensive damage. And both the pilot's chamber and the passenger chamber were dark.

“Head count!” Shego yelled.

“I'm not giving any!” came the voice of Shego's wife, Kim Possible.

In spite of herself, Shego busted up laughing at that.

“God damn it, Princess,” Shego laughed. “It's serious time.”

“I'm alive,” came Zita's voice. “ _Madre de Dios_ , that hurt like a _hijo de puta_ , though.”

“Booyah!” came Rufus's voice. He scampered to the doorway to the pilot's chamber for good measure, using his Mystic Monkey Power aura to gently light up both room.

“I'm alive as well,” came Drakken's voice. “Lord knows you've hurt me worse than this.”

Shego shook her head with a hidden smirk... mostly because she knew that Drakken was telling the truth.

“We should maintain radio silence,” Kim said as she stumbled into the pilot's chamber. “Those Bebes are still up there and they can probably intercept anything we send back home.”

“So, what do we do now?” Drakken asked from just on the other side of the doorway.

“We kick your ass for not designing those bitches with a remote off switch?” Shego suggested angrily, standing up from her pilot's seat.

Kim stepped up to her wife and laid a gentle hand on Shego's chest. It wasn't an erotic act, but one to convey that Kim was there to support her wife, both physically and emotionally. “Sunshine, you know that they've evolved since they escaped Drakken's control. Right now, we need to focus on getting back to the base.”

Shego took in a deep breath, which was easier thanks to Kim's soft voice and term of endearment. Much in the same way that Shego often called Kim _Princess_ , _Cupcake_ , or _Pumpkin_ , Kim had started calling Shego pet names like _Babe_ , _Sunshine_ , or _Angel_. Shego knew it was a sign of Kim having grown even more comfortable around Shego and that made her feel even more special... and trusted.

“You're right, Pumpkin,” Shego breathed. She then turned to the mad scientist just beyond the doorway. “Sorry, Doc.”

Drakken waved off the apology. “Please, Shego. That is certainly not the worst you have dished out to me. It will take much more than that to offend me anymore.”

Shego smiled softly, genuinely. “Thanks.”

“The way I see it now,” Kim said, bringing the focus back to the matter at hand, “We're now dealing with one of two immediate situations. Either the Bebes followed us to this crash site and we're in for the fight of our lives... or they've given up trying to find us and gone on to easier targets.”

Shego's eyes went wide at that. “Oh, shit...”

“Marquita...,” Zita breathed from behind Drakken.

Felix's expression turned dark. “Not on _my_ watch! Not her _or_ Mari!” Suddenly, a flurry of _clinks_ , _chunks_ , and _thuds_ announced that Felix had converted his wheelchair to its fully armed battle mode.

Kim turned to Drakken. “Get the _Firebird's_ weapons console up and running, Drew. As soon as you do, come out and join us.”

Drakken nodded. “Right!”

Kim then stepped past Drakken and looked at the Latina girl standing nearby. “Zita, dear, as soon as Drew has that console active, you know what to do.”

Zita nodded grimly.

Kim then turned back around and stepped back into the pilot's chamber. “Okay, Angel, you ready to make some noise?”

“I'm _always_ ready to go make some noise,” Shego growled. 

With that, Shego turned around and face the broken canopy window. Her two fists became engulfed in intense, green plasma sheathes. She took two steps back then sprang forward. She crashed through the canopy window like a movie action star, tumbling down the broken nose of the _Firebird_ before landing in a crouch on the ground in front of it. She immediately engulfed her entire body in the plasma sheath and shot a large plasma blast straight up into the air.

The plasma blast found its mark. Whether Shego had intended to hit anything or not was no longer an issue. The blast _did_ hit something—a BeBe robot—which promptly exploded in a fit of pyrotechnics.

Kim scrambled out of the _Firebird_ to stand next to her wife. Felix floated up and out of the broken canopy window, hovering near the married lovers. Rufus then emerged, scampering up to the three heroes. The four of them, backs to each other, watched as well over two dozen BeBe robots floated down to surround the heroes. Kim grit her teeth, crouching into a battle stance as the blue trim on her white battle suit began to glow softly. Shego growled to herself, assuming a similar battle stance and allowing the plasma on her clenched, clawed hands to arc back and forth. Felix remained steadfast in where he was hovering, staring at the BeBe robots with grim determination while the pale blue force field he had activated scintillated around him. Rufus started to float up into the air, his blue aura sparking slightly as the area around the heroes began to whip in the wind.

Once the BeBe robots situated themselves around the heroes, a larger, more intimidating, yet still quite feminine BeBe robot dropped down in front of Kim, violently smashing into the ground in a kneeling stance before standing up slowly.

Kim narrowed her eyes at the new robot. “Let me guess. You're the ringleader.”

The new robot laughed. “I _am_ the battle leader of this contingent,” it replied, its soft, melodic, feminine voice completely counter to its large size. “You may refer to me as Alpha, if designating me as an individual is truly important to you. However, the scant few moments left in your organic lives would make the effort worthwhile.”

Kim clenched her fists and dropped further into her battle stance. “Well, Alpha, care to test that theory?”

Alpha glanced around her. “Dear Miss Possible, do try to compute your odds here. There are four of you. Admittedly, each of you brings a greater than human factor to the battle, but there are only four of you nonetheless. There are 26 of my sisters here, not counting myself, each of whom are capable of quickly overpowering any single one of you. You have already lost this battle.”

“Anything is possible for a Possible,” Kim growled, glaring at her opponent. “That's Shego and I. Not to mention that Felix and Rufus are honorary Possibles in that regard.”

Alpha laughed. The laughter was an electronic tinkle that was extremely disconcerting. “I must admit. Your supreme confidence is most amusing. I shall thoroughly enjoy ripping your spine from your.... what?”

Before Alpha could finish her statement, she began to rise up into the air. Her shocked and surprised stance indicated all too clearly that she was not moving under her own volition.

Kim and Shego glanced up to see a new figure floating in the air above them. It was that of a woman, given her slender, attractive curves. But any identifiable features were completely enshrouded in the tattered layers of clothes—all in various earthen colors—covering the figure's body. A large, fluttering scarf emerged from a large, voluminous cowl. Only two glowing green eyes could be seen in the shadow of the cowl. The figure rose a gloved hand, coaxing Alpha up to hover at equal level with the figure.

Alpha flailed helplessly in her new, disadvantaged position. “Who are you? You do not need to answer, for I am running a DNA scan now. Wait... this cannot be! We have just now acquired the samples! There is no way you...”

Before Alpha could finish her statement, the figure clenched her outstretched fist. Suddenly, Alpha crumbled in onto herself as if she were no more than a tin can. The figure then violently opened her gloved hand into a fully stretched position. Alpha exploded into a flurry of fire and metal. Alpha's parts showered down onto the heroes below.

“Woah,” Shego breathed.

“Yeah,” Kim agreed.

“Wow!” Rufus added.

“Who is that?” Felix asked.

The remaining BeBe robots didn't give Felix a chance to pursue the answer to his question. In unison, the nearly thirty robots turned up their arms and began to fire laser blasts up at the floating figure.

The floating figure simply stretched out her arms. The laser blasts found themselves slamming into an invisible barrier surrounding the figure. After several moments, the BeBe robots stopped firing. But it wasn't from the robots deciding to cease fire. Several of their numbers suddenly flew up into the air as small explosions erupted under each of them.

As the heroes watched in amazement, a new figure, this one far more easily identifiable as a human female, tumbled into view in front of Kim. The woman, possibly in her late twenties, was clearly of Asian descent and was dressed much like a kunoichi ninja from a particularly popular anime television series: a loose-fitting scarf over a form-fitting tabard and wide sash over fishnet body stockings. Long gloves and long boots complimented the almost entirely midnight black ensemble.

“Answers later,” the new woman said in a serious tone. “Action now.”

Kim nodded grimly. “Okay, Team Possible. Let's do this.”

Kim held out her upright right fist to Shego. Shego, as if by instinct, took Kim's wrist in her left hand. Green plasma bled through the ultra-diamond claws on Shego's glove and enshrouded Kim's fist. Kim then took off running, her speed boots carrying her along at a speed that equaled many sports cars. She sped past several BeBe robots, punching each one in turn with her flame-enshrouded fist, rendering irreparable holes in each one of their chests.

Felix rose up into the air and began to fire his shoulder blasters into the BeBe robot fray. Rufus scurried forward and met several BeBe robots head-on, letting the superstrength of his Mystical Monkey Powers to overpower the dangerously powerful robots. Shego leapt forward and used her flame-enshrouded claws to rip apart one BeBe robot after another. 

The new woman tumbled over the top of several robots, running along the sides of several nearby trees before pulling the nearly invisible wire she was holding tight and causing four BeBe robots to slam unnaturally together. The woman than spun and tossed several shuriken at the robots. A small beeping sound emanated from the shuriken before they exploded violently, taking the robots with them.

The mysterious floating figure rose her hands as if she were a conductor signaling a crescendo from her orchestra. Six robots rose up in response, flailing about helplessly. The figure then spun around like a top and tilted back. All six robots flew around the figure as if planets around a sun, only at supersonic speeds. All six robots smashed violently into the ground as a result, shattering into millions of metallic pieces.

Kim skidded to a halt next to Shego. Shego leapt into the air, somersaulting backwards. On Shego's descent, Kim grabbed Shego's ankles and spun around. Kim released Shego, throwing her at several BeBe robots rushing in on the two women. At the speed that Shego was flying, her ultra-diamond claws raked right through the robots as if they were butter. Shego then kicked off of a nearby tree and fell like feral cat onto yet another robot.

The ninja woman tumbled past Kim and drew a small rod from her belt pouch. After she punched a button on the side of the rod, the rod extended into a full-fledged _naginata_. Twirling it like fan blades, the ninja woman dove into several nearby robots and sliced them to shreds.

Felix and Rufus continued their onslaught on the robots on their side of the battefield, doing a fairly decent job of keeping pace with the women in the battle.

The mysterious figure floated gently to the ground in the center of over half a dozen robots. The robots turned to acknowledge their new foe. As they moved to close in on the figure, the figure extended one hand. Green plasma, taking on the solid shape of a humongous claymore sword, materialized in her hand. She spun around once then allowed the sword to dissipate. The robots surrounding her tumbled in half as if trees in a lumberyard.

Kim smashed two robots' head together and then looked around. All of the robots had been eliminated, if appearances could be believed. She took in a deep breath. “Well, _that_ was interesting.”

“Bon-Bon's got a lot of explaining to do,” Shego hissed, storming up to Kim. “This goes way beyond Senior's whole 'Evil as a hobby' thing. She just tried to kill us... and almost succeeded.”

“It was not Bonnie Senior,” the ninja woman said, stepping up to Kim and Shego. “If history serves me correctly, it was established that the BeBe robots had infiltrated the Senior organization on false pretenses and then went rogue when their goal was achieved.”

“And... you are?” Kim asked, folding her arms in front of her.

The mysterious figure walked up next to the ninja woman as the latter nodded solemnly.

“You may call me Oni,” the ninja woman replied. She then indicated the mysterious figure beside her. “I am the protector and companion of the Perfect Weapon. That would be Roz here.”

“Well, Oni, Roz,” Kim sighed. “It would seem that you know more about what's going on than we do. And after what I just saw, especially from Roz, I suspect diplomacy is our better option. Would you be so kind as to accompany us back to our base so that we may safely compare notes.”

Oni clasped her right fist in her left hand and bowed before Kim and Shego. “It would be my honor to escort you back to your base.”

“You're not...,” Kim started to argue. “Fine, whatever. You're escorting us. Honestly, as long as I'm on your good side, I feel safer for myself and my teammates.” Kim then tapped the Kimmunicator in her left glove. “Wade, you there, bud?”

“KIM!” came the scream of not one, but three voices. After a brief moment, one voice took over.

“Kim, what's the sitch?” Wade's voice asked. “Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah, Wade, we're all fine,” Kim said. She then smiled humorlessly up at Oni and Roz. “Thanks to some new friends. The _Firebird_ is totaled, though. Can you get us a ride?”

“Wow, I haven't had to do _that_ for you in almost six years,” Wade laughed. “The RCMP is already on its way to your crash site, so it shouldn't take too much for me to arrange a transport from them. They owe you for a lot, anyway.”

“Please and thank you,” Kim smiled. “You rock, Wade.”

Kim blinked at a gentle hand coming to rest on her shoulder. Turning, Kim's olive eyes settled onto Shego's emerald eyes.

“How are you holding up, Princess?” Shego asked. “That was intense, even for me. So...”

“I'm fine, Angel,” Kim smiled. “A little shaken and full of unanswered questions, but I'm fine.”

With that, Kim settled into Shego's embrace, resting her head on the older woman's shoulder. Neither woman noticed how Roz bowed her cowled head to that.

“Cower in fear, BeBes!” a voice suddenly rang across the landscape. “I brought you into this world, I will most certainly take you back out of it!”

The heroes all turned to look at Drakken, who had just emerged from the canopy window of the _Firebird_. He suddenly erupted into a fiery nimbus of blue flame, glaring gleefully across the battlefield. The display was enough for everyone except for Kim and Shego to take a step back. Drakken scanned the battlefield in anticipation before finally realizing—there was no longer any battle to fight. Dejected, he slumped his shoulders and dowsed his elemental fire powers.

“I'm too late, aren't I?” Drakken asked sullenly.

Kim chuckled softly as she snuggled into Shego's arms. “Thank you for getting the Firebird's weapons systems back online, Drew.”

Drakken blinked and then stood up with decidedly more confidence. “My repair works also means that the Firebird's signal beacon is back online, too. Rescue workers should have no problem finding us now.”

“Doctor D, our hero,” Shego laughed sarcastically. She was rewarded was a nuzzle and a smirk from her wife.

* * *

The RCMP van pulled up alongside of the beach outside of the hidden base that Team Possible used. The driver stepped out and opened up the side door to the van. Shego stepped out and helped Kim out. Rufus was asleep on Kim's shoulder. Shego then helped Zita out, followed by Oni. Oni then turned and helped Roz out of the van. Felix floated down next to the van in his tricked-out wheelchair in hovercraft mode.

Kim turned to the driver. “Thank you, Sergeant Moulds,” she said, shaking the Mountie's hand. “I really appreciate you getting us back here like this.”

“It was my pleasure, Miss Possible,” Sergeant Moulds replied, smiling. “With all of the aid that you've provided the Force in the last five years, this is the least we could do.”

“Well, let's get inside,” Shego said, turning to the others. “It's almost dinner time and the little hellions probably miss us something fierce.”

“After today,” Zita smiled, stepping up beside Felix, who had just converted his wheelchair back into 'normal' mode, “I'm looking forward to an evening with just _mi hombre y mi ni_ _ñ_ _a_.”

“I'm calling dibs on the hot springs room,” Shego laughed. “As soon as Kimmie and I take care of a few things.”

The RCMP driver climbed into the van and drove off as everyone else shuffled down the beach towards the hidden elevator that was nearby. As the group walked along, Roz stopped and turned to gaze out over the ocean towards the setting sun. Kim noticed that and approached the woman.

“I can't blame you for admiring the view,” Kim smiled, looking at the woman. Roz still had her cowl pulled tightly over her head, allowing none of her features to be revealed. “I remember spending several nights out here, just watching the sunset. That was before I admitted to Shego that I might be in love with her. It seems like ages ago.”

Roz turned and looked at Kim. Kim smiled and glanced back at Roz. “I'm sorry. I'm being like an old hen, reminiscing on the past. But they're such good mem...”

Kim had to pause at that point. Looking into Roz's cowl, Kim noticed it for the first time. Roz's eyes were dichromatic. While they were both green, one was a darker, olive green while the other was a brighter, emerald green.

Shego, who had noticed that Kim had stopped to talk to Roz, walked up next to her wife. “What's wrong, Princess?”

Kim closed her eyes quickly and turned to Shego. “I'm being rude and staring, that's what's wrong.”

Roz blinked and then turned away, huddling in onto herself. Oni was immediately next to her, as if appearing out of thin air, wrapping her arms around the shorter Roz. Oni and Roz stood there for several moments, Oni simply holding Roz as the two of them looked into each other's eyes. Roz then nodded and turned back to Kim and Shego.

“Kim, Shego,” Oni began. “What we're about to tell you is probably going to seem beyond belief. Please allow us the honor of the benefit of the doubt and allow us to tell you our entire story.”

“I can promise you that _I_ will approach this with a rational mind,” Kim said. “I cannot speak for this ferociously beautiful yet feriociously temperamental creature here.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Pumpkin,” Shego smirked sarcastically at Kim. She then turned to Oni and Roz. “I'll try to behave myself for this. But be forewarned. I reserve the right to make snarky, sarcastic comments should the impulse arise.”

Oni nodded and turned to Roz. Roz took a deep breath and threw back her cowl. She then unwrapped her scarf from around her mouth and nose.

Kim and Shego both lost their breath at that point. Roz was an exquisitely beautiful young woman. She couldn't have been older than 17 or 18 years. Her soft skin was a pale, creamy color with a subtle hint of green. Her doe-like dichromatic eyes were set above a button nose and full red lips. Her long, raven-black hair was luxurious and shiny... and possessed an impossible undertone of...

RED?

Kim and Shego could only stare at Roz in disbelief for several moments.

“Who...,” Shego finally asked, unsteadily. “Who are you?”

Oni braced herself. “Roz's full name is Roslyn Anne Marie Possible. She... she's your daughter. From the future.”

**[END CHAPTER TWO]**


	3. Chapter 3

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER THREE**

Kim Possible and her wife of five years, Shego, stood on the beach outside of their hidden base north of Vancouver, staring in utter shock at the two guests in front of them.

“Wait,” Shego said, twirling her finger to indicate a motion. “Back up a few steps. Run that by us again?”

“Roz-chan is your daughter... from the future,” replied Oni, the Japanese ninja who had accompanied the young woman in question. Oni's long raven hair, pinned up in a high ponytail, swayed slightly in the warm August breeze and revealed strangely attractive blonde highlights. Her soft brown eyes studied the two heroes carefully. “She and I have traveled back in time to stop a threat that will otherwise destroy the human race.”

“Roz?” Kim asked, turning to the young woman in dicussion. She tried to catch Roz's exotically beautiful dichromatic green eyes with her own olive eyes. “Please, don't be afraid to speak to us. This is Team Possible. We help people. There is nothing to be afraid of.”

Roz glanced furtively back at Oni as the latter woman took a deep breath. Finally, Oni spoke again.

“Roz-chan is unable to speak,” Oni explained. “At least, not in the traditional sense.”

“What do you mean?” Shego asked, crossing her arms.

Roz bit her lower lips and glanced at Oni again. Oni simply nodded to Roz and turned back to Kim and Shego.

“Roz is about to speak to you,” Oni warned. “Please, Kim-sama, Shego-sama, I beg of you. Please do not be overly alarmed when she does.”

“Why? Is her voice really that ugly?” Shego asked.

“Shego!” Kim hissed, shooting her wife an irritated look.

“Sorry, Princess,” Shego shrugged. “I can't help but be sarcastic here. Oni here is building up a lot of unnecessary drama over...”

_Mom? Momma?_

Shego nearly jumped out of her skin. “Holy fuck! Did she... just... talk into our heads?”

“Incredible!” Kim breathed, far more fascinated than alarmed. “You can't talk out loud because you never had to learn how to.”

 _Yeah, Mom,_ Roz's 'voice' replied. _Wait, I probably shouldn't call you that yet. I'm sorry. It's just... Kim, you're right. I've always been able to communicate telepathically. So, yeah, I guess I never really bothered to learn to talk out loud._

“So, Kimmie is Mom and I'm Momma?” Shego asked, pointing to Kim then herself.

 _Yeah, that's right,_ Roz 'said.' _Technically, it's Mommy and Momma respectively, but I kinda outgrew Mommy._ Roz then smiled slightly at Shego. _I never outgrew Momma, though._

“But how? When?” Kim asked, shaking her head. “I mean, Drakken is still trying to decipher DNAmy's notes. So when does he succeed? When did... er, I mean, do we conceive you?”

Roz bowed her head shamefully as Oni wrapped a supportive arm around Roz's shoulders. After a couple of moments, Oni turned her attention back to Kim and Shego.

“Drakken-sama never succeeds,” Oni explained darkly. “In fact, he's one of the first casualties of the upcoming war. He's apparently hunted down with prejudice.”

Kim furrowed her brow in confusion as Shego took a deep breath. Shego then asked the next question.

“So, how _is_ the kid here conceived?”

Oni swallowed and kept her soft brown eyes locked with Shego's emerald eyes. “Kim-sama? Shego-sama? Please forgive me for my bluntness. But you are the victims of a form of genetic rape. Roz-chan will be incubated without your consent. Using genetic samples that were stolen from you.”

Kim's eyes widened with sudden understanding. “That BeBe robot back on Bonnie's blimp. Wait, you just said 'incubated.' Does that mean that neither Shego nor I will be allowed to _bear_ Roz?”

Oni nodded softly. “You will discover Roz-chan in an incubation pod at the point where her fetus has been grown to the stage of birth. You will extract her before she can be force-grown into a full adult and you will then raise her just like a natural daughter.”

“Because she's obviously nothing less than that,” Kim stated, the shock and horror at the story evident in her voice.

“So, let me get this straight,” Shego suddenly interrupted. “Roz is a _clone_ of Kimmie and I who is capable of _mental powers._ ”

Oni sighed. “If you must see it as such, you are _technically_ correct, Shego-sama.”

“Oh, hell, naw!” Shego stated flatly, stepping back and holding up her hands. “This shit ain't flying.”

Roz's eyes went wide, her hands covering her mouth. Tears began to form in her eyes as she stepped back into Oni's embrace.

“Shego?” Kim gasped. “What the hell?”

“Think about it, Kimmie,” Shego explained. “Something I've always made Drakken put into my contracts was very explicit. No clones. No mind control. Ever. He's tried both in the past and I kicked his fucking ass each time. It makes sense that those BeBe's would use that against us now. So now we're looking at a _clone_ who is capable of _mind control_. Those BeBes just succeeded in pissing me off. I intend in finding their base before they can succeed. That's even assuming that these two freak shows are even telling the truth. For all we know, they could just be a couple of fangirls with an unhealthy obsession with Dragonball Z.”

Kim's face skewered in cofusion. “What?” she breathed incredulously.

Shego then pointed at Roz. “Hello! Trunks? Puh-lease! And Marvel got there first with Rachel Summers. Can't we come up with something original?”

Roz suddenly began wailing out loud, a voice that cracked and shrieked from non-use. She spun and buried her face in Oni's shoulder.

“Look at what you just did, Shego!” Kim said, presenting the two women in front of them. “The girl is obviously in a very delicate position and scared as fuck and you just went and hurt her to the core.”

“Her?” Shego snapped, looking at Kim in shock. “Hello! Clone? Mind control?”

Roz wailed louder and clutched at Oni's uniform desperately. Oni, for her part, held onto Roz tightly and glared angrily at the ex-villainess.

Shego spun and glared back at Oni. “Go ahead and be pissed, ninja girl. If you think even for one moment that I give a flying...”

“SHEILA MARIE POSSIBLE!” Kim suddenly yelled.

“WHAT?” Shego snapped back, her hands instinctively lighting up with her trademark green plasma flames.

Kim's expression darkened and she narrowed her eyes at her wife. “Stage One.”

With that, Kim stormed off towards the hidden elevator at the end of the beach.

Shego slumped her shoulders and head at that. “Fuck me running,” she mumbled to herself.

“You brought it on yourself, Shego-sama,” Oni growled, still holding Roz tightly.

“Listen, you, if I want a lecture...,” Shego began, spinning to snap at the ninja.

Instead, Shego was greeted with Roz's face.

Shego had been subjected to Kim Possible's patented Puppy Dog Pout several times in the past. For that matter, Shego herself had used it on Kim once when she was under the influence of Electronique's weaponized attitudinator. She was well aware of how potent a weapon the PDP could be. And, yet, she was caught completely unawares by Roz's perfect execution of the face. Add in Roz's relative apparent age and the genuine tears that were flowing down the girl's cheeks and Shego's willpower completely shattered.

“Gyah! Fuck! Shit!” Shego stammered, stumbling backwards away from the duet in front of her. “Okay, okay! Fine! I fucked up, didn't I?”

Oni sighed deeply. “If one must use vulgarity to express the gravity of the matter... yes, you did indeed fuck up greatly, Shego-sama.”

“Listen, I'm not going to apologize for how I feel about clones and mind control,” Shego started.

“Nor should you have to,” Oni replied flatly. “However, would it pain you to consider that even if we are indeed liars, Roz is in fact a product of forced cloning that was conducted without _her_ consent, let alone yours.”

Shego rose a finger, ready to fire back a sarcastic response. But then she stopped and thought about it. That made sense. Roz couldn't have possibly _asked_ to be created. She was stuck being a clone with mental powers, whether she liked it or not. And she was at least trying to make it right with Kim and Shego.

“Yeah, it isn't your fault, is it?” Shego admitted, her voice softening as she lowered her finger. “I'm sorry for hurting you like that, kid. Even after six years, I've still not gotten the hang of this 'selfless heroics' thing.”

 _Momma,_ Roz thought into Shego's head. _I mean, Shego. Please. Don't let this get to Stage 6_.

“This I was never able to understand,” Oni said, looking down on Roz. “I recall Kim-sama and Shego-sama using this stage system to resolve arguments. But I rarely saw it go past Stage 3 and I believe Stage 4 was only reached once. What is Stage 6?”

Roz took a deep breath and steadied herself. _Stage 1: Declaration of Contention_.

Shego nodded. “One of us has gotten pissed off and we've just admitted it to the other.”

Roz then turned to look Shego. _Stage 2: Admission of Contention_.

Shego sighed. “In this case, I go and let Kim know that I know she's pissed and that I want to talk it over. Sometimes that happens immediately. Sometimes, we wait a couple of hours to cool off.”

Roz looked back to Oni at this point. _Stage 3: Execution of Dialogue_.

Shego placed a hand on Roz's shoulder. Much to her surprise, Roz released Oni and turned to huddle into Shego. “That's where we quote-unquote talk over our grievances. That usually involves talking while we're sparring, since that helps us release our anger and stress. So far, that's as far as we've gotten, since we've been pretty good at communicating.”

Roz clutched at Shego tightly, surprising the older woman with her strength. _Stage 4: The Twenty-Four Hour Rule._

“Wow, maybe you _are_ the real thing,” Shego breathed. “Yeah, if we've hit Stage 4, that means we weren't able to hash it out during our sparring match. We take twenty-four hours off from each other so we can cool off and try again. On paper, we'll allow ourselves three chances at repeating Stages 3 and 4. That that doesn't work...”

Roz choked slightly and closed her eyes. _Stage 5: The One Week Rule_.

Shego nodded, surprising herself by how she was suddenly stroking Roz's raven hair. “If after the third try and we still haven't figured things out, we take a week off. One idea is for us to go visit our respective families to try to figure things out and get a fresh perspective on things. Once that week is done, we both come back to the base and try Stage 3 one last time. If that doesn't work...”

Roz began crying softly into Shego's shoulder. She couldn't even bear to declare Stage 6.

Oni rose a brow to Shego at that point.

Shego nodded and sighed. “Stage 6: Emancipation and Dissolution. If we've hit Stage 6, then we've obviously got something that we disagree on that will ultimately destroy our marriage. So, while we can still try to call ourselves friends, we'll separate and seek a divorce.”

Shego then turned her attention to Roz. “Listen, kiddo. I'm not going to let this get past Stage 3. I promise. I'll be the better woman and go apologize to Kimmie. She'll probably want to take a few swings at me, just because, but we should be able to make it a fun spar after about five or ten minutes. That okay with you, munchkin?”

Roz's eyes went wide as she heard Shego's pet name. Her eyes brightened and she smiled before hugging Shego tight.

“Okay, okay,” Shego said, bonking Roz playfully on the head. “Is it really _that_ big of a deal?”

“You just called her by her favorite of your pet names for her,” Oni smiled. Wow, Oni was _hot_ when she smiled! “That must have really helped Roz feel more at ease.”

 _It sure did!_ Roz agreed, hugging Shego again.

Shego laughed softly yet hoarsely. “Well, one thing is for damn sure. You've got the Goldberg superstrength. Can I _please_ have my breath back?”

 _Huh? Oh, sorry, Mo... er, Shego,_ Roz replied, mortified, as she released her bear hug and stepped back.

Shego sighed. “Listen, I'm still not comfortable with it. But it's obvious that you have to work hard to catch yourself. So, let's just do this now. I promise not to hurt you if you slip up and call me Momma. Okay?”

 _Thank you,_ Roz smiled.

“Now, let's get in there and get Stage 3 done and over with, shall we?” Shego smiled.

Roz nodded enthusiastically as Shego turned and walked to the end of the beach. Oni draped an arm across Roz's shoulders and walked the young woman after the ex-villainess.

* * *

Monique walked up corridor to greet her best friend as she exited the hidden elevator. The beautiful black woman had a warm hug ready for the redhead. But once Monique saw Kim's angry expression and forced gait, she quickly dropped her arms.

“Stage 1?” Monique asked carefully.

“Stage 1,” Kim confirmed angrily, storming past Monique.

Monique watched Kim storm down the hallway and around the corner. She then sighed to herself and turned back to the elevator.

“3... 2... 1...,” Monique counted down.

When nothing happened, Monique blinked at the elevator a couple of times.

“Oh, wow,” Monique breathed to herself. “It must be super-serious this time. I hope everything is okay.”

Monique started to turn to walk away. She stopped when she heard the elevator ding.

“Oh, there she is,” Monique smiled.

After a few moments, the elevator opened up and Shego strode out. Monique was caught completely off guard by how... at peace... Shego seemed to be.

“Stage... 2?” Monique asked, curiosity riddling her voice.

Shego smirked as she strode quickly past Monique. “Stage 2.”

Monique, who had changed into her battle suit after the _Firebird_ had been shot down, tapped the Kimmunicator on his left glove. “Guys, we have a Stage 3 imminent. Everyone to the control room.”

As Monique cut the communication, she was startled when Oni and Roz approached her.

“Um, hello?” Monique greeted in trepidation. “Uh, you must be the 'new friends' that Kim spoke of. TYVM for helping us. I'm...”

“ _Konnichiwa_ , Monique-sama,” Oni replied, bowing to the beautiful black woman. “ _O genki desu ka?_ ”

“ _Hai, genki desu. anata wa?_ ” Monique replied, befuddled yet still able to call upon her incredible skills in languages as Team Possible's resident diplomat.

“I am fine as well, thank you for asking,” Oni smiled, having replied in English. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance for the first time from your perspective, Monique-sama.”

“From my perspective?” Monique asked, raising a brow.

“We are from the future,” Oni explained. “From _our_ perspective, we have known you all of our lives. You are like an aunt to both of us.”

“I see,” Monique breathed. “Please tell me I age well.”

“JayJay-kun still nurses a huge crush on you, Monique-sama,” Oni smiled.

 _Assuming JayJay is still alive,_ Roz added sadly.

“Woah!” Monique jumped. “Did you just talk in my head?”

 _Oops!_ Roz gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth. _I'm so sorry, Monique. I forgot that we'd only revealed that to Kim and Shego so far._

“Roz-chan cannot speak normally,” Oni added quickly. “She is a telepath and a telekinetic. She has never needed to learn how to speak out loud.”

“Oh, I see,” Monique nodded, looking at Roz carefully. “Let me see. Green skin. Green eyes. Gorgeous eyes, BTW; I love them. Black hair with hints of red. You must be Kim and Shego's daughter.”

 _I am,_ Roz agreed proudly.

“And I'm assuming that this JayJay you're talking about is my nephew, Jesse James?” Monique asked.

“You would be correct, Monique-sama,” Oni confirmed.

“And you are...?” Monique began to ask. But she looked into Oni's soft brown eyes for a few moments before her own chocolate eyes went wide. “Wow! Oh, wow! Um, you grew up to be quite the hottie!”

Oni blushed fiercely on that one. “Um, thank you?”

“Do I need to make a few phone calls?” Monique asked. “Work my magic a little bit?”

“If you would call in my _onēsan_ , I would be indebted to you,” Oni said, bowing respectfully.

“You don't want me to try to...?” Monique started to ask.

“ _Gomen nasai,_ Monique-sama,” Oni replied. “But I would like to approach that matter on my own accord, perhaps with the assistance of my _onēsan._ ”

Monique nodded softly. “Fair enough. Listen, we've all got a matter to attend to. Maybe I can have one of my husbands show you to the commissary or the family room?”

“Shego says she wants them in the control room,” came the voice of Edward, one of the Wego twins, from behind Monique. Monique turned to see Edward approaching. “She says they're the reason for the fight.”

“Technically, it was her _reaction_ to us that started the fight,” Oni clarified.

“Okay, let's get going, then,” Monique smiled. She then turned to join Edward in leading Oni and Roz down the corridor and into the control room next to the training room.

Insided of the control room, almost everyone else in Team Possible was already there. Felix Renton sat in his wheelchair in front of the control panel itself. His wife, Zita Renton, stood over his shoulder. The naked mole rat, Rufus, sprang from the floor to Felix's wheelchair to the control panel before turning and greeting the new guests. Edward's brother, William, stood on the other side of Felix. Dr. Drakken leaned casually against a nearby filing cabinet.

“It never ceases to amaze me how you kids get all excited over Shego and the Possible fighting,” Drakken said, shaking his head. “I watched it over and over and over again for over four years before turning over a new leaf. It's old hat to me now.”

“We watch it because we learn something new every time we do,” Zita said, still gazing through the viewing window into the training room beyond. She knew that the one way glass made it so that the people in the training room couldn't see into the control room. “If you actually paid attention to the fights and learned from them, you'd be a world-class fighter, too.”

Rufus emphasized Zita's statement by sticking his tongue out at Drakken. “Yeah, learn! Booyah!”

Drakken returned the favor by sticking his tongue out back at Rufus.

Roz chuckled softly at the scene before leaning into Oni.

“Hey, guys,” Monique smiled as she and Edward walked up to William. She then turned and motioned to Oni and Roz. “this is Oni and Roz. They're from the future. Roz is the cloned daughter of Kim and Shego.”

“ _Madre di Dios_ ,” Zita breathed, looking at the pale green beauty. “No wonder you kicked so much _culo_ out there.”

Roz blushed ferociously at that one, shrinking further into Oni's arms.

“Fascinating!” Drakken smiled, suddenly finding himself stepping forward to examine Roz as a scientist might examine a lab rat... which, if one considered all things, was pretty much what Drakken was doing. “So, my super-genius finally bears fruit after all. Tell me, young Possible. How am I finally able to perform this miracle of miracles?”

 _Um, about that..._ Roz began.

Everyone in the room except for Oni and Monique either bowled over or jumped at that.

* * *

Shego strode down the corridor, one floor down. She turned a corner, went up a slope in the hallway, and then stopped at a shut door. She smirked knowingly and knocked on the door. 

Her own door.

“Stage 2, Princess,” Shego called. “Last one to the training room performs the massage tonight.”

After a moment, the door flew open. Kim, who had changed from her battle suit to her old mission gear from high school, stared angrily at the green-skinned beauty.

“Stage 3, then. And you're pretty damned cocky for a woman whose wife is pissed as hell at her right now,” Kim growled.

“You were right and I was wrong,” Shego said simply, still smirking. She couldn't help it. The blunt statement had caught the redhead completely off guard and her face was priceless. “Oni pointed out an important fact I wasn't considering. Roz didn't _ask_ to be cloned. She had no _control_ over the situation. So it wasn't fair for me to take it out on her.”

Kim breathed deeply before looking back up at her wife. “So, did you...?”

“I did,” Shego nodded. “And you know _that's_ never been the easiest thing for me to do.”

“You seem to be doing it fairly easily to me right now,” Kim smirked, folding her arms in front of her.

“You should have seen your face when you did it,” Shego pointed out. “If I'd had a camera on me...”

“I'm glad you didn't, then,” Kim said. “Okay, fine. If you apologized to Roz and she's okay with it, I can't be mad at you anymore. But you really do need to think about other people's feelings before you open your mouth, you know that?”

“Never gonna happen, Pumpkin,” Shego said, waving her hand casually. “You know me. I dot the I's and cross the T's on 'self-centered bitch.'”

Kim shook her head and chuckled. “We both know that's a load of crock.”

“I beg to differ,” Shego smirked. “In fact.” She then leaned into the redhead and whispered huskily into Kim's ear, “Stage 1.”

Kim's eyes went wide in shocked disbelief... until she saw Shego's playful expression... one that promised much more than just a fun sparring match in the training room. “Um, Stage 2?”

“We've got a crowd in the control room, Including our little girl and her ninja lover, thinking we're going to beat the hell out of each other over this whole Roz issue,” Shego explained, her dark smile causing Kim's knees to melt in all of the right ways. “So, Stage 3. Shall we give them a show?”

Kim stepped into Shego's arms as she considered the question. “That sounds like fun, Angel. One thing, though.”

“What's that, Princess?” Shego asked, intrigued.

“You,” Kim whispered huskily as she tapped a gentle fingertip on Shego's nose, “have to _get_ me to the training room somehow.”

“Wha...?” Shego started to ask, before Kim's lips met her in a desperate, passionate kiss.

The two lovers stumbled through the doorway, which was at that point behind Shego.

“Um, Kimmie?” Shego suddenly breathed from beyond the doorway.

“You have to change into your catsuit before we spar, right?” Kim's voice replied. “Can't I help?”

“Do... do you... really need... your lips and tongue... to help me... change clothes...?” Shego's voice asked, trembling. “Oooooh! Fuck it. I need it now. Take me, you evil minx.”

“I knew you'd see it my way,” Kim's voice purred softly.

With that, the doorway to Kim and Shego's living suite slammed shut.

* * *

In another part of the world, an old castle sat atop a hill within a dark, violent thunderstorm. A steady stream of lightning strikes illuminated the castle walls in such a way as to make it seem like a sinister silhouette to the inhabitants of the Eastern European villagers down below.

Within the castle walls, maniacal laughter filled the hallways. Sconces lined the hallway walls, the torches within them offering flickering, ephemeral illumination. A tall, green masculine figure—who was clearly _not_ the source of the laughter, given his grim expression—strode purposefully down the hallway. The figure approached a set of ornate double doors casually before flinging them open with a single motion of his mighty hands. He then strode inside.

A smaller, more human-like figure within the chamber beyond the doors turned to greet the Lowardian. The human's expression spoke volumes about how _he_ was the source of the laughter. He was clearly middle-aged, with a gaunt build, a bald head, high cheek bones, an eye patch, a crooked nose, a scar on his right cheek, and an immaculate white lab coat over an equally immaculate Italian dress shirt and slacks. He grinned wickedly as the Lowardian approached.

“Ah, Warhedd,” the human purred. “Your timing, as always, is impeccable.”

“I take it, from your childish display of theatrics,” Warhedd growled, crossing his arms in front of him, “that you have made progress on your projects.”

“Oh, yes, indeed!” the human cackled. He then held up a vial of viscous red fluid in his hand. “I have successfully isolated the mystical elements of Monkey Fist's blood. I will have to drain the poor chap a couple of times and allow him to resurrect himself each time in order to isolate enough of the mystical elements to perform the procedure. But I assume that is of no consequence to you.”

“Indeed, it is not,” Warhedd agreed, turning to a couple of large vats that sat nearby. Two burnt husks floated in the vats... one apparently male and the other apparently female. “Our master expects this operation to be an absolute success... no matter the cost.”

“And it shall be!” the human gloated, placing the vial in a safe storage rack nearby. “All we need now is two little gifts before I can move forward in my _other_ project.”

“Indeed?” Warhedd asked, raising a brow at the human.

As if on cue, there was a crash from a nearby window. A BeBe robot flew down and lit upon the floor in a graceful crouch. It then stood and slinked over to the human.

“Excellent!” the human cackled gleefully. “I _love_ it when a plan comes together with such delicious timing. Please tell me that you have the samples.”

“That particular mission was a success,” the BeBe robot reported in a pleasant, feminine, yet electronic voice. It presented its outstretched arms, palms up, and ejected two vials of blood, one from each of its wrists.

The human laughed maniacally, causing Warhedd to wince. The human took the vials gingerly without ever losing the wicked smile on his face.

Warhedd couldn't help but catch the way the robot reported its success. “Robot, you mentioned that _your_ success was a success. What of that of your sisters?”

The BeBe robot turned to Warhedd and nodded. “It was a failure. Two unknown elements influence the battle in favor of Team Possible.”

Warhedd grit his teeth in anger as his hands began to glow an eerie green.

“Not to worry, my Lowardian overlord,” the human cackled. “With these two samples, I can begin the growth of an army of clones... the Perfect Weapons in the eradication of the human race... including Team Possible.”

Warhedd considered the human carefully. “Are you sure you can indeed accomplish such a vaunted feat?”

“Oh, I most certainly can,” the human grinned. A flash of lightning outside cast a sinister shadow across the human's face as the clap of thunder announced impending doom.

“Or my name isn't Dr. Flynn Feasible!”

**[END CHAPTER THREE]**


	4. Chapter 4

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER FOUR**

Doctor Drakken, standing in the control room for the training room in Team Possible's base, glanced down at the pocket watch he had just casually pulled from his dark blue double-breasted coat. A quick click of the tongue announced his mild annoyance to the rest of the people of the room. Monique Goldberg (nee Rochin), William Goldberg (Wego 1), Edward Goldberg (Wego 2), Felix Renton, Zita Renton (nee Flores), Rufus, Wade Load, Roslyn “Roz” Possible, and the mysterious Japanese woman known only as “Oni” all turned to consider the ex-archvillain carefully.

“I wonder what's taking Shego and the Possible so long,” Drakken admitted, looking up at the others. “Usually, when they're having one of these spats, they're in that room long before the rest of us are in here.”

Monique glanced out over Felix and the control panel, through the view window out into the empty training room. It was true. When Kim Possible and her wife, Shego, were having an argument and that argument had advanced to “Stage 3” (where the two of them talked about their differences and tried to achieve equal ground), the two of them usually went to the training room to spar while they talked. It had become something of a ritual for the rest of the team to watch over the fight, as much to marvel at the perfect fighting forms of Kim and Shego as to moderate the argument. Not only were Kim and Shego perfect fighting machines and perfect sparring partners, but their fights were very much an erotic dance as much as a fight. Monique was not a particularly strong fan of girl-on-girl action, but she still found herself quite turned on after a Kim and Shego fight.

“Maybe Shego is still trying to find Kim,” Felix guessed.

“Unlikely,” Wade said, shaking his head. “When Kim is mad, she only goes to one of three places in the base. Their suite, the hot springs room, or her office. Shego would have found Kim by now.”

 _Um,_ came a delicate voice resonating through the minds of everyone in the room. _They're on their way._

Everyone turned to look at the eighteen year old girl whose mental voice had just “spoken.” Roz, very much a younger spitting image of her alleged mother, Shego, save for the freckles and the red undertone to her long raven hair, glanced nervously around the room as everyone considered her.

“How do you know?” Zita finally asked.

 _I, um,_ Roz began, blushing and scratching the back of her head. _I got worried, too. So I checked up on them telepathically. They, um..., they were taking care of some business before they came here. Er, I mean, arrived here. Approached the room. Something. Something other than 'came.'_

Oni watched Roz's fidgeting discomfort with a certain level of amusement. “Did our little Roz-chan just mentally walk in on her parents in the middle of the act again?”

Roz tensed up before finally letting out a silent scream of frustration. _Gyah! Yes! I did! Again! You'd think I'd've learned after the first couple dozen times!_

Oni chuckled and took Roz into her arms, coddling the young woman slightly while stroking her hair.

Monique rose a brow to that. “So, they've already got to the kiss and make up part without us? Why are they still coming to the training room, then?”

 _For us,_ Roz replied, mentally pointing out everyone in the room. _And you wouldn't believe what the new fight is about..._

“New fight?” Monique started to ask.

Before anyone could answer Monique's question, the door to the training room slid open. Kim Possible and Shego strode in together. Shego was just finishing zipping up the front of her catsuit while Kim adjusted her mission gear top. Despite Shego being 29 and Kim being 24, they still looked just like they did back when Kim was a teenage superspy busting Drakken's schemes and defeating Shego in combat. Well, except maybe the fact that Kim now had a slightly taller, fuller, more sexually defined body.

“Am too!” Shego growled at Kim, the level of sardonic playfulness in her voice immediately apparently to everyone in the control room.

“Are not,” Kim laughed, walking further into the room, turning around, and assuming a fighting stance.

“Am too, and I'll prove it!” Shego grinned, dropping into a fighting stance of her own.

“Um, okay...?” Zita mumbled, raising a brow as she considered her two friends through the view window.

 _They're fighting over whether Momma is a selfish bitch or not,_ Roz sighed, cupping her hand over her eyes and shaking her head.

“I can already answer that one,” Drakken said off-handedly. “Shego wins that argument hands down.”

Monique glared at Drakken for a moment before turning back to the view window.

Felix leaned into control panel, allegedly over a microphone. “Do you ladies want the standard fare?”

Kim shook her head. “Molten Caverns, this time,” she replied loudly.

That got a wicked grin out of Shego.

“Molten Caverns it is, then,” Felix agreed, punching a few buttons on the control panel. “Enjoy!”

The plain white background of the training room faded away, suddenly covered by a dark cavern setting. Vicious gray stalactites and stalagmites jutted up and down in various locations and to various degrees. The whole room was dark and dreery, except for the eerie orange glow that emanated from the molten rock that flowed through the room in various treacherous streams.

“You are _not_ a selfish bitch, Sheila,” Kim reiterated, using Shego's real name since she knew that everyone in the control room was considered family... even the two visitors who were allegedly from the future. “You've done too much good for me to believe that anymore.”

Shego tsked and shook her head. “Fight me for four years, date me for one year, and marry me for five years and you still don't know me. I'm hurt, Princess. Here I thought we had this bond.”

Kim launched herself across the room, meeting Shego with a flurry of punches and kicks that would have left an ordinary fighter completely off-guard and unable to counter and respond. But Shego was no ordinary fighter. She was the World's Most Dangerous Woman. One of only five individuals to have ever been classified by Global Justice as a Code Red threat to the world. For every kick or punch that Kim executed against the verdent-hued beauty, Shego was able to either sidestep or block, offering a counterstrike of her own that was in turn either sidestepped or blocked by Kim. While Shego had Kim in terms of raw power—Shego could press about 6,400 kilograms if need be—Kim had Shego with martial training, making her blows just as damning as Shego's. And both had speed and agility on their side. The delicate dance of strike-and-counterstrike was both beautiful and terrifying to behold. And the lust in each combatant's eyes also made the display disturbingly erotic.

“I know you better than any other person, I bet,” Kim countered as she ducked and weaved through another series of blows. “And I know your image as a badass bitch is extremely important to you. But every time the chips have been down, you've pulled through for the side of angels, even before you and I became an item.”

“Are you talking about when I saved your ass from Warmonga, Cupcake?” Shego goaded, dancing back a step to execute a beautiful series of kicks followed by a one-two punch that Kim narrowly avoided. “That big green skanky slut was trying to horn in on my 'beat up Kimmie' action. I'll beat a bitch down for touching my girl. Doesn't make me a good guy.”

“Right,” Kim laughed, cartwheeling around Shego and spin-kicking at the ex-villainess, who spun and arched her back to avoid the blow. “And that's why I love you so much. Because you'll clothe your heroics in the trappings of self-serving desires and goals. Face it, Sheila. At the end of the day, you'll still be my Angel of Fire.”

“And you my Princess of Innocence,” Shego laughed, suddenly pressing the attack with a flurry of punches and kicks that almost threw Kim off-balanced. “But my love for you is what proves that I'm a selfish bitch.”

Kim ducked and weaved through Shego's onslaught before hand-springing over Shego's shoulders and spinning to kick and punch Shego from behind. “And how do you see that, Sunshine?”

Shego ducked, spun, kippupped, and renewed her onslaught on the redhead. “Everything I do these days is for you. I don't go out of my way to save the world just for the sake of saving the world. Not like you do. My helping to save the world, bringing the others into Team Possible, sharing this base, tolerating our families... it's all been for you, Pumpkin. To keep you with me. If it wasn't for my need to have you, I'd probably still be a second-rate criminal sidekick. And I sure as hell wouldn't be saving the world.”

Kim suddenly spun sideways, rolling along Shego's arm as the ex-villainess punched forward with a vicious right hook. In the same graceful motion, Kim laced her legs with Shego's and twisted slightly, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Shego hit the ground hard, blinking at the flash of white pain that wracked her brain. As her senses quickly returned, she found Kim smiling wicked from her position on top of her.

“Okay, so everything you do is self-serving because you know a happy me means a happy you,” Kim agreed. “I guess that makes us both selfish bitches. Me even moreso than you.”

With that, Kim leaned down and kissed Shego ferociously. Shego tensed up at first, but quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms and legs desperately around the redhead. Shego's hips bucked slightly as the heat of the kiss coursed through her entire body. Even after the quickie that the two of them had shared right before coming to the training room, Shego was definitely ready for Round Two. It was one of the things that kept their marriage alive.

Shego finally broke the kiss and looked at Kim with half-lidded eyes. “How... how are _you_ a bigger bitch than me?”

“Because what you do is for me,” Kim admitted breathlessly, looking down at Shego with lust-filled eyes. “You do it because you want to keep me and you're honest enough to admit that. Me? I do what I do because I have a self-righteous need to do the right thing and to validate my own morals. You make another person happy so she can make you happy in return. I just make myself happy.”

Shego grinned wickedly before sending Kim across the room with a heaving kick. Shego then backflipped back onto her feat just as Kim tumbled back onto hers.

“Oh, don't get me wrong, Kimmie,” Shego said, still grinning. “I have my moments of making myself happy for the sake of making myself happy, too.”

With that, Shego lashed out with her green plasma. Channeling the plasma through the claws in her catsuit gloves, she formed two arcs of plasma not unlike scythe blades before hurtling them towards the hapless redhead.

Kim blinked before flipping over each of the plasma attacks. “Sheila! You shouldn't be able to do that without the ultra-diamond claws in your Malefactor battle suit!” Then Kim blinked in realization. “Unless... you had ultra-diamond claws integrated into your catsuit, as well.”

Shego's grin became deeper and more wicked at that point.

“Yeah, Kim'll probably have a talk with me about that one later,” Wade admitted to the others in the control room.

“Well,” Kim smiled, reaching onto her mission gear belt and retrieving what looked to be two hair dryers. “Two can play at _that_ game.”

Wade blinked and smiled, much to the surprise of Felix, with whom Wade was now sitting. “Okay, I forgot about those. Her grapple guns now self-retract. They use a modified version of the Tweeb's teleporter technology to unhook themselves before retracting. So Kim can use them to swing about a setting.”

At that, Kim shot one grapple gun across the room, narrowly missing Shego's shoulder. She then forced a retraction, pulling herself across the room at a fair clip. Kim lashed out with a flip kick just as she flew by Shego, a kick that Shego narrowly avoided by flipping backwards herself. Kim then spun around to land against the far wall feet first. While still suspended in midair, Kim aimed the second grapple gun and shot for the ceiling. The grappling hook found its mark and Kim pulled herself across the room, flying over Shego's head as the ex-villainess lashed out with another stream of plasma blades. Kim reached the ceiling and twisted to aim the first gun at another point in the room. As she fired the gun and she watched the grappling hook find its mark across a stream of molten rock, Kim's vision began to blur.

Suddenly instead of seeing a dark, lava-filled cavern, Kim saw a sterile, metallic room. The grappling hook was tumbling towards an open doorway on the far side of the room. Kim grit her teeth and cursed herself. She wasn't going to pull the trigger and retract herself quickly enough. She was going to hit the floor before she made it to the doorway. But then she felt something slam into her body. She felt herself hurtling through the air, flying through the doorway. Instinctively, she tumbled into a crouch and looked around. No guards, no traps. Good. The coast was clear. Now she could get...

Ron!

In a panicked fit, Kim spun around and watched in horror as Ron's body tumbled onto the floor in the room behind her. Sparks began to fly violently off of Ron's body as it convulsed wildly on the electrified plate onto which he had landed. On the far side of the room, through another open doorway, the naked mole rat Rufus screamed helplessly as he watched his master fry to death.

"Ron! No! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Nearby, Shego, who had just executed a perfect flying kick on Kim, landed on the ground in a graceful crouch before looking curiously at her wife. As Kim spun around in a panic and screamed, Shego breathed in shock. “Oh, no, Kimmie,” Shego whispered in concern.

The others in the control room watched as Shego bolted across the room in panicked concern for Kim. Roz was practically in tears.

 _No, Mom,_ Roz murmured mentally. _Don't. Please don't._

“What's going on?” Drakken asked, suddenly concerned.

Shego skidded to a halt and scooped Kim, who had collapsed onto her knees, up into her arms. Kim was in a catatonic state, crying openly and muttering Ron's name over and over. Shego glanced up at the control room view window with tears of her own forming in her eyes. “MONIQUE!!!”

“I'm OMW, girlfriend,” Monique yelled through Felix's mic before turning around and bolting out of the control room.

“Kim is having a post-traumatic attack,” Felix explained in answer to Drakken's question. “She reliving Ron's death in her mind because something triggered the memories.”

Drakken started to open his mouth, as if to ask a question. Before he could, the Wego twins, Wade, Zita, and Rufus all shouted, “The Sidekick!” in unison.

“Oh,” Drakken mumbled in response, his question obviously having been answered.

 _Mom,_ Roz repeated shakily, prompting Oni to fold her arms around the young girl.

“She'll be okay, Roz,” Wade assured the young girl. “Your mom has these attacks every now and again. I usually get Dr. Stu Pendus on the horn and get him teleported here while Shego and Monique keep her calm. It looks scary now, and it probably is, but she'll be okay very soon.”

Roz could only cry softly into Oni's shoulder in response. Oni simply stood there and stroked Roz's raven hair.

Kim continued to sob softly into Shego's shoulder while the ex-villain held onto her wife tightly. Monique burst into the training room and bolted to the couple, kneeling next to them.

“Kim,” Monique said, putting a reassuring hand on her best friend's shoulder. “Wake up. Come on, girl, wake up. It's 2014, not 2008. What you're seeing happened six years ago. You're married now, Kim, to one of the most beautiful women I know outside of the two of us. And you've got your wife worried sick. Come on, girl, wake up.”

“Wife?” Kim asked suddenly, choking down a sob. “I'm married to a wife? I'm...” She then blinked and looked at Monique, then at the woman holding her tight. “I'm married to Shego? I...” Then, suddenly, Kim's eyes softened. “No, I'm married to Sheila.”

Shego smiled softly to that. “Welcome back, Princess.”

Kim snuggled into Shego's arms and shook violently. “That's the last time I use those damned grapple guns. I keep forgetting...”

“It's okay, Kimmie,” Shego cooed, stroking Kim's back. “It's okay. I understand. That's why I'm here. Why we're all here.”

“I win,” Kim said, chuckling softly in spite of herself. She was still shaking, still emotionally off-kilter due to the post-traumatic attack. So her sudden sense of humor caught Shego and Monique off guard.

“Um, okay. I'll bite. Why?” Shego finally muttered.

“A self-centered bitch wouldn't have dropped everything she was doing to make sure her wife was okay in a situation like this,” Kim argued.

Shego smiled sardonically at that. “Okay, Princess, you're right. You've got me there. You win the argument.”

“Yay,” Kim cheered meekly, in a voice somewhat like that of a little girl, before huddling deeper in Shego's arms. That caused both Shego and Monique to chuckle softly.

Inside the control room, Roz calmed down visibly as she felt Kim's mood calm down considerably.

“Dr. Pendus is on his way,” Wade announced to everyone else in the room. “Dr. Director will probably be with him, since they had just gotten back from their trip to Mexico a couple of days ago. And, per Monique's request, I've got Will Du and Yori on the way.”

At that, Oni took a deep breath and nodded.

 _Are you ready for this, Oni?_ Roz asked her companion privately.

 _I better be,_ Munchkin, Oni thought back so as not to be heard by anyone else. _Because everything I know about myself hinges on what happens tonight._

* * *

Dr. Elizabeth Director sipped her coffee gingerly before setting the mug down on the table. Team Possible's commissary was well stocked for visitors such as herself. And Betty was grateful for that. Getting through a day of business without her coffee laced with amaretto creamer was impossible. And today had suddenly become a day of business.

Not that Betty could complain. She knew that Kim Possible was probably the world's most valuable asset in the war against evil and that asset came with a high level of maintenance. Maintenance that Betty kept up happily. Yes, tonight's emergency had interrupted some downtime with Betty's boyfriend, but Betty would rather let her lover handle this emergency than not have Kim Possible later on when the chips were down against some criminal mastermind or supervillain.

Betty and Dr. Stuart Pendus had finally told social conventions and work ethics to go fuck themselves and began officially dating about two years ago. In order to save face and avoid a scandal that would potentially destroy the United Nations' Division of Global Justice and Law Enforcement, Betty had stepped down from her role as Director and took up the role of Advisory Consultant instead. Since that made both Betty and Stu consultants and not agents, fraternization issues became non-issues. Naturally, Will Du was named as her replacement, which made for a perfect arrangement. Betty's job as an Advisory Consultant was to advise Will Du on matters of directing Global Justice. So, in essence, Betty was still the driving force of Global Justice. She was simply the power behind the throne. Will Du enjoyed his new title and responsibilities and accepted Betty's help gladly. Betty was able to explore her new relationship with Stu without a guilty conscience. And Will Du's wife, the ninja Yori, had as always been gracious in her tolerance in how events unfolded. Yori supported her husband happily and without question. And the Yamanoichi ninja clan gained a valuable ally in Global Justice.

In the end, everyone won.

Speaking of Will Du, the young man sat across from Betty at the table in the commissary, considering something apparently important on a tablet computer in his hand.

“How have you and Yori been doing lately, Will?” Betty asked softly, attempting to strike up a conversation.

Will Du glanced up at Betty, then set the tablet down onto the table. “We have been doing quite well, Doctor. Thank you for asking.”

Betty smirked and shook her head. “Even after all this time, you still make a stellar conversationist, Will.”

Will Du chuckled, in spite of himself. “My apologies, Doctor. You do know how I prefer my life regimented with rules and protocols.”

“It's part of what makes you and Yori work so well,” Betty agreed. “Military life with you meshes well with the structured social mores of the Japanese culture that Yori comes from. Are you two still holding off on children?”

Will Du nodded. “It is a sore subject for Yori. She has yet to explain to me why that is so. For now, I simply avoid asking. I have faith that when Yori is ready to have children, she will come to me.”

“I see,” Betty said, taking another sip of her coffee. “Sorry if I was being intrusive...”

“You were simply making small talk,” Will Du said, smiling softly. “I understand. And all other aspects of our marriage have been quite happy. We would not have married each other if we had thought for even a moment that we could not make the marriage work through all forms of adversity. In fact, our third year anniversary is approaching. I have already began planning for the night.”

“Good man,” Betty grinned. “Stay on top of it. Never forget it and never make her feel unimportant. My ex-husband made that mistake. But I know you never will.”

Will Du grinned knowingly. “I'm to regimented to forget anything like my own anniversary.”

“Quite true, quite true,” Betty agreed, raising her coffee mug as if in a toast.

As Betty finished speaking, a man walked into the room with Monique at his side. The man was tall and broad-shouldered, with a ruggedly handsome face and pleasantly graying brown hair. Both Betty and Will Du rose to greet Betty's lover, Dr. Stuart Pendus.

“How's she holding up, sweetheart?” Betty asked, walking up to the tall, handsome man.

“Much better than she usually does during these attacks,” Stu admitted. He was discussing matters of doctor-patient confidentiality, but Kim had made sure that the paperwork was signed making most of her family and close friends could legally seek knowledge of her medical condition. “Monique here and Sheila had gotten to Kim very quickly, this time. She was mostly recovered even before we got here.”

“That's good,” Betty admitted, leaning her head into Stu's chest. “I know I'm being selfish, but I don't want to lose Kim Possible this early in life.”

“It would be a terrible loss of a wonderful person,” Will Du agreed. “Not to mention a terrible loss of an important asset in the war on evil.”

“More the first than the second,” Monique said, looking at Will Du. “But, yeah, QFT.”

Stu looked around as he draped an arm around his girlfriend. “So, where is Yori, Will?”

“When we arrived, she was informed that there was a matter to which she needed to attend,” Will Du explained, clearly as puzzled as anyone else.

Monique scratched the back of head on that one. “Yeah, that's kinda sorta my fault.”

Betty rose a brow to that. “How so?”

“Well,” Monique started to reply. But she was interrupted.

 _Dr. Elizabeth Director?_ came a gentle voice into the minds of everyone in the room.

The three heroes turned to see a young, green-skinned girl in voluminous, earthen-colored clothes standing in the commissary doorway, her raven hair cascading past her waist.

“You must be the Roslyn Possible that everyone has been talking about for the last couple of hours,” Betty said, looking the girl up and down.

Roz nodded.

Betty then narrowed her eyes at the young girl. “Then you and I have a lot to talk about.”

* * *

Oni stood on the beach outside of the base, gazing out over the moonlit ocean. The air was beginning to chill in spite of the late summer weather. She took in a deep breath and then absently brushed a lock of her black with blonde highlights hair out of her dark chocolate eyes. She fidgeted slightly before suddenly smiling.

“ _Konbanw, on_ _ē_ _san,_ ” Oni said softly, turning around to face the woman who had crept up on her.

Yori, who was dressed simply in dress slacks and a blouse, nodded respectfully to the other Japanese woman. “ _Konbanw, k_ _ō_ _hai._ I understand that you wish to speak to me?”

“Yes, I do, _on_ _ē_ _san,_ ” Oni admitted, taking a moment to look Yori in her eyes as she spoke. “You have been told of what I and Roz-chan claim?”

“That you are from the future to warn us of an impending war that will decimate the human race?” Yori agreed. “Yes, I have been told of... Wait, those eyes. That hair. You... you can't be...?”

Oni sighed and nodded. “I am who you now believe me to be, _on_ _ē_ _san._ ”

Yori narrowed her eyes at Oni before stepping up to the 26-year-old woman. “Tell me, then, 'Oni.' When do I die?”

Oni furrowed her brow on that one. “The... the day after my seventeenth birthday. But... how did you...?”

“I knew I died before your eighteenth birthday,” Yori sighed, bowing her head. “Because you still call me _on_ _ē_ _san_.”

That confused Oni even more. “Okay?”

Yori then looked up at Oni, her eyes both sad yet resolute. “Oni-kun, you and I must make a trip to Middleton. I need to settle a matter... before it becomes a terrible wrong that you must live with for the rest of your life.”

**[END CHAPTER FOUR]**


	5. Chapter 5

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER FIVE**

Kim Possible lay in bed, snuggled up next to her wife, Shego. The older, green-skinned woman laid on her back, one arm under Kim and the other hand lazily draped on Kim's hip. Kim was spooned into Shego's side, one arm under Shego while the other arm and one leg lay draped across her wife. Nearby, Liz Kay's rendition of the song, _Castles In The Sky_ , played gently on a large stereo system. It was an impressive system—easily worth a couple grand in American dollars—and Kim was fairly certain that Shego had stolen it back when she was still Drakken's sidekick. But, these days, Kim did not question Shego's past or the fruits of it. What mattered to Kim was the here and now. And, here and now, Shego was laying there with Kim, quietly showering her with love and adoration.

Kim hummed delightedly as she snuggled her face into Shego's shoulder.

Shego smirked softly and glanced down at her redheaded wife. “A penny for your thoughts, Princess?”

“Not sure how I'll make change, Angel,” Kim giggled, earning her a playful slap on the hip from Shego. “I was just thinking about how incredibly blessed I am. Even after five years, it still amazes me how you put up with my shit. Despite our differences, you've stuck by me, made me feel nothing less than spectacular. When I've hit my lowest, you've picked me right back up. Just like tonight, when you had to save me from another one of my post-traumatic attacks. So many women in the world dream of someday having a man who will treat them with the love and respect that you treat me.” Kim then propped herself up on an elbow and gazed lovingly down onto her wife. “I have yet to figure out how I deserve you.”

Shego rolled her eyes. “I'd list off the answers to that question, Kimmie. But, right now, I don't have the time to write a book that fucking big.”

“Really?” Kim smirked, tracing a finger lovingly up and down Shego's torso, playing gently with the dark green lace gown that Shego was wearing. “Well, let me tell you why you deserve me, then.”

Shego rose a brow to that. “Because I'm totally awesome, hella hot, strong, independent, and I have that whole bad girl appeal going on?”

Kim chuckled softly as she leaned into Shego. “And you are oh so humble.”

Shego grinned wickedly at that. “Humility was _never_ a virtue in my family. Just ask Meg...mmmmpphh!”

Kim interrupted Shego's statement by kissing her wife wildly. As Kim deepened the kiss, she maneuvered herself so that she was now straddling Shego's waist. Shego felt Kim's tongue snake gently out to tease at her lips. Subconsciously, Shego parted her lips slightly to welcome the adventurous tongue. Shego's senses were clouded by the sudden onslaught of eroticism from Kim, so she was caught completely by surprise when her brain finally registered that Kim's fingers had laced with hers and Kim had gently pulled Shego's arms above her head. Thusly pinned, Shego simply allowed Kim to explore her mouth through their kiss. In fact, Shego couldn't help but use her tongue to wrestle softly with Kim's.

Kim broke the kiss, still keeping Shego pinned and breathless beneath her. Kim knew that it would only take an instant for the vastly stronger Shego to turn the tables and become the aggressor, so the trick was to keep the sensual onslaught going. Kim began kissing gently down Shego's neck, nibbling gently at the base of Shego's neck before kissing across her collar bones. Kim felt Shego's fingers tighten around her hands as a guttural moan escaped the ex-villainess' lips. Kim smiled inwardly as her lips reached the top of Shego's gown. Gingerly yet with supreme expertise, Kim began to take each button into her mouth, using her tongue and teeth to quickly unfasten each one.

“Kimmie...,” Shego moaned, glancing down at her wife with glazed, half-lidded eyes.

“Shhhh...,” Kim admonished softly, in a voice that was barely an erotic whisper. “You've gone through so much today, lover. Just relax and let me do the work tonight.”

Shego had ceased having the strength to argue the point well over a dozen kisses ago. She leaned her head back and gave in to the sensations of Kim's soft, moist lips and supple skin dancing teasingly across her breasts as Kim deftly pushed the cumbersome nightgown cloth away from Shego's bosom. Shego's soft moan became a sharp, breathless gasp as Kim's lips suddenly clasped onto the tip of Shego's right breast.

It took only a few moments of Kim teasing that breast with her tongue to catapult Shego into a raging orgasm... the first of many to be had that night, Shego was sure.

* * *

“This is all so incredible,” Dr. Stuart Pendus, world renowned metahuman therapist and psychiatrist, said admiringly to the young, green-skinned girl sitting at the table across from him. “For you to have lived through so much and still come out of it with so much positivity and solidly grounded morals. You are a truly astonishing woman, Roslyn.”

 _Well, people do like to point out that I am the sum of the parts from which I'm made,_ Roslyn “Roz” Possible, the girl to whom Dr. Pendus was speaking, replied with a telepathic statement. _But thank you._

“According to these reports,” Will Du, the director of the United Nations' Division of Global Justice and Law Enforcement, said, glancing at the screen of the tablet computer in his hand, “You are more than the sum of your parts. Telepathy and telekinesis? Neither Kimberly nor Shego have exhibited those kinds of powers.”

 _Um, yeah,_ Roz muttered inwardly, biting her lower lip and looking down slightly. _I guess I just won the genetic lottery there. Random comet power or something._

Dr. Elizabeth Director, former director of Global Justice and now Advisory Consultant to Will Du, narrowed her one visible eye to Roz as the young girl stammered out her response. After considering Roz for a few moments, she spoke. “So, what kind of intel do you possess that we can put to immediate use? The location of enemy installations? Planned strikes? The identity of the enemies?”

Roz sighed and nodded. _I was never good with history, so the first two are definitely hit or miss. But I can definitely give you the third. It's a group of Lowardians known as the Imperial Elite Guard. They're led by a man named Warhedd and they all have superpowers like Momma, Uncle Hego, and the others._

“What sort of superpowers?” Will Du asked simply.

Monique, who was sitting next to Roz at the table, reached over and placed a gentle hand on Roz's. “You don't have to answer right this second if you're getting overwhelmed.”

“We don't mean to interrogate you, Roslyn,” Dr. Pendus added, his gentle, masculine voice somehow evoking a sense of calm in the room. “But, as you are likely well aware, these are matters of critical importance.”

Roz nodded her head before smiling at Monique and Dr. Pendus and then turning a resolute, steely gaze on Betty and Will Du. _It's okay. Trust me. I've been fighting for my life and the lives of my family since I was able to crawl. I've faced the worst that Warhedd and his brood had to offer more than once. This interrogation is a vacation._

Monique bit her lower lip on that. Dr. Pendus closed his eyes and nodded solemnly into his cupped hands. Betty and Will Du, however, met Roz's gaze and refused to break it.

 _Warhedd is the most powerful of them, to be sure,_ Roz admitted. _He's superstrong, fast, can fly, and can even shoot a concussive blast out of his eyes. His second-in-command, Warhok..._

Betty's eye snapped wide open on that one. “Wait just a tick. Warhok? Warhok is dead!”

 _What?_ Roz replied, now thoroughly confused.

“It is true,” Will Du agreed. “Ronald Stoppable defeated both Warhok and Warmonga in single combat during their attempted invasion of Earth. He used his Mystical Monkey Power to throw them over a mile into the air into their mothership. The mothership exploded, killing them both.”

“But no bodies were recovered,” Betty pointed out.

“No organic life form would have been able to withstand an explosion of such a magnitude without becoming completely incinerated,” Will Du countered.

“No organic life form as Earth scientists understands life forms,” Betty replied quickly.

 _Whatever the case,_ Roz interrupted, causing both Betty and Will Du to stop and look to the young girl, _both Warhok and Warmonga are part of the Imperial Elite Guard._

“Which means that either they didn't die after all,” Betty muttered.

“Or they were brought back to life somehow,” Will Du added. “Either resurrected or reincarnated.”

 _That's impossible,_ Roz said suddenly. _The only being I know of who is capable of that sort of feat is Monkey Fist._

“What?” both Betty and Will Du yelled in unison.

Roz reflexively shrank back on that one. This caused Monique to lean in and take Roz into her arms. Roz nuzzled into Monique's arms for a moment before leaning back up and shrugging off the beautiful black woman.

 _Thank you, Aunt Monique, but I'm okay,_ Roz claimed. _And why are you two so shocked?_

“We thought Monkey Fist died during your parents' encounter with Electronique five years ago,” Betty admitted.

 _Apparently he didn't,_ Roz replied dryly. _Because he was part of the Human Resistance. A leader within it, in fact. He was the one who taught Oni her final lessons in Tai Sheng Pek Kwar after Yori died. He knew more about the Lowardians than anyone else. He had apparently been held captive by them early on in my life and..._

“Now it makes sense,” Betty muttered absently.

 _What does?_ Roz asked curiously.

“Did Yori ever mention anything to either you or Oni about something called the Monkey Messiah?” Betty asked.

 _She did,_ Roz admitted. _Yori had been trying to work undercover with Monkey Fist while he was partnered with Electronique. At one point, he found some artifact called the Chalice of the Monkey Messiah. He killed DNAmy and destroyed the temple shortly after finding it, so no one thought anything of it..._

Betty shook her head. “According to Yori's reports, Monkey Fist did manage to take _one sip_ from the Chalice. Maybe that was enough to convey its powers onto him.”

 _Powers of resurrection and immortality,_ Roz muttered inwardly, glancing at Monique in disbelief. Monique shared the same look of disbelief.

“And if the Lowardians could somehow figure out how to harness the power within Monkey Fist's blood...,” Betty continued.

“Then they could resurrect their fallen,” Will Du concluded. “Including Warhok and Warmonga.”

 _No wonder they never fell in battle,_ Roz said shakily. _They never seemed to die, no matter how hard we hit them. Now I understand why._

“So, we have to stop them from utilizing Monkey Fist's blood,” Betty said, her face darkening in realization. “If it's not already too late.”

“You said all of the Elite Guard had powers?” Will Du said to Roz, prompting the conversation back on track.

Roz nodded. _Warhok is even stronger than Warhedd, but doesn't have the flight or concussive beam. Warmonga has the ability to incite anger in her enemies, making them more careless and predictable. Warpaff is superfast, even faster than Warhedd, but again without the flight or beam. Warkrai can scream, really loud, loud enough to stun or even hurt someone. And they all possess Lowardian strength and resilience._

“So, basically, a walk in the park for someone like Mego,” Betty muttered sarcastically.

 _Momma, er, I mean, Shego has been able to fight almost each one individually to a standstill,_ Roz continued. _Mom, or Kim, in her battle suit, can usually take out Warhok, Warmonga, or Warkrai. Warpaff is too fast for her and Warhedd... well, let's just say that no one has defeated Warhedd._

That left everyone at the table in stunned silence. Roz had just basically admitted that the two most powerful humans on the face of the planet could be easily overwhelmed by this group of aliens.

Imperial Elite Guard, indeed.

“If we can ascertain their current location,” Will Du suddenly said, “we can stop them from acquiring Monkey Fist and perhaps even initiate a campaign of Divide and Conquer against them. We may not be able to defeat them as a group, but if we bring our full strength against them one by one...”

“It's worth investigating,” Betty nodded. “Will, I'd _advise_ having Intel run a full spectrum satellite sweep of the planet. Bring Wade Load into the operation, since he can hack into satellites that we don't have access to. Try to pick up on energy traces similar to those that we found on the tripods we confiscated after Warhok's invasion.”

“Already sending the orders,” Will Du said, smirking at his former supervisor, as he made a few more taps at his tablet computer. “And Mr. Load has been notified of our desire for his cooperation.”

“Good,” Betty nodded. She then turned to Dr. Pendus. “Lover, I'm going to have to give you a raincheck on tomorrow's plans.”

Dr. Pendus nodded. “I understand, dear. In fact, I'd like to fly out to Middleton tomorrow to check in on Henry. If things are going to go the way I'm seeing them going, I will have to sign some emergency release papers...”

Betty leaned in and kissed Dr. Pendus soundly before leaning back and smiling at her lover. “This is why I love you, Stu. You're able to think as quickly as I do.”

“Well, looks like it's going to be a regular party in Middleton,” came a voice from the commissary doorway.

Everyone turned to look at the doorway. Two Japanese women, Oni and Yori, stood there, gazing onto the gathering.

 _What do you mean, Oni?_ Roz asked curiously.

“Yori-san wants to take me out to Middleton to resolve some issues there,” Oni explained. “So I'm going to be gone for a day or two, Munchkin. Are you going to be okay by yourself with your Mom and Momma?”

 _Wait, maybe we can go with you?_ Roz said, jumping excitedly to her feet. _Maybe I can meet Grandma Anne and Grandpa James while they're still alive. Hold on, I'm going to ask Mom and Momma..._

Dr. Pendus blinked at that. “Um, Roslyn, that might not be such a good idea right...”

Before Dr. Pendus could reach up and stop the young girl, Roz placed her fingers to her temples and concentrated. _Hey, Mom? Momma? I... FUCK!_

Right in front of everyone, Roz's feet slipped out from underneath her and she faceplanted onto the floor.

Oni ran over to Roz and helped the young girl back onto her knees. Roz's face with relatively unscathed, but it was beet red.

“Let me guess,” Oni chuckled softly, stroking Roz's hair out of her eyes. “You did it again.”

 _YES!_ Roz all but screamed mentally. _Yes, I did! And now I'm..._

Oni's eyes took on a twinkle of mischief at that point. “Too bad we don't have out own room right now,” she teased.

Monique cleared her throat suddenly, causing Roz and Oni to look up at the beautiful African-American. Monique was grinning knowingly, twirling a small keychain on her index finger.

“Lucky for you I have the keys to your Mom's office,” Monique purred. “Trust me, if watching those two fight puts me in the mood, I can't possibly imagine what getting into their heads while they're rutting like wild animals must be like. So here.”

With that, Monique threw a key at Oni, who deftly caught it in one hand.

 _The worst part is that they're my PARENTS,_ Roz moaned. _I should be sickened, not turned on._

“Everyone has their fetishes,” Oni growled playfully, earning a shove in the shoulder from her younger lover.

“I would recommend leaving in the morning, then,” Yori said, nodding to everyone in the room. “Monique-san, would you do me the honor of broaching the subject with Kim-san and Shego-san... once they come up for air.”

“Broach what with us?” came a voice from behind Yori.

Everyone turned to see Kim and Shego standing in the commissary doorway. They were both dressed in nightgowns and robes. Kim's face was buried in Shego's shoulder and everyone could hear her laughing nervously. Shego simply settled a knowing gaze and smirk on Roz.

Roz immediately buried her own face into Oni's shoulder. _Oh, God. I'm sorry, Momma! I'm so sorry!_

Yori smiled at Shego, unfazed. “We are all planning a trip to Middleton, each of us for our own reasons. Roz-chan would like to meet her grandparents.”

“I don't see why not,” Shego said. “I mean, the kid deserves to know her family. What say you, hun?” With that, Shego nudged Kim gently.

Kim leaned up, still trying to sober up from her nervous laughter. “Um, yeah. I'm cool with the idea. Love it, in fact. Um, let me... let me go call Mom and Dad and let them know we're coming.”

“Well, we _were_ ,” Shego laughed. “Until a little _brat_ interrupted us.”

 _GYAHHHH!!!!_ Roz screamed mentally, thoroughly embarrassed. Oni laughed softly, in spite of herself.

“Sheila Marie!” Kim gasped, slapping Shego playfully in the shoulder. That only earned her another chuckle from the ex-villainess.

Dr. Pendus simply shook his head. “I fear that Roslyn will have post-traumatic attacks of her own once this is all said and done.”

Betty simply smirked at her lover while Will Du typed diligently away at his tablet computer as if nothing were amiss.

* * *

A young eight-year-old girl ran through a back alley of Middleton. While she was clearly Asian, she was dressed much like any other Middleton third-grader during the summertime—blue denim Caprice pants, pink camisole top, high-top sneakers, plastic jewelry, and a belt loop for her smart phone. It was close to 10 o'clock at night, making the journey through the back alley rather dangerous.

The problem was that the girl was looking forward to that danger.

Suddenly, the girl came to a stop. In front of her stood a boy, probably in the seventh or eighth grade. Six or seven more boys began to filter out from the nooks and crannies of the alleyway, moving to stand by the first boy.

“Damien,” the girl growled, glaring at the first boy.

“Well, lookee here,” Damien smiled, considering the pretty little third-grader. “Someone is out past her bedtime. And she has a smart phone on her hip, all out in the open. Tell you what, little girl. Give me the phone and we won't hurt you.”

The girl narrowed her eyes at Damien and growled. “How about we do this? How about I don't give you my phone, you don't touch me, you let me pass, and I don't wipe the floor with all of your asses.”

Damien laughed. “You've got spunk. I like that. Tonight's going to be fun. Joey?”

Another boy, noticeably larger than Damien, stepped forward. “With pleasure, D.”

The girl smiled darkly as she shifted into a battle stance. Joey sauntered forward, grinning wickedly as he popped his knuckles in his hands. The girl simply narrowed her eyes at the large boy.

Damien considered the girl's demeanor curiously. Suddenly, his eyes went wide. “Wait, something's wrong. Joey, don't...”

But Joey didn't listen. He lunged forward, clapping his hamfists together into a single bludgeoning weapon bearing down on the girl from above. But the girl darted quickly in, dancing almost like a ballerina past the descending fists and striking out at the boy with a blindingly fast series of one-two punches in the gut. As Joey stumbled forward, grasping his stomach in pain, the girl sidestepped and somersaulted onto Joey's back, kicking out and down to strike the back of the large boy's head.

Joey fell unconscious onto the ground. The girl landed gracefully in a cat-like crouch onto the ground in front of Joey.

“Did you just see that?” one boy gasped as he looked at the sight in front of him.

“Yeah, she just took Joey out like it was nothing,” another boy replied, shaken.

“Let's zerg her!” a third boy cried.

“Guys, wait! Don't!” Damien yelled. But it was too late. Eight boys rushed forward, all of them screaming at the top of their lungs.

The girl's smile faded and she stepped back and to the side in a dance-like maneuver. Then the boys descended upon her. Impossibly, the girl spun, ducked, weaved, and danced around the onslaught of junior high boys swinging, punching, and kicking at her. For every fist or foot that attempted to strike at the girl, the girl dodged and counterstruck, causing one boy or another to stumble back, grasping an arm or a leg in pain. The girl continued to dance, as if to the beat of some imagined pop song. As she danced, she lashed out and struck down one boy after another.

To Damien's astonishment, at one point during the dance, the girl literally ran up a nearby wall, ran along it, spun off of it as if telling gravity to go fuck itself, and backflip kicked two boys right in the chins.

It took only a few moments. But the damage was done. The girl stood, breathless, over a pile of junior high boys, all unconscious on the ground.

Damien's eyes were as wide as saucer plates as he stared at the girl. “What... what are you? Are you even human?”

The girl glanced up at Damien and considered him angrily before suddenly smiling sweetly. “Oh, I'm human, all right. I just happen to also be the Han.”

“The.. the what?” Damien stammered, clearly shaken. “The Han? What is that? Some kind of demon? Because that's what you are... a demon!”

“A demon?” the girl asked, considering it carefully. “Hmmm. I'll have to remember that one. Anyway, the name's Hana Stoppable. And that was my best friend, Janet, who you hit up for lunch money earlier today.”

“What?” Damien asked, stumbling backwards and almost tripping onto the ground. “Janet? That... that was my best friend's little sister! Yeah! I was going to pay her back, I swear!”

Hana stepped up to the young man, grinning, cracking her knuckles as she looked at the older boy. “Janet doesn't have a brother or sister. She's an only child.”

“Mommy...,” Damien muttered softly, shaking violently. A large wet spot formed in his pants as Hana stepped closer.

“Since you're not attacking me, I can't attack you back,” Hana sighed, shaking her head. “But you better listen. Either give up being a bully or I'll find out where you're hiding and I'll walk home that direction again. Got it?”

Hana was practically up in Damien's face at that point. As she emphasized the last part of her demand, Damien's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fainted dead away. Hana sighed and stood back up, looking down on the pathetic excuse of a boy lying on the ground in front of her.

“Bullies are all the same,” she mumbled. She then popped her neck and brushed her hair from her eyes. For not the first time, Hana stopped and considered the blond highlights that had been growing in her hair in the last couple of months. She wasn't certain where they were coming from, but they were weird. Her friends said that they made her look cool and kept asking her which stylist she was going to. If her friends liked it, then she was going to learn to like it, too. But she still thought it was weird.

Breathing in one last sigh, Hana looked around and nodded at her handiwork.

“Well, I better get going home,” Hana said to no one in particular. “Mom and Dad are probably getting worried sick about me.”

With that, Hana began running further down the back alleyway towards the direction of her home. This time, she wasn't looking for any more trouble.

**[END CHAPTER FIVE]**


	6. Chapter 6

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER SIX**

Dr. Anne Possible. World renowned brain surgeon. Wife to a world renowned rocket scientist. Daughter-in-law to one of the world's first superspy adventurers. Mother to three of the smartest children on the face of the planet. She had seen an organic blob nearly eat an entire bullet train. She had stood by while her daughter, one Kimberly Anne Possible, took down one mad scientist, criminal mastermind, or supervillain after another. She kept a school full of frightened children at peace while the Lowardians attempted to conquer the Earth.

Today, she was a panicked housewife.

“Honey, calm down,” Anne's husband, Dr. James Possible, chided gently as she ran back and forth across the house, carrying one load of laundry or one pile of trash after another. “It's only Kimmie-cub and Sheila. It's not the end of the world. The Mayans predicted _that_ two years ago and it didn't happen.”

Anne stopped and looked at her husband as if he had just fallen off of the short bus. “James, dear, you don't understand. It's _not_ just Kimmie and Sheila.”

With that, she returned to her frantic, ecstatic pace about the house.

“Um, okay,” James muttered, confused. “Well, is there anything I can do to help, so that you're not so stressed out?”

Just as James finished speaking, the doorbell rang.

“You can get the door,” Anne replied from somewhere upstairs. How did she get up there so quickly? “Take the girls to the family room. I already have tea, coffee, and cookies set out.”

“You got it, darling,” James called back to his wife as he strode past the living room, around the stairwell, and into the foyer.

James opened the front door, ready to greet his daughter and her wife. He did not expect the sight that met his eyes.

There was a girl standing in front of him. She must not have been much older than seventeen or eighteen. She had pale green skin, much like Shego, but she also had soft green freckles which were especially predominant on her cheeks. Her long, raven black hair, which fell past her waist, had an impossible undertone of red. Her eyes were especially stunning; one was a dark olive green while the other was a bright emerald green. She was dressed in a dark tan sweater, dark brown jeans, and dark brown sneakers. The girl smiled up at James.

 _Hi, Grandpa,_ the girl “said” with a delicate voice that James could hear in his head. _It's nice to finally meet you._

James stood there and quietly considered the young girl for several moments. His face did not betray any form of emotion.

The girl paused and looked plaintively at James. _I'm sorry. Is the fact that I'm speaking to you telepathically upsetting you? I don't know how to talk normally. Or is the color of my eyes weirding you out? I'm sorry. Please, Grandpa, say something._

James cocked a brow momentarily before finally smiling and speaking. “You are absolutely adorable. I see you have your maternal great-grandmother's freckles. They set your face off nicely.”

The girl simple blinked at James in shock and surprise.

“I told you he was really hard to faze,” laughed the voice of James' beloved daughter, Kim Possible. The redhead in question stepped into view from beside the door, draping an arm around the young girl. 

Kim's wife, Shego, stepped into view from the other side of the door, arms folded. “You should have seen him the first day I was here as Miss Go. _Kimberly, why is your archnemesis in my breakfast nook? Oh, okay. Jim, Tim, scoot over and give Shego a place to sit down._ ”

Kim smirked at the memory. “And then you proceeded to try to reheat Tim's breakfast and succeeded in burning Dad's paper instead.”

“Ah, fun times,” Shego sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Dad, this is Roslyn,” Kim said by way of introduction, turning back to her father. “She's your granddaughter, but she came from the future to help us stop a crisis before it can happen. Roz, this is your grandfather, James.”

“Roslyn?” James asked, extending a hand to Roz. “That is a lovely name. May I ask what the full name is?”

 _Roslyn Anne Marie Possible, sir,_ Roz replied proudly. _Roslyn is my great-grandmother through Shego. Anne and Marie come from my parents._

“It flows well off of the tongue, to be sure,” James agreed. “Well, I shouldn't have to tell you girls to come on in. This is as much your home as it is ours.”

The four of them entered the house and crossed the stairwell by the living room. Kim sighed and smiled.

“Sometimes, it's good to see that nothing's changed,” Kim said happily.

“Makes it easier for me to navigate, that's for sure,” Shego joked.

 _It's beautiful,_ Roz added, looking around much like a wide-eyed child.

“Where's Mom, Dad?” Kim asked, turning to James.

“Your mother is upstairs, panicking over the state of the house, probably in anticipation of Roslyn,” James explained. “I was told to take you girls to the family room. We have tea, coffee, and cookies ready.”

“Coffee,” Shego smiled, rubbing her hands together. “Mom makes the best coffee. You should try it, Munchkin. She hand picks the blend of coffee beans at the store before grinding them here at the house. Javabeats needs to take lessons from this woman.”

 _I'll have to try it, then,_ Roz said, still looking around. _Oh, look! Is that Uncle Tim and Uncle Jim?_

Kim stepped up next to Roz, who was looking at a picture hanging on the wall. “Yep, that's them. Those two freaks of nature graduated high school just two years after I did. That's them at their graduation ceremony, in fact. Then they went on to MIT and they're already set to earn their doctorates this year.”

“Don't forget you're getting your doctorate this year, too, Pumpkin,” Shego pointed out as she stepped up to Kim and Roz. “You just did it by correspondence with Oxford. And you did go at your own pace while leading Team Possible. So don't let those two monstrosities make you feel less than what you are.”

“I can't let them, Sunshine,” Kim smiled. “I'm too busy being held up by you.” She then quickly twisted around and gave Shego a peck on the lips. “Let's go get some coffee and cookies.”

**[END CHAPTER SIX]**


	7. Chapter 7

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER SEVEN**

_"So, you've been watching over me?" Kim asked shakily. "You've seen... everything?"_

_Kim Possible, along with Yori, were in the misty, ephemeral Spirit Realm, speaking to the spirit of Ron Stoppable. Kim had just defended herself against Yori, who was trying to kill Kim for leading Ron to his death in Electronique's lair. During the fight, Kim had convinced Yori to perform a ritual that would allow the ninja to see if she was lying about her role in Ron's death. The ritual had put both women in the Spirit Realm, where they both saw Ron for the first time since his death._

_"Well, I do try to give you **some** privacy, KP, sheesh!" Ron laughed. "The Ron-man isn't that rude. Mostly. But, yeah, I have seen some of the freaky stuff you'd done with Shego. How come you and I never tried any of that stuff?"_

_Kim hugged onto Ron even more tightly on that note. "Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry. If I'd known sex was that good, you'd've had me every single night. But I let you die a virgin. I feel so bad now."_

_Ron and Yori looked at each other and each bit his or her lower lip._

_Kim caught the glances. "Um, you **did** die a virgin, right?"_

_"Um," Ron muttered, scratching his head._

_"You see, Kim-san," Yori breathed, looking away, shuffling slightly on her feet._

_Kim looked between Ron and Yori and her eyes went wide._

_"It happened during one of my trips to the ninja school before you and I became an item, KP," Ron admitted. "Yori and I gave our virginities to each other. That's why it was so hard for me to admit to her about our relationship at first."_

_"Because of that," Yori added, "A part of me will always and forever be with him. Even here, in the Spirit Realm."_

_"And you never said anything to me about this why?" Kim asked Ron as she looked at him in disbelief._

_"Before we started dating, it was something that was just between Yori and I," Ron confessed. "Then, after we started dating, I was... well... um..."_

_"Scared I would get angry with you about it?" Kim offered, subconsciously stroking a couple of fingers across Ron's cheek. "Break up with you over it?"_

_"Yeah, something like that," Ron agreed, sighing. "I mean, how do you even confess to something like that without sounding like a total douchebag?"_

_"By being straightforward and honest," Yori said, stepping up to Ron and Kim. "Something like that should not be difficult for someone as brave and strong as you, Ron-kun."_

_"Yeah, brave and strong, we'll run with that," Ron replied, rolling his eyes._

_Kim chuckled at that. "Running is how you got to be so strong, Ron," she laughed._

_"Ha! Ha! It is to laugh," Ron muttered._

* * *

_Oh, my God!_ Roslyn “Roz” Possible sighed with a mental voice that rang pleasantly through the minds of the four adults in the room. _These cookies are so good!_

“I'm glad you like them,” smiled Dr. Anne Possible, Roz's grandmother. “It's a recipe my mother gave me before she passed on. I'm rather proud of it.”

 _I'm supposed to be trying to save the world,_ Roz fussed as she reached over to the plate on the coffee table in the family room of the Possible residence. _But here I am, getting spoiled on my grandmother's cooking. Some hero I am._

Roz still bit into one of the cookies she picked up, despite her statements.

“Okay, one, you've never had Mom's cooking if what you're saying is true,” offered Roz's mother, Kim Possible. “So why not enjoy it now that you have the chance. Besides, when I was your age, I was coming home every night after saving the world and enjoying Mom's cooking. So I find nothing wrong with it.”

“Pumpkin, you have to remember,” admonished Kim's wife, Shego, “you're talking to a girl who's allegedly lived her entire life on the run through a worldwide war zone. Concepts like coming home from a mission to a three course meal and a warm bed are supposed to be completely foreign to her.”

 _You still don't believe me,_ Roz stated dryly, looking up at the woman who's greenish skin color matched her own. _Do you... Shego?_

Kim winced at that. Anne paused and glanced at Shego. Anne's husband, Dr. James Possible, sipped his coffee, being careful to not look any of the women in the eye.

Shego nodded and sighed. “It's nothing personal, Munchkin. I mean, all the evidence is right there in front of my eyes that you're my cloned child with Kimmie. I won't deny that. It's the whole coming-from-the-future story that I'm taking with a grain of salt. It's rare that I trust anyone completely. Even your Mom and I have our moments.”

“It's one of the reasons why we have the Six Stages system for our arguments,” Kim agreed. “It helps your Momma and I keep common ground when she's had to live her life constantly lied to and used. I still love her because I know she loves me, even if she has to work hard to get past her doubts and trust me.”

Shego nodded in agreement. It was one of the reasons why she loved Kimmie so much. The redhead bent over backwards to be patient and understanding of Shego's quirks, including her lack of trust with the world and her rage against the world.

“I see what your Momma is saying, though,” Kim said, picking up her tea and sipping it. “I could never imagine what it must be like to have had to grow up as a soldier rather than as a child.”

 _You both tried your best to give me some amount of childhood,_ Roz admitted as she started eating yet another cookie. _It was hard to believe in Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, or the Easter Bunny, since I could read your minds. But you still tried to give me presents on Christmas and my birthday. You still tried to spend time telling me stories or playing games. It's just that when it came time to move, we had to move. And fast. We lost so many because sometimes we weren't fast enough._

“I take it you're back in our time because we ultimately lose?” James asked carefully, looking at Roz sympathetically.

Roz nodded solemnly. In the end, it was just me, Oni, Kita, Mari, JayJay, and Uncle Wade. Warhedd himself was pounding on the door to our last lair. Uncle Wade had figured out how to duplicate the quantum resonance of the Time Monkey, so he used it to send Oni and I back in time while Kita, Mari, and JayJay covered our backs. 

Roz then bowed her head, shaking softly. _They're... they're probably dead now. Unless Oni and I succeed._

“You've got Team Possible at your back,” Kim said confidently, causing Roz to look up at her mother. “You're going to succeed. Remember, Roz, anything is possible for a Possible.”

“And we're all Possibles in this room,” James added. “So, chin up, Roslyn. You have an amazing family to back you up.”

 _Thank you,_ Roz said, risking a small smile as she glanced shyly about the room. _Thank you all._

“I am curious about this Time Monkey thing,” Shego said, looking at Roz. “That sounds like a Monkey Fist thing.”

Roz blinked a couple of times at Shego, as if her mother had just fallen off of the short bus.

“What?” Shego asked, suddenly very concerned.

 _Oh, yeah!_ Roz suddenly stated, slapping her own forehead. _Uncle Wade did say that you wouldn't know what I knew on that, since he'd unlocked memories that the Time Monkey had wiped from you two._

“What memories?” Kim asked, glancing curiously between Roz and Shego.

 _Oh, you two are in for a treat,_ Roz grinned, looking at her two mothers. _Let me tell you the story of the Supreme One, Tyrant Ruler of Earth, and how she managed to almost thwart the greatest hero in the world by forcing her faithful sidekick to move to Norway..._

* * *

“The one time when Ron-kun and I consummated our love, we conceived a child,” Yori explained, looking shamefully down at the ground as Hana looked up at Yori with wide eyes. Oni was leaning against Mr. Stoppable, who stood resolute in the face of the situation. Mrs. Stoppable continued to rock piteously in the chair she was sitting in. “When I told Master Sensei, I was sure I would be expelled from the Yamanoichi ninja school. Instead, he offered to me a solution where the child would be allowed to grow up with her father while I continued my training as a ninja.”

Oni looked at Yori for a long moment, unsure how to respond to that. She simply could not find words.

“Both Ron and Yori were young and still had their lives ahead of them,” Mr. Stoppable said, sensing where Oni's mind was going. “They both deserved to finish school and establish their financial independence before they were saddled with the responsibilities of parenthood. So Master Sensei created the Yamanoichi Adoption Agency as a front company to allow Lonnie and I to legally assume guardianship of Hana so that she could live with Ronald while Yori finished her training.”

“The original agreement was that I would visit Hana-chan as often as possible, so as to form a bond with her,” Yori continued. Hana had lovingly laced her fingers with Yori's, giving the older a bit of confidence. “I would allow the Stoppables to raise Hana-chan as if she were their own, but I would be in her life and help raise her as if she were a little sister. Then, when she turned eighteen, we would tell her the truth and let her decide for herself how she wished to cope with what had happened.”

“True to our agreement, we have raised Hana to the best of our abilities,” Mr. Stoppable added. “We have given her all of our love, just as Yori has tried to do. We have made sure that Hana has wanted for nothing, either materially or emotionally. Even when Ronald passed on, we continued to love Hana.”

“Hana was all we had left of Ron,” Mrs. Stoppable finally said, nearly choking the words. “I don't know what I would do if I lost her.”

“How do you think I felt when I lost you to the Lowardian strike?” Oni replied, finally regaining her own feet and standing up next to Mr. Stoppable.

That gave Mrs. Stoppable pause.

“But I couldn't spend time grieving over you or pushing everyone away from me because I missed you as terribly as I did,” Oni continued, pressing her advantage. “And I _did_ miss you terribly. But I had the human race to save. Just like Kim-san did.”

“I'm sorry,” Mrs. Stoppable sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

“But that still doesn't address the 800 pound gorilla in the room,” Oni said, turning to look at Yori.

Yori simply looked back at Oni, trying to keep herself steady even though her eyes spoke volumes of her nervousness.

Oni then glanced at Hana. “So, Mini-Me. What do we think of this?”

Hana glanced at Oni and rose a quirked brow at her older self. “What do you _think_ we think of this?”

Oni and Hana stared at each other for several moments, neither of them giving the other any indication of emotion. Finally, they both flashed a mischievous grin at each other and spun on Yori.

“ _Okāsan_!” they both squealed in unison, glomping onto the surprised ninja. Oni was only a split second slower than Hana in doing so, given that she had to cross the dining room and kitchen to reach Yori.

“What...?” Yori breathed in a state of shock.

“You didn't abandon us, _okāsan_ ,” Oni explained. “You just put us in a place where we could be loved and cared for. And you still came to visit. A _lot_.”

“We still love you,” Hana added, hugging onto Yori tighter.

“We don't love you any differently... or any less,” Oni said, ruffling Yori's hair, much to Yori's chagrin. “We just call you _okāsan_ instead of _onēsan_ now. And now that we know that Ron is _otōsan_ , it explains these.” Oni then reached over and playfully traced the blonde highlights in Hana's hair. That made Hana giggle.

“What are _okāsan_ and _otōsan_ , by the way?” Hana asked, looking at Oni.

Oni smiled gently at that. “You'll agree that no matter what happens, Mom and Dad will always be Mom and Dad, right?” she asked, motioning to Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable.

Without hesitation, Hana nodded her head emphatically. “Oh, yeah. I'll always love Mom and Dad.”

Oni, Yori, and Mr. Stoppable all smiled warmly at that. Mrs. Stoppable seemed to brighten a little at that, as well.

“Well, we'll keep calling them that, then,” Oni said. “But now that we know that Yori-san is our _real_ mother, we can address her as _okāsan_ , which in Japan is a respectful way of addressing one's mother.”

“Oh!” Hana cooed, nodding her head in understanding. “Okay. Yeah, I knew that _onēsan_ meant big sister and there were a lot of - _chans_ and _-sans_ added to a lot of names, but that was about it.”

“Trust me, Mini-Me,” Oni chuckled, ruffling Hana's hair. “Hang with _okāsan_ long enough and you'll get the hang of it all.”

Yori couldn't help but chuckle softly at the sight.

“ _Otōsan_ is the same thing, only for one's father,” Oni continued. “That's what _nīchan_ is to us now.”

“ _Nīchan_?” Hana asked, blinking. “Is that big brother?”

“Yeah,” Oni agreed, nodding softly. “Except that it's a more playful, affectionate term, since we felt so close to Ron-chan. We use _-san_ if we want to be polite and respectful and _-chan_ if we want to be playful and affectionate. And we can usually drop the _o-_ at the front of a word if we're being playful and affectionate. So, instead of calling Ron-chan _onīsan_ , we called him _nīchan_.”

“OH!” Hana cooed. Her eyes made it clear that the proverbial gears were turning in her head. “So...” Then she paused for a few moments before blinking, looking up at Yori, and then back at Oni. “Does that mean... since I love Yori very, very much... I can call her _kāchan_?”

Yori almost immediately broke down crying and dropped to her knees, hugging onto Hana tightly. Hana returned the hug in earnest.

Oni stood up and folded her arms, smiling softly at the sight in front of her. “Well, I'm willing to assume at this point that the answer to that question is yes.”

Mr. Stoppable clapped his hands together in satisfaction. “Well, that went a lot better than I could have hoped. Now, I've got an idea. Lonnie, care to make the call?”

Mrs. Stoppable blinked and looked up at Mr. Stoppable. “Now?”

Mr. Stoppable smiled to his wife. “No better time than the present, right?”

Mrs. Stoppable sighed and slowly pulled out her cell phone. She carefully dialed the number she had been avoiding for the last six years, took a deep breath, and hit the Send button. After several moments, she spoke.

“Hi, Anne. It's Lonnie. Yes, yes, I know. I have a lot of nerve calling after all this time. Yes, I know you have company. Listen, please. I... I have company too. Your granddaughter's girlfriend is here... she's my granddaughter. I need to... I want to talk now. Again. Please.”

Oni closed her eyes and smiled softly as Yori pulled her into a group hug with Yori and Hana.

* * *

“Donald! Lonnie! Please, come in.”

James stepped aside to allow the Stoppables to enter the Possible residence. They were followed by Hana, Yori, and Oni.

“Yori,” James smiled, receiving a hug from the Japanese beauty. “You are looking as lovely as ever.”

“I thank you, Possible-sama,” Yori said, smiling as she bowed respectfully.

“And you must be this 'Oni' about whom our Roslyn has been babbling so much,” James said, turning to the woman in question.

“Indeed I am,” Oni smiled proudly.

“She's me from the future!” Hana chimed in, hugging onto Oni tightly. “Isn't she beautiful?”

“And aren't I such a cutey at the age of eight?” Oni laughed, patting Hana on the head.

 _And you're both as humble as Greek goddess,_ laughed a mental voice from nearby.

Oni and Hana turned to see the cute, eighteen-year-old, green-skinned girl called Roz. Oni smirked knowingly. “Only you would know more than the half of it, gorgeous.”

 _Flattery will get you everywhere, lover,_ Roz purred as she stepped in and kissed Oni deeply.

“Wow!” Hana cooed, watching the two women.

“What?” Oni laughed, turning to Hana after breaking the kiss. “You've never seen two women kissing before?”

“She has two different green eyes,” Hana pointed out innocently. “Cool!”

 _Yes, yes, I do!_ Roz agreed with a mirthful mental voice. She then bent down to look at Hana while moving her eyes in a random pattern. _Oogly-boogly-boo!_

Hana giggled delightedly at that.

Mrs. Stoppable started to say something caustic about her daughter/granddaughter noticing Roz's dichromatic eyes before noticing the lesbian kiss or Roz's telepathic voice... but she thought the better of it and remained silent. It had suddenly occurred to her that if it wasn't important to her eight-year-old child, it shouldn't be important to her.

“Behave, you two,” Yori chided playfully, smacking the back of Oni's head softly. “Be mindful of your younger self and to what she is exposed.”

“Yes, _okāsan_ ,” Oni replied, rubbing the back of her head as she smirked at Yori.

 _Haha!_ Busted! Roz laughed, pointing at Oni. _Wait... what did you just call Yori?_

Oni smiled as she drew Yori into a hug in front of her lover. “Oh, yeah. I finally met my biological mother.”

“WHAT?” came Kim's voice as she and Shego stepped into the living room where everyone seemed to be gathering. “Is that true, Yori? You're Oni's mother?”

“My mother, too!” Hana chirped, running up to Yori and wrapping her arms around Yori's waist.

That stopped Kim dead in her tracks. “Wait... what?”

Oni bowed apologetically to Kim. “Forgive me for not telling you two sooner. Yes, I am Hana Stoppable.”

“She's my future self,” Hana exclaimed proudly. “From the future.”

“Sharp was a whip, that one,” Shego smirked while thumbing at Hana, only to receive an elbow from her wife.

“So, Oni is Hana and Hana is Yori's daughter,” Kim repeated to herself, as if to confirm to herself what she had just heard. Then, suddenly, all of the dots connected in her mind. “Does... does that mean...?”

“Yes, it does, Kim-san,” Yori replied softly, stepping up to Kim and taking the redhead's hands into her own. “If fate had other plans for Ron-kun, you would have been Hana-chan's stepmother.”

“Oh, wow!” Kim breathed, tightening her hold on Yori's hands. “That... that puts a whole new perspective on the times when I helped Ron babysit Hana.”

Hana stepped up to Kim and smiled softly. “I know you loved Ron very much. And he loved you. I love you, too, Kim. I'm glad that Mom and Dad are finally making up with your Mom and Dad.”

Anne, who had just walked in with a plate full of snacks and drinks, smiled softly at Mrs. Stoppable as she set the tray down on a nearby table. Mrs. Stoppable smiled apologetically back at Anne.

“So, Hana is actually your granddaughter by blood?” James asked to Mr. Stoppable.

“Yes,” Mr. Stoppable agreed. “It's why we agreed so easily to adopt her. It was so she could still be with her father, since Yori's training kept her from being able to care for Hana.”

“Did Ron know about Hana being his daughter, though?” Kim asked. “I mean, I'm pretty sure he would have told me if...”

“No,” Yori sighed, bowing her head in shame. “He did not know that he had impregnated me. I never told Ron-kun and I asked the Stoppables to do the same.”

“Why?” Kim asked, incredulous concern in her voice.

“Just as Yori needed to finish her ninja training,” Mr. Stoppable explained, “Ron also needed to finish high school and college. Plus, Lonnie and I were proud to have Hana as an adoptive daughter.”

Kim smiled and knelt down to be eye-to-eye with Hana. Hana smiled in response.

“I can't blame you,” Kim said softly. “Who wouldn't be proud to have Hana as a daughter?”

Hana hugged Kim tightly on that one.

“Well, I have meats, cheeses, crackers, and sodas ready to be consumed,” Anne announced. “Now that Romeo and Juliet have brought the Capulets and the Montagues back together, I say we celebrate.”

 _But we didn't die!_ Roz protested, receiving a playful smack from Oni and a chuckle from everyone else.

“I've dibs on the part of Romeo, by the way,” Oni smirked at Roz.

 _Why do I always have to be Juliet?_ Roz whined, looking plaintively at her girlfriend.

“Because you're the shorter, younger, prettier, and smarter one of the two of us,” Oni explained rather matter-of-factly.

 _Okay, I'll accept that,_ Roz gushed.

Oni leaned into Yori and stage whispered, “Works every time.”

 _Hey!_ Roz gasped mentally, causing everyone else in the room to laugh.

Kim took a cup of soda and raised it into the air. “A toast, then. To families and loved ones, both today's and yesterday's. May we forever keep a bond that can never be broken.”

“I'll drink to that,” Shego agreed, raising her own cup. “To Ron and Gloria. May our lives honor the ones that they gave to us.”

Everyone agreed, each person raising a cup in response to the toasts.

“And God bless us, every one!” Hana added, laughing.

Everyone joined Hana in the laughter at that point.

* * *

Dr. Flynn Feasible worked feverishly at the machine in front of which he was standing. His fingers conducted a frantic, delicate dance across a myriad combination of button, flips, switches, and levers while various parts of the machine emitted chugs, whistles, whines, and clanks. Nearby, two large vats full of greenish fluid churned as if boiling.

“Almost finished,” Dr. Feasible laughed, running a hand through the thinning hair atop his rather pointed head. His thin, white lab coat-clad body shook in excitement.

“For your sake, it had better work,” a large Lowardian man standing nearby growled. He watched the whole procession with folded arms and a scowl.

“Oh, it shall be a perfect success,” Dr. Feasible cackled maniacally. “See?”

As Feasible turned to present the two nearby vats, one of them exploded outward, showering both Feasible and the Lowardian warrior with viscous goo.

“Is _this_ your idea of a success, Feasible?” the Lowardian growled. “If this is your idea of a joke, I shall...”

Before the Lowardian could finish, the smoke cleared from the room. Standing before Feasible and the Lowardian warrior was a tall, female Lowardian. She was quite beautiful, quite naked... and quite confused.

Blinking a couple of times, she looked down at herself and then around the room. “I... I am alive? But how? The last memory I have is of the Red-Haired One's sidekick throwing me and Warhok...”

The Lowardian woman blinked and then noticed the warrior standing before her. She immediately dropped to one knee.

“Commander Warhedd,” the Lowardian woman exclaimed with a bowed head. “I owe you my life. And, as before, you have my complete loyalty.”

Warhedd smiled wickedly. “That is very good to hear, Warmonga. You may rise and retrieve a uniform. We have work to do and your first mission has already been determined for you. Dr. Feasible, your success has been duly noted. Please repeat that success with Warhok.”

“With all due haste,” Dr. Feasible cackled, turning back to the control panel beside him.

“If I may be so bold, Commander,” Warmonga said as she rose to her feet, giving no indication of discomfort at her nudity. “May I ask what my first mission shall be?”

Warhedd smiled evilly at that point. “It is quite simple, Warmonga. You shall have the pleasure of executing the complete annihilation of the city of Middleton, erasing it utterly from all existence.”

“It shall be my absolute pleasure, Commander,” Warmonga smiled wickedly.

At that point, Warhedd and Warmonga joined Dr. Feasible in his maniacal laughter.

**[END CHAPTER SEVEN]**


	8. Chapter 8

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER EIGHT**

“And this is the guest room,” said Dr. Anne Possible as she stepped into the room. She presented it with a flourish as the rest of her family's women followed her into the room.

“I still remember when I snuck you into this room, Sheila,” chuckled Kim Possible, glancing affectionately at her wife, Shego.

Shego rolled her eyes at that. “Ah, yes. When I was under the effects of that attitudinator. One of these days, I'm going to have to swallow my pride and just act sickeningly sweet for a few hours, just to make you happy.”

Kim pouted slightly... nowhere near pulling out the dreaded Puppy Dog Pout, but enough to let it be known that she wasn't amused. She gently slapped her wife's shoulder. “I had fun hanging out with Miss Go, yes. But I fell in love with Sheila Goldberg. Miss Go may have been happy helping out in any way she could with a smile on her face, but you have a personality and it was your tough love that saved my life five years ago.”

Shego smirked at that. “And what frustrates me the most is you always know just the right things to say to keep _me_ happy.”

 _This is gorgeous,_ admitted Kim and Shego's daughter, Roslyn “Roz” Possible, with a gentle, telepathic voice as she stepped through the room and looked around.

“Well, I like to think that it's comfortable and attractive,” Anne confessed, looking at her granddaughter. “But gorgeous?”

“You have to remember that Roz-chan and I are used to sleeping on concrete rubble in blasted out buildings or in sewer tunnels or worse,” explained Roz's girlfriend, the Japanese woman who called herself Oni. “This is like giving us a night in paradise.”

Anne smiled thinly at that. “Well, hopefully, you girls being here will keep all of that from happening. This is your room for as long as you need it. Do you two... um... sleep together or... or do you need me to prep the boys' room for one of you?”

 _We're okay with one room, Grandma,_ Roz answered quickly. _Thank you!_

Oni had been just about to say something when Roz answered. Instead, she just sighed softly and smiled at Anne. “Yes, we'll be okay with one room. Thank you.”

Anne smirked and shook her head. “Okay, then. I'll give you girls time to get settled in. You're more than welcome to join James and I in the living room here in a little bit. We're going to be watching the second Hobbit movie on Blu-Ray.”

 _I'd love to!_ Roz said, jumping excitedly. _Oni, please? Can we do that?_

Oni shook her head and shrugged. “You don't need my permission to do everything, Munchkin. We can join them if you want to.”

 _Yay!_ Roz squealed as she danced around the room.

Shego couldn't help but laugh at that. “She's how old again?”

Kim smirked at her wife. “Eighteen going onto six now that she can relax and enjoy a moment for once in her life.”

Shego nodded thoughtfully at that one. “Good point.”

 _I'm sorry,_ Roz replied, stopping herself and blushing slightly. _You're right. I've never felt this relaxed and... free to be myself before. I've... I've always had to be the Perfect Weapon..._

Anne shook her head to that. “Well, not in _this_ house, young lady. Here, you are my granddaughter, not some weaponized bio-organic organism. So we're doing popcorn, soda, and a movie tonight. It'll be a family night.”

“Plus, I'm interested in seeing how badly they jack up this part of the book and if it's as jacked up as the last movie,” Shego laughed.

“I liked the last movie!” Kim protested.

“Have you even read _The Hobbit_ , Pumpkin?” Shego asked with a raised brow.

“Um...,” Kim mumbled brilliantly.

“That's what I thought,” Shego chortled.

“At any rate,” Anne laughed, “let me get everything set up. You girls get settled in. If you need anything, both Kim and Sheila know where everything is.”

After Anne left the room, Shego chuckled.

“I know where everything is,” Shego agreed, counting her statements off on her fingers. “And I've categorized everything, organized it on a spreadsheet, cross-referenced everything on the In-Terror-Net for it's fenced marketing value...”

“Sheila Marie Possible!” Kim gasped before slapping her wife's shoulder... _yet again_.

“God,” Shego laughed, stepping back slightly. “Even after five years, I still love how that rolls off of the tongue.”

“You would,” Kim purred, in spite of herself. “And I'm glad.”

“So, Shego-san,” Oni said, slapping her hands together. “You mind helping Roz-chan get settled in? I need to borrow your wife for a little while.”

“Huh?” Kim asked, turning to look at the ninja curiously.

“Just clean up after you're done,” Shego smirked.

“Oh, my God,” Kim groaned, covering her eyes with a hand. “Sheila...”

“What?” Shego asked, shrugging. “You know that half of the time, you...”

“SHEILA!”

“Okay, okay,” Shego laughed, holding her hands up in defeat. “Fine. But I still want her to be gentle.”

“Come on, let's just go,” Oni said, grabbing Kim's hand and leading her out of the door.

“Um, we'll meet you guys in the living room later?” Kim called back before she and Oni disappeared around the corner.

With that, Shego turned and looked at Roz. “Well, Munchkin, looks like it's just you and me for just a little while.”

 _I'm cool with that, Momma,_ Roz agreed. _I needed to talk with you specifically anyway._

“Oh?” Shego asked curiously.

* * *

Oni led Kim into the family room. Once there, Oni stopped, let go of Kim's hand, and turned to face the redhead.

“What's the matter, Hana?” Kim asked, clearly confused and concerned.

“Well, let's start off by going ahead and just calling me Oni,” Oni replied, folding her arms in front of her and bowing her head. “I mean, yeah, I _am_ Hana. But since my younger counterpart is as old as she is, it might help to avoid some confusion if we call me Oni and my younger self Hana.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Kim agreed. “But that isn't what's bothering you, is it?”

Oni looked at Kim for a moment before responding. “It's what's bothering _you_ that's bothering me.”

“Huh?” Kim asked, giving Oni a queer look at that point.

Oni sighed a deep breath, nodded, and looked back at Kim. “Listen, Kim-san. I mean no disrespect. But you have always been a horrible liar. Holding back on your true feelings is a lie, as well. I could sense it all through my grandparents' visit. You were being polite, respectful, and helpful, as has always been your strength. But you were not being true to your own feelings.”

Kim nodded to that. “It's true I have a hard time lying. I didn't think it ran that deep, though.”

Oni smiled and tapped a finger at her temple. “I'm the Han, remember? Plus Yori-san trained me in the arts of the Yamanoichi ninja for almost a decade before she passed on. Fiske-sama trained me further for another eight years. Observation skills are... how did you use to say it? No big?”

Kim chuckled. “I still do, from time to time.”

“So, what's the sitch?” Oni said, smiling at the inside joke.

Kim shook her head and smiled. “Okay, I was trying to not say anything because I know I'm being a bitch by having these feelings.”

“What feelings? About me?” Oni asked, looking at Kim with soft concern.

“When I found out that Ron had given his virginity to Yori, I accepted it with good graces,” Kim admitted, sighing. “I mean, it happened back when he and I were just best friends and I was actually encouraging him to look to Yori as a possible girlfriend, so I have no right to complain. It still nagged at me in the back of my mind for the last five years, but I knew I had no right to complain or to judge them.”

Oni's expression softened as she considered Kim. “But then tonight you found out the truth about me.”

Kim bit her lower lip and turned her head away.

“Kim-san?” Oni asked.

“You should have been mine, not Yori's.”

Oni pressed her lips together in a thin line at that statement.

“I'm sorry, Oni,” Kim said shakily, wrapping her arms around herself. “That was a bitch thing for me to say.”

“No, it wasn't.”

Kim stopped and looked at Oni curiously.

“Listen, Kim-san,” Oni said, reaching out to brush some bangs out of Kim's eyes. “You love Ron-kun very much. I know that. In my future, Yori-san always spoke highly of the love she saw between the two of you. Even Shego-san made several comments of how much she respected your ability to love completely and always keep room in your heart for everyone you love.”

Kim allowed herself to smile thinly to that, even though she was shaking nervously. Oni could tell that she was fighting very hard to not cry.

“I may not be in a position to fully appreciate the pain you are feeling,” Oni continued, speaking softly yet confidently. “But it makes sense to me that you would feel hurt knowing that Ron-kun had fathered a child before he started dating you.”

Kim sat down on the nearby couch and bowed her head low. “I mean, when Ron and I got together, I started having dreams. Dreams of marrying the man that I loved and starting a family. A boy and a girl, a naked mole rat, in a big house with a white picket fence. I saw myself as the breadwinner, probably an archeology professor or a Global Justice agent, while Ron would have made the perfect stay-at-home dad. I had so many dreams. Dreams that were shattered when he died.”

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two women for a short moment before Oni spoke again.

“And then you found out that Ron-kun _did_ have a child. It just wasn't yours.”

Kim nodded to that. “My God, Oni. I feel like such a bitch for saying all of this to the very child in question.”

Oni knelt down in front of Kim and took Kim's hands into her own. “Listen, Kim-san, I'm not offended. I'm twenty-six now, so part of me understands. You want to bear a child so as to carry on your legacy. And you wanted to do it with Ron-kun.”

Kim nodded solemnly to that. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...”

“You know, Shego-san's right,” Oni smirked.

“Huh?”

“You _do_ apologize too much,” Oni laughed.

“Heh,” Kim chuckled in spite of herself.

“Kim-san, you have nothing to apologize for,” Oni insisted, squeezing Kim's hands softly. “You may be Kim Possible, but you're also a human being. It's okay to feel hurt and to talk about it with others. I also know that, because you're Kim Possible, you will never do anything to hurt me.”

Kim nodded emphatically on that one, visibly bucking up and putting on a confident face. “That is absolutely true, Hana. I mean, Oni. You may not be _mine_ , but I still love you all the same.”

Oni looked back and forth conspiratorially, then leaned into Kim with a mischievous grin. “Let me clue you in on a little secret, Kim-san.”

Kim blinked at that. “Um, what is that?”

Oni leaned into Kim so close that their foreheads touched each other. Oni's chocolate-kissed eyes met Kim's olive green eyes.

“I love you, too,” Oni said, her smile suddenly softening. “You may not have been my mother, either by birth or by adoption, but you have been the best damned auntie a girl could ever ask for. And the daughter you do have with Shego-san will turn out to be the best damned woman the world could ever ask for.”

At that point, Kim smiled and broke down crying softly.

“Thank you, Hana,” Kim breathed between quiet sobs. “Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that from you.”

Oni pulled Kim into a deep embrace and stroked her back gently.

“I've been holding this all inside for the last six years,” Kim said softly. “I've never told anyone. Not even Sheila. Oh, God... I've been lying to Sheila about my happiness, too. Oh, God...”

“Shhhh,” Oni admonished, continuing to hold Kim and stroke her back. “We'll cross that bridge when we get there. I'm sure everything will be okay.”

Unbeknownst to either women, a figure stood in the doorway of the family room. Anne stood there, leaning gently against the door jam, with a large bowl of popcorn in one arm. She observed the scene in front of her with a soft smile on her face. Finally, satisfied that her daughter was truly okay, she nodded silently to the two women who still didn't notice her, then she turned to complete her trip to the living room.

* * *

“You do realize _that_ is a deeply personal question,” Shego warned, sitting on the bed next to her daughter. The two of them were sorting through clothes and putting them into the nightstand drawers next to the bed.

 _I know,_ Roz sighed inwardly. _I just... I've been needing to talk to someone about this and... and you're the best person to ask, all things considered._

Shego cocked a brow to that. “And you and I don't talk about this in the future?”

_Well, after what happened to Mom, you were constantly on one mission after another. That left Yori and Oni, and neither of them..._

“Wait just a fucking minute,” Shego suddenly snapped, startling Roz. “Back the fuck up three ticks. What happened to Kimmie?”

Roz stared at Shego wide eyed for a moment, gritting her teeth and trembling, before breaking down crying.

“Oh, fuck,” Shego breathed, leaning in to take Roz into her arms. The young girl felt good in her arms for some reason. Like she _belonged_ there somehow. “Listen, kid, I'm sorry. It's just... No one fucks with my Kimmie. Especially not those damned Lowardians.”

Roz calmed down visibly as Shego held onto her. _Yeah, Warpaff found that out the hard way._

“What?” Shego asked, leaning back to look at Roz in the eyes.

Roz closed her eyes and bowed her head. _Warpaff is the only Lowardian to have ever permanently died in my future. Not much you can resurrect from if you're nothing but plasma-induced vapor._

“What did this... Warpaff... do to make me do _that_ to him,” Shego asked carefully, dreading the answer, “besides be an ugly fuck of a Lowardian?”

 _He..._ Roz started to reply. _Oh, God, Momma, I wish I hadn't brought it up. It hurts to think about it and I'm scared you'll get mad and..._

That sobered Shego right up. “Okay, Munchkin, listen. I know I'm your mother and everything and it's a good thing you're scared of me because of that. But we're both adults here, right? If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. But now you have me concerned about your other mother.”

Roz nodded solemnly and took a deep breath. _Okay. Um. Warpaff... He... He raped and murdered Mom._

Shego's expression grew frighteningly dark on that one. “Please tell me I didn't just go straight for the vaporization.”

Roz shook her head. _I still have nightmares from watching what you did to him,_ she replied. _And from reading what you were thinking at the time._

Shego sighed. “So, after that, I just fell into a rut of fighting Lowardian after Lowardian, leaving you with the ninjas?”

Roz shook her head again. _I spent most of my time with Oni, which meant I spent a lot of time with Yori. But I also spent time with Aunt Monique and Bonnie, Uncle Myron and Aunt Kris, or Felix and Zita._

Shego's brow furrowed on one point. “Monique and Bonnie? Don't you mean Monique and the Weegs?”

Roz shook her head yet again. _Uncle William and Uncle Edward died early on. The Lowardians saw them as a big threat, given that they could be two hundred people at once. So they were lured into a trap. A nuclear bomb took them out... along with all of the Kansas City metropolitan area._

Shego bit her lower lip on that.

 _Even you die, eventually,_ Roz admitted, trembling. _But to your credit, Warhedd had to get a cybernetic arm and a faceplate afterwards._

Shego chuckled at that, in spite of herself. That made Roz smile.

Shego then took in a deep breath and nodded at Roz. “Looks like I'm taking so much of life right now for granted. So, about your question...”

 _You're the best person to ask,_ Roz repeated from earlier. _I mean, I could go to Adrena Lynn..._

“No!” Shego snapped. She then caught herself when Roz flinched again. She chuckled to try to diffuse the tension. “Sorry, but I'm not trusting my daughter to that skank's advice. Just because she's married to that self-centered shapeshifter now doesn't make her an expert at coping with what you're coping with.”

 _So...?_ Roz pressed, looking at her mother expectantly.

“Yes, I was scared,” Shego finally said, sighing. “I don't like admitting to knowing fear. The only other time I've done it was to Ron when we first saw Warhok's mothership. But, yes, I was scared. I started seeing girls in ways that my brothers, especially Hank, told me wasn't right. I thought I was a freak... even more so than my green skin and my flaming hands already made me feel.”

Roz nodded. _How old were you then?_

“I think I was ten at the time,” Shego admitted. She then saw Roz's bewildered expression and laughed. “Munchkin, I was an early bloomer. I was in C-cups by the time I was twelve. People thought I was sixteen at that point. And, boy, did I take advantage of that. I was also really feeling my hormonal Wheaties, too.”

 _How did you cope?_ Roz asked, enthralled. _I mean, was there anyone you were able to talk to?_

“There was, but it took her a year to convince me to open up to her,” Shego replied. At that, she reached into her sweater and pulled out a locket. She opened it up and showed Roz the picture inside. It showed Shego, probably in her early teens, posing playfully with a ruddy skin, Native-braided raven hair, and rustic clothes.

 _That's what Sidestep looked like?_ Roz asked, her mental voice in awe.

“You know of Gloria?” Shego asked, closing the locket and dropping it back into her sweater.

 _Both you and Uncle Myron told me about her,_ Roz admitted. _She's even prettier in that picture than you described._

“Oh, my fucking God, she was _hot_ ,” Shego agreed. “The most beautiful smile and curves just wouldn't fucking quit. But I thought she was as straight as an arrow and was with your Uncle Hank to boot. So when she tried to come onto to me, I freaked out and tried to shut her out.”

Roz blinked at that. _The only person you could talk to and you shut her out?_

“I never was the sharpest tool in the shed,” Shego laughed, tapping her forehead. “Which is why I'm glad I'm married to your mother now.”

 _I would argue that first point, O Supreme One,_ Roz giggled in response.

Shego broke down laughing at that. “Wow. You're not going to let me live that one down, are you? I can't believe I did that. And almost succeeded. But, in my defense, being smarter than Doctor D or Duff Killigan doesn't necessarily make a person a super genius.”

 _I suppose that's a valid point,_ Roz shrugged, chuckling softly. _I'll give it to you, for now._

Shego smirked at that. “That sounded dangerously like me, Munchkin.”

 _What? I'm supposed to be Miss Goody-Goody Perfection just because I'm Kim Possible's daughter?_ Roz gasped in false shock.

Shego laughed and drew Roz into a deep hug. “Now I _know_ for a damned fact that you're my daughter, too.”

Shego and Roz laughed and hugged for several moments before finally breaking the hug. They then spent a moment just smiling softly at each other.

“Anyway,” Shego continued. “Yeah, I tried to shut her out. But she didn't give up on me. And thank God for that. Because she turned out to be one of the only two people in this whole world who has ever stolen my heart. Hopefully, it'll be three once we find your baby self.”

Roz smiled sheepishly at that.

“Gloria did help me cope,” Shego said, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. “She'd already been there, done that, so she knew how to guide me through things and make me feel like a human being again. Pretty damned impressive for someone only two years older than me. So, how did you cope if you didn't have me or your Mom?”

 _Oni,_ Roz replied, nodding softly. _She helped me out so much when no one else could. You see..._

* * *

“Roz-chan was fourteen when she first started getting interested in sex,” Oni said, leaning forward and clasping her hands together between her legs as she sat on the family room couch next to Kim. “I was starting to wonder... worry that maybe the cloning process had made her asexual or something, since she wasn't looking at boys like I had at her age. Turned out she was looking at girls. Specifically me.”

Kim furrowed her brow, and leaned forward to meet Oni face to face. “That bothered you?”

Oni nodded. “On so many levels. I saw her as a little sister. Maybe even an adoptive daughter. I mean, I'd helped to change her diapers, helped to potty train her, helped her to learn her alphabet and numbers, taught her algebra... taught her _how to fight_. How does someone look at a person in that position as a sexual object?”

Kim shook her head. “I don't think anyone in their right mind could,” she agreed.

“Not to mention that we were both girls and at the time I thought I was completely straight,” Oni continued. “And let's not overlook the fact that I was twenty-two at the time she was fourteen. Statutory rape, anyone?”

“Right!”

“But I also couldn't ignore the fact that it was a very real issue for Roz-chan,” Oni said, sighing. “Despite all of the issues I might have had with it, she still had a crush on me and it was a very real crush. In the middle of a war when we needed everyone at their emotional best, I couldn't just break Roz-chan's heart and leave her emotionally crushed.”

Kim looked at Oni carefully. “So, you just took one for the team to keep Roz happy?”

Oni shook her head. “No. I'd like to think I have more brains and dignity than that. I sat down with Roz and we had a heart-to-heart talk about the matter. I expressed all of my concerns to her, but I encouraged her to open up to me anyway. At least she agreed that the age difference was an important issue at her age. But she also promised me that she wasn't going to give up on me. She was simply going to wait for me... for when she was 18 and considered a legal adult.”

“Four years can change things a lot,” Kim ventured thoughtfully.

Oni nodded. “But it changed me, not Roz-chan. I never pushed her away. She was at her happiest when she was with me. And, truth to tell, I loved her and loved being with her, despite her crush on me. And we made a hell of a good fighting team.”

“I could see that during the fight with the BeBe robots,” Kim said, honestly impressed.

Oni smiled at that. “And, as time went on, something changed. Roz-chan went from being a gangly beanpole of a fourteen year old girl to filling out in _all_ of the right places. And, between intense battles and huddling together at night for body warmth, I started noticing her the same way she had noticed me.”

“I kinda went through the same thing,” Kim admitted. “Except I was locked up in a Drakken lair with Shego and only Shego for a couple of months at the time it happened.”

“Kinda the same thing, yeah,” Oni agreed. “Only it took me longer. So, on Roz-chan's eighteenth birthday, I took a big risk. I told her I had a birthday present for her that she was going to love.”

“You didn't?” Kim gasped, suddenly very engrossed in the story.

Oni nodded and chuckled sardonically. “I did.”

* * *

 _She kissed me,_ Roz said, looking up and sighing contentedly.

“Was it good?” Shego smirked, suddenly very engrossed in the story.

 _Oh, my God, Momma!_ Roz gasped mentally, turning to look at her mother. _Was it good? Please tell me you've had a kiss that just made you melt all inside. That made your toes curl. That took you clear to another world and made you wish that the moment would never end._

Shego sighed and smiled, looking wistfully off into the distance. “The first kiss that your Mom gave me on New Year's Eve of 2008. We were on the balcony of a fancy hotel in Vancouver, with fireworks, confetti, wine corks, and cheers all showering around us. And your mother just pulled me into a kiss that made my heart skip ten beats. Twice. My life changed forever on that night.”

 _I wish ours had been like that,_ Roz confessed. _Ours was right after we'd raided a Lowardian stronghold for supplies. It was just Oni and I and it was a resounding success. We got back to our hideout and Oni just suddenly said something about a birthday present and then kissed me. My life changed forever on that night, too. Before that night, I didn't know if I'd ever win Oni's heart._

* * *

“But she had me hook, line, and sinker at that point,” Oni said, looking at Kim with soft gaze. “I did it thinking I was just going to make Roz-chan's day complete. Instead, she won me. She gave as good as she got on that kiss. Suddenly, I was okay with being _in_ love with Roz-chan. We'd become each other's soulmates.”

“It's incredible how one kiss can make all of the difference,” Kim agreed, nodding knowingly. “How did Sheila and I take your relationship? I mean, our future selves?”

“Um...,” Oni replied, suddenly pausing and looking at Kim apologetically.

“What?” Kim asked, looking at Oni with concern in her eyes.

* * *

“Munchkin,” Shego said, patting Roz's thigh and standing up to put away the last of the clothes that Roz and Oni had brought over. “It looks like you got through the worst of figuring out your sexual identity just fine despite what all happened. You're an incredible kid, Roz. Then again, I'd expect nothing less from a Goldberg kid.”

 _A Goldberg who also happens to be a Possible,_ Roz added, winking knowingly at her mother. Roz stood up to take some shirts to the nearby closet.

Shego rolled her eyes at that. “And you're worried about _me_ being the Supreme One,” she laughed.

Just as Shego finished laughing, the door to the guest bedroom flung open. Both Shego and Roz turned to see Kim standing there, white as a ghost with a look in her eyes that was a cross between fear, anger, and grim determination. Oni, wide-eyed with both shock and fear, stood right behind her.

“Sheila,” Kim growled, looking at her wife with eyes that sent chills down the ex-villainess' spine. “If _anything_ ever happens to me...”

Shego understood the reference immediately. She grit her teeth and held up one of her hands, lighting it with a vicious green plasma flame. “I'll reduce that mother-fucking son of a cuntless bitch to vapor... _after_ showing him the error of his ways. And I promise you, Kimmie, that will happen _before_ he lays a finger on you.”

At that, Kim was across the room and holding onto her wife tightly.

**[END CHAPTER EIGHT]**


	9. Chapter 9

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER NINE**

Kim Possible stepped into her old bedroom in her parent's house. She smiled softly as she glanced around. Everything was still as it was when she left her home six years ago. The O-Boyz posters were still on the wall. Her old Pandaroo Cuddle Buddy was still sitting on her bed by the headboard. Pink and violet bedding covered the bed. And Kim's old computer sat nearby, probably having been neglected for over half of a decade.

Kim closed her eyes and thought back to the time when she was last in this room. Kim had been crying, long and hard, on her bed for nearly twelve hours. Not only had she had to recently watch as her best friend and boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, fried to death in a trap laid out for him by the villain Electronique, she had returned home to be treated with contempt and hate for his death. Finally having been driven to the breaking point, Kim had grabbed a pair of garden shears, lobbed off the majority of her long, luxurious red hair, dressed as “Anti-Kim” as she possibly could, and fled for the Rocky Mountains.

One could have been forgiven for thinking that the whole memory was horrifying beyond belief, but Kim couldn't help but smile softly in spite of the pain of the memory. Because she had ran away from home and nearly starved herself to death in the wilderness of northern Oregon, Kim had been rescued and nursed back to health by none other than her arch-nemesis, Shego. Alone together in a remote villain lair north of Vancouver, Kim and Shego had finally come to terms with their feelings for each other and had entered into what Kim felt was one of the most beautiful relationships in the world.

Kim couldn't help but feel her smile widen as she thought of Shego. No other person currently alive could make Kim feel as happy as Shego could. Despite their differences—or perhaps because of them—Kim and Shego were a perfect match for each other. Only Ron had been able to make Kim feel as happy as she felt with Shego. And Kim knew that only one other person, a young girl named Gloria Whitedove, had ever made Shego feel as happy as the ex-villainess felt with Kim.

Even after five years of marriage, that feeling still seemed so fresh and alive.

Kim walked over to her closet and looked inside. Still inside were all of Kim's old clothes from before she had ran away from home. Whites, pinks, and violets dominated the wardrobe, which made Kim chuckle. She still loved those colors, but in the six years since, she had warmed to the greens and blacks that Shego loved.

Speaking of which...

Kim reached into the closet and carefully drew out an outfit at which she hadn't looked for almost eight years.

“I wonder if I can still fit into this,” Kim wondered to herself, smiling impishly.

* * *

Shego crossed the hallway and entered into Kim's room. She was wearing a long, black robe and had her long, raven hair bundled up in a towel. She stopped momentarily, breathed in, and smiled. The shower in the lair was very nice... very nice indeed. It was capable of temperatures that only Shego could tolerate and enjoy. But there was something oddly liberating about using her in-law's shower. It was somehow fresh and exciting. As she stepped into Kim's old bedroom, however, she glanced around with mild concern.

“Kimmie?” Shego asked, looking around. “Are you in here, Pumpkin?” When she got no answer, Shego sighed. “She must have gone downstairs for a last minute snack. Can't say that I blame her. Anne's cooking is...”

Suddenly, there was a rapping at the window. Shego, startled, spun to look at the window. She then almost laughed out loud at the sight in front of her.

Kneeling outside at the bedroom window, grinning impishly at Shego, was Shego's wife, Kim Possible. Kim was dressed in a catsuit just like the ones that Shego used to wear, filling it out _very_ nicely in Shego's humble opinion. And Kim was kneeling at the window just like Shego would have done seven or eight years ago.

Shego sauntered to the window and, with a sly grin on her face, opened the window to allow Kim to step gracefully into the room.

“Shego?” Shego asked, working hard to contain her delighted laughter. “What are you doing here? At my house? In my bedroom?”

“Well, Princess,” Kim purred, slinking up to Shego in a way that caused Shego's mouth to go dry. Damn, twenty-four year old Kimmie was hot as fucking hell in that catsuit. “Doctor D wanted me to sneak into here, steal your diary, and try to dig up as much dirt on you as I could.”

Shego smirked at that. That would _so_ be a Doctor Drakken plot, too. “What dirt, Shego? We both know I'm as pure as December snow. What does he plan on doing, blackmailing me with how I got on the A honor roll... yet again?”

Kim rolled her eyes in spite of herself. But she quickly got back into character and began to trace a loving finger down Shego's robe. “Well, you see, Kimmie, I just didn't see the challenge in that. Quick in, quick out, and for what? To read about how you loved your Cuddle Buddy and had wet dreams about the WWE superstar Randy Orton?”

Shego rose a brow and asked out-of-character, “Randy Orton? Really?”

“Hot... as... fucking... hell...,” Kim whispered back before slipping back into character. “So, I decided to up the ante. You see, I'm not going to _read_ about your dirty laundry. I'm going to _help_ you _create_ some.”

Shego smirked at that. It was too perfect. “Well, Shego, the laundry room is downstairs in the basement, to the left, just like it was when you were here as Miss Go,” Shego said, thumbing at the bedroom door. “Help yourself. And remember, one-quarter cup of soap per load.”

Kim had to pause and stifle a giggle at that, which made Shego smile. But Kim quickly recovered and looked at Shego with a sultry, seductive look that to Shego seemed uncannily like her own. “Cute, Kimmie. Really cute. But that's what I like about you. You're sharp with your mind and with your tongue.”

“I had to learn to keep up with the best, Shego,” Shego agreed. She was really enjoying this. “And I can't just let you off _that_ easily.”

Kim leaned in to Shego to the point that their lips were almost brushing up against each other. “No, you can't _let_ me off that easily. I'd refuse to let you, cause I know you're better than that. But, tell me, Cupcake... with that sharp tongue of yours, how easily could you _get_ me off?”

“Oh, Shego!” Shego breathed, probably sounding a little too dramatic, but who cared? “Are... are you suggesting that you... and I...?”

Kim gently pushed Shego down onto the bed behind her, then straddled her hips. “Pumpkin, I'm doing much, much more than suggesting. Imagine the headlines. Kim Possible, World Famous Hero, Caught In A Secret Lesbian Love Affair With International Criminal, Shego.”

“Bonnie would get cheerleading captain for sure,” Shego breathed, causing Kim to glare playfully at Shego out-of-character. Shego stifled a giggle and continued. “Please, tell me, Shego. What do I need to do to keep that from happening?”

“All you need to do, Kimmie,” Kim breathed, as she leaned in and brushed her lips gently along Shego's earlobe, “is just let yourself go and enjoy the moment. Let me do all of the work. And don't mind the webcam I set up to record this.”

Shego chortled softly at that. “I would so do that, too,” she whispered softly out-of-character. “Too bad we don't have one to set up.”

“You didn't notice that my old computer was turned on, did you?” Kim smirked softly.

“Shego!” Shego gasped, quickly slipping back into character. “You're recording this?”

“Why not, Princess?” Kim replied evilly. She then leaned back and began to unzip her catsuit, allowing a generous amount of cleavage to become exposed. “I only get one shot at this and I'd like a keepsake once we're done. To help keep me warm at night.”

Shego bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing. “In case your plasma powers don't keep you warm enough,” she joked. Then, more softly, “But... but I _could_ invite you back... you know.”

Kim rose a brow to that. “To keep me from revealing our dirty little secret to that skanky bitch, Bonnie?”

Shego let out a low whistle to that reference. But then she slipped back into character. “Well, that, and... and maybe more.”

“Well, Kimmie,” Kim purred, leaning back down and brushing her lips along Shego's cheeks. “It sounds like this is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.”

Shego shuddered at the soft, sensuous feel of Kim's lips along her skin. “Ooooh, I hope so, Shego. I hope so.”

Shego reached up and took hold of the lapels of Kim's cat suit. The outfit was barely containing Kim's breasts. The redhead had filled out quite wonderfully since she was seventeen. Shego had every intention of simply yanking the catsuit off of Kim's shoulders and exposing her breasts in all of their glory to Shego's hungry eyes.

If a loud explosion hadn't rocked the room at that point, creating a tremor that knocked the two women off of Kim's bed.

 _Mom! Momma!_ came the mental voice of Kim and Shego's daughter from the future, Roslyn “Roz” Possible. _Are you okay?_

 _Momma and I are okay,_ Kim replied in her thoughts, hoping she was doing the whole telepathic communication correctly. She quickly kippuped to her feet and helped Shego to her feet. _Do you know what that was?_

 _Oni thinks that might be the Lowardian attack on Middleton,_ Roz explained, oddly calm given the circumstances. _We need to contact the others and see if we can find the control ship._

 _Right,_ Kim agreed, shrugging her catsuit off of her shoulders and pushing it down past her hips. _Momma and I need to change and get a hold of Wade. You think you and Oni can scout ahead?_

 _It would be our honor to scout ahead,_ Roz replied, giggling inwardly at the inside joke. _Seeya in a couple minutes, Mom._

 _Be careful, Munchkin,_ Shego warned. She had already thrown off her robe and towel and, in all of her naked glory, thrown two suitcases onto Kim's bed. _Don't pick any fights until we get there. I don't want to miss out._

 _Right!_ Roz replied. Then Kim and Shego felt the telepathic link disconnect.

As Kim stepped out of her catsuit, Shego pulled out a black outfit with green trim from one of the suitcases.

“Good thing we brought our battle suits,” Shego said, looking at Kim with grim determination.

Kim nodded in agreement as she opened up the other suitcase to reveal a white with blue trim outfit. “Let's go kick some giant green ass.”

Shego paused and turned to look behind her. “Is it really...?”

Kim laughed and smacked her wife with a white with blue trim glove. Shego just laughed in return.

* * *

Several police squad cars screeched to a halt in a haphazard formation in front of an advancing Lowardian tripod. The policemen all dove out of their cars and took defensive positions, drawing their pistols. One in particular began barking orders into a headset radio.

“I need units and a box on 9th and Sheridan,” the officer barked into the radio. “Make sure the other hot spots are covered, but the damage here is extensive. An entire housing project just went up in flames!”

Suddenly, a laser blast tore over the officer's head, striking a nearby oil tanker and causing it to explode. Shrapnel flew everywhere. Most of the police officers were thrown off of their feet by the blast.

The lead officer glanced up and saw the Lowardian tripod looming directly in front of him. The officer proceeded to unload his pistol onto the tripod, only to find that the effort had little effect on the mechanical monstrosity. The tripod's head spun around and a glowing red eye bore down on the officer.

“Dear Lord,” the officer breathed before closing his eyes. “Please look after Linda and the kids and keep them safe.”

Another loud explosion rocked the scene, causing the officer, who still had his eyes closed, to wince. He braced himself for the inevitable pain of death. Instead, he felt a gentle hand come to rest on his shoulders. Carefully opening one eye, then another, he was surprised to find a beautiful Japanese woman dressed like an anime-style ninja kneeling next to him.

“It's okay, officer-san,” the woman said softly. “We have the enemy pacified. You focus on rescuing the civilians and administering aid.”

The officer glanced around. Hovering above him was a green-skinned teen with long black hair and voluminous, earth-colored clothes. Floating around her were bits and pieces of what the officer assumed was the tripod, now a sparking, dripping mess.

“Who...?” the officer began to ask, stunned. “Who are you?”

“I am Oni,” the Japanese woman replied, standing up. “My companion is Roz. We are working with Team Possible. Kim Possible and Shego will be joining us shortly.”

“Thank God,” the officer breathed, standing. “Well, you two seem to be able to handle these machines, so I'll do just as you suggested and see to the civilians.”

The officer turned and started barking orders into his radio as Oni turned to Roz.

“Okay, lover,” Oni said. “Can you sense the next nearest sentry drone?”

 _It's eight blocks down,_ Roz replied telepathically. _It'll only take moments to get there._

With that, Oni felt the long-familiar sensation of being lifted up in the air by an invisible force. With Roz's experience with her telekinetic powers, it felt like the soft caress of a pet owner lifting up a favorite kitten. But Oni knew that it was powerful enough to lift several tons.

As Roz and Oni started to lift up into the air, a bellowing voice caused them to pause.

“Hold, heroes! I would join you in this battle against evil!”

 _Uncle Hego?_ Roz gasped, turning around to see the big, muscular, blue-skinned man loping up to them. Right behind Hego was Will Du, Director of the United Nations' Division of Global Justice and Law Enforcement.

 _Uncle Hego!_ Roz immediately set Oni gently on the ground before flying into the big hero, wrapping her arms around his thick neck.

“Sorry for the suddenly public display of affection from complete strangers, Hego-san,” Oni said, walking up to the blue hero and bowing respectfully.

“Nothing to apologize for at all,” Hego replied, returning Roz's hug. “Director Du has already briefed me on who you two are. I understand that I was to die in this attack if you two hadn't shown up?”

That only made Roz hug onto Hego tighter. _I never got to meet you ever, Uncle Hego. I only have stories Momma and Uncle Mego told us._

“And you're _still_ willing to love me unconditionally?” Hego laughed.

“She is indeed weird that way,” Oni agreed. She then turned to Will Du. “I take it Global Justice is support local emergency personnel with civilian evacuation and care?”

Will Du nodded. “Units are in hovercrafts and ATVs scouring the city. We're not only providing backup to the city professionals assisting civilians, we're intercepting sentry drones as we spot them. We need you, Roz, and Hego to intercept the command ship over there.”

Oni followed Will Du's finger to spot a large Lowardian ship hovering approximately a mile above the city off in the distance.

“The command ship that fired the tachyon blast that leveled the entire city,” Oni growled, narrowing her eyes.

“It shall be stopped,” Hego added. “I will even lay down my life to see the fair city of Middleton saved from these accursed, evil monsters.”

“It may not be necessary,” Oni said, turning to Roz, who was still cradled in Hego's arms. “Roz-chan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?”

 _I'm telepathic, dear,_ Rox laughed. _What do you think?_

“Let's do this, then,” Oni grinned wickedly.

With that, both Hego and Oni began to lift up into the air.

“Gadzooks!” Hego breathed, glancing about himself. “This is the first time I've actually _flown_ like a classic comic book superhero.”

 _Trust me, Uncle Hego,_ Roz smiled. _It gets better._

Suddenly, Roz, Hego, and Oni began careening across the sky at a speed that matched that of a civilian aircraft. They shot up into the air at an angle, then leveled out and began flying towards the Lowardian command ship.

“WOOOOOOOOOH!” Hego bellowed into the onslaught of air in his face. “Now I know what the Sentry must have felt like!”

 _You ready for the best part, Uncle Hego?_ Roz asked as the three of them approached the command ship.

“What's that, Roz?” Hego asked, turning to look at his future niece.

 _I believe a particularly popular comic book superhero called it... the Cannonball Special,_ Roz grinned wickedly.

With that, Roz began to telekinetically spin Hego around her. Oni moved in close to Roz to avoid the hurtling blue hero. After several moments of spinning Hego around her, pushing him faster and faster and faster, Roz finally took aim and threw Hego straight at the command ship.

* * *

“The assault on Middleton goes according to your plans, Commander Warhedd,” Warmonga smiled proudly, looking at her superior's face in the monitor before her. “The local constabulary is in disarray. They have managed to disable one sentry drone, but eighteen others scour the city. They will not be able to regroup and stop me before the tachyon pulse cannon levels the entire city.”

“Excellent,” Warhedd replied, smiling wickedly. “Report back to me when the deed is done. I expect good things from you, Warmonga.”

Warmonga smiled at Warhedd. “It shall be as you order, Commander.” With that, she crossed her chest with one arm and stood to attention.

Warhedd nodded respectfully to Warmonga then the screen turned blank.

Warmonga turned to another monitor in the room and smiled. “The tachyon pulse cannon is at 85% power. Only three more centicycles and Middleton will be nothing but ash.”

“FOR JUSTICE!” came a bellowing scream as Hego erupted from the nearby wall at nearly mach speed. The blue hero tackled the green giantess. With the considerable momentum he was under, Hego carried Warmonga through the wall behind her and _through_ the giant engine block on the other side.

* * *

Down below, citizens of Middleton looked up to see the mile-high command ship teeter slightly. A bright light began to pulse deep within the bowels of the ship. It grew brighter and brighter until finally the ship erupted in a fiery explosion. The concussive aftershocks of the explosion ripped across the city, shattering windows and knocking people prone on the ground. Several of the more fragile buildings collapsed under the pressure of the aftershocks. Then, finally, pieces of shrapnel began to shower down on the ground from above, like a metallic rainstorm.

In a street nearby, something rocketed to the ground and struck the asphalt with the force of a meteor. As the dust settled, observers saw two figures stand up within the crater they had created. Hego and Warmonga stumbled to their feet and turned to face each other in shaky fighting stances.

“You... you posses skin of blue, like the Betrayer,” Warmonga growled, considering Hego carefully. “I shall show you no less mercy.”

“You mean Dr. Drakken, vile villain?” Hego chuckled, taking an uneasy step sideways to catch his balance as he held up two hamfists in a boxer's stance. “He is alive and well, so your mercy must truly be impressive. Or your wrath laughable. Which is it?”

Warmonga screamed as she charged forward to strike at Hego. However, as she rushed in for the attack, she found herself lifted off of the ground then literally _thrown_ into Hego's waiting fist. She was then pulled back, only to be thrown into Hego's fist again.

“Why do you keep running into my fist, villain?” Hego grinned, exchanging his fists for each blow. “Huh? Why do you keep running into my fists? Are they that good? I always seem to impress the ladies with my fists.”

Warmonga suddenly found herself deposited onto the ground near Hego. The hero grinned confidently down on the Lowardian warrior as Roz and Oni floated down from above to stand next to Hego. Warmonga growled at the sight and stumbled back onto her feet. Much to the heroes' horror, the visible wounds on Warmonga began to stitch themselves right before their eyes.

 _Oh, no!_ Roz breathed mentally, the horror in her telepathic voice all too apparent. _She's got a healing factor. That means they have Monkey Fist and have isolated the Monkey Messiah's power from his blood._

“This is going to be one hell of a fight, then, Roz-chan,” Oni growled, drawing two ninja-to swords and dropping into a battle crouch. “But it's nothing we haven't done before. Are you ready?”

 _I was born ready,_ Roz replied, manifesting a large, green plasma sword which floated telekinetically in front of her.

“Bring your worst, villain,” Hego commanded, posing dramatically and pointing at Warmonga. “Your evil will not stand this day!”

“I will gladly bring my worst,” Warmonga smiled, dropping into a battle crouch of her own. “You may have destroyed the tachyon pulse cannon, but the eighteen sentry drones scouring your precious city will still reduce your homes to rubble in mere hours. And the three of you alone are still no match for an immortal Lowardian warrior. You have lost already.”

“Try the five of us, Warmonga,” came a voice from behind the giant green warrior.

Warmonga turned to see Kim Possible and Shego standing there in their respective battle suits. Kim stood confident with her arms crossed, her shoulder-length red hair shifting in the wind. Shego stood with an wicked grin on her face as she popped her gloved knuckles.

Kim smiled sweetly at the Lowardian woman. “Hi, Warmonga. You remember us?”

“I most certainly do,” Warmonga growled. “The Fire-Haired One and the Betrayer's Protege. As I understand that your own partner has long since passed, I shall enact my revenge for my death upon the two of you.”

Shego grinned and motioned Warmonga to approach. “Princess and I took you down once, we'll do it again. Come at us, bitch.”

Warmonga screamed a mighty roar at that. Kim and Shego immediately dropped into battle stances at the giant Lowardian woman charged at them.

**[END CHAPTER NINE]**


	10. Chapter 10

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER TEN**

Will Du, Director of the United Nations' Division of Global Justice and Law Enforcement, or simply Global Justice for short, stood in the middle of a street in downtown Middleton, directing pedestrian traffic. Civilians were scrambling in all directions in the wake of the Lowardian attack on the city. Giant robot tripod machines known as Lowardina Sentries were stomping and blasting everywhere, demolishing and destroying everything in their wake. It was everything that Will Du and all of the Global Justice personnel he brought in could do to keep the panic down to a dull roar.

“You!” Will Du ordered, pointing to a nearby Global Justice sergeant. “Take a squad and head down to 32nd and Vine. Make sure the streets around the hospital are clear. We're going to need to commandeer storefronts for emergency medical shelters. Have Assistant Director Assistant order in supplies as needed. She'll be able to make the assessments.”

“Yes, sir!” the sergeant replied, snapping a proper salute before turning and shouting to several nearby soldiers.

Will Du turned and sighed softly before taking in the scene again to see if there was any changes in the situation he needed to take into account.

“Reporting to duty as ordered, sir,” came a soothing, feminine voice from behind Will Du.

Will Du smiled softly and turned to face his wife, Yori. Yori was not wearing a mask but was wearing a white ninja nightsuit with the hood pulled back.

“My God, thank you, love,” Will Du said sincerely. “You have no idea how much I need some sanity right now.”

“I am always here to assist to the best of my capabilities, my husband,” Yori replied with every bit as much sincerity, bowing respectfully. “We both are. Is that not right, Hana-chan?”

Will Du blinked and looked around. “Huh? Hana?”

Eight year old Hana Possible, wearing her school uniform, tumbled out from behind a nearby Global Justice truck to stand before Will Du and Yori. She sighed resignedly.

“Aw, Mom!” Hana whined. “How'd you even know I was there?”

“Me ninja, you not,” Yori laughed, ruffling Hana's raven-black-with-blonde-highlights hair. “You may be the Han, Hana-chan. But you are nowhere near ready to call yourself a Yamanoichi ninja. You have to remember that your future self has 18 years of training under Monkey Fist and myself. I knew you were in the trunk of the car even as your grandmother was driving us here.”

Will Du's eyes went wide. “And you didn't _tell_ Mrs. Stoppable?”

Yori nodded to her husband. “Believe me, Will-kun. Hana will most likely be grounded when she gets home. In the meantime, we can use all of the help we can get.”

Will Du shook his head. “Yes, we do. But Hana? She's only eight, for crying out loud. Endangerment of a minor, violations of child labor laws, utter lack of formal combat and crisis management training...”

“Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssse?” Hana asked. “Stepdaddy?”

Will Du turned to say something to Hana and found himself caught completely unawares.

Eight-year-old Hana Possible was executing a perfect Kim Possible Puppy Dog Pout.

“GYAH!” Will Du gasped, stumbling backwards as if sucker-punched in the chest. “What in the...! What is that? Where did you _learn_ to do that?”

Yori was laughing, in spite of herself.

Will Du shot his wife a glare before turning back to Hana. “Okay, fine. You can help. But you do _not_ leave your mother's side. Do you hear me?”

Hana smiled brightly before recovering her center and then snapping a salute to her stepfather. The salute was better executed by Hana than by half of the currently enlisted soldiers in Global Justice.

Will Du sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Hell has a special place for people like me,” he grunted softly before turning around and barking more orders to nearby soldiers.

Yori smiled and turned to her daughter. “So, Hana-chan?” she asked. “Up for some sentry hunting?”

Hana smirked and shifted slightly, putting emphasis on the fact that she was wearing her school backpack. “Always.”

With that, Yori smirked back. The two of them took off into the fray, leaping from car to light post to windowsill to car again as they went down the street. Yori lead the way while Hana followed just slightly behind.

* * *

Warmonga charged forward, screaming in incoherent rage. Her large muscles flexed visibly as she hauled back to land a punch on the first person fool enough to get in her way.

Kim Possible, standing next to her wife, Shego, chose to be that fool. She tapped the toes of her battlesuit boots, one after the other, on the ground. Each time, the souls of the boots light up in a neon blue color. Once both boots were lit up, Kim charged forward herself.

Kim was not alone in her offense. As soon as Kim charged forward, Shego backflipped backwards. As she did so, her green plasma glow surrounded her gloved hands. The glow shrank and brightened, coalescing onto the clawed tips of her fingers. As soon as Shego landed on her feet, she spun around and thrust her hands as if pitching a pair of baseballs. Instead of baseballs, however, she pitched several miniature plasma darts from each hand.

Kim was running forward at a speed of nearly 260 kmh, faster than any racing car. Kim took pride in the fact that, while she was in her battle suit, the only person faster than her on foot was Mego when he was shrank to his action figure size. Kim used the momentum to graze past Warmonga's pounding fist. Instead of hitting Kim, Warmonga struck the ground, creating a crater around her the size of a house's basement. Instead of getting pummeled by Warmonga's fist, Kim “slid home,” knocking the Lowardian warrior woman's feet out from under her. Kim rode her momentum and the shockwave of the created crater while Warmonga flipped up into the air. In mid-flip, Warmonga was struck by Shego's plasma darts. Warmonga was flung through the air by the force of Shego's attack.

Warmonga didn't hit the ground, however. Instead, she found herself grabbed by the ankles and spun around.

“You want to drop down onto a gentle hometown and devastate it, villain?” Hego bellowed as he spun in place, swinging Warmonga around like a rag doll. “Not on my watch!” Then, he added in a disturbingly more aggressive tone. “NOW, DIE, YOU FUCKING CUNT!”

At that, Hego began to slam Warmonga violently into the asphalt in front of him, over and over and over again, his face contorting into an ugly rage.

“HEGO!” Kim screamed at the large hero.

“WHAT!” Hego screamed back.

“I WANT MY TURN TOO!” Kim screamed.

Before Hego could react, Kim zipped past him from behind him, grabbing Warmonga along the way. As Kim ran along, she screamed incoherently and forced Warmonga's face into the asphalt. Kim didn't slow down one bit, which meant that Warmonga's face was effectively digging a ditch in the street as Kim ran along. Kim then suddenly stopped, spun rapidly in place, and tossed Warmonga straight up into the air.

Shego, meanwhile, had stopped to gawk at what her brother and her wife had just done. “Um... Kimmie...?”

“What?” Kim snapped angrily at Shego. “Can't you see I'm fucking busy?”

Shego rose both brows to that one. Before she could respond, Kim leapt up into the air and caught the now falling Warmonga. Kim then flipped rapidly in the air and slammed Warmonga into the ground like a whip. The resulting blood splatter easily coated half of Kim's body.

“Excessive much?” Shego muttered, taking two steps back from Kim. She was thoroughly confused.

“Excessive?” Kim asked, turning around to face Shego. “EXCESSIVE? You think that was fucking EXCESSIVE? I'll show you fucking excessive, you plant-skinned fucking circus show FREAK!”

Shego's eyes went wide as Kim charged forward at superspeed to attack Shego. Except that Kim never reached Shego. Just as she would have reached her wife, Kim found herself being telekinetically lifted off of the ground. Shego glanced up and saw her daughter from the future, Roslyn “Roz” Possible, floating in midair, her hand outstretched as if to guide her telekinetic powers.

“PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN, YOU CUNTLESS REJECT OF A TEST TUBE EXPERIMENT!” Kim screamed, thrashing about.

“What in the hell?” Shego gasped, looking incredulously at her wife.

 _It's Warmonga, Momma,_ Roz explained telepathically to her currently sane mother. _She has a new superpower... the ability to incite incoherent rage in her enemies. Usually, it makes them make bad decisions in a fight, giving Warmonga the upper hand._

“Except she didn't expect my brother's superstrength or my wife's strength in her battle suit,” Shego reasoned.

“It is not a mistake I intend to make twice, Verdent One,” came a voice from behind Roz. Shego and Roz looked over to see Warmonga rising to her feet. Right before their eyes, Warmonga's pulverized flesh and shattered bones stitched themselves back into place, leaving her ready to fight again.

Warmonga popped her neck and grinned at Shego. “Ready for Round Two, then?”

“NOT IF I GET TO YOU FIRST, YOU FUCKING CUNT!” Kim screamed.

“Roz!” Shego yelled. “Get Hego, Oni, and Kimmie out of here. I'll deal with Warmonga.”

 _But...,_ Roz started to argue.

“Now, young lady!” Shego snapped. “I don't remember making this a democracy.”

Roz nodded. Hearing his primal scream from behind her, Roz spun and telekinetically grabbed Hego just as he was lunging at Warmonga.

“PUT ME DOWN, YOU MOTHERLESS HERETIC OF THE NATURAL ORDER!” Hego screamed as he felt himself being lifted up into the air.

 _I'll be back, Momma,_ Roz declared as she flew off with Kim and Hego.

Shego merely nodded as she turned to face Warmonga.

Warmonga grinned. “So, here we are again. You are swooping in again, against all odds, to save the Flame-Haired One. Shall you be as successful as you were the last time? I think not.”

“You never know,” Shego replied, shrugging her shoulders. “Third time's a charm?”

“Let us see, then,” Warmonga declared.

With that, the two women charged at each other, screaming.

* * *

A gigantic sentry tripod collapsed onto the ground and exploded violently. Moments later, Yori and Hana landed in cat-like crouches just outside of the radius of the explosion.

“That was in interesting use of a jump rope, Hana-chan,” Yori commended her daughter.

Hana smiled knowingly at her mother. “Not quite like your garotte cord, but it does the trick in the right hands.”

“Indeed,” Yori agreed. “I am very proud of you, Hana-chan. I want you to know that.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Hana said. “You know, if feels really good to call you that now. I mean, I had my guesses. You were always so loving and protective for someone who was just my brother's girlfriend. Knowing where I really came from...”

“...is quite liberating, I know,” Yori agreed. “Speaking of liberating, did you really have to wear your school uniform on this adventure?”

Hana glanced down. Her school jacket was torn in several different places, as was her skirt. The skirt was especially bad, given that she was now exposing a bit too much bare leg for someone of her age.

“It always seemed to work just fine in the Japanese cartoons,” Hana argued. “Besides, this gets the boys' attentions.” She made that last statement with a wink at her mother.

“Hana-chan!” Yori gasped in false shock. “You are eight years old, young lady.”

“No time like the present, right?” Hana laughed.

Suddenly, the women's banter was cut short by a laser blast shooting over their heads and blasting a crater into the street nearby. The two women turned to see another Lowardian sentry lumbering towards them.

“Ready for the next one, Hana-chan?” Yori asked, drawing her ninja-to from its sheath once more.

Hana pulled her math textbook, which was hanging from her hand by a belt strap, and began to twirl it like a morningstar. “Born ready, Mom.”

With that, the two of them leapt forward at the errant tripod.

The poor giant robot never knew what hit it.

* * *

Will Du was barking orders left and right, trying desperately to coordinate resources and personnel in what was essentially pure chaos. Suddenly, his communicator began beeping. He answered it and sighed when he saw who as at the other end of the call.

“Dr. Wade Load,” Will Du snapped at the young African-American man's image in his communicator. “Now is not the best of times. Middleton is...”

“Under attack from the Lowardians, I know,” Wade replied, cutting the Chinese-American man off. “It's on every major news network in the world. Which makes this the _best_ time for me to call you. Now that I'm locked onto your signal... INCOMING!”

Suddenly, a flash of light beamed down beside Will Du from up in the sky. When Will Du turned, he couldn't help but smile. The light dissipated to reveal six individuals. Monique Goldberg, wearing her red and gold Valkyrie battle suit, glanced around, her bow already strung and nocked with an arrow. To either side of her were her two “husbands,” William and Edward Goldberg, aka the Wego twins. Rising above Monique in his hovering battle-enabled wheelchair, wearing a blue with white trim battle suit, was Felix Renton. Standing on a small mounted platform right behind Felix, wearing gold with orange trim battle suit, was his wife, Zita Renton. Finally, at Monique's feet was the naked mole rat, Rufus, surrounded by the soft blue glow of the Mystical Monkey Power.

“BOOYAH!” Rufus yelled, flexing in his battle pose.

“Team Possible,” Will Du nodded respectfully. “Dr. Load is correct, now _is_ indeed the best time. I need civilians directed to safety and Lowardian sentry units diverted away from the civilians.”

“We're on it!” William and Edward responded in unison. With that, they copied themselves several dozen times and took off in all different directions.

“I'm going to try to get a scan of one of the sentry units to see if Zita and I can deduce a weak spot,” Felix added.

“It should be _muy f_ _á_ _cil_ ,” Zita added. “If you focus on the flying and I focus on the scanning.”

“Fair enough,” Felix laughed as he and his wife flew off.

“One question, though,” Will Du said, turning to Monique. “Um, if you're all here... who is looking after your children?”

“Someone _very_ experienced with dealing with kids,” Monique smiled. She then turned to Rufus. “You ready to take out some Lowardian trash, little buddy?”

“Yuh-huh!” Rufus nodded, before demonstrating a roundhouse kick. “Hee-yah!”

“Let's do this!” Monique said, running off down the street. Rufus quickly followed behind her, easily keeping pace despite his small size.

Will Du allowed himself the luxury of one more smile before turning to bark more orders to some nearby Global Justice soldiers.

* * *

Both Kim and Hego were set down gently onto the sidewalk. Kim stayed kneeling and panting heavily as Hego sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Roz and the female Japanese ninja known as Oni floated down beside the two heroes, looking around. Civilians were scrambling chaotically around them. Several police officers nearby were trying with futility to direct the civilians towards a safer location.

“Well, that was... embarrassing,” Hego admitted, looking rather abashed.

“That caught me completely off-guard,” Kim agreed, standing up and silently chastising herself. “Sheila hates it when I apologize to her, too.”

 _She understands,_ Mom, Roz replied, walking up to Kim and gently folding her into a hug. Kim, in spite of herself, melted into the hug and drew emotional strength from the woman who was technically her daughter. _I explained to her about Warmonga's new power._

“Where _did_ she get that power, anyway?” Kim asked, breaking the hug to look into Roz's dichromatic green eyes. “She didn't have it when your mother and I fought her last time.”

“The Lowardians have a mad geneticist on their side,” Oni explained, her face darkening with an expression of distaste. “A _human_ mad geneticist, in fact. His name is Dr. Flynn Feasible. That's how they were able to grow Roz-chan in the first place. And that's how the Elite Guard got their superpowers.”

“A human helping the Lowardians eradicate the human race?” Hego asked incredulously. “Incomprehensible!”

“Feasible was never the most stable of characters,” Oni admitted.

“And Feasible has Monkey Fist, granting each of the Elite Guard a healing factor and the power of resurrection,” Kim sighed. “Which means we can't stop Warmonga by killing her.”

 _I'm going to go back,_ Roz explained, rising into the air. _I can block Warmonga's powers with my own telepathic powers, so she doesn't affect me. And Momma forced me to leave her behind._

As Roz “spoke,” Kim glanced around at her surroundings. She noticed that the old building that Roz had set them down before had a wrinkled, yellow sign in the doorway. Cocking a brow as the proverbial gears turned in her head. Suddenly, she turned to Hego.

“How much can you carry, Hego?” Kim asked. “Not just lift, but carry as you're going along.”

“Um,” Hego thought for a moment. “I... I can probably carry something like small car or something quite easily. I could carry something like a jet fighter if I put my mind to it. I can _lift_ something like space shuttle, but I won't be able to go very far with it. Why?”

 _I can help him, Mom,_ Roz added, floating back down to stand by Kim. _My telekinesis is every bit as powerful as Uncle Hego's strength. And I like your idea. A lot._

“What idea is that?” Hego asked, looking at the women with a confused look in his eyes.

“I know what the idea is,” Oni replied. “A fringe benefit of the psychic link I have with Roz-chan. And I like the idea, too.”

Oni then turned to a nearby police officer. “Excuse me, sir? Is it true that the building here is condemned?”

The police officer turned around and glanced at the building that Oni was pointing at. “Yeah, has been for years. Why?”

Oni grinned and turned to the building. “Cause I need to cut it from its foundation.”

With that, Oni breathed in deeply and closed her eyes to concentrate. A pale blue aura suddenly burst around her, lifting her slightly off of the ground and creating a mystical wind around her. When she opened her eyes again, Oni's eyes were glowing a bright blue color. And a glowing, golden naginata had suddenly appeared in her right hand.

Kim let out a low whistle. “Okay! So Oni has the Mystical Monkey Power and access to the Lotus Blade. I learn something new every day.”

 _God, she's sexy when she pulls out the big guns,_ Roz stated appreciatively.

Oni lunged forward and began cutting into the base of the building with the golden naginata. As she ran along, the blade of the naginata sliced through the brick, steel, and stone like it were butter.

Once Oni disappeared around the corner, Hego cracked his knuckles. “Well, I better start getting ready for my part.” He then popped his neck and stepped towards the building.

 _Oni will probably boost my telekinesis with her MMP so we can pull this off,_ Roz explained. As she turned back to Kim, though, she caught the sad smile on her mother's face.

Roz knew exactly what was going through her mother's mind.

 _Mom, don't,_ Roz chastised gently, putting a hand on Kim's shoulder. _Listen to me. You might not have Mystical Monkey Powers or a magical blade. You might not have psionic powers like mine. You might not have a healing factor, plasma, superstrength, the ability to shrink or multiply, or anything like that. But you're Kim Possible. You're the girl for whom anything is possible._

Kim blinked and looked at Roz.

 _You're the brains of this outfit,_ Roz continued. _You're the glue that holds us together. You're the one who inspires us to work together as a team. You're the one who gives us a purpose and a reason. And you know how to best direct us in what you're doing. You create the battle plans and the rest of us gladly follow through on them. Hell, we should give you a blue chainmail uniform and an indestructible shield and they'd be a perfect fit for you._

Kim couldn't help but chuckle on that one.

 _I mean, look,_ Roz added, pointing to Oni, who was just emerging from the other side of the building. _You came up with this crazy idea right here and we're making it work. Because you took in the situation, assessed it, came up with the best solution, and figured out how to make it work._

Kim smirked and nodded her head. “That's right. If we can't kill Warmonga, we can sure as hell knock her ass out.”

Oni ran up to Kim and Roz and nodded to the two of them. “Are we ready to do this thing?”

 _Ready, willing, and able, my love,_ Roz replied. _With your help, of course._

“I figured as much,” Oni laughed. With that, Oni closed her eyes and began to focus. She reached a hand out towards Roz. The blue aura that surrounded Oni then began to surround Roz as well.

“And there _is_ something I can do,” Kim said suddenly. “Roslyn, sweetheart, can you let your mother know she's about to get a taxi?”

 _You got it, Mom!_ Roz said, turning to smile at Kim. 

Kim was momentarily caught off guard by the pale blue glow in Roz's eyes. But she quickly recovered and smiled back at Roz. Kim then tapped her toes and took off at superspeed down the street.

Roz then turned to Hego, who was in front of the building, spitting into his hands and rubbing them together.

 _Okay, Uncle Hego,_ Roz said telepathically. _If you can lift it up just enough to give me a handhold, Oni and I can get the rest._

“With Hego-san's permission,” Oni said, focusing on keeping her aiding magic going, “I can even help him lend you _his_ strength on top of what you already have, once the building is in the air.”

Hego laughed at that. “Looks like everyone has a role, then. Okay, heroes, what's going to work?”

“Teamwork!” both Oni and Roz replied in unison, although Roz's response was telepathic rather than verbal. They both giggled at that.

“FOR JUSTICE!” Hego yelled as he dug his fingers into the severed crack in the foundation that Oni's Lotus Blade had created. With a titanic amount of effort, Hego began lifting the building up.

 _I've got it!_ Roz called out. _Now, Oni!_

With that, Oni reached out her other hand towards Hego. The mystical monkey aura extended to the big blue hero, surrounding him. Roz breathed in sharply and her eyes went wide. She quickly recovered, though. Suddenly, the building ripped up and floated up into the air.

“We're doing it!” Hego called out happily. “We're doing it!”

 _Let's get this bad boy over to Mom and Momma now,_ Roz smiled.

* * *

Shego slid effortlessly between Warmonga's legs and kicked up and backwards, planting a firm kick into the small of the green giantess' back. Shego then backflipped, springing over Warmonga's shoulders. As Shego somersaulted past Warmonga, she reached out and blasted a ball of brilliant green plasma into the Lowardian warrior woman's face. Warmonga stumbled backward in pain, brushing at her face as if to dust off the green plasma.

Shego landed in a cat-like crouch in front of the Lowardian, grinning evilly.

“I do not understand it,” Warmonga bellowed, grabbing a nearby severed girder and swinging it at Shego. Shego deftly dodged the attacks. “My power should be inciting an incoherent rage within you. It should be enticing you into attacking me blindly and without forethought or tactic. Yet, you continue as if completely unaffected by my power. How can this be?”

Shego dove in under the steel girder and came up between Warmonga's arms. A quick snap punch to the left from Shego and a satisfying crunch later, Warmonga screamed out in pain and dropped the girder. Shego then grabbed Warmonga by the lapel of her uniform and pulled her face down so that the two women were looking at each other, eye to eye.

“You see, Warmonga, that's my secret,” Shego growled darkly. “I'm _always_ angry.”

With that, Shego planted her hand, palm first, onto Warmonga's face and fired off an extremely powerful plasma blast. Warmonga flew backwards into a display window in a nearby storefront, knocking over several mannequins in the process.

“With the sort of life I've had to live since that multi-colored meteor landed on my parents' treehouse, killing my parents and giving my brothers and I our superpowers,” Shego continued, stepping menacingly towards the Lowardian, “I have nothing _but_ pent-up rage inside of me. I've simply learned how to keep it under control... something that has become much easier for me to do since I married my wife. So your little Jedi trick is only giving me feelings I already know how to deal with.”

Warmonga stared wide-eyed at the advancing Shego before suddenly narrowing her eyes. Warmonga stood up quickly and stared Shego down.

“Very well, then, Verdant One,” Warmonga growled. “So it shall be a glorious battle between two warriors on equal footing. In the end, I will still win. The town of Middleton will be destroyed. We Lowardians will have made our statement. The fall of humankind is at hand.”

Shego paused to scowl at Warmonga before suddenly blinking and glancing elsewhere, as if distracted. She then grinned evilly at the Lowardian woman. She crouched down into a battle stance then beckoned Warmonga to approach her for the attack.

Warmonga scowled contemptuously before charging at Shego.

A red, white, and blue streak zoomed in from the side, charging for Shego at the same time Warmonga was charging her.

Just as both Warmonga and the streak reached Shego, a large building came crashing down onto the three of them.

**[END CHAPTER TEN]**


	11. Chapter 11

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Hana Stoppable flipped up and backwards, narrowly avoiding the giant tendril that had struck out against her. The tendril extended out past Hana, reaching full length underneath her petite form. Hana finished her backflip with both feet on the tendril. She then began to run at full tilt along the tendril, using it like a tightrope but moving as if on dry land, her books-on-a-belt weapon in one hand and her jump rope in the other. Following the tendril took Hana up to the base of the sentry tripod robot that she and her biological mother, Yori, was attacking. Hana smashed her book weapon into the bottom of the tripod core, creating a hole large enough for a human child. Counting her blessings that she was indeed an eight-year-old child, Hana used her jump rope as an anchor and swung herself inside.

Meanwhile, Yori was backflipping, dodging, sliding, and somersaulting about on the ground, keeping the machine distracted while her daughter did her work. No matter how viciously or how quickly the machine struck out with its tendrils, Yori seemed to be able to dodge them.

Suddenly, one tendril got lucky and wrapped itself around Yori's ankles. Yori suddenly found her face planted viciously into the ground before she was lifted unceremoniously into the air. Yori quickly drew both of her ninja-to swords. Before she could use them, however, two more tendrils shot out and latched onto Yori's wrists. The pain forced Yori to drop the swords. Finally, a fourth tendril latched onto Yori's free ankle and helped its counterparts to lift Yori, spread eagle, up into the air. To Yori's horror, a fifth tendril began to snake menacingly towards the ninja.

“Hana-chan,” Yori breathed softly. “If ever there was a time for you to work your magic, my daughter, now would be such a time.”

The tendril almost reached the crotch of Yori's white ninja nightsuit before suddenly stopping. With a curious look, Yori watched as the tendril shot up, paused, and then tapped Yori playfully on the nose.

“Hana-chan?” Yori asked curiously.

“Hey, Mom!” Hana's voice suddenly said over a speaker system from within the Lowardian tripod. “Wanna go on a joy ride?”

Yori chuckled and shook her head. “No, thank you, Hana-chan. Just release me. We should destroy this machine. No government, not even the American or Japanese governments, should be allowed access to technology such as this.”

“Right,” Hana agreed. She dropped out of the hole in the bottom of the core and dropped gracefully to the ground, her weapon in one hand and her jump rope in the other. As her feet touched the ground, the core exploded in a violent fury.

Yori felt the tendrils loosen as she fell towards the ground. Quickly extricating herself, she backflipped and landed in a cat's crouch next to Hana.

“I'm glad I got to the central controls when I did,” Hana smiled, turning to her mother. “What those tendrils were going to do was going to be awk-weird.”

Yori shrugged. “What they were about to do is perhaps a discussion for another day, perhaps ten years into the future.”

“I dunno,” Hana smirked. “I've seen it in a few cartoons.”

Yori's eyes went wide upon hearing that. “Hana! I am less than pleased that you have even had access to that sort of entertainment! Where did you get such material, at any rate?”

Hana shrugged. “It's okay. Let's just say that Mom and Dad never found out that Ron's stash and call it good. Hey, look, there's another sentry!”

Hana took off in full sprint in the direction she had just pointed.

“I'm even less pleased yet that Ron-kun had such a collection,” Yori breathed under her breath, dazed in her disbelief.

“Hey, ladies, care for some company, so that we can make the world implode with our overload of sexiness?”

Yori turned to see her friend and fellow Team Possible teammate, Monique Goldberg, leap over a nearby pile of rubble and run towards her. Monique was indeed quite attractive in her red and gold Valkyrie battlesuit... and almost as menacing with her longbow out and strung. The naked mole rat, Rufus, leapt over the rubble after Monique, darting towards the women even before Monique closed in on Yori.

“It would indeed be my honor to have your company, Monique-san,” Yori said, bowing. “Are there others here?”

“The Weegs are conducting traffic throughout Middleton,” Monique explained. “Felix and Zita are conducting a recon of the sentry units, seeing if they can find a weak spot...”

“The underbelly,” Hana suddenly declared, running back towards Yori and Monique. “One smack of a _ki_ -charged bundle of textbooks and BLAM!”

“Well, they're invulnerable to conventional weaponry, including my arrows,” Monique clarified. “So I'm hoping Zita can find some sort of weakness that the rest of us can use. Finally, you see Rufus and I here, trying to catch up to you ladies. Where are Kim and Shego? Or our new friends?”

“Oh, you mean Kim and Shego's daughter... and my daughter from the future?” Yori asked, smiling.

Monique glanced between Yori and Hana and smacked her lips. “Oh, I guess I was off. I had guessed that Oni was Hana.”

“She is,” both Yori and Hana replied in unison, causing the two of them to glance at each other and giggle.

Monique blinked. “Hana... is your daughter? When did we find out?”

Yori shrugged. “I've known it all of her life. I bore her, after all, so it was obvious for me. Ronald-sama and Lonnie-sama also knew. Everyone else found out last night. The Possibles and the Stoppables are on speaking terms once more.”

“Wow, and I wasn't there to work my magic,” Monique sighed playfully. “You know, Yori, _team diplomat_ is one of the roles I cling desperately to.”

Yori smiled and shrugged again. “You have my apologies, Monique-san. I am, however, rather pleased that I was able to be a small part in such a reunion.”

“No doubt,” Monique agreed, looking around. “Still doesn't answer my original question, though. Where are...?”

“Uh-oh!” Rufus suddenly squeaked, surrounding the group in a bright blue bubble of force.

The ground around the women began to rumble violently. As far as earthquakes went, Monique would have guessed it to be at least a 5 or 6 on the Richter Scale. Small bits of rubble tumbles down and around the women for the briefest of moments. 

Then, as suddenly as it had started, the rumbling stopped.

“What in the world was _that_?” Monique asked, wide-eyed.

“Weird!” Rufus declared, allowing his _ki_ -shield to drop.

“Oh, my God, Mom!” Hana yelled, tugging on Yori's sleeve. “Look!”

Yori and Monique turned to look where Hana was pointing. What they saw blew their minds away.

An entire building, four stories tall, had risen up into the air and was floating over nearby buildings.

Hana let out a low whistle at the sight. “How is that even happening?”

“It must be Roz-chan,” Yori said, referring to Roslyn Possible, Kim and Shego's daughter from the future. “She had telekinetic powers. But I cannot believe that even she is powerful enough to lift a building of that size.”

Rufus thought for a moment, leapt up onto Yori's shoulders, and whispered something into her ear.

“That would indeed make sense, Rufus-kun,” Yori agreed. “Mystical Monkey Powers would indeed be useful in boosting powers such as those that Roz-chan possesses. But you are here and, to the best of my knowledge, you did not come back from the future. If you are not there to provide the boost, then how...?”

“Me,” Hana interrupted, a grim tone to her voice.

“What?” both Monique and Yori asked, looking at the young girl.

Hana turned to consider both women with a serious look. “When we learned that Yori was my mother, we also learned that Ron was my father, Monique. That means that not only am I the Han, I have the blood of the Prophesied Hero. If Rufus dies, guess who's next on the list to receive the MMP.”

Rufus nodded knowingly.

Monique took a moment to consider the little rodent. Before Electronique had killed Ron, Monique had little involvement with Kim and Ron's missions, outside of designing their mission outfits. She knew Rufus as closely as she did Kim and Ron, but as a friend, not a teammate. When Monique found herself a founding member of Team Possible 2.0, she had to quickly to adopt to combat situations. After Rufus had been rescued from the Stoppable's basement, he had become instrumental in training Monique to be an effective member of the team.

Monique didn't want to think about what the world would be like if it lost Rufus.

“If Oni-chan possesses the Mystical Monkey Power and is with Roz-chan,” Yori said, breaking Monique from her reverie, “then I can see this feat as being possible. But why would they...?”

Before Yori could finish speaking, the building suddenly dropped violently onto the ground. Even though the impact point was well over a mile away, Rufus still threw up a ki-shield to deflect the dust and minor debris that pushed past the group.

Both Monique and Yori watched in shock and astonishment as the building began to crumble down out of sight behind the buildings between it and the women.

“I hope the others are okay,” Hana said, visibly shaken.

Rufus simply nodded. “Uh-huh! Me too!”

* * *

“Are you out of your mind, Roslyn Possible?” Hego yelled as he watched the untethered building begin to collapse in onto itself on the street in front of him. His beefy arms covered his face as thick smoke, dust, and debris raced past him. “Kimberly and Sheila were still there!”

Roz said nothing, focused as she was on depositing the building in such a way as to avoid damaging the real estate around them... any further than it already was or what the laws of physics would allow in the way of avoidance. Her glowing blue eyes, empowered by Oni's Mystical Monkey Power, stared intently on the developing carnage in front of her.

“Faith, Hego-san,” replied the voice of Oni, who stood in a defensive crouch behind the large hero as the debris flew past him. “This is Kim Possible, after all. Anything is possible for a Possible. That includes my lover... and both of her mothers.”

Hego grunted and dared to peek beyond his arms. Silently, he prayed the Lord, God Almighty, for deliverance of his sister and her wife from the fate that certainly befell them.

* * *

Kim sped down the hallway at nearly 260 kmh, listening to the deafening crackling and crumbling underneath her even as she was focusing on the rumbling of the walls around her. In her arms was her wife, Sheila Marie Possible, aka Shego. Shego huddled tightly into Kim's arms, trying to create as little aerodynamic drag as possible.

Kim sped around a corner and up some stairs, just as the floor from the level she had left caved in and rubble and debris erupted upwards. Kim spun around the winding expanse of the stairs and hit the next level, zipping along the hallway at top speed.

Kim wanted to say something positive and witty, if only to lift her own spirits if not those of her wife. Something like “Third Floor, Angel! Just one more floor to go and we're home free!” But Kim knew that she needed to focus completely on the trip. She was traveling faster than the normal human mind could register... traveling faster than her headlights, as the driving analogy might go. A normal human traveling her speed would be upon any change in the environment faster than his mind could register that the change had occurred.

Thankfully, she wasn't any normal human. She was Kim Possible. Although no superhero by any stretch of the imagination, Kim was no slouch in the “quick thinking” department. Her mind could keep up with the speed she was traveling... but only barely. So she needed to focus every ounce of her attention on what was in front of her. Else, she and Shego would...

Suddenly, the roof caved in front of Kim. Without a second thought, Kim whipped a 90 degree turn through the doorway next to her, speeding through an abandoned apartment, through and around the living room and kitchen into a bedroom, where a gaping hole in the wall led back out into the hallway on the other side of the cave-in. Kim whipped a final 90 degree turn back into the hallway and then up the stairs at the end of the hallway...

Just in time for the floor of _that_ level to collapse to force of the erupting debris and rubble.

One more floor.

Kim spun out of the stairwell and into the final hallway. The walls around she and Shego were beginning to crumble rapidly, leaving little room for Kim to dart through. The ceiling was caving in at a frightening rate and Kim could feel the debris and rubble from down below beginning to erupt through the floor already.

Shego tightened her hug onto Kim and planted her lips firmly on the base of Kim's neck. It was what Shego whispered next that got the redhead.

“I trust you, Kimmie. I trust you with my life. Anything is possible for a Possible. Now get us out of here.”

Kim narrowed her eyes and everything seemed to move in slow motion around her. She knew she hadn't entered into the speed zone, a danger she and Rufus had suffered when the two of them had worn the original experimental shoes nearly a decade ago in combat against the BeBe robots. Wade had made sure that when she installed the speed boots in Kim's Centurion Mark II battlesuit he had put a limiter on the boots' speed. Kim couldn't even move as fast as Mego's smallest form (which was an astonishing 860 kmh, the Tweebs had discovered soon after Mego had joined Team Possible), let alone fast enough to run across water or slip into the speed zone. The perceived slow motion around Kim was something else.

It was Kim's mind coming into complete focus—not only for her sake, but for the sake of the love of her life. The mother of her child.

Kim began to dart in and out and around falling debris, collapsing walls, and exploding piping. She ducked and weaved around flaying wires and splintering wood, darting into one room to avoid one pitfall and then back out and around an explosion of concrete and lumber to avoid another pitfall. Everything seemed to come into view with a clarity Kim had never felt before.

And then... daylight.

As the building that Roz had delivered onto the Lowardian warrior woman Warmonga finished the last of its death throes, collapsing completely and utterly onto itself, Kim Possible erupted from the cloud of debris and smoke. She hit the ground running, still holding Shego tight. Finally, she skidded to a halt in front of Hego and Oni, both of whom were cheering loudly at the women.

Kim gently set her wife down onto the ground on her feet before collapsing onto her knees. Kim's breath came in rasps and her heart felt like it was going to explode.

Oni grinned and elbowed Hego. “See? I told you, Hego-san.”

“Good job, guys,” Shego smiled, turning to look behind her. “If Warmonga survived that, I'll be amazed.”

 _Don't congratulate just us, Momma,_ came the telepathic voice of Kim and Shego's daughter-from-the-future, Roz. _Mom came up with the idea. We just made it happen._

Shego turned to kneel next to Kim, who was still trying to catch her breath. “Isn't that always the case?” Shego laughed, before hugging Kim tightly and giving her a huge kiss on the cheek.

Kim laughed hoarsely at that, smiling in spite of the fatigue and pain she was in.

Shego smiled softly at her wife. “I mean, I was about to bring the pain to that bitch and thoroughly enjoy doing it, but you guys did a bang-up job. You all did a good job, including you, Princess.”

Shego then gently took Kim's chin with a finger and guided her face to look upon Shego's. Shego smiled at the tired smile on Kim's face. The message that passed between the two women was unmistakable to the two of them. They were both alive thanks to each other. And that was just one of the many reasons why they loved each other so deeply. 

Shego leaned in to kiss Kim, a kiss that Kim accepted with uninhibited passion.

“You _dropped_ a _building_ on the Lowardian?”

Kim, Shego, Roz, Oni, and Hego all turned to look at the speaker. Will Du, leader of Global Justice, stood atop a nearby broken wall and gazed down unemotionally at the heroes. He was surrounded by several dozen Global Justice soldiers, all armed to the teeth.

“Yeah, we did,” Shego growled, pulling Kim close to her by reflex. “Wanna say something about it?”

Will Du glanced around at the scene around him, sighed, then chuckled, before returning his gaze onto the heroes.

“Quite creative and inventive. And it appears to have gotten the job done. Good job, heroes.”

Shego snorted her response as Kim buried her face in Shego's shoulder to hide her laughter.

Roz's eyes went wide and she slowly turned around towards the collapsed building. Oni, ever sensitive to her lover, did not miss the gesture and turned to follow Roz's gaze.

 _Um, guys,_ Roz's telepathic broke through the soft laughter that the rest of the group was sharing. _The party isn't over yet._

Shego and Kim stood up and followed Roz's gaze just as Will Du and Hego turned to do the same.

As the heroes watched, some of the rubble of the building began to tremble and shake. Suddenly, Warmonga erupted from the rubble. Her body was severely beaten, bloody, and broken, almost unrecognizable its morbidness. But she was still quite alive... and growling angrily at the heroes.

“You. Have. Got. To. Be. Fucking. Kidding. Me,” Shego drawled in exasperation, igniting green plasma flame around both of her fists.

Kim gently put a hand on Shego's chest and quickly calmed the green ex-villainess down.

“No, Angel,” Kim whispered soothingly. “Please. Allow me.”

With that, Kim turned and grinned at Warmonga. The twisted, broken green giantess began to stumble haphazardly towards Kim, like a caricature of a cinematic movie zombie. As Warmonga trudged towards the heroes, Kim tapped the toes of her boots and bolted forward.

To the shock of everyone watching, Kim punched Warmonga. The punch itself wasn't shocking. It was the fact that the punch was part of a move-by attack while Kim was moving at her full 260 kmh. That speed, coupled with her martial arts training and the anti-graviton generators in her gloves... Warmonga flipped up into the air after a very audible cracking sound ripped through the air like a thunderclap.

Kim skidded to a halt nearby, falling into a cat's crouch. As Kim's red hair settled down over her bowed face, Warmonga's body hit the ground behind her with a discernible thud.

Warmonga remained unmoving after that.

“Dear God,” Hego breathed in disbelief.

“Move it people!” Will Du screamed at the soldiers surrounding the group. “She's not dead. She's only unconscious. Get some power-inhibiting shackles onto her and then get that fucking bitch out of my sight!”

As nearly two dozen Global Justice soldiers moved in on Warmonga, weapons fully primed, Kim stood up and turned to face the rest of the heroes. The way her red hair swayed with the motion, revealing her face like the opening of curtains at a theater, caught all of their attentions. Especially Shego's.

 _I love you, Mommy!_ Roz gushed, unable to contain herself anymore. It had been too many years since she'd seen her mother perform so top-of-her-form like she had just done.

“I'm with Munchkin here,” Shego agreed, thumbing behind her at Roz. “That impressed even me. Not to mention that whole racing through a collapsing building thing. Even if the President wasn't give you a medal for all that, I'm going to give you something tonight.”

“Dinner at Bueno Nacho's?” Kim asked, smiling sweetly as she stepped up to her wife and lover. “We haven't gone there in like forever.”

“That... wasn't what I was referring to,” Shego admitted, smirking sarcastically at Kim. “But, um, sure, Pumpkin. We can do that.”

Kim then draped her arms around the slightly taller woman, grinning impishly up at her. “Then, after dinner, we can do what _you_ want to do.”

“If you don't fart me out of the room first, you refried bean eating freak,” Shego growled playfully.

Kim laughed delightedly before kissing Shego passionately again.

“Du-san,” Oni said, stepping forward. “If I may have a moment with the Warmonga's shackles before you take her away.”

As Oni stepped towards the green giantess, one of the soldiers turned to face Oni.

“Ma'am,” the soldier said sternly. “I'm afraid we can't let you...”

“Stand down, corporal,” Will Du barked, stepping up next to Oni. “This is my stepdaughter. She is acting on _my_ authority.”

The soldier gulped and stepped aside. “Y-Yes sir,” he stammered.

Oni glanced at Will Du, who nodded at Oni. Oni smiled inwardly and nodded back. She then approached the giantess.

As everyone looked on, Oni opened a panel on the large, electronic steel shackles that the soldiers had placed around Warmonga's hands, wrists, and forearms. They were the same type of shackles that Hego had worn to keep his super-strength in check, so all present knew that they would be effective in keeping Warmonga in line. Oni pulled out some tools from one of her belt pouches, tweaked some of the circuitry slightly, and then packed the tools back away. She shut the panel, stood up, and turned to the rest of the heroes.

“Now the shackles will dampen Warmonga's psychic ability to induce rage as well as her Lowardian super-strength,” Oni declared.

Will Du nodded. “Thank you, Oni. Okay, men, get this trash out of here!”

With that, several men picked up Warmonga's unconscious body and carried it off. The rest of the two dozen men followed along, keeping their weapons trained on the Lowardian warrior woman.

Kim sighed. “Well, that's one of the Elite Guard down.”

 _Four more to go,_ Roz stated, finishing her mother's thoughts.

“This isn't going to be fun,” Shego admitted. “Even for me. And I'm usually up for a good scrap.”

“But we will persevere and we will overcome,” Hego added, flexing a fist in the air. “Justice will be served and the villainy of the Lowardian Imperial Elite Guard will find its final days brought upon it by the righteous wrath of Team Possible!”

Hego then blinked and glanced about, noticing that everyone present, including Will Du, had simply stopped to look at Hego.

“Am I wrong?” Hego asked, confused.

Shego covered her eyes with a palm and shook her head. “You're a fucking dork, Hank.”

“One thing is true, though,” Kim amended, turning to her wife. “We _will_ stay strong and we _will_ persevere. We have to, for the sake of mankind.”

Shego nodded. “True 'nuff. Boy, this almost makes me miss the days when Drakken and I were all up in your ass making your life miserable.”

Kim chuckled knowingly at that.

“Now for the next step to this disaster,” Will Du muttered to no one in particular, though he spoke loudly enough for everyone close by to hear him.

The rest of the heroes followed Will Du's gaze across the city and the reality of the situation struck all of them. They had saved Middleton, but only barely. While Kim, Shego, Roz, Oni, and Hego had battled Warmonga, eighteen sentry drones had torn across the city. Other heroes, many of whom were simple policemen, firefighters, paramedics, and other emergency response personnel, had moved to neutralize those sentry drones. But the damage was already done.

Much of Middleton lay in devastated rubble.

“Dear Lord,” Hego breathed.

“The Red Cross and FEMA have been mobilized,” Will Du said. “The President is also in-flight. He's already prepared to declare Middleton a national disaster zone. We've lost many lives today. We won the day, heroes. But it was at a great cost.”

There was a long, uncomfortable silence between the heroes as they all considered what had happened.

“Will-kun? Darling?”

The heroes all turned to the sound of the voice. They all smiled softly as Yori skipped down a nearby pile of rubble. Young eight-year-old Hana Stoppable followed close behind, as well as Monique and Rufus.

“I'm glad you're guys are okay,” Will Du said honestly, hugging first his wife then his stepdaughter.

“We cannot find any more sentry drones, Will-kun,” Yori said.

“That's because...”

“...there aren't any more.”

William and Edward Goldberg, the Wego twins, ran up to the group.

“All of the civilians have been directed to the emergency shelters,” William reported. “Firefighters and EMTs are tending to the wounded as we speak. My copies are helping out as best we can on that front.”

“Many of the families whose houses weren't destroyed, mostly in nearby suburbs, have volunteered to help with housing,” Edward added. “Many of my copies are making the proper arrangements and making sure people in charge of coordinating this stuff are in the know.”

Will Du nodded. “Good. Thank you both for all of your help.”

Monique turned to Kim and Shego. “Are you guys okay?”

“As okay as we can be,” Kim replied softly, “for people who just realized that their hometown was very nearly destroyed by alien invaders.”

Monique nodded solemnly. “Yeah, I know that feeling.”

Rufus whined his agreement.

“Well, for good news,” came the voice of Felix Renton, Team Possible's resident engineer and pilot, from above the heroes, “Zita and I think we've found a weakness in the sentry drones.”

“A _ki_ -charged bundle of books to the underbelly?” Hana asked, causing Oni to vainly stifle her laughter.

The wheelchair-bound Felix smirked sardonically at Hana and shook his head.

“Close,” replied Felix's wife, Zita, who was riding a standing platform attached to the back of Felix's wheelchair. “The underbelly is indeed the key. But conventional weaponry won't do it. Felix and I think we can work with Dr. Wade Load to develop a special sort of ammo that utilizes certain radioactive elements to get past the Lowardian alloy's toughness and pierce those damned things.”

“See what you can do,” Will Du agreed. “I'll put Dr. Load in touch with Global Justice's R&D team so that we can get that ammo into production the moment it's been perfected.”

“Right,” both Felix and Zita replied in unison.

Will Du took a deep breath and turned to the rest of the heroes. “As far as Team Possible is concerned, take the rest of the night off. Your work here is done for now. I'm going to make sure that relief efforts are running efficiently before I go home to my own family. We need to keep ourselves rested to handle the next few weeks. This is the toughest part of the battle. The aftermath.”

“Right,” Kim said sadly, looking around at the devastation one more time. “Hey! I've got an idea!”

Shego cocked a brow. “What's that, Pumpkin?”

Kim turned to look at the rest of her team. “What do you guys think of posing nude for a charity calendar so we can raise the money needed to rebuild Middleton?”

There was several moments of uncomfortable silence between the heroes before Shego finally slapped a hand over her eyes and shook her head.

“What?” Kim asked, trying to keep levity in the conversation. “Don't like the idea?”

“No, I don't,” Shego laughed. “That body of yours is only for me to see and that's my final answer.”

 _I've seen...,_ Roz began to state, raising her hand.

“You're our daughter!” both Kim and Shego snapped, looking at the eighteen-year-old.

Roz smacked her lips and stepped back carefully behind Oni, despite looking very pleased with herself.

“Speaking of children,” Shego said, looking around. “I see everyone on Team Possible here. Who's with the kids?”

Monique smirked at Shego, folding her arms in front of her.

A cold dread fell on Shego like an icy shower. “No, you didn't.”

“I most certainly did,” Monique replied, showing no sign of fear or regret while facing Shego.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Shego asked hysterically.

* * *

“Omarion! Marquita! Where are you?”

He looked about the room, dreading the answer to his question even as he shouted it.

“Over here-here-here-here!” came the giggly response from several different directions at once.

“What?” Dr. Drakken yelped, spinning around in the training room that had somehow been programmed to emulate an elaborate theme park. The blinking lights, twisting and swooshing rides, and uproarious sounds threatened to overcome his senses.

Suddenly, two three-year-old children came laughing from two different directions and bowled the eccentric mad scientist over before running off in two different directions. As quickly as they had appeared, they disappeared into the maze of booths and amusement rides.

Drakken sat up in a daze. Cotton candy and ice cream covered his face in such a way as to make him look like a strange Christmas elf. He shook the mess off of his face before screaming hysterically into the artificial sky above him.

“SSSSSHHHHHEEEEEGGGGGOOOOO!!!!!”

**[END CHAPTER ELEVEN]**


	12. Chapter 12

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER TWELVE**

“How are you doing, Rich?” asked Dr. Anne Possible, renowned brain surgeon and current volunteer for the Middleton Medical Relief team, to her coworker, Dr. Richard Anderson. 

Dr. Anderson, an older gentleman with graying hair and an average build, looked up from his coffee mug at the table at which he was sitting. Both he and Anne were in what was going to be the closest thing to a break room that they were going to enjoy for a while. It was actually one of the many military tents pitched up throughout Middleton, thanks to a combined effort of Global Justice, the Colorado National Guard, the Red Cross, and FEMA. It had simple accommodations and a small generator to power the simple appliances within the tent. Thankfully for everyone involved, a coffee pot was one of those appliances.

“Tired as all get-out,” Dr. Anderson admitted. “But, considering the alternatives, I consider myself blessed.”

“Very true,” Anne agreed in a soft, sympathetic voice. She sat down at the table across from Dr. Anderson and considered the man. He was a gynecologist by trade; he was far more accustomed to dealing with woman fighting morning sickness and begging for sonograms than dealing with war victims. Many of the patients to whom they had to tend had suffered greatly at the hands of the Lowardian sentry drones and the devastation they had wrought. Even Anne, being married into a family who prided themselves at being able to do anything, was ill-prepared for the ordeal.

“Why us, Anne?” Dr. Anderson asked softly. “We're in the middle of Colorado. There are more strategic cities for those aliens to make their mark. A national capitol, a major trading port, a major tourist city... those aliens could have done so much better than us? Is it really true about aliens kidnapping hillbillies and what-not?”

Anne bit her lower lip and lowered her head. She _knew_ the answer to that question. She suspected he did, as well.

“Rich,” Anne breathed, her voice almost as shaky as her body at that body, “that's unfair.”

Dr. Anderson closed his eyes and sighed deeply. “Anne, I'm sorry. That was uncalled-for on my part. I'm just... I'm tired, and hungry, and frustrated. Many of the people who died in the attack were women and children... or women expecting children.”

“I know,” Anne whispered, finally allowing the tears to pour down her face. “I've seen them too. If I weren't already a doctor used to dealing with trauma patients...”

“I envy you,” Dr. Anderson admitted. “I'm not. I'm used to bringing lives into this world, not trying to save them or watch them slip away. I can't help but wonder what we could have done to prevent a tragedy of this magnitude.”

“I just don't want this to become another Ron Stoppable incident again,” Anne said, a bit more harshly than Dr. Anderson had expected.

Dr. Anderson nodded knowingly. He knew to what Anne was referring. Six years prior, Kim Possible's boyfriend and adventuring partner, Ron Stoppable, had died while on a mission. The citizens of Middleton had reacted harshly to Kim's involvement in his death... very harshly. So harshly, in fact, that Kim had given up all hope at a normal life and fled to the Oregon wilderness, where she had nearly starved to death.

It had devastated Anne at the time that it had happened.

“And if I have my way, Anne, it won't become one,” Dr. Anderson confessed, reaching across the table to take Anne's hands into his own. “I'm sorry for what I said. Like I said, I'm tired and not thinking straight. This isn't Kim's fault. The aliens could have just as easily chosen to take out the Space Center... or had simply thrown a dart at a map and went from there.”

“No, no,” Anne shook her head in denial, despite the fact that she gripped at Dr. Anderson's hands for reassurance. “You're right. They picked Middleton because it's my daughter's hometown. Kimmie helped defeat the Lowardians twice before. And the people she helped at the time, Dr. Drakken and Shego, both have homes here as well. They were making a statement. Not even the world's most beloved hero can stop them.”

“Except she did stop them,” Dr. Anderson added. “She needed the help of a greatly expanded team of friends and the resources of the largest law enforcement organization on Earth, but she stopped them. At least for this battle. We're facing tragedy and heartbreak right now and we should never lose sight of that, but in the larger scheme of things we scored a major victory here.”

Anne nodded, smiled softly, and squeezed Dr. Anderson's hands one more time before pulling them back to herself. “Thank you, Rich. Thank you for not hating my daughter for this.”

“Hate her?” Rich almost laughed. “Anne, dear, I can't _hate_ her. Yes, the temptation is there to wonder what would have happened if she wasn't a hero painting herself as a target, but I can't _hate_ her. Hell, I want desperately to meet the little baby version of that fascinating young lady who claims to be Kim's daughter.”

Anne nodded and smiled at that thought. She had known Roslyn “Roz” Anne Marie Possible for only a couple of weeks now. But the bond she now had with her alleged granddaughter was one that few people would dare deny. Anne was looking forward to when Kim and Shego would finally rescue the baby from the Lowardian cloning chambers and bring her home to be raised... and spoiled by Grandma.

Dr. Anderson saw the smile creep across Anne face and he knew he'd won a diplomatic coupe at that moment. While he did indeed want to rage against the travesty that Middleton was currently endearing, he knew deep down inside it wasn't Kim's fault. In fact, the world would be a much sadder place without Kim Possible.

“Well, my lunch break is almost over,” Dr. Anderson sighed, glancing down at his watch. “Almost time to head back into the woodworks.”

Anne nodded softly. “I'm just on my fifteen, so I'll head back with you. I'm afraid I've seen a couple of patients today that will need your special touch.”

“I got your folders about an hour before lunch,” Dr. Anderson agreed. “I think you'll be pleased to know that Ms. Lopez's twins will both live to term. We may both need to keep up on her followups, to be sure that their neurological systems aren't too badly damaged. But they are quite healthy.”

Anne's face lit up on that news. She had seen the young Hispanic woman early in the morning; she herself was badly injured from some rubble that had come loose from a building as she was walking from the volunteer center to her apartment. Anne had prayed against all hope that her unborn twins had been okay. Anne felt the tension melt off as she realized that they would be okay.

“Come on,” Dr. Anderson smiled, standing up and extending a hand to Anne. “Let's head back into the fray and continue to make a difference to Middleton.”

Anne smiled and took Dr. Anderson's hand, finding herself lifted easily to her feet. “Yes, let's keep making a difference.”

* * *

Will Du strode through the crowded downtown street of Middleton. Despite the fact that his attention appeared to be fully on the open manilla folder in his hands, he expertly sidestepped anyone into whom he would have otherwise ran. He muttered darkly to himself as he walked along.

“Director?” a voice rang through, pulling Will Du out of his reverie.

Will Du glanced up to see his second-in-command, Dr. Kathryn “Kate” Assistant. Formerly Dr. Elizabeth Director's administrative assistant, she proved so adept at making the transition between Betty and Will Du smooth that he quickly nominated her to the Assistant Director position when it became open. Without her skill and her knowledge of the inner workings of the United Nations' Division of Global Justice and Law Enforcement, Will Du would have failed as a Director before he had even made the attempt to be one.

“Dr. Assistant,” Will Du nodded respectfully. “What is the matter?”

“You are the matter, Will,” Kate said softly, dropping into a more casual tone. “I've been paying attention, sir. When was the last time you slept?”

“Last night,” Will Du replied in a rather matter-of-fact tone. “In fact, I was able to enjoy a solid three and a half hours of sleep before the contractor meetings this morning.”

Kate shook her head and took the folder from Will Du's hands. Before Will Du could protest, Kate shut his mouth with a single finger on his lips.

“Nah-uh!” Kate admonished. “I've already sent your wife home. You go home too. The younger version of your stepdaughter is already making you both a healthy meal and then she is sending you both to bed.”

Will Du stood there for a moment, glaring at Kate, before he finally sighed in resignation.

“That's a good boy,” Kate smiled. “You may favor a protocol-stringent environment, Will, but you're also a human being. With a human body. Betty helped build Global Justice in a way that it could practically run itself if it needed to. You don't have to be available 24/7. But you do need to be alive, healthy, and alert for when we do need you.”

“You are right, of course,” Will Du growled, looking away. “But there is so much that needs to be done. And so little of it that has been accomplished.”

“Rome wasn't built in a day,” Kate said, slapping the folder onto Will Du's uniformed chest. “And neither will Middleton be rebuilt in a day.”

“It won't even be rebuilt in a _year_ unless we can get these contractors to be more cooperative!” Will Du protested, motioning dramatically at the folder.

Kate rose a brow to that one. She opened the folder and glanced over the contents briefly. “Oh, my. Yes, I do see what you mean. Hold on. Let me work my magic on this.”

Will Du stepped back and folded his arms in front of him. When Dr. Kathryn Assistant was on a mission, he knew better than to get in her way.

Kate turned and yelled out into the distance. “SHEGO! SHEGO, DEAR! COME HERE!”

“Yeah, whatcha need, Kate?” Shego growled when she finally made it through the throng of people a couple of moments later.

Kate handed the green-skinned beauty the folder with a sweet smile on her face. “Here, sweetheart. I know it isn't within your normal portfolio, but I think it is a situation that could benefit from your... unique skills.”

Shego considered Kate curiously before accepting the folder and perusing its contents. Will Du stood by and watched both Kate and Shego passively. Suddenly, Shego's eyes lit up in fiery green fury.

“They want to bid _how much_ for this contract?!?” Shego all but screamed. “The mother-fuck... Just because we _need_ them doesn't give them the fucking right to gouge us like this!” She then spun and looked at Kate. “Oh, believe you me, Miss Thang, this _will_ be taken care of. When are we meeting them next?”

Kate tried rather unsuccessfully to hide the smug smile on her face. “It's all on the paperwork on top, dear. Will was going to meet with them again after lunch.”

“No, they're meeting with _me_ after lunch,” Shego growled. She then looked at Will Du. “Oh, and if Superwoman here hadn't told you yet, you _are_ going home and you _are_ getting some sleep. So is your wife. Tell her I told her no more horseplay with the hubby on school nights. You got it?”

Will Du blinked and nodded softly. Shego's rage had been channeled and directed. He wasn't about to mess with the precision of Kate's proverbial marksmanship.

“Good,” Shego smiled sweetly... too sweetly... at Will Du. “Because I'd hate to have to lock you both up in one of my spare bedrooms until you did get some sleep.”

Will Du allowed himself a little bit of a chuckle at that one. “I will be proceeding home, then. Thank you both for you concern.”

“Just quit trying to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders and you'll be okay,” Kate admonished.

“I could use you telling my wife that,” Shego mumbled.

“Speaking of which,” Kate replied, looking at her watch, “I'm supposed to meet her at the Space Center here in a little bit. We're going to be 'porting out to the Crate in short order.”

“So we're really going to do this?” Shego sighed. “I don't like it.”

“The damage to Middleton's experimental power grid system leaves us with little choice in the matter,” Will Du replied, his voice conveying his sympathy to Shego's sentiments.

“Besides, it won't be just Kim,” Kate reminded Shego. “Betty and I will be with her, as will Stu. Plus we have a special 'guest' who will make this a lot easier than it would otherwise be.”

Shego growled at that. She knew who the “guest” was. And she didn't like him. One bit.

“Middleton needs power, Shego,” Will Du said, considering the ex-villainess carefully. “What would you have us do?”

“Both Nerdlinger _and_ Frugal Loosenuts are master inventors and electricians,” Shego countered. “Both of them would be a better option than...”

“Dr. Load is busy coordinating the efforts in locating the Lowardian central command,” Will Du replied. “And Francis Lurman is currently working diligently at coordinating the costs of the reconstruction.”

Shego sighed. “Well, at least Lucre will be happy with what I'm about to get done.” She turned to Kate. “Just make sure my Princess is safe. Please?”

Kate smiled softly at Shego. “She's going to be deep in the most secure supervillain prison on Earth, with three of the leaders of Global Justice at her side. She will be safe. I promise.”

Shego nodded to Kate before turning to leave. She glanced quickly at Will Du. “Bed!”

Will Du snapped a proper salute to the ex-villainess before she huffed quietly and strode off. Will Du then turned to look at Kate.

“I feel sorry for those contractors now,” Will Du admitted.

“So do I,” Kate agreed, smiling devilishly.

* * *

Dr. Wade Load absently picked up the drink he was enjoying and sucked at the straw. He seemed oblivious to the fact that the action rewarded him not with refreshing fluids, but with the agitating sound of a nearly empty cup. Just as absently, he set the drink back down and returned to typing at his keyboards.

For a desk jockey, Wade was in remarkable shape. He was still husky, but he was no longer “fat,” per se. His weight was distributed well and the 19-year-old genius was quite attractive. In fact, the drink on his desk was not even the traditional soda from a fast food restaurant he would have enjoyed six years prior. Instead, it was filtered water. Wade took great pride in his newer, healthier image.

His fingers danced swiftly across three nearby keyboards almost simultaneously. The full resources of his computer lab was currently devoted to coordinating the scans of nearly two dozen military satellites (half of which he had hacked) in order to locate the Lowardian base. Sadly, the search currently bore no fruit, but that did not discourage the young man. He had waited patiently for over three months for Kim Possible to return to the proverbial radar after she had ran away from home, so something like this was child's play.

Suddenly, his reverie was interrupted a voice calling into his bedroom.

“Hey, Wade! Y'all in here, love?”

Wade smirked to turned to the very reason for his healthier body and lifestyle. “When am I not?”

“When yer out on a date with me,” the young, auburn-haired, freckle-face beauty dressed in jeans and a Country/Western shirt smirked as she entered into the room. “Which _will_ become more often, mind ya, once this crisis is over.”

“I promise, Joss,” Wade responded genuinely. “We still have to try that restaurant in Vancouver that Shego keeps raving about.”

“The one with that hotel room that she and Kimmie kissed in?” asked Jocelyn “Joss” Possible, Kim Possible's paternal cousin and Wade Load's girlfriend. “Really?”

“Just the restaurant, just to try the food,” Wade replied, ready for Joss' reaction to the idea. “For the hotel stay, I have a much cozier room in mind overlooking Vancouver's Gastown district.”

“That's more like it,” Joss purred, stepping up behind Wade and draping her arms lovingly around his shoulders. “Dang, Wade! How many satellites do ya have roped in?”

“Twenty-two,” Wade replied, continuing to type at the three keyboards. “Twenty-eight if you count the Chinese and North Korean ones that I have no idea what you would be talking about if you asked me about them.”

Joss chuckled softly at that. “Dang, boy. That's all? I bet ya twenty and a lap dance that I can handle at least six more 'n that with my hands hogtied.”

“You bet me twenty and...,” Wade repeated, still focused on the task at hand. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as he processed what his girlfriend had said. “Twenty and a what?” he asked as he spun to look at Joss.

Joss laughed delightedly at Wade's reaction. “I may not be able to figure out all o' that quantum physics stuff, but electronics and robotics is my gig. I can handle a little bit of military hardware hacking. Oh, and when ya do give me that lap dance, I've got a g-string just yer size I want ya to wear.”

Wade chuckled nervously as Joss pulled a chair from across the room and sat down next to him. “So, um, where's your dad, hun?”

“Pa's downstairs in the commissary keeping the Double-T's occupied,” Joss laughed as she commandeered one of Wade's keyboards and began typing at it. Her slender fingers were even swifter on the keys than even Wade's fingers were. And Wade had been hacking computers since he was six. “He saw how Drakken was handling 'em and was like 'Aw, hell naw. Git yer ass on to Middleton. Let a man who's raised a kid handle these two.'”

Wade chuckled at that. Drakken had done remarkably well babysitting the Terrible Toddlers, all things considered. But it was stressful work for someone who had neither the experience nor the vested interest in raising children. Having Joss' father, Slim Possible, there to handle Omarion and Marquita would be a blessing. Plus Drakken's technical genius could be more properly applied towards rebuilding Middleton.

Wade risked a glance over to his girlfriend. Joss, who was the same age as Wade, had grown into a remarkably beautiful woman. She had let her hair grow long then had it braided down her back in one single, large braid. Her green eyes, which were a rich olive color like her cousin's, seemed to sparkle as she took in the challenge set before her.

“You know, Joss,” Wade said, smiling softly at the young lady as he continued to type. “I have a confession to make.”

“Yer lookin' forward to wearin' the g-string?” Joss joked, flashing a playful grin at Wade.

“Well, um, that's not what I was _going_ to say,” Wade admitted.

“I love ya more,” Joss snickered, responding to the as-yet-to-be-heard confession.

“Is that a challenge?” Wade asked, still typing as if nothing were amiss. “Because, if so, challenge accepted.”

“That's exactly what I wanted ta hear,” Joss laughed. Still typing at her keyboard, she leaned in and kissed Wade softly on the cheek before turning back to her monitor.

Wade could only smile softly before turning back to his own two monitors. What he saw there stopped his heart momentarily.

“Um, Joss, love,” Wade breathed, nudging his girlfriend in the ribs. “Get Agent Delgado on the horn. He's going to want to hear this.”

* * *

A bright flash of light hit the helipad on top of the United Nations' Department of Global Justice and Law Enforcement Metahuman Correctional Facility of South Florida... more commonly referred to as “The Crate.” As it dimmed down, four figures came into view. Kim Possible stood to the fore of the group. Behind and to either side of Kim were two women: Dr. Elizabeth Director, former Director of Global Justice and current Advisory Consultant to Director Will Du, and Dr. Kathryn Assistant, former administrative assistant to Dr. Director and current second-in-command of Global Justice. Behind the women, standing a half of a head taller than the other three, was the dashing image of Dr. Stuart Pendus, psychiatric consultant for Global Justice.

Kim smiled at the sight before her. The young blond woman before her, appearing very prim and proper in her lady's business suit and tablet computer, smiled back at Kim. “Hi, Kim. Welcome to the Crate.”

“Tara!” Kim smiled, stepping up to the woman. “You have no idea how good it is to see you again.”

Abandoning any and all pretenses to professionalism, Tara handed the tablet to a nearby assistant and welcomed Kim's hug, which she returned in earnest. After comfortably holding the hug for a moment, the two women stepped back from each other and smiled.

“Tara King,” Kim said with quite a bit of pride in her voice. “Assistant Warden of the world's most secure supervillain prison... within six years of graduating high school. I am very proud of you, young lady.”

“I had a good role model to look up to,” Tara gushed, taking the tablet back from the assistant. “You inspired me to take up Criminology in college. I didn't realize I had such a natural knack for it until I started the classes. My minor in business management probably didn't hurt.”

“I'll admit,” Betty admitted, stepping up to the two women, “that Kim's word held a lot of weight when I recommended to Will that he appoint you to the position. Needless to say, I have not been disappointed yet.”

Tara smiled and nodded respectfully. “Thank you, ma'am.”

“I take it that Hinden was too busy to handle this himself?” Kate asked, somewhat bemusedly.

“Mr. Hinden Keyes does indeed have other matters that demanded his attention,” Tara replied, _very_ diplomatically. That got a soft chuckle from the assembled women. It was no real secret that Keyes had “other matters” to which to attend any time any of the Global Justice brass showed up. It was suspected that it was really the Assistant Warden who held the place together... one of the reasons why the previous person had resigned and why Tara had been appointed as his replacement.

“Well,” Kim sighed, her mood suddenly shifting. “Let's get this done and over with.”

“Remember, Kimberly,” Stu admonished gently, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Any sort of agitation you may be showing could be seen as a threat. As much as it hurts, you'll need to reign your emotions in.”

Kim nodded as the group began to walk inside. “I... I know. This is just... this just proves that necessity is the mother of desperation.”

“I understand,” Stu agreed. “And I also that if anyone can weather the storm of what we are about to do, it will be you.”

Kim smiled humorlessly at the world-renowned therapist and psychiatrist. “That's Stu. I'm glad you're here to help me out in this.”

Stu nodded knowingly. “Kimberly, I'm here for both you... and her. She will probably need my services even more than you.”

Kim bit back her remark about the obviousness of the person in question needing psychiatric help. Now was neither the time nor the place.

Tara approached the door and put her hand, palm down, onto a nearby scanning pad. A flash of light later and a nearby speaker beeped. “WELCOME, TARA KING. PLEASE USE YOUR RIGHT EYE TO LOOK INTO THE RETINAL SCANNER.”

Tara leaned down and placed her eye near the retinal scanner that was positioned above the palm scanner. A laser light shot out and scanned Tara's eye.

“NOW PLEASE SCAN YOUR IDENTIFICATION CARD THROUGH THE CARD SCANNER, MISS KING.”

“Woah,” Kim breathed softly, marveling at the level of security just for the helipad entrance.

“We take the possibility of a breakout... or a breakin... very seriously here,” Betty assured Kim in a soft whisper.

Tara took a plastic card hanging from her neck and scanned it through the card scanner right above the palm scanner.

“THANK YOU, MISS KING. YOUR IDENTIFICATION HAS BEEN VERIFIED. PLEASE VERBALLY LOG IN ANY GUESTS.”

“I have my assistant, Charles Stalker, along with Dr. Elizabeth Director, Dr. Kathryn Assistant, Dr. Stuart Pendus, and Kim Possible.”

“FACIAL RECOGNITION SCANS HAVE VERIFIED THE VERACITY OF YOUR LOG, MISS KING. THANK YOU.”

A clicking sound confirmed that the door had been unlocked. Stalker opened the door, allowing Tara to step through. He then turned and silently invited the rest of the party to step through.

Once inside, the party navigated a short maze of hallways. By the hallway's pristine appearance and the existence of wooden doorways, Kim assumed they were on an administrative office floor. After a few minutes, the party approached a large elevator door.

“This takes us straight to the medical ward,” Tara explained, punching an elaborate code into the number pad mounted on the wall next to the elevator. “It is there that we'll find our... subject.”

Kim nodded grimly as the elevator door opened up. Silently, the party boarded the elevator. Tara punched a few more numbers into another number pad and the elevator began to slowly lower itself down.

The party stood in silence as they rode the elevator down. Kim's mind was racing a mile a minute. She was about to do something she had sworn to never do. She was sickened both by the prospect of having to do it _and_ by the reason for having to do it.

“Hey, Kim,” Tara said suddenly, breaking the silence. This caused Kim to blink and look at the young blond. “Do you remember that one time, in cheerleading camp, when we had face off against LaShonda and the WildCat cheerleaders. After they had tried to accuse you and Bonnie of cheating at the competitions earlier that morning?”

Kim cocked a queer brow at Tara. “Yeah, I remember. The accusations were false, but the camp admins nearly bought into them. Both Bonnie and I were pissed as hell about it. First time we really agreed on something and stood together as a team. Why do you ask?”

“Because I remember the face you wore that day,” Tara explained. “And you're wearing it now.”

Kim bit her lower lip softly as she realized the significance of what Tara was saying.

“Whatever happens, Kim, just remember,” Tara continued, turning to Kim. “Just like then, when you had me, Hope, Marcella, Liz, Crystal, and Jessica at your and Bonnie's back, you have me, Betty, Kate, and Stu at back now. You're not doing this alone.”

Kim's face softened as she risked a smile. “Thanks, Tara. That puts things into perspective for me. That means a lot to me.”

Tara smiled softly and patted Kim's shoulder just as the elevator door opened.

The party moved forward along the hallway, which now looked very much like a hospital ward. The smell of disinfectant was thick in the air and the eerie silence was constantly broken by the beeping and clicking of various medical machines. After navigating the maze of hallways on that level, the party finally approached a particular steel door. Two fully armed and armored Global Justice soldiers stood to either side of the door.

“Here we are, ladies and gentlemen,” Tara said softly, just loud enough to be heard by her guests. “This where we need to be, where we've kept our subject in a medical coma for the last five years.”

One of the guards saluted the party and opened the door. The two guards then moved into the room, followed by Betty and Kate. After silently bidding her assistant to remain outside, Tara turned to Kim and Stu and escorted the two of them inside. Once inside, Kim saw what she was there to see... what she didn't _want_ to see but knew she had to see.

A woman of indeterminate age, with dark gray hair cut short and pale gray skin, lay asleep in the bed, wearing a hospital gown and covered up in several hospital blankets. Her breathing was steady and rhythmic in spite of all of the life support equipment hooked up to her. She seemed almost... peaceful... in her sleep. Her neutral expression gave proof to her coma-like state.

“This is her, Kim,” Tara whispered. “Megan Watts.”

Kim's brow furrowed as she fought back the whirlwind of emotions that ripped through her at the sight. Part of her wanted to smash all of the medical equipment. But she knew that would serve no practical purpose than to allow her to vent her anger over something that happened almost six years ago. Plus, like it or not, the world _needed_ this woman. It sickened Kim to admit it, but the world _needed_ her.

Instead of acting out in rage, Kim simply whispered the one name she had been avoiding for nearly five years.

“Electronique.”

**[END CHAPTER TWELVE]**


	13. Chapter 13

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Zita Renton lowered herself slowly and carefully into the hot water, allowing her naked body to grow accustomed to the heat. Once the water rose above her chest and up to her shoulders, she could feel the tension in her muscles melt away.

“ _¡Dios mío!_ ” Zita sighed happily. “This water is so nice. _Muy agradable!_ ”

“A fringe benefit to being best friends with one Dr. Wade Load,” said Zita's husband, Felix, from the far side of the room. He was sitting at a station of computer terminals... the same station at which Wade himself had sat for most of Kim Possible's high school adventuring career. “As much as Middleton needs everyone to share living spaces with those who have been disenfranchised by Warmonga's attack, Wade would never trust his bedroom with anyone but us. So it was a simple matter for me to volunteer my old bedroom for shelter and take up shelter here.”

“Felix, _querido_ ,” Zita purred, smiling playfully at her husband, “could you activate the holosuite subroutine 6A-4A6 for me? _Por favor y gracias?_ ”

Felix rose a brow to that request.

“Trust me, love,” Zita assured. “We've both been working very hard in the reconstruction efforts for Middleton. We deserve some relaxation time. Wade is letting us use a bedroom that has the same capabilities as our training room back at base. And Marquita is in the care of Kim's uncle back at the base. I plan on taking full advantage of it.”

Still considering his wife curiously, he turned and punched a few commands into Wade's terminal. Suddenly, the scene in the bedroom shifted slightly. Before, it had resembled a Japanese bathhouse with a steaming hot jetstream bath. Now, it looked like a jacuzzi in a love motel, with soft romantic music, candlelight, incense, and a tray full of chocolates.

Zita glanced at Felix expectantly.

“What? Are you _wanting_ Marquita to have a little brother or sister?” Felix asked.

Zita only grinned wickedly at that.

“Fuck it,” Felix laughed softly. He turned his wheelchair around and rolled over to the jacuzzi. After pressing a button command into the armrest panel, the wheelchair unfolded until Felix was in a standing position. Using his upper body strength, Felix caught himself on the edge of the jacuzzi and pulled himself into the water.

“With your clothes on?” Zita laughed. “ _¿Estás loco?_ ”

“Crazy for you,” Felix replied pleasantly, scooting around the edge of the jacuzzi with his arms. “Besides, wouldn't _you_ like the honor?”

Zita grinned impishly, scooted over to Felix, and rested her hands on the wet shirt on Felix's chest.

“Of course I do, _mi amor_ ,” Zita growled as she literally tore the shirt off of Felix's chest.

Their lips met with a terrible hunger that both knew was going to be satisfied that night.

* * *

Michael Rochon stepped outside of his Middleton home, looking around proudly. In all of his time as a high profile architect, he had never felt so much pride or personal investment in his project as he did today. All around him, houses that had been demolished by the Lowardian scout drones under Warmonga's command were being rebuilt. Michael had volunteered his skills, redesigning all of the homes to specifications while still accounting for the changes in the landscape wrought by the drones' weaponry.

Best of all, all of the building was being done by the two men who Michael had long ago chosen to proudly accept as his sons-in-law.

“Yes, sir, the shipments came in today,” came a voice from behind Michael. The African-American man turned to look at his daughter, the beautiful Monique Goldberg, as she approached from inside Michael's own house. The world-famous fashionista and member of Team Possible was on her cell phone, speaking professionally to whoever was at the other end.

“Mrs. Rochon sent Marketing those draft proofs this morning, sir,” Monique continued, stepping up beside her father. “I understand they are going to red ink them before giving them over to you for... oh, you got them already? Fantastic! Yes, I'm more than certain she can implement the requested changes and have them ready for in the morning. No, thank you, sir. Our teamwork has created a product that is beneficial for everyone involved and a wondrous PR coupe to boot. Yes, sir, I look forward to it. Yes, sir. Speak to you soon.”

“I take it Martin Smarty liked your mother's work then?” Michael smiled knowingly.

Monique giggled. “Mr. Smarty was more upset at the changes that Marketing were recommending.”

Michael nodded knowingly. “Your mother always was a crackshot graphic designer. This'll give her the high-profile exposure she deserves.”

“It doesn't hurt that the advertising work is in celebration of the contributions Smarty Mart is making for Middleton's reconstruction,” Monique added. “Middleton gets food, clothing, and supplies it desperately needs, Smarty Mart gets some fantastic PR for their troubles, and Mom gets to flaunt her skills for a world-class organization. We all win.”

Michael smiled proudly at his daughter at that point. Her skills with people were overshadowed only by her skills in fashion design and on both counts Monique was every inch the equal to such luminaries as Kim Possible and Shego. After considering his daughter for a few moments, he turned his attention back to the other houses in the neighborhood.

“Your husbands haven't been slouches, either,” Michael admitted. “As long as Global Justice isn't conscripting them for something, it's like having four barn-raising crews working at one time. I swear, if it was not for the fact that they needed guidance on things like plumbing and wiring, they could make a fortune just being a two-man contractor.”

Monique chuckled at that. “It's a good thing our Team Possible salary is commensurate to times like this. Otherwise, they might just take you up on that advice.”

Michael laughed softly at that. As he did so, two Wegos ran up to Michael and Monique.

Monique opened up her arms and drew both of the Wegos into a big hug. “Oh, my God,” Monique laughed as she held them tight. “You guys _stink_!”

“Hard work is hard work,” one of the Wegos laughed, stepping back from Monique.

“Quality with quantity is stinky business,” the other Wego added playfully.

Monique kissed each of the Wegos softly in turn then looked at the two of them. “So, what're the control units up to?”

“Special Agent Delgado is talking with them...,” the first Wego began.

“...about the progress we're making here...,” the second Wego continued.

“...and seeing about getting it done everywhere,” the two Wegos finished in unison.

“Wait,” Michael said, looking at the two Wegos. “Okay, Monique. I know it's bad enough I'm still having trouble telling William from Edward. But you can tell when you're talking to a copy and not the original?”

“It's the same as telling twins apart, Dad,” Monique admitted, ruffling one of the Wego's unkempt red hair. “Once you've been around them long enough, you start picking up little things that help you tell them apart. Like this one right here is one of Edward's copies.”

“Wow,” Michael chuckled, shaking his head. “Well, at least William and Edward can put their copies away. That way we only have to house and feed the two originals.”

“Thank you for letting us stay...,” the first Wego began.

“...in your home during our time here, sir,” the second Wego finished.

“How can I say no to family, boys,” Michael said, crossing his arms. “You work hard, you make my daughter happy, and you're the fathers of my grandson. I couldn't be more proud even if I tried.”

Both Wego copies smiled brightly at that, as did Monique.

Suddenly, a voice from within the house called out to the four of them.

“Michael! Monique! William! Edward!” came the voice of Monique's mother, Yolanda. “Lunchtime!”

“Don't have to tell us twice!” both Wego copies laughed as other copies around the neighborhood began to fade away.

Both Michael and Monique laughed and shook their heads as they turned to head inside.

* * *

Shego, dressed in her black with green trim Malefactor battle suit, stepped out of the makeshift conference room—it was more of a large tent than anything else, but it did its job. Shego dusted off her hands and smiling to herself. Several other individuals, dressed in sharp business attire, exited the tent behind Shego. All of them had dejected and defeated looks on their faces.

Special Agent Hector Delgado, the man who was effectively third-in-command of the United Nations' Division of Global Justice and Law Enforcement (if one did not count the power that Special Consultant Elizabeth Director still held within the organization), stood by and watched the procession with interest. Once he felt that the business suits had stepped far enough away as to be out of earshot, Delgado approached Shego.

“ _¿Vale?_ ” Delgado asked as he considered the pale green beauty. “I take it you were able to talk them down on their contract bids?”

Shego grinned toothily and shook her head.

“ _¿Que?_ ” Delgado interjected, shaking his own head. “If you didn't get them to drop their bids, then why are you so happy and why do they look so... defeated?”

Shego grinned even more sinisterly before folding her arms in front of her.

“Um, now you're starting to freak me out,” Delgado admitted. He took two steps back away from Shego, just to be on the safe side.

“Don't worry your pretty little Latino head, Hector,” Shego laughed. “I didn't do anything stupid. If anything, I just saved Global Justice a metric shit-ton of money.”

“Oh?” Delgado asked, carefully studying the look in Shego's eyes.

As if reading Delgado's mind, Shego smiled, closed her eyes, and bowed her head slightly.

“They refused to back down on their bids,” Shego explained mirthfully. “They kept spouting some bullshit about material costs and overhead. When I explained to them that I knew of a company that could undercut them by fifty percent and would do so gladly, they laughed in my face.”

“So you called in that company and gave them the contract...,” Delgado suddenly realized. “What company are you talking about?”

As if to answer, Shego simply pointed up into the sky.

Delgado looked up and saw a large troop transport style of hovercraft vehicle floating above them. The company logo on the vehicle was frighteningly familiar.

“HenchCo?” Delgado breathed, wanting to disbelieve what he was seeing.

“HenchCo, in and of itself, is a legitimate business concern,” Shego explained. “You should see the paperwork that a master villain has to fill out just to place an order with them. Trust me, it's airtight. I was the one who had to deal with them the entire time I was with Drew.”

Several henchmen dropped down from the hovercraft, dressed in the same bland red uniform all too familiar for Dr. Drakken's minions. One of them turned and smiled at Shego.

“Shego!” he proclaimed, saluting respectfully. “I was hoping you were the one who placed the order.”

“Hey, Jake,” Shego smiled. “Yeah, I was the one who placed the order. But, for right now, Special Agent Delgado here is your supervisor. Once Dr. Assistant, Director Du, and the Cyclops gets back, you'll answer to them as well.”

“Gotcha,” Jake nodded, turning to Delgado. “A pleasure to serve you, sir!”

“Um, right,” Delgado replied. Then he whispered under his breath, “ _Querido Dios._ ”

“Hey,” Shego laughed. “Lighten up. Jake here comes with credentials. He and his team installed the plumbing and sewer systems in so many of Doctor D's lairs that he can do it by himself blindfolded with a hand tied behind his back. And he has proper licenses to operate legally in Colorado.”

“Trust me,” Jake reassured Delgado. “Middleton's sewer systems are nothing compared to what I _am_ able to fix. You're in good hands, sir.”

“I look forward to you proving yourself right,” Delgado nodded. As Jake took his team and headed away to do their jobs, Delgado turned to Shego. “And what of the city's experimental power grid?”

Shego grit her teeth on that one. “Yeah, I've got a HenchCo team coming in for that one, too. I made sure that they were a team that has proven in the past to be able to work well with... _her_...”

Delgado sighed and nodded thoughtfully. “I see. We'll have to keep an eye on that team, then.”

Shego nodded in agreement. “Exactly.”

“Well, Shego, thank you so much for your help,” Delgado said, looking at Shego with a neutral face. “I'm going to go ahead and let you get back to doing what you were doing before Dr. Assistant conscripted you for this task.”

“Thanks,” Shego said, turning away. “I need to go find out how my Princess is doing anyway.”

As Shego walked away, Delgado stood by and considered the ex-villainess. He thought back to the conversation he had not even an hour beforehand.

* * *

“ _Yes, Dr. Load,” Delgado said to the young African-American man on the other side of the video call. Delgado was sitting in front of a computer terminal in Global Justice's command tent in Middleton. “How may I be of service.”_

“ _I know that Director Du and Dr. Assistant are with Kim at the Crate,” Wade explained. “So I'm coming to you with some finding I think Global Justice will find... um... interesting.”_

“ _Go ahead,” Delgado said._

“ _Um, you know how Director Du asked me to perform satellite sweep of the planet in the hopes of finding the Lowardian base?” Wade asked tentatively._

“ _Yes,” Delgado concurred. “And if your search has already borne fruit, mi amigo, then even your formidable reputation does you little justice.”_

“ _That's just it,” Wade sighed. “I don't think I've found the base. What I have found is really, really weird.”_

“ _And that is...?” Delgado prompted._

“ _Searching for the same sort of metaphysical energies that Warmonga exhibited during her fight with Kim and Shego,” Wade explained, “I found a high concentration of Lowardian signatures... in Middleton.”_

_Delgado rose a brow to that. “That is interesting. Given that all of the Lowardian sentry drones have been completely destroyed thanks to the Director's beautiful wife and Warmonga herself is sedated and at the Crate, there should be no Lowardian energy signatures whatsoever in Middleton.”_

“ _I would have thought the same thing too,” Wade sighed. “But I'm picking them up. What makes it even weirder is that the number of signatures fluctuates wildly from one moment to the next.”_

“ _¿Que?” Delgado asked, his eyes skewed curiously._

“ _Yeah,” Wade agreed. “Most of the time, there is like a couple dozen signatures. But I've seen the numbers fall to as few as five and_ _rise to as many as over two hundred. Whatever is there in Middleton is really good at hiding and misdirecting its presence from my long-range scans.”_

_Delgado narrowed his eyes at that._

* * *

Delgado sighed to himself as he watched Shego stride around a corner and out of his sight. Shaking his head, he turned to walk away in the opposite direction.

* * *

The gray-skinned woman slowly opened her eyes. Her muscles felt weak... like she hadn't used them in years. She felt light-headed. As her thoughts began to clear, she realized that she was light-headed because she was on a respirator and that she was breathing nigh pure oxygen. She reached up to rip the oxygen mask off of her face, only to find that her hands were bound and restrained in power shackles.

“Welcome back to the conscious world, Megan,” a soothing, masculine voice greeted her through the haze of her thoughts.

The gray-skinned woman turned her head slightly to notice a tall, attractive Caucasian man with graying brown hair and a gentle smile. Despite his attractiveness, the woman couldn't hold back the vicious scowl that rippled across her face.

“Or would you rather I address you with your _nom de guerre_ ,” the man asked sincerely, “Electronique?”

“Take these damned shackles off,” Electronique hissed through her oxygen mask. “And I'll show you what I think of you addressing me at all!”

“I'm afraid that is not an option, Megan,” the man replied sadly. “You see, even though we know your metaphysical powers were a product of the battle suit you wore, we still recognize your talent for turning almost any electronic device into a weapon within a matter of moments. You are an incredibly talented technophile, Megan. And we still fear that you will turn your talents against us if given the opportunity.”

“Well, I can't blame you,” Electronique sighed, laying her head back down on her pillow. “Given the fact that you're absolutely right.”

“My name is Dr. Stuart Pendus,” the man said by way of introduction.

“I know who you are,” Electronique growled. “You're the quack that supposedly cured Hego of his madness. As if there's a cure for that half-wit.”

“Well, it might interest you that my work goes far beyond just Hego,” Stu commented.

“Damn, and here you were batting a thousand with the 'Guessing the Truth' thing,” Electronique chuckled sardonically.

Stu ignored the comment. “I've made significant strides with the likes of Dr. Drakken, Camille Leon, Adrena Lynn, and Gill. I can help you too.”

“If you want to help me,” Electronique growled, holding up her shackled hands, “then get me out of these, let me kill you, and we won't be a bother to each other ever again.”

“You do understand you are still in the Crate, Megan,” Stu pointed out. “Assuming you did kill me and escape the confines of this cell, you would still have to reach your battle suit, which is under tight lockdown in a secured location _outside of the Crate_ , before you could pose a significant threat to anyone within this building. And that's assuming you got past the three individuals just outside of the cell.

“Oh, who's there to take me down?” Electronique laughed. “Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Or maybe Hewey, Dewey, and Louie? Oh, I know! Bambi, Thumper, and Flower!”

Stu shook his head mirthfully and rose his hand as if in signal. The door to the spartan cell he and Electronique were in opened up and three individuals strode in.

“I was thinking more along the lines of Ariel, Belle, and Aurora, myself,” Stu said simply.

Electronique narrowed her eyes at the trio of women who strode confidently into the room. The one in the lead, the redhead, was all too familiar.

“Kim Possible...,” Electronique growled. “How is life without your sidekick? Do you enjoy missing his voice and his laughter every single day of your life? Do you enjoy revisiting the scene of his death every night when you go to bed at night?”

The beautiful redhead started to step forward in response to that, but one of the other women, a brunette in a sharp business suit and an eyepatch, gently took Kim's shoulder and encouraged her to step back. Kim did so, taking a deep breath.

“What is your assessment so far, Dr. Pendus,” the brunette asked. “Will she be dependable?”

“At this point, her belligerence would make her an unstable asset at best, Dr. Director,” Stu replied, turning to look at Electronique. “We may have to return Megan here to her hot sleep to serve out the rest of her sentence.”

“NO!” Electronique squeaked. “Please, don't! I beg of you! You don't know what that shit is doing to my head... to my dreams.”

“It must be something horrid,” Stu agreed. “Your medical charts indicate that your heart rate and blood pressure rise on a fairly regular basis. But I'm afraid that hot sleep is the only option we have for a person with a threat level such as yours.”

Electronique sighed deeply and laid her head back down. “Okay, then. Why are you here, then, Possible? To gloat over my defeat.”

“Please,” Kim huffed, waving away the comment as inconsequential. “I so got over that five years ago.”

Electronique's eyes went wide. “I've been under for _that_ long?”

“Indeed you have,” Dr. Director agreed. “A lot has changed in the last five years. I am no longer director of Global Justice. I now Dr. Elizabeth Director, Advisory Consultant to Director Will Du.”

“I am the Assistant Director of Global Justice,” the third woman, with graying dishwater-blond hair and a Global Justice uniform replied. “Dr. Kathryn Assistant at your service.”

“And I'm Mrs. Kimberly Anne Possible,” Kim added. “Wife to Mrs. Sheila Marie Possible and an aunt thrice over. On top of that, I've discovered that Sheila and I will have a daughter. She's come back from the future to help us and, trust me, she can kick your ass with just a thought.”

“So, what's going on?” Electronique growled. “You woke me up and got my attention. Considering what I've done to the world and to Possible in particular, I doubt you pulled me out of hot sleep just to spare me from my nightmares.”

“So deduces a woman intelligent enough to turn herself into one of the few Code Red threats that Global Justice has ever had to face,” Betty agreed. She turned and pulled a remote control out of her pocket. A large plasma television lowered itself down into Electronique's view.

“Oooh! Can we watch Cinemax After Dark?” Electronique joked. “I'm in desperate need of...” She then rose her hands and reminded herself of how they were bound, fully encased in their power shackles. “...oh, nevermind.”

Betty shook her head in exhasperation and turned the television on. The screen immediately filled with a horrific scene of alien tripod drones marching through a city, destroying everything in their path.

Electronique's eyes went wide. “What... in the hell... is that?”

“That,” Kim growled, turning from the television to the bedridden villain, “is a threat greater than any you could ever dream of being.”

Electronique was gobsmacked. She couldn't respond to Kim's claim. She simply stared at the scene on the television as if watching a train wreck.

“Almost a month ago,” Kim continued, “Middleton was attacked by the Lowardian warrior named Warmonga. Both Sheila and I have faced her twice before. Each time we worked together to defeat her, even though we were hero and villain. This time, she's apparently brought friends. A lot of them.”

“But first thing's first,” Kate said, raising a hand to apologize to Kim. “You see, Electronique, when Warmonga attacked Middleton, she succeeded in billions of dollars worth of property damage. She even succeeded in significantly damaging the experimental power grid system that provided Middleton with all that power it needed. The same power grid system you hijacked to inflict the citizens of Middleton with your mind control.”

“That should be a good thing in your minds, shouldn't it?” Electronique asked sarcastically. “I won't be able to do that again if the power grid is irreparably damaged.”

“Middleton still needs power,” Kim replied, crossing her arms. “And it still needs that power from a power grid system as robust as the one you hijacked. And much as I hate it, you're the one person right now who knows how that system works. The inventor was killed in Warmonga's attack.”

“A shame,” Electronique chuckled. “You see, I don't give a flying fuck about all of that. Middleton can go to hell for all I'm concerned. And these Lowardians sound like people I wouldn't mind allying myself with. Plus I imagine you're not really open to cutting me a deal like letting me go free if I fix that power grid. So I guess we're back to Square One, right?”

“Apparently so,” Betty sighed.

“I was really hoping we wouldn't have to do this,” Kim sighed. With that, she signaled someone outside of the door.

A beautiful young blond woman in a business strode into the room, followed by the last person Electronique would have expected to be walking freely about the Crate.

“Jack Hench,” Electronique hissed.

“Hello, my dear Megan,” Jack cooed smoothly, smiling at Electronique like the used car salesman sort of person he was. “I understand you are in a bit of a jam. I, of course, am more than happy to assist you in any way possible.”

“After what I did to your manufacturing facilities in Northern Ontario in '03?” Electronique laughed. “I doubt that very seriously.”

With that, the greasy-haired businessman smiled humbly and held up a circular device that looked somewhat like a science-fiction tiara.

Electronique's eyes went wide. “Is that what I think it is?”

“It is,” Jack smiled. “You see, Megan, it may have taken my researchers five years to do what probably would have taken you five weeks to do, but they did it. They managed to miniaturize the electronic components of the Attitudinator into this rather attractive little package. And it is conveniently designed so that it takes a third party with a unique key to unlock the device and remove it.”

Electronique's eyes flashed over to Kim Possible, who was glaring angrily at the villainess.

“You wouldn't...,” Electronique breathed. “You're the good guy. You're supposed to be against stuff like this?”

“You killed my best friend and the first love of my life,” Kim growled in response. “You turned everyone I loved and cared for against me, threatening my family and friends in the process. You damned near drove me to suicide. All to make sure I couldn't interfere with your plot to kill a fellow villain, claim his Mystical Monkey Power, and bomb the planet with EMP missiles designed to drive us into a new Dark Age. You would have killed millions, if not billions, of people in your maniacal bid to take over the world. So, yeah, try me. So not feeling the hero thing at the moment.”

Electronique's dark gray eyes carefully studied Kim's olive green eyes for several moments. Finally, Electronique sighed in defeat.

“It's not like I can stop you, can I?” Electronique said sadly, holding up the power shackles that were keeping her helpless. “But understand this, Kim Possible. You're robbing me of my free will. I hate you with every fiber of my being for even thinking about doing this.”

“Then the feeling is mutual,” Kim replied briskly.

Jack glanced back at Kate, giving her a plaintive look. In response, Kate gave Jack a nod.

Kim kept her arms crossed as Jack Hench, owner and operator of HenchCo Industries, Inc., stepped forward with the Attitudinator headband in his hand. Stu stood up from his chair by Electronique's bed to make room for Jack. As Electronique resignedly lowered her head to accept the device, Kim found herself unable to decide who she hated more.

Electronique?

Or herself...

**[END CHAPTER THIRTEEN]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're liking this story, you might enjoy my other KP stories as well. If you haven't already, go to my profile and try out the SOC Road Trip stories (now lumped together in one Storms Over Colorado package) plus my new Chrono Trigger crossover story, Chrono Sitch.


	14. Chapter 14

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

“Just a little to the left!” the foreman yelled as he danced along the catwalk behind the building wall in front of him, using hand signals to coax the task along. “Just a little more! Just a little more! There! Now ease it in!”

On the other side of the wall, Roslyn “Roz” Anne Marie Possible, the alleged daughter of Kim Possible and Shego having come back from the future, was using her psionic telekinetic abilities to lift up large slabs of concrete wall and putting them into place on the shattered building in front of her. After a few moments of concentration, the slab slipped easily into place, held into place by metal prongs and mortar.

Roz, who had been airborne while telekinetically lifting the slab, softly landed next to her lover, the ninja known as Oni. Roz stopped to appreciate the beautiful Asian woman. Oni had her raven-with-blonde-highlights hair tied back in a ponytail. The 26 year old's normal outfit of an anime-inspired kunoichi ninja costume over a fishnet body stocking was replaced by faded tight jeans and a white cotton tank top. It was simple and utilitarian; heck, the camisole wasn't even all that glamorously cut. But Oni filled it out so nicely. And the sweat from the hard work...

Oni, who was stirring more mortar for the rest of the concrete slabs, cast an inquisitive glance up at Roz and saw how the younger woman was admiring her. Oni couldn't help but smirk in response. Roz wasn't exactly hard on the eyes, either. Roz's long raven hair, sporting impossible undertones of red, was also tied back in a ponytail. Roz's normal outfit normally consisted of multiple layers of ragged, earth-toned clothes that enveloped her body and completely hid her figure. Now, the 18 year old was wearing a dark green sports bra and dark green biker shorts, completely flaunting her genetically gifted figure and lustrous light-green skin. Many of the men working on the site couldn't help but stop and stare from time to time... and Oni couldn't blame them.

Dark brown eyes met dichromatic green eyes (one olive green, one emerald green) and both women smiled at each other.

 _This feels so weird,_ Roz admitted telepathically, sighing happily. _Usually, we're running for our lives while we're watching everything fall apart. Now... now we're using our gifts to help rebuild. This is so new._

“And it's not like it's unappreciated,” the foreman said as he approached the two women. “By you volunteering like this, Roz, we saved so much money we would have had to spend bringing in a crane. And Oni, with her blue glow powers, seems to be able to handle mixing the mortar, which saves us money bringing in a mixer.”

“We're glad to be of assistance, Foreman-san,” Oni replied, picking up a nearby towel and dabbing her neck with it. “As Roz-chan was just saying, this is indeed a refreshing change of pace.”

“I sure wish I could find more people with your attitude,” the foreman said. “While I'm currently gifted with a lot of good workers, I've met too many people who don't like to work.”

 _Actually, if I don't flex my telekinetic muscles on a regular basis, I start getting migraines,_ Roz replied, crossing her eyes as she put fingers to both of her temples. _Trust me, it's not fun._

“Well, I'm certianly not going to complain about you avoiding those migraines by working for me,” the foreman laughed. “Listen, it's after 7 o'clock and the sun is starting to set. I think we've done all we can do today, which is a hell of a lot more than a normal crew would have done. Why don't you girls head home and get some rest so you're fresh for the morning.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Foreman-san,” Oni said, bowing respectfully. “ _Domo arigato._ ”

 _Yes, thank you very much, sir,_ Roz agreed, bowing just like Oni did.

“Well, off with you two,” the foreman laughed. “You're not getting any rest by standing here bowing to me.”

“True enough,” Oni laughed. “Come on, Roz-chan. Let's head over to your grandparent's house and see if there is any dinner ready.”

 _Oh, yes!_ Roz said, her eyes nearly sparkling with excitement as she followed Oni away from the construction site. _Grandma said that we might have spaghetti tonight!_

Oni playfully rolled her eyes. “It's so cute how the simple things please you so much.”

 _Home-cooked spaghetti will_ _ **always**_ _be better than a can of spaghetti loops with meatballs,_ Roz argued.

“Very, very true,” Oni chuckled. Indeed, comparing their times on the run, scavenging for canned and unspoiled foods, to what they had now and Roz was indeed right. Dr. Anne Possible's cooking would indeed win every time.

As the two of them walked along, a voice called out to the two of them.

“Hey, Munchkin! Oni! Wait up!”

Recognizing the voice immediately, the two women turned to watch as one of Roz's two mothers, the ex-villainess known as Shego, ran up to them.

“Heading home, I presume?” Shego asked as she got into stride alongside the two other women.

“Actually, heading to the Doctors Possible's house,” Oni replied. “They offered to cook the whole family dinner tonight. They figured we'd need it, especially Kim-san.”

Shego nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, today was rough on Kimmie. I didn't exactly help, either.”

Roz rose a brow to that. _What happened, Momma?_

Shego sighed. “I found out your mother used an attitudinator on Electronique.”

Both Roz and Oni stopped and looked at Shego in disbelief. Both of them knew, from their own “history,” that Shego had a pathological hatred of the attitudinator device.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Oni asked carefully.

Shego shook her head. “Naw, we Stage 3'd it. It helped Kimmie get some pent up aggression off of her chest, too, because she was really hating herself for doing it. Part of me understands. The power grid does need to get fixed and Electronique would be a great asset on our side against the Lowardians. But Kimmie doesn't know what it's like to be under that things effects.” Shego shuddered slightly. “But she _has_ been mind controlled before and she knows _that_ isn't a pleasant feeling. So she was kicking herself in the ass just as hard as I wanted to kick her for doing it.”

“So you two _did_ work it out, though?” Oni asked.

“Oh, yeah, we're cool,” Shego smiled softly. “She just needs some time alone to think and...”

 _I've got to find Mom,_ Roz suddenly gasped mentally, rising up into the air and flying off.

“Roz-chan, wait!” Oni started to argue, reaching up at Roz even though it was a futile effort.

Shego put a hand on Oni's shoulder. “Let her go, Oni. It's probably best if she sees with her own eyes that Kimmie's okay.”

Oni nodded softly. Taking in a deep breath, she turned to the ex-villainess and decided to change the subject.

“Dinner?” Oni smiled sheepishly.

Shego's grin shifted closer to her trademark smirk. “I would be delighted... daughter-in-law.”

Oni blushed slightly at that and walked with Shego on towards the Possible residence.

* * *

Kim Possible gazed off into the distance. She was standing on a cliff just outside of Middleton, one that overlooked the town. Back before her parent's time, the cliff had earned the nickname _Lover's Perch_ because it was a popular spot to which teenagers to drive in order to make out. Tonight, it was isolated. Not many teenagers were thinking about love or lust at the moment. Middleton had taken great strides in rebuilding in the last month, but it still had a bit to go. Which was fine with Kim... she needed the isolation to think.

Kim's argument and fight with Shego earlier that day had been cathartic. It felt good to trade blows with Shego again. Kim knew that she should be disturbed that her marriage with Shego worked so well because the two of them _did_ love to fight each other. But it was what it was. What disturbed Kim more was that Shego had been so passionately upset about the use of the attitudinator.

And Shego had every right to be upset.

It didn't matter that Kim was already beating herself up about it. Part of Kim knew that she should have tried harder to find a better course of action. Had Monique been there, the team's diplomat _might_ have been able to reach out to Electronique without the use of the device. Then again, Dr. Pendus didn't succeed, so...

Kim sighed. In the end, all of the “shoulda-coulda-woulda” scenarios didn't mean a thing. The fact was that the attitudinator was now on Electronique's head. It had succeeded in making her an agreeable person again. But what scared Kim the most was that Electronique _knew_ that she had been forcibly made into a good person. While Electronique couldn't harbor thoughts of evil, the villainess understood that if the device came off, she _would_ start thinking evil thoughts. Electronique had even admitted to being scared of what she would be capable of doing to Kim if the device ever did come off.

That made Kim shudder. Was that what it had been like for Shego? Knowing that she was supposed to be evil but was being forced to be good? Not being able to hold a resentful thought but knowing she was supposed to do so? Still understanding what her evil persona would be capable of doing if she were to become evil?

Kim reached up and wiped a tear from her eyes as those thoughts crossed her mind.

And the Lowardians were quiet. Tactical sense would have dictated that the aliens would have pressed their advantage while all of the heroes were busy in rebuilding Middleton. Instead, the aliens had kept a low profile and not struck any other targets in the last month. That meant one of two things. Either their resources were not as consolidated as they would have liked the world to think—when the world didn't fall to its proverbial knees after the Middleton assault, the aliens had to regroup and restrategise—or the attack was nothing more than a distraction while the Lowardians built up their strength.

If it were the latter, that had horrific implications. That would mean that the Lowardians knew that Roz and Oni were here and that they were here to stop the aliens. Also, the aliens had just recently gained genetic samples of both Kim and Shego. If Roz was indeed supposed to have been the first of a new breed of super weapons at the Lowardian's beck and call, it may be that the heroes were being distracted while an army of Roz clones were being manufactured.

Could humanity stand against a threat like that?

_Mommy?_

Kim blinked and looked around. Finally, the redhead caught sight of her daughter. Roz touched down gently near Kim and then threw herself into her mother's arms.

 _Mom!_ Roz said softly into Kim's mind. _Momma told me what happened. I wanted to see you... make sure you were okay._

Kim chuckled softly as she patted Roz's back. “It's okay, sweetheart. Momma and I worked it out like we always do. I'll admit I'm still not feeling good about myself, but at least I have you and Momma here to help me keep my head on straight.”

Roz snuggled into Kim's arms. _You sure you're okay? You're at a cliff and..._

Kim gasped and hugged Roz tightly at that point. “Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no! I wasn't thinking about jumping. I just needed some space and fresh air to clear my head, that's all.”

 _Thank you,_ Mom, Roz sighed. _I don't know what I would have done if I came back to the past only to watch you die again._

Kim smirked at that one. “Not going to happen, baby. Not even the first time. I promise.”

 _I'm holding you to that promise,_ Roz warned playfully, looking up at her mother.

Kim smiled as she looked down into Roz's eyes. “A bit off subject, but has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are, having both your mother's and my eyes like that?”

Roz blushed and smirked. _All of the time. Mostly from men trying to get into my pants._

Kim laughed out loud on that one. “Doesn't it suck having two of the most beautiful women on the planet as your parents and you got the best traits of both of them?”

 _I know, right?_ Roz laughed in return.

Kim thought for a moment and looked at Roz queerly.

That made Roz blink curiously back at Kim. _What... what is it, Mom?_

“Have... you _ever_ tried talking out loud, sweetheart?” Kim asked.

Roz shook her head. _No. I've spent most of my life on the run and a huge chunk of my life_ _without both you and Momma. I guess it was just easier to let me use my telepathy than to try to teach me how to talk._

Kim nodded. “I'm suddenly curious about something.”

Roz cocked her brow slightly and considered Kim. _What's that, Mom?_

Kim let go of her embrace on Roz, strode over to a spot on the ground nearby, bent over, and picked up a maple leaf. With that, she turned, smiled at Roz, and held up the prize in her hand. “We're going to try a little experiment.”

Roz closed her eyes and chuckled softly when she realized what was going through her mother's head.

* * *

“Thank you two for helping out with dinner tonight,” Dr. Anne Possible said as she exited the kitchen with a large bowl of spaghetti noodles in her hands. Quickly at her heels were Shego, with a huge pot of marinara sauce, and Oni, with a bowl of grated Parmesan cheese in one hand and a carousel of other spices in the other hand.

“Mom, you know I should have cooked in your stead,” Shego admonished the older woman. “All I had to cope with today were some anal-retentive contractors and your daughter's angst. You worked your pretty ass off in that volunteer medical center making sure that everyone was taken care of. I could have handled dinner.”

“I know, sweetie,” Anne agreed as the three women set the fixings down on the dining room table. “But you'll understand once you find the present-day Roslyn. Having a child changes so much about you. I've been going to work and then coming home to cook for so long that I think I'd freak out if I weren't _allowed_ to do it.”

“She's right, Shego-san,” Oni agreed, subconsciously counting out the places at the table. “I saw it in both you and Kim-san as Roz-chan was growing up. Even when on the run and having to fight Lowardian drones all day, both of you still found time to make sure that not only Roz-chan ate, but all of us did. Kim-san always cited Anne-sama as an inspiration whenever I asked about it.”

That made Anne smiled brightly.

At that point, the doorbell rang.

“It shall be my honor to greet our guests,” Oni said, bowing respectfully before leaving the room.

Anne smiled patiently as she watched the beautiful Asian woman leave the room. “You know, Shego, Hana changed so much because of the dark future they're from.”

“I'm not too terribly familiar with the present-day Hana,” Shego admitted. “I never met her until after I got together with Kimmie. But what I've seen today's Hana in the last couple of weeks and what I see in Oni are two different people.”

“War can really change a person,” Anne agreed. “The way Oni and Roz describe the future you...”

Shego growled at that, causing Anne to pause and look at Shego apologetically. Shego caught the look and sighed.

“I'm sorry, Mom,” Shego said. “You're right. If anything, my hatred of my future self just proves your point. I hate what I turn out being because of Kimmie's death.”

Anne placed a reassuring hand on Shego's shoulder and smiled softly. Shego couldn't help but smile softly back.

“We interrupting anything?” came a jestful, feminine voice from the other side of the living room doors.

Shego and Anne glanced up to see Felix and Zita walk into the room. Well, okay, Felix didn't so much walk as he did roll in his wheelchair, but...

“Not yet,” Shego purred, causing Anne to blush slightly. “But had you been two minutes later...”

“Sheila Marie!” Anne gasped jokingly, causing the three other people in the room to laugh.

“What's wrong, Shego,” Felix said as he rolled up to his spot at the table. “Is Kim not keeping up with you anymore?”

“It's the red hair, I swear,” Shego said. “Especially if the carpet matches the dra... OUCH!”

Shego rubbed the back of her head and looked at Anne. Anne smiled smugly, content in her status as the only person on the planet who could get away with smacking Shego on the back of the head.

“Chica, you are one _loca por el sexo_ woman,” Zita laughed as she sat next to her husband.

“Says the woman who has the sort of twinkle in her eye that makes her look like she should be singing a certain Akon/Long Island song,” Shego smirked.

Zita blushed furiously and scrunched down into her chair.

“Let me tell you, it was the best thirty seconds of my life,” Felix joked.

Zita's eyes bugged out and she viciously smacked Felix's shoulder before joining the rest of the room in their laughter.

“Oh, did I miss something?” came another feminine voice.

The four people in the room turned to see five more people enter the room. Kim's best friend, Monique, was standing there as William and Edward Goldberg, the Wego twins, scampered quickly to their seats. Monique's parents, Michael and Yolanda Rochon, entered the room after Monique and the Weegs. Yolanda was carrying a casserole dish.

Shego glanced admonishingly at the Weegs as they took their seats. “You two twits better be grateful. I made the sauce.”

Both William and Edward's eyes lit up on that. 

“Mom's Special...” William said, looking at Edward.

“...Spaghetti Sauce!” Edward added, looking at William.

“Yum!” they both exclaimed in unison.

“Thank you for inviting us over, Dr. Possible,” Michael said as he helped his wife into her seat.

“Please, it's Anne,” Anne smiled. “And you're very welcome. Is that the candied sweet potatoe casserole Monique was telling me about?”

Yolanda smiled as Michael took the casserole dish and placed it on the table. “It is. I hope you guys all like it.”

“They will!” both William and Edward said in unison. Monique chuckled at the sight as she sat down between her two husbands.

“Hey, Aunt Anne!” came another voice, more child-like than before.

“Hana! Sweetie!” Anne smiled as she moved to greet the eight-year-old child running into the room. “Are your parents okay?”

“Which set?” Hana laughed. “My biological mom and stepdad are doing okay now, if that's what you mean. I made sure they had a decent meal and were sound asleep before Mom and Dad picked me up.”

“Good,” Anne nodded.

“I knew I could count on you to make those two behave sensibly, Squirtling,” Shego said as she walked over and ruffled the little girls' raven with blonde highlights hair. “Both Will and Yori have been working too hard since the attack.”

“Yeah,” Hana agreed. “I also left a nice breakfast in the oven for when they wake up.”

“Good for you,” Shego smiled.

“Thank you for having us over, Anne,” came the voice of Lonnie Stoppable, the mother of the late Ron Stoppable. Her husband, Donald, was right behind her.

“This is family night and you're family,” Anne agreed. “Come in, sit down. I'm sure the rest will be here shortly.”

Ronald handed Shego a large crock pot. “This is the split pea soup that Lonnie is famous for.”

Shego looked at the older man curiously. “Split pea?”

“You should try it, sweetie,” Anne said as she cleared off some space for the crock pot. “Lonnie used to make it all of the time while the kids were growing up. We'd trade off eating at each other's house on Sundays.”

Lonnie smiled sadly as she sat down. “Yeah, I miss those days.”

“I love you, Mommy,” Hana said quickly, hugging onto the woman who was in actuality her biological grandmother.

Lonnie smiled softly and hugged onto the eight year old child. “I love you too, Hana.”

“Just three more sets of people and the rest of my family and we should be set,” Anne said, clapping her hands together.

“Don't worry, I'm here!” came a male voice from through the doorway. “We can get the party started now.”

“Oh, shut up your fat mouth, Myron,” Shego laughed as her next elder brother, Myron Goldberg, aka Mego, walked into the room. With Mego was his wife, noted biochemist Dr. Krista “Kris” Novak-Goldberg and their five year old son, Jesse James “JayJay” Goldberg.

“Love ya too, sis!” Mego laughed as he and Shego shared a warm hug.

“Hi, everyone!” JayJay announced as he ran around the table. He then hugged tightly onto Monique. “Mommy? Can I sit by Aunt Monique? Please? Please?”

Monique bit her lower lip and blushed. Considering a certain comment that Oni had made when Monique first met her, JayJay's attachment to her took on a whole new light.

“Maybe later during movie time, if you behave,” Kris warned as she sat down. “In the meantime, come sit down next to Daddy and I.”

“Please?” JayJay pleaded, holding onto Monique more tightly.

The Weegs looked at their wife curiously as Monique's blush deepened.

“Now, JayJay,” Mego said sternly, pointing at the chair next to Kris.

“Yes, sir,” JayJay sighed, reluctantly letting go of Monique and shuffling around the table to his designated spot. Monique's heart almost broke when she saw it.

“Two sets left,” Shego pointed out. Then she turned to Mego, who was sitting down. “Please tell me you remembered...”

“That girl that looks like a grown-up Hana is fetching the five rhubarb pies out of the trunk as we speak,” Mego quickly pointed out.

“You're having the woman who is effectively my daughter-in-law do your heavy lifting?” Shego snapped.

“And risk my delicate fingers if I did it?” Mego laughed, earning a playful slap from his wife.

“Never fear, citizens, for I have leant my considerable strength to aid the beleaguered lass,” came yet another voice.

The assembled people turned to see a tall, large man with dark blue hair and light blue skin step into the room. Two pies were in one hand while a covered platter was in the other.

“See, Meeg,” Shego laughed, pointing to the man. “Even our stupid lug of an older brother isn't afraid of a little work.”

“Work is overrated,” Mego chuckled, crossing his arms.

“And Uncle Henry isn't a lug, Aunt Sheila!” JayJay smarted off.

Shego immediately enveloped the child in a hug. “Thank you for picking the right one to deny, love.”

That earned Shego a playful slap from Kris.

As Henry Goldberg, aka Hego, stepped into the room with the food, his wife, Dr. Vivian Francis Porter, shuffled into the room behind him. She was carrying a third pie.

Anne was immediately across the room and taking Vivian by the arm. “My God, Vivian. I know James said you took maternity leave earlier this month, but you look positively aglow with this child.”

Vivian gladly accepted Anne's assistance to her designated chair. “Thank you, Anne. Yes, 'aglow' in one polite way of putting it.”

Lonnie looked at Vivian appraisingly. “How far along are you, dear?”

Vivian smiled at Lonnie. “37 weeks now. And let me tell you, I'm so ready for Hank Jr. to be part of this world.”

“A boy? Congratulations,” Lonnie said.

“Thank you,” Vivian replied.

“Okay, Heeg, go ahead and set that food down on the table right there,” Shego said, pointing to an empty spot on the table.

As soon as Hego safely set the two pies and the platter on the table, Shego flared up her fist and suckerpunched the big blue superhero straight in the nads.

“ _That_ is for not helping your wife into the house, you jackass!” Shego snapped as Hego doubled over in pain.

JayJay busted up laughing at that point.

Shego smirked at her nephew. “Remember to always be a gentleman, okay, JayJay?”

“Yes, ma'am!” JayJay concurred, saluting Shego as his mother hid her face and his father chuckled softly at Hego's expense.

Hego limped over to the chair next to Vivian. Vivian held out a concerned hand to Hego.

“Are you okay, dear?” Vivian asked, fear in her eyes.

“Oh, yeah,” Hego grinned painfully and nodded, his voice cracking from the pain. “Sheeg and I used to play like this all of the time as kids. Trust me, I'll still be able to give you more children.”

Vivian laughed and hugged Hego's neck tightly. “That's not what I'm worried about, you big lug!” she laughed.

“Uncle Henry isn't a lug!” JayJay snapped from across the table.

“Behave yourself, JayJay,” Kris said.

“Yes, ma'am,” JayJay sighed. “But I was just defending Uncle Henry.”

“It's okay, little chum,” Hego groaned, taking a deep breath to center himself. “We both know it's you and me against all of the villainy of the world, right?”

“That's right!” JayJay agreed, nodding emphatically. That elicited several smiles from around the table.

“One more group,” Anne said as she stepped forward. She glared at Shego and waved a finger at her, causing Shego to smile sheepishly and shrug. Anne then stepped up to the platter and lifted the metal dome lid.

“Oooh!” Anne cooed. “Dinner rolls!”

“The platter is electric,” Vivian pointed out. “So the rolls stayed warm and soft on our way here.”

“They look delicious,” Anne agreed.

“I reckon y'all'll need some help eatin' them then, huh?” came a voice from the other room.

Anne smiled and stood up to see two men walk into the room. One was her husband, Dr. James Possible. The other was the man who had just spoke, James' older brother, Slim.

“Mommy! Daddy! Dadda!” came the voice of three year old Omarion, who raced into the room and straight to Monique and the Weegs.

“Mamá! Papá!” came the voice of three year old Marquita, who raced into the room and straight to Zita and Felix.

Oni, who was carrying the last two pies, strode into the room after James and Slim. As Oni set the pies down on the table, James walked over and gave Anne a quick hello kiss. He then stepped aside so that Slim could give Anne a hug.

“Well, Pa, looks like the gang's all here,” smiled Slim's auburn-haired 19 year old daughter, Jocelyn “Joss” Possible. Her boyfriend and Team Possible's financier and tech guru, 19 year old Dr. Wade Load, was with her.

“Yo, Wade! Making a live appearance for once?” Felix joked at his best friend.

“Haha!” Wade smirked. “Yes, yes I am. I do it more often than you give me credit for.”

“Yes, he does,” Joss purred, causing Slim to do a quick, wide-eyed double-take at his daughter.

As everyone shuffled about the thankfully large table, James looked around the table. “Actually, Joss, we're missing two people.”

“Three actually,” Shego corrected, looking around the table.

“Oh, Drakken sends his regards,” Wade quickly said. “He, uh, had some experiments going on that he didn't want to leave unattended.”

Shego chuckled and shook her head. “Figures. Oh, and Kimmie and Roz will be here shortly. I hope.”

Lonnie cocked a brow at Shego. “You hope?”

“Well, um,” Shego started to explain. “You see, she...”

“...is right here, Angel!”

“Princess!” Shego gasped as Kim literally came flying into the room and glomped onto the verdant-hued beauty. “Wow! You're suddenly in a really good mood. Not that I'm complaining, of course...”

“Breakthrough, Sheila!” Kim rambled excitedly. “Breakthrough! We hit a breakthrough!”

“Breakthrough on what?” Shego asked, eying her wife curiously. “The Lowardians?”

“No, no!” Kim replied, shaking her head. “Something better. Something much, much better!”

“What is it?” Shego asked.

“Better to show you!” Kim said. “Oni, you have to see this, too!”

“Me too!” Hana cried out from across the table.

“Of course you too, Mini-Me,” Oni laughed, crossing her arms. She then looked over at Kim. “What is it that has you so excited, Kim-san?”

“You'll love it!” Kim said. Her energy was so abundant, it was affecting everyone in the room. Everyone was starting to get excited at that point. Kim then turned to the doorway. “It's okay, baby! Come on in!”

At that, Roz stepped into the room. She had put on a pair of black slacks and a light green dress shirt, but she had left the shirt open, exposing the dark green sports bra underneath. Roz was blushing a deep color of green. She glanced up and saw the sheer number of people in the room and balked.

Kim strode over and took Roz confidently by the shoulders. “Roslyn, darling, it's okay. I know it's a lot of people and you don't do well with crowds. But if you look around, it's nothing but family and we all support each other. So, come on. Let's show 'em what we did today!”

Roz nodded briskly and took in a deep breath. She took in another. And then another.

Oni rose a brow to Kim at that point. “Kim-san, what _did_ you do today? Is Roz-chan okay?”

Kim smiled and held up a hand. “Wait for it.”

Roz took in one final deep breath, then looked at Oni straight in the eyes. She smiled sheepishly and held up a maple leaf. The same leaf that Kim had picked up earlier on Lover's Perch.

Oni's brow furrowed in confusion on that. “Um, okay? So, yeah, that's a...”

“Leaf.”

Everyone in the room was absolutely floored at what they had just heard. The voice was somewhat hoarse and raspy and a lot different than what they had expected. A lot different than what they had all grown used to telepathically. But it had indeed been Roz who had said the word.

Out loud.

Oni's jaw dropped in astonishment as she looked at her girlfriend. Roz steeled up her courage and walked over to Oni. She held up the maple leaf between the two of them and smiled bravely at Oni.

“Leaf!”

Oni finally closed her mouth again, her lower lip quivering as tears began to well up in her eyes.

 _I did it, Oni!_ Roz said, reverting back to her telepathy. _I said my first word! Mommy's teaching me how to talk!_

“It...,” Oni began to say, her voice cracking under the strain of her emotions. “It's... your voice. It's... it's so beautiful. Your voice is so beautiful.”

At that, Roz dropped the leaf and hugged onto Oni tightly. Oni, caught up in her emotions, pulled Roz's head back and kissed her soundly. Roz was caught by surprise at that, but quickly melted into the kiss. Once they broke the kiss and returned to their hug, crying softly into each other's shoulders, Shego and Kim moved in to join them in the hug while everyone else stood up and started clapping for Roz.

“This calls for a celebration!” Anne announced finally. “Who all is ready for dinner!”

Not a single person in the room didn't say “ME!” at that point.

**[END CHAPTER** **FOURTEEN** **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: If you're liking this story, you might enjoy my other KP stories as well. If you haven't already, go to my profile and try out the SOC Road Trip stories (now lumped together in one Storms Over Colorado package) plus my new Chrono Trigger crossover story, Chrono Sitch.


	15. Chapter 15

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_18 year old Roz ducked and weaved through the rubble and debris of the street of Las Angeles, spinning and flipping in midair to avoid laser blast after laser blast. She wore her traditional outfit of layered earth-toned clothing that concealed almost all of her features. Her feet never touched the ground, thanks to her telekinetic flight. Her companions were not so lucky._

_Right behind her were her friends. Her girlfriend, the ninja called Oni, the oldest of the group at the age of 26, flipped, ducked, and ran close behind the green-skinned beauty. She wore her traditional outfit of an anime-inspired kunoichi costume over a fishnet body stocking. She glowed a gentle blue as she ran, a glowing golden naginata firmly in her grip._

_Right behind Oni were Omarion and Marquita. Three years older than Roz, the two of them were like twin brother and sister in mentality, even if they were born from two different sets of parents. Omarion, being of mixed African-American heritage, had gorgeous reddish-caramel skin and toned, developed muscles. Marquita, being of mixed Latin heritage, was just more slender of build, with curves that made Roz jealous. Both of them moved as if in synch with each other and each wore polymer plastic ballistic armor and carried ion blaster rifles._

_Behind Omarion and Marquita were Hank and JayJay. Hank didn't bother ducking or weaving. Having inherited his father's superstrength, The large, muscle-bound, blue-hued boy simply plowed through the debris and hefted up slabs of concrete when he needed to shield himself against incoming laser blasts. JayJay kept close to Hank. Unlike Hank, the much shorter, slender violet hued JayJay didn't inherit his father's shrinking ability. Instead, his father's superspeed, actually a gift from his mother's biochemical expertise, became genetic in JayJay, but only in matter of hand-eye coordination. He was a supernatural marksman; the others had never seen JayJay miss his target even once. As he and Hank ran along, JayJay used his twin ion blaster pistols to peg off Lowardian flitter-drones that hovered too close. Both Hank and JayJay wore polymer plastic ballistic armor as well, though Hank's looked much thicker and JayJay wore a duster over his._

Uncle Wade! _Roz screamed telepathically._ We've got shadows and they're biting at our heels. Oni's about to divert our course to shake off...

“ _Cancel that order, soldiers,” came the voice of a much older Wade Load over the earbud communicators in each of the kids' ears. “Come straight back to base. Joss will initiate emergency lockdown once all six of you are inside.”_

“ _Are you certain, Load-sama,” Oni asked, still running fast enough to effortlessly keep up with Roz. “That will bring surveillance flitter-drones straight to...”_

“ _I know what I am doing,” Wade replied irritatedly. “Just get back here. Over.”_

“ _Damn,” JayJay laughed, shooting down six more flitter-drones within three seconds without breaking stride behind Hank. “Someone's on the rag today.”_

“ _I didn't cut communications,” Wade's voice warned._

“ _Busted!” Omarion laughed._

_His laughter stopped when he nearly slammed into Roz's back. Stepping back, he looked up and blinked._

Um, Uncle Wade, _Roz muttered telepathically._ Slight delay. We've encountered an Alpha-class scout drone.

_The three story tall Lowardian tripod drone towered over the six young adults as they gathered together as one._

“ _Do what you have to do, but get here as quickly as you can,” Wade's voice replied. “We have only a short time window to work with.”_

“ _Roger that,” Oni growled. “Okay, Mari, we need a distraction!”_

“ _On it, babe,” Omarion replied, fading into a ghost-like state and sinking into the ground._

_JayJay ran up beside Marquita and looked at the Latina girl. “Kita, I need weak points. As many as you can find.”_

“ _Right,” Marquita nodded and looked carefully at the drone as it stomped forward._

“ _You ready, love?” Oni asked, glancing at Roz._

Born ready, _Roz growled internally. And it was true. Roz had been literally gestated and grown to be an ultimate weapon for the Lowardian Invasion. A weapon that had been turned against the Lowardians thanks to the love and care of her two genetic parents, Kim Possible and Shego. May God rest their souls._

_The blue glow around Oni intensified and the golden glow around her naginata grew. “Then let's do this. For the honor of the previous bearers of the Mystical Monkey Power, Ron Stoppable-san, Montgomery Fiske-sama, and Rufus-chan, I will down this infernal machine.”_

Right behind you, babe! _Roz declared._

_With that, the two women rushed at the tripod._

_Just as Roz and Oni rushed forward, three ghostly figures rose up from the ground and materialized into three different Omarion clones. The three of them each grabbed one of the tripod's legs and held on tight. This grounded the drone to a halt, leaving it vulnerable as Roz cut at the tripod from above with a large, green, glowing plasma claymore sword and Roz cut at it from below with her naginata._

_Meanwhile, Marquita stood by, staring at the tripod. Her eyes danced along and around the drone with lightning speed, her lips moving with a muted cadence as if reciting a mantra to herself. JayJay watched her carefully._

“ _The tangent of the angle along the quadrilateral support frame intercepting the dissertion joint manifold,” Marquita mumbled quickly, quietly, to herself and both her eyes and her finger traced along the mechanical monstrosity. “There! There, there, there, there, and there!”_

“ _Thank ya, gorgeous,” JayJay smirked. Following Marquita's pointing finger to each spot she presented, JayJay pulled his ion pistols and fired them in rapid succession, striking each spot with scary precision._

_The scout drone stumbled back, stopped only by Omarion's hold on its legs, the various joints around the machine sparking and fizzling. It ground to a halt._

“ _Incoming!” Hank yelled from behind Marquita and JayJay. Having hefted up a giant slab of asphalt, Hank threw it at the tripod. The slab struck the central unit of the drone, causing the front panel of the unit to splinter off and fly to the side._

 _Roz immediately grabbed Oni telekinetically and swung her up and around._ Now, Oni!

“ _I'm on it, Roz-chan!” Oni yelled, raising her naginata high into the air as Roz sent her hurtling into the machine._

* * *

_Hank ran into the large doors of the warehouse and immediately shut and bolted the door behind him. Already in the warehouse, Roz, Oni, Omarion, Marquita, and JayJay ran for a manhole cover in the center of the warehouse. Roz lifted the cover telekinetically and the others jumped in one after the other in quick succession. After Hank ran over and jumped into the hole, Roz flew down through the hole and dropped the lid into place behind her._

_The young adults followed a dark tunnel, following Oni's lead, for about half a mile until they reached a highly technical door. After Oni punched a sequence of 18 numbers on the numberpad on the side of the door, a quick blue-green beam of laser lights quickly scanned the six teenagers._

“ _Greetings, Hana Stoppable, Roslyn Possible, Omarion Goldberg, Marquita Renton, Jesse Goldberg, and Henry Goldberg Jr.,” a digital female voice greeted the group. “Welcome back to the Center. Please answer me this question. What is that... that freaky thing?”_

_Oni smiled. “Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat.”_

“ _Password accepted,” the digital voice replied. “Please proceed with caution.”_

_As the door opened automatically, the teens ran into the chamber inside. They all stopped and stared at the device in the center of the room. It was a large, glass, cylindrical chamber, with wires, lights, diodes, and LEDs strewn to and fro about the nearby area. The device was capped at the top with a giant half-dome not unlike a noodle colander with wires protruding from it like a haphazard hair style. Large energy conduits led from the cylinder to somewhere beyond the walls of the Center. At nearby control panels were the group's mission control officer, Dr. Wade Load, and his wife, Dr. Jocelyn “Joss” Possible-Load._

_Roz and Oni glanced around the room with boggled looks._

Uncle Wade? _Roz asked, her dichromatic green eyes wide in astonishment._ What is this?

“ _The primary and secondary defense systems are activated, hun,” Joss said, turning from her control panel to her husband. “We have varmints incoming. A locust swarm of 'em. Ya'll might want to brief the kids.”_

“ _Right,” Wade sighed, scooting back from his control panel and spinning around in his chair. He shifted his glasses back up onto his nose and glared at the kids from under bushy gray brows and over a bushy gray beard. “Okay, listen up, because I'm only going to say this once.”_

“ _Unless the lights start blinking,” JayJay chuckled. “At which point, you may have to tell Roz six or seven times.”_

_Oni sneered and punched JayJay softly in the side. JayJay laughed in response._

_Wade clearing his throat immediately got everyone's attention back on track._

“ _This is no laughing matter,” Wade growled. “We're on our last leg. We're what remains of the human population.”_

“ _Four men, four women, with a decent ethnic mix,” JayJay started to smart off. “I think we've got this pretty much... OUCH!”_

_As JayJay rubbed his arm and glared at Oni's smugly smiling face, Wade sighed._

“ _Thank you, Hana,” Wade said. “Now, everyone listen. This is serious. We've lost. As soon as the drones make it to TARA's controls at the door, the Lowardians will have won. Humanity will have been eradicated from the Earth and the Lowardians will be able to colonize the planet.”_

_This declaration sobered everyone in the room. Roz looked down at the floor somberly. JayJay hugged himself and looked off to the side nervously. Hank scratched the back of his head hesitantly while Marquita stepped over and hugged him tightly. Oni sighed and shook her head._

“ _That's it, then?” Omarion snapped, suddenly extremely angry. “We just lay down and die now? Fuck that shit. The black part of me says we ain't going down without a fight. And I intend to give them one helluva fight!”_

“ _And you will most certainly be given that opportunity,” Wade said, glaring at the young man. “Because I need warm bodies to defend the Center while I send Hana and Roslyn back in time?”_

_Marquita's brow furrowed. “Wait, what? Back in time?”_

_Wade nodded. “After MonkeyFist died, Hana and I recovered his notes concerning the Time Monkey, a mystical artifact that he, Drakken, and Killigan tried to use to stop Kim and Ron from becoming Team Possible.”_

“ _A lot of fat good it did them,” JayJay pointed out, trying to keep the mirth out of his voice._

“ _That's because while they were busy bungling the job, Shego took the Time Monkey and actually succeeded in taking over the world,” Wade pointed out. “But one of Rufus' descendants went back in time and got Kim and Ron before they could be permanently separated and took them into the future to confront Shego. During the battle, the Time Monkey shattered and all of the changes that Shego had made to the time stream was reversed. Everyone forgot that anything happened at all.”_

Then how do you...? _Roz started to ask._

“ _While analyzing this,” Wade replied, cutting Roz off by holding up a chipped and disembodied stone monkey head, “I was able to glean a great deal of information from it. Up to and including how to send two people back in time in order to help stop the Lowardians from getting a foothold on the planet.”_

_Oni's eyes narrowed at that. “I'm game. But why Roz and I? Why not Omarion and Marquita. They're both far more technically savvy than Roz and I and Marquita has eidetic memory.”_

_Wade shook his head. “The thought did cross my mind, trust me. But you're going to have to do a lot of fighting, too. And as much love and respect as I have for all six of you kids, Roslyn and Hana outstrip all of the rest of you combined in sheer raw power. Plus Hana is a natural leader.”_

“ _True enough,” Hank admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “I was always a better follower than a leader.”_

“ _Henry,” Wade said, turning to the large young man, “I need you to hold the door. Buy as much time as you possibly can while Joss and I make last minute calibrations.”_

_Marquita looked at Hank sadly and then back at Wade. “But, if he's at the door...”_

“ _Yes, Marquita,” Wade nodded solemnly. “That does indeed mean that Henry will be the first of us to die. You will need to be our eye in the sky while JayJay and Omarion try to control the crowd that will get past Henry.”_

_Marquita's eyes started to well up with tears when Hank placed a gentle hand on Marquita's shoulder._

“ _Look at it this way, love,” Hank smiled. “If this works, none of us will have even had to go through any of this.”_

“ _And we call you the dumb one,” JayJay smiled appreciatively._

_Marquita smiled softly at the thought before turning and kissing Hank softly. “Thank you, my love. For everything.”_

“ _Roslyn, Hana,” Wade said, turning back to his control panel and beginning to type furiously. “As soon as I give you the signal, I want you to jump into the chamber and never look back.”_

“ _How will you be able to send us back to the correct time?” Oni asked curiously._

_At that point, a vicious serious of pounding sounds began to emanate from the across the door._

“ _Intruders detected at the main entry doorway,” the TARA voice rang out through the room. “Initiating defensive counter measures now.”_

_JayJay shot Hank a quick look. “That's your cue, big guy!”_

_Hank nodded and ran at the door, throwing himself at it and using himself as a wedge to keep it closed. JayJay and Omarion took defensive postures in different parts of the room as Marquita scrambled up a nearby ladder and onto a catwalk above the room._

“ _Remember,” Omarion growled as he unholstered his ion rifle, “our job is to buy as much time as possible for Roz and Oni. So let's hit 'em hard, hit 'em fast, and give 'em a reason to never forget who the fuck we were!”_

_JayJay drew both of his ion pistols and and twirled them in his hands. “Right there with ya, bro. Let's give 'em hell!”_

“ _My calculations indicate that one of Dr. Feasible's BeBe robots fired off a localized singularity bomb in the early part of the year that the Lowardians revealed themselves,” Wade replied, responding to Oni's question. “Given how singularities can affect the flow of time around them, I can use that singularity implosion to 'latch' onto that point in time and send you back to it like a slingshot.”_

“ _Let's do this, then, Load-sama,” Oni said, nodding to the genius and turning to face the chamber._

I'm scared, Oni, _Roz said quietly, telepathically linked only to Oni, as she stepped up next to her lover._ What if the past isn't what we expect it to be?

 _Oni smiled._ You forget, dear. I lived eight years in that past before you were even found. Trust me, you'll like it there. Much better than now. But we shouldn't get too distracted. Mission and all that.

_Roz nodded solemnly before folding her hand into Oni's._

_Hank, who was still pressed against the pounding door, suddenly yelled out, “Guys, I can't hold it for much longer. There's too many of them.”_

“ _Get back, then!” JayJay yelled back. “No use killing yourself uselessly! We'll crowd control these bitches together!”_

“ _Delay that order,” Wade snapped. “Keep them outside of that door for as long as possible. The longer they're not physically in the room, the better our chances are of sending Hana and Roslyn back.”_

“ _Fucking heartless bastard,” JayJay mumbled under his breath, wiping away a tear as the door began to budge against Hank's prodigious strength._

“ _I've got the calibrations straight at my end, love,” Joss exclaimed, still typing at her console._

“ _I'm almost done here,” Wade growled._

_Suddenly, the door left it's hinges and slammed forward so fast that Hank couldn't have registered it even if he had tried. Red blood sprayed out all over the floor, having exploded from underneath the flattened door, while skitter-drones and flitter-drones began to pour into the room by the dozens._

“ _NNNOOOOOOOO!!!” Marquita screamed incoherently from her perch on the catwalk._

“ _Stay focused, beautiful!” Omarion yelled, taking aim at the first skitter-drone to approach him and firing. The ion blast vaporized the dog-sized machine. “Weave us a path through these sons of fucking bitches so we can keep 'em off of Wade and the others.”_

_As JayJay began firing his ion pistols in rapid succession at the advancing drones, Marquita's eyes danced across the swarm of Lowardian death tech like a computerized scanner. Even through her tear-clouded eyes, the whole scene seemed to come together like interlocking geometric patterns and trigonometric equations._

“ _JayJay, left 24.83 by 16.04 and advance 8.34 meters!” Marquita yelled through her communicator. “Mari, right 18.56 by 98.22 and advance 10.64 meters. Keep 276 arcs in your sweeps and you will catch them all in the first wave.”_

_As if by some sort of technomagic, JayJay and Omarion moved like a well oiled engine. JayJay moved to his left and began firing his ion pistols in a massive arc. Omarion moved to his right and did the same with his rifle. Just as Marquita predicted, the first wave of drone attackers were quickly dispatched._

_As Wade worked feverishly at his calibrations, Joss approached Oni and Roz._

“ _Here,” Joss said as she presented the girls with two strips of cloth. “Take these. Ya'll will need 'em.”_

_As Roz took the two strips, she eyed them curiously. Oni looked at Joss. “What are these?”_

“ _They're collars,” Joss explained. “Ya'll each need to wear one. They generate mild quantum stabilizing fields around your bodies. If'n they work as planned, they'll make ya'll immune to any paradox effects ya'll might otherwise suffer from changin' the past.”_

“ _Domo arigato, Load-sama,” Oni said, bowing._

“ _Fair warnin', though,” Joss added. “If'n you do manage to change the past enough to make it to where we all don't need to send ya'll back to the past, takin' them collars off will make ya'll cease to exist.”_

_That quickly got the two girls' attention._

“ _Be careful, ya two,” Joss said softly and smiled before stepping back away from Roz and Oni._

Now I'm really scared, _Roz admitted quietly._

Me too, Munchkin, _Oni replied telepathically._ Me too.

“ _My calibrations are now complete,” Wade declared. “Chronal distortion field will be generated in two minutes.”_

“ _I think that will not be necessary,” came a voice from through the doorway._

_The assembled heroes turned and saw a man enter the room. He was clearly elderly, with a gaunt build, a bald head, high cheek bones, an eye patch, a crooked nose, a scar on his right cheek, and an immaculate white lab coat over an equally immaculate Italian dress shirt and slacks._

“ _Dr. Flynn Feasible!” JayJay screamed, spinning around and firing both of his ion pistols at the traitorous human scientist._

_Feasible laughed maniacally as the ion blasts, which should have each struck one of the scientist's eyes, instead dissipated onto some invisible barrier._

“ _What in the...,” JayJay breathed as he watched what had happened._

“ _Did you think I wouldn't come prepared?” Feasible laughed before reaching a hand up and snapping his finger._

_On cue, over a dozen scantily clad women floated into the room and surrounded Feasible. Each one of the women looked like a perfect twin of Roz._

“ _Holy Fucking Mother of God,” Omarion muttered as he looked at the scene before him._

“ _You see, children, it may have taken me a few years, but I was able to reconstruct my notes from when your parents attacked my lab and rescued little Roslyn here,” Feasible explained. “Now I have an army of Perfect Weapons at my beck and call. Which means they are at the beck and call of my master here.”_

_With that, Feasible stepped aside to allow a tall, muscle-bound, green-skinned man step into the doorway. He was dressed very much like an alien gladiator. A cybernetic arm and a cybernetic eye bore testimony that the alien had fallen victim to Shego's wrath before her death._

“ _Warhedd,” Wade growled._

“ _Dr. Wade Load,” Warhedd smiled in return. “For far too long, you have been a thorn in my side. Today is the day that you... and humanity... dies. Today is the day that Lowardians finally claim their new homeworld.”_

“ _Over my dead body, motherfucker!” Omarion screamed, unleashing a barrage of ion blasts from his rifle at the assembled villains in front of him._

_Eight of the Roz clones rose up and, in unison, formed a telekinetic shield that blocked every single ion blast that Omarion fired._

“ _I believe your request can be accommodated, human,” the eight Roz clones said in unison. The effect was eerie._

_In unison, the eight Roz clones stretched out their hands and then clenched up their fists and biceps as if snatching an object. In response, Omarion found himself lifted up into the air and then bodily ripped apart in eight different directions._

_JayJay could only watch in horror as Omarion's blood fell throughout the room like a macabre rainstorm._

_Marquita screamed in terror from her perch on the catwalk above._

_Six of the remaining Roz clones glanced up into the catwalk. In unison, the six clones asked, “Father, may we go and play?”_

“ _Of course you may, my darlings,” Feasible laughed._

_With that, the six clones flew up and surrounded Marquita, who could only huddle on the catwalk in petrifying terror._

“ _You see, Dr. Load,” Warhedd laughed. “It is hopeless now. Your little rebellion is over. Simply accept your fate. Humanity certainly had an excellent run of it... one million years, was it? Not too shabby, evolutionarily speaking.”_

“ _Fuck off, Warhedd,” Wade growled. Just as he spoke, a pale white light exploded within the glass chamber._

_Oni saw the light. “Roz-chan, come on! We're leaving, now!”_

What, huh? _Roz asked, still horrified at seeing her 'sisters' performing such horrible acts. But she didn't have time to think before Oni grabbed her by the arm and ran for the chamber._

“ _DO NOT LET THEM ENTER THAT CHAMBER!” Warhedd screamed, pointing at Roz and Oni._

“ _Get them, my darlings!” Feasible yelled, looking at the eight clones who had just killed Omarion._

“ _You gotta get past me, bitches,” JayJay said, stepping in front of the eight clones. He ignored the fresh shower of red blood that suddenly fell from above him as he began to fire rapidly into the fray of clones._

_Suddenly, Wade punched a button on his console. TARA's voice then rang throughout the room._

“ _Attention! The self-destruct sequence has now been activated. Total annihilation of the Los Angeles metropolitan area will commence in 10 seconds. 9. 8. 7.”_

“ _The entire metropolitan area?” Feasible screamed._

_Wade smirked as Joss walked up to him and huddled into his arms. “Tetraneutron charge... 280 quadrillion metric tons of explosive power in a package the size of a briefcase. And it's hidden under the City Hall. Good bye, Dr. Feasible, Warhedd.”_

“ _NOOOOOOO!” Warhedd screamed._

_Oni tucked Roz close to her body as she dove into the white light within the glass chamber. Just as Oni's last foot disappeared into the light, JayJay jumped back to in front of Wade and Joss, stood up, and used one of his pistols to smile and salute the assembled villains._

_Had there been any other living humans to see it, the explosion that vaporized Los Angeles from the face of the Earth would have been spectacular to behold._

* * *

“Roslyn. Darling. Come on, sweetie. Wake up.”

Roz jolted awake from the nightmare she was having and nearly lashed out telekinetically at her aggressors. But as soon as she saw the two pairs of eyes in front of her—one olive green, one sky blue—she immediately calmed down.

“Mom,” Roz grunted as she sat up. Her voice was still rough, tight, and painful. “Kr...kr...kr...”

“Gr..., baby,” reassured Kim Possible, one of Roslyn's mothers. Next to Kim was Dr. Anne Possible, Kim's mother and Roslyn's grandmother. “The G sound is made using the tongue muscles further back in your mouth, closer to your throat. The K sound is made using the middle tongue muscles.”

Roz nodded softly and tried again. “Kr...kr...g...guh...guh!” Roz then looked at Kim with wide eyes.

Kim smiled softly at Roz. “You're doing wonderful, baby. Try again.”

Roz nodded and steeled herself. “Guh...guh...grrr...graa...graaamma...”

“I love you too, sweetie,” Anne said softly, leaning forward to kiss Roslyn softly on the forehead. She then handed Roz a cup of hot liquid. “Here, Roslyn. This is called Throat Coat Tea. Because you never used your voice, your vocal cords never got a chance to develop. A lot of practice and a lot of water and hot liquids like this tea will help your vocal cords develop and repair themselves.”

Roz nodded softly as she accepted the cup.

“That was one helluva nightmare you were having, Munchkin,” came a third voice. Roz looked up to see her other mother, Shego, leaning against the wall nearby.

Before Roz could respond, two arms enveloped the 18 year old girl from behind. Roz immediately recognized them and melted into the arms of her lover, 26 year old Hana “Oni” Stoppable.

 _I was_ _dreaming about_ _the last battle before Oni and I came back into the past,_ Roz admitted. _I miss them. I miss them all._

“So do I, love,” Oni agreed. “But we're going to change the future. None of them are going to die. The Lowardians will not win.”

 _But we have to locate their base to defeat them,_ Roz sighed. _And no one knows where it is. Not even Uncle Wade._

“Yeah, according to the Nerdlinger,” Shego said in response, “some weird something going on here in Middleton is keeping him from pinpointing the aliens themselves. So he's passing another idea past the Cyclops.”

Kim turned and looked at her wife queerly. “What... idea is that?”

All Shego could do was shrug at that point.

* * *

“So, yeah, B, K really did use one of those attitudinators on Electronique,” Tara King, Assistant Warden of the United Nations' Department of Global Justice and Law Enforcement Metahuman Correctional Facility of South Florida (or the Crate, for short), said. She was in voice chat with her best friend, Bonnie Rockwaller-Senior. The villainess known to the world as Señora Senior Jr.

“Wow!” Bonnie breathed. “Remind me to not piss K off. Losing Stoppable really did a number on her, didn't it?”

“More than anyone is willing to admit,” Tara agreed. “So, after I helped escort K, Dr. Director, Dr. Pendus, and Dr. Assistant to their plane, Dr. Director texts me to have me authorize a full psychological profile drawn on K.”

“Holy shit!” Bonnie breathed. “That's never good. That means that Global Justice is beginning to find K's mental stability in suspect.”

“Well, I can't blame Betty,” Tara agreed. “But this is Kim Possible we're talking about. You might not like her...”

“But she always had the situation under control,” Bonnie added. “But we're talking about the loss of the love of her life, T. Think about it. Stoppable dies and so she goes gay and marries her most dangerous archenemy. Not exactly a healthy response, even if you do accept gay relationships.”

“Or maybe she sees safety in Shego for the very reasons that makes her so dangerous,” Tara argued.

“True enough,” Bonnie admitted. “All the henchmen that Father hires always come with a clause in their contract that they are never to be required to face Shego in hand-to-hand combat.”

Tara snickered at that. “A wise clause. I'm glad none of the Global Justice agents ever thought to...”

Suddenly, klaxons and sirens began to blare throughout the building that Tara's office sat in. Within the Crate.

“Listen, B,” Tara said quickly, reaching for the keyboard. “We have a situation here. I'll have to call you back.”

“Right, T,” Bonnie replied. “Be safe.”

“Right,” Tara said before cutting the connection. She then spun around, picked up her badge and .44 Glock, and ran out of the room.

* * *

As the klaxons and sirens blared throughout the building, Global Justice agents were falling left and right. Tara followed the trail of injured and unconscious agents through the hallways until she got to a dead end. Standing there, glaring at the walls, was a ten-foot-tall green giantess in an orange jumpsuit.

“Warmonga!” Tara screamed, bringing her Glock up to bear against the villainess. “Stand down and surrender. Or I will be forced to shoot!”

Warmonga turned and considered the young blond woman with a playful smirk. “Truly? You would threaten me with a device that is no more harmful to me than a wad of your spittle? Please, child, go back home to your progenitors before you hurt yourself.”

Tara lowered her weapon at that point. Warmonga was right; the pistol would do nothing more than piss her off. The best thing that Tara could do at that point was make sure that Warmonga had a clear shot to the outside so that no more agents got injured or even killed.

With that, Warmonga spun and slammed her fist into the wall behind her. The wall crumbled easily, revealing the night sky beyond. She then turned back and looked at Tara.

“Do please inform your precious Dr. Director that the Lowardian reckoning shall soon begin,” Warmonga said playfully. “You will know it when it has been delivered onto you. Until then, fare well, Earthling.”

With that, Warmonga turned and leapt from the building and into the night.

Tara dropped her Glock and collapsed onto her knees and butt, a nervous wreck. Part of her then realized that she had actually pissed herself.

Several guards came running up to Tara at that point. “Assistant Warden? What happened? Are you okay?”

“Warmonga escaped,” Tara breathed, now visibly shaken. “God help us all. Warmonga escaped.”

Tara King hung her head and began to cry softly as several more guards gathered around her and then began to inspect their fellow guards for injuries.

* * *

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Dr. Load,” Dr. Elizabeth Director, the former head of Global Justice and now special consultant to the current head, asked as she looked into the monitor in front of her.

“It is the only option we have, Dr. Director,” 19 year old Dr. Wade Load replied at the other end of the video chat. “My and Joss' efforts have given us nothing. And the two of us are the best hackers in the world. So, we're going to have to use more conventional means of locating the Lowardians.”

As Wade spoke, Betty glanced at the manila folder on her desk. On the front, in bold letters, were the words TOP SECRET. On the tab, in typewritten letters, were the words Operation Bread Crumbs.

Betty sighed and looked Wade's image on her computer screen. “For all of our sakes, I hope this works. Because, if it does not, God help us all.”

With that, Betty closed the communication and sat back into her chair, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. Her one good eye was shut tightly as she considered every conceivable eventuality of Operation Bread Crumbs.

**[END CHAPTER** **FIFTEEN** **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're liking this story, you might enjoy my other KP stories as well. If you haven't already, go to my profile and try out the SOC Road Trip stories (now lumped together in one Storms Over Colorado package) plus my new Chrono Trigger crossover story, Chrono Sitch.


	16. Chapter 16

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_It is never easy to be chosen_   
_Never easy to be called_   
_Standing on the front line_   
_When the bombs start to fall_   
_I can see the heavens_   
_But I still hear the flames_   
_Calling out my name_

_I can see the writing on the wall_   
_I can't ignore this war_   
_At the end of it all_   
_Who am I living for?_

– “Who Am I Living For?” by Katy Perry

* * *

Shego stood at the kitchen counter in the Possible residence, whistling softly to herself as she scrubbed the breakfast dishes. She heard the slight swish of the kitchen door open and shut. She then grinned inwardly as she heard the lock on the door click. She continued with her scrubbing, acting oblivious to what she had heard. She then heard footsteps cross the kitchen, so softly that only someone with trained ears like Shego's could have possibly heard them. When the slender arms snaked around Shego's waist and the soft cheek nestle onto Shego's neck, Shego finally clued her assailant in on her knowledge by _not_ jumping startled to the sudden contact.

“Well, hello there, Princess,” Shego purred, snuggling her own cheek back against Kim's red hair. “Giving us some privacy while we scrub some dishes, are we?”

“Make love to me, Sheila,” Kim replied.

Kim's somber, almost defeated, tone of voice _did_ succeed in startling Shego.

“Kimmie, what's wrong,” Shego asked, placing the dish in her hand back into the dishwater and turning to face the redhead.

Kim didn't answer in words. Instead, Kim pulled Shego into a kiss. A kiss so desperate, so hungry, that Shego could have sworn that Kim thought it would be her last one.

That's when Shego understood.

While in mid-kiss, Shego spun around, carrying Kim with her and placing her onto the kitchen countertop. Without breaking the kiss, Shego reached up and ripped Kim's blouse open. Buttons flew across the room as Shego broke the kiss and trailed her lips down Kim's neck. Kim gasped quietly as Shego began to savor the taste of Kim's skin across her breasts and down her abs.

With that, Shego began to make love to Kim.

As if it were her last time.

* * *

That evening, Tara King and her personal assistant, Charles Stalker, stood by on the helipad of the Crate as if awaiting someone. After a few moments, several bright flashes of light announced the teleportive arrival of Tara's guests.

The first to arrive were Kim Possible, Shego, and Rufus. Monique and the Weegs were immediately behind them, as were Felix Renton and his wife, Zita. Hego and Doctor Drakken arrived next, followed by Mego and his wife, Dr. Kris Goldberg. Then, Rosyln “Roz” Possible and Oni arrived, flanking Electronique. Finally, the leader of Global Justice, Director Will Du, arrived with his second-in-command, Dr. Kathryn Assistant.

“Welcome back to the Crate, ladies and gentlemen,” Tara said, nodding to several of the arrivals. “I wish it were under better circumstances.”

“And what circumstances are these, Miss King?” Will Du asked, looking around at the damage around the helipad.

Tara sighed. “Warmonga... escaped.”

Everyone stood, shocked, and looked at Tara in disbelief for several moments. Finally, Kim spoke.

“How did it happen, Tara?”

Tara shook her head. “I am still investigating that, Kim. I was in video chat with... a colleague... when the alarms sounded. Somehow, Warmonga had broke from her cell and cut a straight path through several agents to an outer wall. I encountered her at that outer wall and attempted to subdue her. I only had a standard issue Glock, so I chose to allow Warmonga to escape rather than risk any further injury or death to the agents.”

Will Du nodded thoughtfully. “Warmonga escaping from her cell is highly suspicious, given that she was supposed to be in hot sleep confinement. Where was Mr. Keyes during all of this?”

Tara knew of whom Will Du spoke. Hinden Keyes was technically the warden of the Crate, even though Tara did most of the actual work. “Mr. Keyes is on vacation, sir.”

Will Du's eyes went wide on that. “While a major threat like Warmonga is just beginning her incarceration? I don't remember authorizing vacation time for Keyes.” Will Du then turned to Kathryn. “Did you authorize it?”

Kathryn shook her head. “You know I'm not stupid enough to do that, Will.”

Will Du then spun and looked at Tara. “Consider this a field promotion, Miss King. You're now the acting Warden of the... dammit, of the Crate. Fuck it! I'm too pissed off right now to do my anal-retentive act. Continue your investigation of Warmonga's escape. I'm going to get a team of agents after Warmonga... I'll probably call in Team Impossible, too. And I'm going to rip Keyes a new asshole before I dismiss him.”

“I will get back to that investigation immediately, then,” Tara replied. She then turned to her personal assistant. “Charles?”

“Already compiled a task list, Miss King,” Stalker said as he followed Tara off of the helipad.

“What do you need us to do, Will?” Kim asked, placing a gentle hand on the shoulder of the clearly irrate Will Du.

“Warmonga is going to do one of two things,” Will Du replied, turning to the redhead and taking a deep breath. “She'll either head straight back to her masters at the Lowardian base... most likely with valuable Global Justice information... or she'll start hunting you guys down one by one.”

“I say we hunt her down first,” Shego growled, punching a fist into a palm. “Kill her before she kills us.”

“No,” Kim snapped, turning to her wife. “We're the heroes. We don't kill.”

Shego's eyes grew wide for a moment before they narrowed to glare at Kim. “Princess, you seem to forget. I'm a black ops freelancer for Global Justice. I _do_ kill when it's necessary.”

“This is different!” Kim replied. “This is a Team Possible concern. Not a Global Justice black ops concern. So there won't be any killing. Period.”

“Then I quit,” Shego growled.

“You, wait, what?” Kim stammered, stumbling back a step. “You quit?”

“I quit,” Shego repeated viciously. “I love you, Kimmie. You're to me like the air I breathe. But you're not thinking realistically. This isn't one of your mad scientist nemeses or a Team Go supervillain quack. This is an alien invader. One of several _who want to drive humanity to extinction_! It's us or them, Kimmie! And, quite frankly, I'd rather kill than be killed.”

Kim shook her head. “You can't do this. We can't do this. I... I need you, Shego. There has to be a way we can do this without killing them. I can't...”

Shego placed a gentle hand on Kim's shoulder. Kim's tear-soaked olive eyes met Shego's emerald eyes and her lips quivered. Shego's stoic expression never wavered.

“I know you can't kill, Kimmie,” Shego said, softly. “That's one of the things I love about you. You never give up being a hero, no matter what. But sometimes, the reprehensible has to be done. So I have to do this. And I have to do it without you.”

“No,” Kim whispered, bowing her head. “No, I can't let you.”

Shego's eyes suddenly flashed green with anger. “Are you denying me my basic human right of freedom, Pumpkin? What are you going to do? Lock me up in a plasma proof cell and feed me three times a day like some damned pet?”

Kim's eyes grew wide and she shrank back at Shego's harsh words. “No. No! That's not what I meant. I...”

Suddenly, Shego pulled Kim into a deep kiss that lasted for well over a minute. She finally let go.

“Kimmie, this is hard enough to do without you throwing a temper tantrum about it,” Shego chided. “I have to do this. Let me go.”

Kim collapsed onto the ground and began to sob uncontrollably.

“Will, I need a transport,” Shego said, turning to Will Du. “I'll keep you appraised of my location and situation.”

Will Du nodded. “One is already on-route. Are you sure you can do this alone.”

“She isn't doing it alone,” Doctor Drakken said, stepping forward. “She just can't do it while nursing the Possible's distaste for killing. I will be going with her.”

Shego nodded at Drakken. She had expected as much from the man who was essentially her father. She turned to the others. “Anyone else. What about you, Weegs?”

William and Edward Goldberg, the Wego twins, turned to look at their “wife,” Monique Goldberg. Monique glanced at each of her “husbands,” nodded, and turned to look at Shego.

“We're in,” Monique replied.

Kim turned to look at Monique in shock. “Monique?”

“I'm sorry, Kim,” Monique sighed. “But William and Edward are going to want to go with their sister. And...”

“I... I understand,” Kim sighed weakly. “They're your husbands. I don't blame you for wanting to stay with them.”

“Thank you, Kim,” Monique said, kneeling down next to Kim. She enveloped Kim in a huge hug. “I love you lots, girlfriend.”

“I love you too, Mo',” Kim whispered, pressing herself into the hug. “You're my sister-in-law and my best friend. That will never change.”

“Thank you,” Monique said, kissing Kim gently on the forehead before standing up and returning to the Wego twins' sides.

“I'm with you, too,” Mego stated, walking up to his sister.

Shego sighed. “I didn't _ask_ you, Meeg.”

“Well, you got me, anyway,” Mego replied back. “You know you can't do this without me. Or my wife. I'm doing this to protect my family, after all.”

“Okay, Kris I'll take,” Shego deadpanned.

“Fuck you,” Mego smirked.

“Fuck you, too,” Shego smirked back. “Fine, you can tag along.”

“I knew you'd see it my way,” Mego teased.

Shego turned to Hego. “What about you, lughead? Sisterly loyalty in your blood, too?”

“I'm afraid I have to agree with Kimberly, sis,” Hego said, folding his arms in front of him. “There has to be some way of resolving this situation without killing. It's simply not a heroic thing to do.”

“I expected as much from you, goofball,” Shego sighed. “Who else wants to weigh me down?”

“We do, Shego-san,” Oni answered, stepping forward. Roz stepped up beside her.

“Really?” Shego said, honestly surprised. “Wouldn't you guys like to stay with Kimmie?”

 _You're my mother, too,_ Roz replied telepathically. _Plus in this case, Oni and I agree with you. If we don't kill the Lowardians, the future that we come from will come to pass._

“There has to be another way,” Kim whimpered, causing Zita to kneel down next to the redhead.

With that, Shego stepped up to Kim and knelt beside her. “You keep the Vancouver base, Pumpkin,” Shego said softly, taking Kim's face gently into her hands. “Doctor D and I will reactivate will reactivate the Himalayan base we were at right before the last Lowardian invasion.”

“Please don't go,” Kim whimpered. “Please.”

“I have to, Kimmie,” Shego sighed. “I love you too much to make you compromise your ideals. But I have to do this. I have to.”

Kim nodded softly before looking at Shego again with tear-soaked eyes. “Stage 5, then?”

“Stage 5,” Shego said softly. “And we'll find a way to work this out. I promise.”

“I love you, Sheila,” Kim choked.

“I love you, too, Kimmie,” Shego replied, stroking Kim's cheek.

“Now, go!” Kim snapped, pushing Shego away. “Before I give in to tying you down and keeping you here.”

Shego nodded and stood up. “Okay, Team Go, let's go get ourselves settled in and figure out our next move.”

As if on cue, several Global Justice transports landed on the helipad nearby. After a brief conversation with Will Du, Shego claimed the closest transport and boarded it. She was followed quickly by Drakken, the Weegs, Mego, Oni, Roz, and Monique. Monique was the last one to board. She turned to see Kim crying softly in Zita's arms as Hego, Felix, and Electronique gathered around her. Sighing and bowing her head, Monique boarded the transport. Soon, the transport lifted off and flew away.

“I'm sorry that happened, Kimberly,” Will Du said, turning to Kim. “But I see pros and cons to both sides of the argument. Please understand that Global Justice will give its full support to both Team Possible and Team Go.”

“Thank you, Will,” Kim choked, huddling deeper into Zita's arms.

“Let's get you and your team back to the Vancouver base,” Will Du said. “In the meantime, Kathryn, would you see to it that Miss King has the resources she needs to investigate the break-out?”

“Already on it, Will,” Kathryn said, typing at a tablet computer.

Will Du nodded. “Let's get this show on the road, then.”

With that, Will Du helped Zita get Kim back to her feet so that what was left of Team Possible could board their own transport and head home.

* * *

A large, green man stood atop a mountain peak, staring out over the landscape below. A short cape billowed behind him as the cold wind whipped around him. He seemed unfazed by the chill as he considered his surroundings without emotion or reaction. Suddenly, the electronic bracer he wore on his left forearms beeped and he lifted it to his face.

“Warhok here,” the man growled. “Continue.”

“Ah, Warhok,” drawled the voice he knew belonged to his erstwhile commander, Warhedd. “How is your time back in the land of the living?”

“Uneventful,” Warhok growled. “Save for the capture of my battle mate by those accursed humans.”

“Well, it will please you, then, that Warmonga has escaped her captivity,” Warhedd said.

“Indeed?” Warhok said between gritted teeth. He couldn't afford to show any emotion. Neither the desperation he felt for Warmonga or the anger he felt for Warhedd for putting her in a position to be captured.

“I will afford you the honor of finding her and transporting her back to base,” Warhedd said. “So that she may stand before me and answer for her failure to destroy Middleton.”

“It shall be as you command, Commander Warhedd,” Warhok breathed. “For the glory of our Master.”

“For the glory of our Master,” Warhedd repeated before cutting the communication.

“Pompous ass,” Warhok growled. “We all know you let Warmonga get captured so that you would have time to give to your precious Dr. Feasible so that he could cultivate those damned Ultimate Weapons.” Warhok sighed closed his eyes. “But, I should not waste this opportunity to rescue my mate. If we could give Feasible that time and still have Warmonga with us, then we have all won.”

With that, Warhok turned and strode back down the mountain path towards the Lowardian skimmer he used for transportation.

* * *

“Ze stage has been set!” Professor Dementor cackled with glee as he stood before the computer console in front of him. Despite his short stature, the Teutonic Tyrant seemed larger than life with all of the electronic monitoring equipment around him. “Team Possible has been split asunder. Ze time to strike has come!”

“Shouldn't we be worried by the alien invaders instead?” chastised the woman with short blond hair standing nearby, her arms folding in front of her. “You know, the alien invaders who _killed my wife_.”

Professor Dementor turned to consider the woman. “Adrena Lynn, you mistake me. Of course I mean to strike ze aliens. But do you not see? With Team Possible split asunder, ze aliens will be scrambling to strike the disparate elements of Team Possible. Ve can strike ze aliens _and_ Team Possible and lay all ze elements against us low.”

“Whatever you say, Dementor,” Adrena Lynn sighed, pulling out a nail file and filing her nail.

“Pah!” Dementor huffed. “It is amazing how long Drakken kept Shego around if she did the same things you do.”

Adrena smirked at the diminutive villain. “You're not a masochist like Drakken. That's why I'll only take it so far. I'm on board, Dementor. I'm just not going to snap a salute, cry Hail Dementor, and goosestep behind you.”

“Just as long as ve have an understanding,” Dementor grumbled. “Fortunately, ve are not alone in this.”

“Oh?” Adrena Lynn asked, glancing up at Dementor with a cocked brow. “You're bringing the Masters of Criminal Masterminds and Epic Villainy back together?”

“Vith fresh blood, no less!” Dementor cackled.

With that, Dementor turned to his monitors and began typing in several commands. Various pictures began popping up on the screen. “I have already gain pledges of support from zese villains.”

Adrena Lynn stepped up beside Dementor and admired the list. “Nice! You got Duff Killigan back on board? I thought he wasn't talking to you after that last failed caper.”

“Time heals all things,” Dementor replied. “Plus he vants Kim Possible gone just as much as I do.”

“Aviarius?” Adrena Lynn asked, looking at the screen. “Are you sure about that one?”

“He may be a quack,” Dementor agreed. “But vith my technological genius, his gadgets and his minions vill become a force to be reckoned vith.”

“Fair enough,” Adrena Lynn nodded. “And do we have a means of controlling Gill?”

“His mutations in ze vaters of Lake Vannaveep are the key to that control,” Dementor explained. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a chunk of rock and showed it to Adrena Lynn.

“A rock?” Adrena Lynn asked skeptically.

“Zis rock has ze same physical properties as ze meteorite that gave Team Go zeir powers,” Dementor explained. “I compared it to ze meteorite on display in ze museum in Go Tower and it is ze same. I got zis rock from Lake Vannaveep. I'm zinking zat I vill find other such rocks in other places with metahuman influences.”

Adrena Lynn rose a brow to that. “Are you suggesting that all superpowers might have a common origin?”

“I am more zan certain of it!” Dementor explained. “And vith zis rock and ze proper apparatus, I vill be able to control even ze mighty Gill.”

“Nice!” Adrena Lynn cooed. “Good thing I don't have superpowers.”

“You do,” Dementor corrected, “but not to ze degree as Gill or Hego or Shego. You see, your agility and strength is phenomenal, but still accepted to be within ze boundaries of normal humans. Even a small touch of metahumanity is still a touch of metahumanity.”

“So, Ron Stoppable's luck and Kim Possible's agility and intelligence...?” Adrena Lynn gasped, suddenly realizing.

“Yes,” Dementor smiled. “Zat is vhy Kim Possible could defeat us time and again. She may appear human, but she has just enough metahumanity to overcome any challenge set before her. Zat is vhy she is ze Girl Who Can Do Anything.”

Adrena Lynn gave a low whistle to that. She then turned to the screen. “Who is Falsetto Jones?”

“A dog breeder and a thief nearly as good as Shego,” Dementor explained. “Both his rapport with canines and his skills in stealth vill be of great value to the Masters.”

“I agree there, if you're right about his skills,” Adrena Lynn said. “And Jackie the Jackal?”

“A professional wrestler who possessed ze Eye of Anubis, a magical artifact zat transformed him into an Egyptian demigod nearly as powerful as a Lowardian,” Dementor explained. “He vill be ze hardest to keep under our control. But I hope zat ze promise of fame and fortune will keep him vith us.”

“If not, I've got ideas,” Adrena Lynn muttered, trying unsuccessfully to keep a lid on the shudder than went down her spine. “As distasteful as they are.”

Dementor considered Adrena Lynn for a moment, but chose to not inquire further. “Vith zose two in our ranks, ze Masters vill be complete.”

“Want me to start gathering them together?” Adrena Lynn asked.

“I will assist you, Adrena Lynn,” came a voice from behind the two villains. “After all, you and I have a common bond in extreme sports.”

Dementor and Adrena Lynn slowly turns to see a massive man, nearly ten feet tall and with the head of jackal, standing before them. The jackal head smiled menacingly at the two.

“Ah, you have answered my summons, Jackie,” Dementor laughed nervously. “A pleasure!”

“Don't worry,” Jackie growled in a way that seemed almost soothing to Adrena Lynn. “As long as I have a shot at killing Kim Possible _and_ stopping this alien invasion from destroying our world, I am firmly in your camp. You will not need to resort to mad science to control me.”

“Zat...,” Dementor smiled nervously. “Zat is good to hear!”

Jackie the Jackal turned to Adrena Lynn and extended a hand. “Shall we begin to gather the other Masters, m'lady?”

Adrena Lynn nodded slowly. “Yes, let's.”

With that, Adrena Lynn accepted Jackie the Jackal's hand. With a sudden VOIP sound, the two disappeared.

Dementor breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to his screens.

“Soon,” Dementor cackled once he had calmed himself. “Ze vorld vill be mine. MINE!”

Dementor cackled maniacally into the air of the now empty lair.

* * *

Wade Load sat down at the terminal. He was not at his house in Middleton nor was he in the base north of Vancouver. All of the lights were out and the only source of light available to him was the electronic lamp held by his girlfriend, Joss Possible, who stood behind him.

“Are ya'll sure this is a good idea?” Joss asked nervously, looking around at the rubble around them.

“This is the last place _anyone_ would think of looking for us,” Wade explained. “Considering that it was allegedly destroyed five years ago.”

“Talk about yer outta the way places,” Joss breathed, turning the lamp around to consider her surroundings.

“Hey, I need the light down here, love,” Wade said, pulling a panel off of the front of the terminal.

“Whoopsie,” Joss gasped, quickly turning back so that the lamp gave Wade ample light. “My bad.”

“It's okay,” Wade said as he began to fiddle with various wires. “You have every right for your fears and misgivings. But since I've got the generators back online, all I need to do is repair the damage Kim and Shego did to this panel and...”

Suddenly, various monitors on the terminal lit up. Joss gasped and jumped back, startled.

“Eureka!” Wade laughed. “Now, let's see if the computers and communication arrays are still online.”

Wade sat back up at the terminal and began typing. Despite his slightly chunky build, his fingers moved with a speed and fluidity one would expect more from someone of Joss's slender build. Just as suddenly as the monitors had flickered on, lights throughout the room came on, words began scrolling down one of the monitors, and channels began to open on various others.

Wade paused a moment and turned to his girlfriend. “Okay, Joss. This is the moment of truth. Here goes.”

Joss held her breath as she watched Wade type several commands onto the keyboard in front of him. Suddenly, the images of five other people flickered into being on the screens in front of them.

One of the images, that of a brunette woman with an eyepatch, nodded to the two teens. “Dr. Wade Load. Jocelyn Possible. I see you were able to secure Electronique's old lair.”

“Yes, we were, Dr. Director,” Wade replied, smiling.

“That would explain the devastation we see in the background,” said another image, that of an elderly Hispanic man. “Rest assured, Dr. Load, that you will have all of the assistance you require in its reconstruction.”

“Thank you, Señor Senior Sr.,” Wade said, nodding to the old man. “That is much appreciated.”

“This is so absolutely delicious!” said a third image cackled, that of a grotesquely obese man in a Hawaiian shirt. “The brightest and most powerful men and women, all together in one meeting.”

“You were invited, Big Daddy Brotherson,” Betty warned, “because your network of contacts and information is second to none. This does not change your status as a dangerous and wanted man.”

“I would have it no other way, my beautiful Dr. Director,” Brotherson gloated grotesquely.

“All of us were invited,” said a fourth image, that of a middle-aged man with slicked back hair who exuded the air of a used care salesman, “because of our power and influence within our fields of interest. Together, we can coordinate the efforts of everyone involved in this conflict without them being any the wiser.”

“Indeed, Jack,” Betty agreed. “With your contacts with both villains and legitimate businesses by proxy of HenchCo, you give our group a decided edge.”

“Always a pleasure to be of service,” Jack Hench replied, smiling, “for the right price.”

“You may rest assured that your participation shall be properly compensated, Mr. Hench,” Señor Senior Sr. added. “As will yours, Mr. Brotherson.”

“That pleases my ears to no end,” Brotherson cackled.

“I do have one question,” Jack Hench ventured. “Why Francis Lurman?”

“You dare doubt the skill and value of Frugal Lucre?” the fifth image, that of a younger man with a fake mustache and a fake accent, growled.

“Take off that stupid mustache and talk regularly,” Betty sighed.

“Frugal Lucre is with us because his computer skills are equal to mine,” Wade admitted. “And he is probably more likely to work well with Brotherson than any of the rest of us.”

“We shall see,” Brotherson said skeptically.

“So, you've secured the base,” Betty said. “What's next, Dr. Load?”

“Well, let's see,” Wade replied, looking over a tablet computer in his hand. “Now we assess our resources.”

“We've successfully split Team Possible,” Betty said. “Though Shego seems to have taken the lion's share of the powerhouses at our disposal.”

“That suits us well,” Senior soothed the former head of Global Justice. “Since Team Go is the team more likely to permanently deal with our threats.”

“Kim's group will be more capable as strategists and reconnaissance,” Wade added. “Did Will Du ask his wife to join Kim's group?”

“Yori would have joined no other group,” Betty replied. “And Electronique, oddly enough, chose to stay with Kim.”

“Friends close, enemies closer,” Wade muttered. “Okay, so that rounds both Team Possible and Team Go at seven members. I couldn't have asked for that to work out any better if I tried.”

“And Dementor is reforming the Masters of Criminal Masterminds and Epic Villainy,” Brotherson cackled. “He has even gotten Gill, Aviarius, Falsetto Jones, and Jackie the Jackal to join him.”

“Okay,” Wade breathed, closing his eyes to count. “So, with those four, Dementor, Adrena Lynn, and Duff Killigan, that makes seven in his camp, as well. So far, so good.”

“Seven seems to be the magic number here,” Frugal Lucre laughed. “Nothing like having a pattern to make things go smoothly.”

“There is indeed seven amongst us, as well,” Jack Hench agreed. “If we count Miss Possible here, since she seems to be given privvy to our affairs.”

“My robotics and computer skills are almost a match of Wade and Francis',” Joss countered. “Plus, if ya get Wade, ya get me. No negotiations.”

“A fair deal, if you ask me,” Senior said, nodding thoughtfully.

“You'll find Jocelyn is quite capable, just like her cousin,” Betty added.

“And I do believe that our little mole is almost on the inside,” Brotherson cackle, wringing his fingers together within view of the monitor.

“So far so good, then,” Betty agreed.

“Very well, then,” Wade sighed, taking a deep breath before looking back up at the five images in front of him. “Then please allow me to call to order the first official meeting of the Illuminati.”

 **[END CHAPTER** **SIXTEEN** **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're liking this story, you might enjoy my other KP stories as well. If you haven't already, go to my profile and try out the SOC Road Trip stories (now lumped together in one Storms Over Colorado package) plus my new Chrono Trigger crossover story, Chrono Sitch.


	17. Chapter 17

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

A man in a dark body stocking suit crept quietly—almost preternaturally quietly—through the hallway. To either side of him was a large dog, a Lithuanian wolfhound. At every turn of the corner, the man would flick his wrist. A small device would careen through the air and attach itself to the nearby security camera. The man would then creep further down the hall.

It didn't take long until the man reached his destination: a large double-door with an elaborate keypad lock. The man took out a small device, pressed it against the keypad, and turned it on. Meanwhile, the Lithuanian wolfhounds kept vigil over the man, watching out to either side of him. A small series of soft beeps announced the machine's success in hacking the keypad. The double-door popped quietly open.

“Gamma to Alpha,” the man whispered quietly, his voice sounding somewhat falsetto, almost lady-like. “The Big Bad Wolf is now in Grandma's House.”

“Roger that, Gamma,” came the reply from a decidedly more genuine feminine voice. “Little Red Riding Hood should be arriving with the basket shortly.”

The man nodded, even though he knew that his partner could not see him. He crept silently into the room, his hounds padding quietly in behind him.

What he saw in the room astonished, amazed, and scared the man.

Floating in the center of the room, in a luminescent containment tube, was a large rock—a meteorite—that sparkled of various different colors of the rainbow. It bobbed up and down, as if under the influence of a gentle and persistent kinetic force. The sparkles were occasionally so bright that motes of colored light appeared on the walls around the room, creating a surreal atmosphere of which the neo-fantasy décor within the room obviously took advantage.

That wasn't what scared the man. What scared the man was the half a dozen or so security guards that lay unconscious around the room.

Remembering his place, the man quickly glanced around the room. Spying several security cameras, he lifted both of his hands and made to toss several jamming devices at them.

He was stopped by a voice nearby.

“You might as well save those, Jones,” the voice stated. “The cameras are already disabled. It would be a waste of resources to disable nonfunctioning cameras.”

The man turned to see the source of the voice. A woman strode towards him from the shadows of a nearby corner. She wore black catsuit, not unlike the man's own but with a more military taste, with various cargo-style pockets and thicker gloves and boots. She was also unmasked, revealing a short-haired brunette with an eyepatch.

The man stood up straight and removed his own mask. His dark, swarthy skin, elegant mustache, and sophisticated features proved that the woman had addressed him correctly. He was indeed the infamous cat burglar, Falsetto Jones.

“Dr. Betty Director,” Jones smirked, his voice pleasantly soft in spite of its high pitch. “To what do I owe this wondrous pleasure?”

“Oh, believe you me, Jones,” Betty replied, striding up next to him. “I certainly did not do this as a favor to you. I have my own reason for being here. However, it is in my best interests to not only report your presence here, but to also assist you.”

Jones rose a brow to that. “Assist me in what, if I may be so bold in asking?”

Betty turned to looked at the meteorite. “I represent an interested party that is not involved in Global Justice... directly,” she admitted. “This party is aware of your... shall we call him a primary partner?... is entertaining a theory about the nature of metahumanity. My interested party is entertaining similar theories, though they may not be exactly the same.”

Jones nodded knowingly. “But due to the clandestine nature of your interested party, you needed to recover a piece of the meteorite for your own testing as well.”

“Exactly,” Betty affirmed. “Thanks to my credentials, getting inside of Go Tower was far easier for me than it probably was for you. Not only that, because of certain contacts that I possess within the interested party, evidence of both of our presences here will cease to exist the moment I give the word.”

“Our goals are similar,” Jones agreed, turning to the meteorite. “But why assist me in mine? What benefit would there be to you in doing so?”

“Independent studies on similar theories have always produced confirmed results in the past,” Betty replied, pulling a device from one of her belt pouches. “If your partner is able to confirm elements within his theory to be sound and my interested party is able to do the same, then we will know that the theory is one worth pursuing.”

Jones nodded softly to that. That indeed make sense.

At that, Betty aimed the device in her hand at the containment tube. With a swift and gentle whoosh, the tube rose and exposed the meteorite to the rest of the room. Betty then rose a wrist towards the meteorite and fired off two laser blasts from a wrist mount she was wearing. Two small chunks of the meteorite fell to the floor.

Betty and Jones strode to the meteorite. Betty picked up the two chunks of meteorite and handed one to Jones.

“I will be contacting you again, Jones,” Betty said as she stowed her chunk of the meteorite in another belt pouch. “I would very much appreciate it if our two parties opened a dialog so that we may share our results with each other. I feel that the results of this research will prove most useful in the coming battle against the Lowardians.”

“The aliens that attacked Middleton?” Jones asked, considering Betty carefully. “I see. Very well then. I will see what I can do at my end.”

Betty nodded. “That's all I ask. However, you might find these useful, too.”

Jones accepted the three collars that Betty offered him. “And what are these for, I wonder.”

When Jones glanced back up at Betty, he noticed that she was wearing a similar collar. Betty tapped at it gently with a fingertip and she suddenly flickered out of sight.

“Ah! I see,” Jones smirked knowingly.

Mere moments later, a contingent of Global Justice agents came pouring into the room. At the head of the group was the leader of Global Justice himself, Will Du. Will Du glanced around the room as the agents spread out and searched the room. The meteorite seemed undisturbed. The containment tube was in place and functioning. The only thing really out of place was the fact that all of the Go Tower guards were unconscious on the floor.

Will Du sighed. “Okay, get the guards down to the ambulances downstairs and see if you can wake any of them up. Six of you take up guard duty until the next shift reports in.” Will Du glanced around and sneered. “I've... got paperwork to do. Dammit.”

With that, Will Du turned and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Warhok and Warmonga strode down the hallway of the Lowardian base. Warmonga stayed carefully to the left of Warhok, two steps behind the warrior. They were both silent; Warhok with a visible air of anger and Warmonga with a visible air of shame.

What Warmonga could not know was at what Warhok was angry. He was not angry at Warmonga. Warmonga did exactly what she was supposed to do, even if she did not realize that herself. She had weakened the enemy and given time for the Lowardians to gather their strength. No, it was not at his battle mate that Warhok was angry.

It was at his erstwhile commanding officer, Warhedd.

The arrogant ass had conceived of the plan of reviving both Warhok and Warmonga from the dead, only to sacrifice Warmonga to the human dogs for a simple and momentary tactical advantage. Just so another human dog could create an army of human dogs with with to conquer the human dogs.

Each time the term “human dog” ran through Warhok's head, his eye twitched, his scowl deepened, and his growl grew louder.

“Ah, Warhok! I see you have brought Warmonga to me, just as I commanded,” came a voice from in front of the two of them. Both Warhok and Warmonga looked up to see Warhedd approaching them.

Walking alongside of Warhedd was the human dog, Dr. Flynn Feasible.

Warhok's growl became quite audible at that point.

“Please remember, dear Warhok,” Warhedd said, smiling unemotionally, “that Dr. Feasible here is the one responsible for returning you to this mortal coil. He is also becoming quite instrumental in our eventual victory over the humans.”

“Progress is going quite well on that front, by the way,” Dr. Feasible confirmed, wringing his fingers together diabolically. “All of the servant clones are now at the equivalent of eight years of development. Only a few more weeks and Warhedd will have an army of clones with all of the strengths of both Kim Possible and Shego.”

“You know,” Warhedd added, turning to Warmonga, “the two human women who have defeated you _three time now_!”

With that, Warhedd backhanded Warmonga so hard that the sound of a thunderclap ripped through the hallway. Warmonga found herself lifted up off of the floor by the force of the blow. She spun in midair before landing in a heap on the floor.

In response, Warhok struck forward, his fist plowing across Warhedd's chin so hard that the Lowardian leader's head snapped back violently.

“You will _not_ lay another hand on my battle mate again!” Warhok yelled, standing up to Warhedd.

The two Lowardian males glared at each other for several moments, each of them baring their teeth and growling at each other.

Warmonga struggled to an upright position and touched a gentle finger to her bloodied lip as Dr. Feasible stepped up next to her.

“This is why I strive to never backtalk or fail any of you,” Dr. Feasible admitted with a strange level of amusement in his voice.

“It is a wise course of action to take, dear human,” came another voice, sounding far more elderly than any Feasible had heard recently.

Both Warhedd and Warhok turned to see another Lowardian, quite obviously aged beyond description and borne upon a device somewhat like a hovering chair, approaching them from down the hallway. Two young a vibrant looking Lowardian women strode beside the elderly Lowardian.

“Father!” both Warhedd and Warhok gasped in unison.

The elderly Lowardian smiled gently at the two warriors. “Greetings, my sons. I do hope my arrival does not inconvenience you.”

Both Warhedd and Warhok immediately dropped to one knee, bowing their heads to the elderly Lowardian. Warmonga blinked twice, then struggled to her feet and assumed a knelt position herself. Dr. Feasible considered his situation carefully before following suit.

“Rise, my children,” the elderly Lowardian said gently, raising his hands as if the orchestrate the action. “And you as well, human. I bring glad tidings to our cause.”

“If I may be so bold, Master,” Dr. Feasible said, bowing his head, “I have not been informed of your existence.”

The elderly Lowardian rose a brow to Warhedd. “An unfortunate oversight that will be _quickly_ rectified, I'm sure.”

Warhedd nodded and cleared his throat. “Dr. Feasible, this is my father...”

“ _Our_ father,” Warhok growled.

Warhedd sighed. “...our father, the lord of all Lowardians, Warking. It is in his service that we all act.”

Dr. Feasible bowed respectfully to the elderly Lowardian. “It is an honor to finally meet my true master.”

“Indeed,” Warking smiled. “And it is an honor to meet you as well, Dr. Feasible. I understand that your efforts gave me back my second son and his battle mate, as well as the potential for an army of super soldiers capable of wiping this planet clean of infestation.”

“Commander Warhedd's generosity and guidance has allowed me to render such services unto you, Master,” Dr. Feasible agreed.

Warhedd smiled proudly and crossed his arms while Warhok scoffed quietly.

“Your services do not go unnoticed, dear Warhok,” Warking added. “It is the efforts of both you and your battle mate that allowed us to discover such a perfect planet for us to colonize, as well as the existence of the Great Blue One on this very world.”

“The Great Blue One turned out to be a whelpling of a human,” Warhok admitted, bowing his head to his father. “He manifested his true potential at the last possible moment and defeated both Warmonga and I in battle. However, I have learned since my resurrection that the Great Blue One is now dead and that his power has passed on to another.”

“Then we must endeavor to bring the new Great Blue One into our service,” Warking agreed. “I will make that your priority, Warhok. Warhedd, you will continue to consolidate our military resources and prepare for our invasion. Ensure that Warkrai and Warpaff are kept informed. Warlykka, Warshypp, as always, you two are with me.”

The two female Lowardians next to Warking nodded and followed as the elderly Lowardian turned his hoverchair around and proceeded back down the hallway.

Dr. Feasible chuckled softly as Warking and his attendants exited a doorway at the end of the hallway. “Never a dull moment around here, I see.”

Warhok sneered at the human geneticist while Warhedd pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

Warmonga stumbled to her feet and groggily stood up. Warhok was quickly by her side.

“Let me get you to our quarters, my mate,” Warhok said gently. “Warhedd's strength is renowned and that strike should not be taken lightly.”

“No, it should not,” Warhedd agreed. “Do not fail our father again.”

Warhok growled audibly at Warhedd, which only caused the elder brother to chuckle scoffingly before turning and walking away.

As Warhok and Warmonga strode off in the opposite direction, Dr. Feasible stepped over to where Warmonga had landed on the floor. Kneeling down, Dr. Feasible ran his fingers across the floor and brought them up to his face. Carefully, he rubbed his now blood-covered fingers together, allowing himself to feel how the red, viscous fluid felt. Dr. Feasible narrowed his eyes at the sight of his fingers.

“Interesting,” he muttered to himself. “Very interesting.”

* * *

Felix Renton, his wife Zita, and their friend, Yori, were all eating a quiet meal within the commissary at the Team Possible base north of Vancouver. The naked mole rat, Rufus, was eating some cubed cheese at the end of the table. The large hero, Hego, sat at a nearby table, enjoying a similar meal with his wife, Dr. Vivian Porter. Electronique simply stood nearby, leaning against a wall, arms folded, eyes closed, as if in deep contemplation.

As the group enjoyed their meal, the renowned metahuman psychologist and therapist, Dr. Stuart Pendus, strode into the room. His suit jacket was hung from his arm.

As Dr. Pendus entered the room, Zita rose up from her seat.

“How is she doing, Stu?” Zita asked carefully.

“She's doing well,” Dr. Pendus admitted, taking a seat at the table with Felix and the others. “She's actually recovering very well, emotionally, given the trauma she's experienced. I'm still going to recommend weekly sessions with me. But, as long as she has the emotional support you all can give her, she will continue to be strong and be able to lead this team quite competently.”

“That's good,” Zita sighed. “And of course she'll have our support.”

“All of us are behind her one hundred percent,” Hego agreed, lifting a mug into the air. “Kim Possible has saved the world so many times. I cannot think of a hero more worthy of our love and support than she.”

“Uh-huh!” Rufus said, nodding emphatically. “Love!”

“Her development over the last several years does concern me, though,” Electronique suddenly added.

Dr. Pendus rose a brow to that. “What do you mean, Megan?”

Electronique kicked herself off of the wall and approached the table. “Ever since I killed Stoppable, Kimberly's emotional and psychological stability has been deteriorating. That was, of course, my original intention, though I had expected a much more radical descent and ultimately suicide. But, from what I've been overhearing, despite Shego's love and support and despite their victory over me over five years ago, she's been fighting a losing battle with her mental health. And I can see it, despite the fact that I've been asleep for most of those five years.”

“You speak so calmly about your role in all of this,” Felix noted, raising a brow at Electronique. “Doesn't the new attitudinator make you not like to do evil?”

Electronique shook her head. “It makes me regret what I've done. It makes me want to do whatever I can to make things right. It makes me want to do the right thing and to be a hero. But I'm not a robot. I still have a full range of human emotions. Just because I'm a good guy now doesn't mean I don't hate Kimberly for forcing that decision on me. I may regret having killed Stoppable, but I don't feel any empathy or pity for the woman who basically forced an artificial personality onto me.”

“Then why stay with us, Electronique-san?” Yori asked, taking another bite out of her meal. “You could have left with Shego-san.”

Electronique shook her head. “Oh, yes. I could have joined the team that had the vast majority of Team Go, a team of superheroes who have defeated me numerous times in the past. I would have certainly enjoyed that. At least your team only has Hego.”

Hego frowned at that. “So, despite being a hero now, you still hate my siblings and I?”

Electronique grinned wickedly. “With a passion heretofore unknown to mankind.”

“I'll be sure to bear that in mind, then,” Felix said simply, narrowing his eyes at the villainess.

Electronique chuckled. “Oh, trust me, as long as I'm wearing this thing, I don't want to do anything to harm this team or impede in its goals. In fact, I want to help out as best as I can. And remember, Kimberly is the only person with the key that can unlock this device and remove it. If it should ever come off, though, I cannot guarantee the safety of anyone on this team or the new Team Go.”

Everyone in the room nodded gently to that revelation.

“But, for now, my services are for truth and justice,” Electronique said. She then turned to Zita. “You like your new portable holographic computer terminal, blaster pistol, and anti-gravitational force field belt, Zita?”

Zita nodded. “I do.”

Electronique then turned to Felix. “And the improvements I made on your wheelchair?”

Felix nodded. “I'll admit, I didn't realize the true potential of the tech I developed until I let you look at it.”

“For now, I'm on your side,” Electronique concluded. “Just make sure nothing happens to this.” She tapped the tiara-like headband on her head.

“Moving back to a previous subject,” Dr. Pendus said suddenly, drawing the eyes in the room back to him, “I'm afraid I have to agree with Megan's assessment of Kimberly. We do have to watch her carefully. Ron Stoppable's death has had a profound effect on Kimberly's happiness and self-confidence. Before that time, she was so utterly self-confident that it took just her and perhaps Stoppable's assistance for her to defeat several of the world's most dangerous villains. Since then, she's fallen back onto leading a team of heroes whose collective efforts have defeated those villains. I'm suspecting that she has grown too emotionally dependent on Sheila to carry on. And Sheila's departure from the team may have wounded her more deeply than even I can see. While I have every confidence that she can carry on as leader of this team, and quite competently so, I worry about the emotional toll doing that will have on her. Which is why she needs your love and support more than ever before.”

“And she shall have it,” Yori stated. “Kim-san is a sister to me within my heart. She and I also share a common bond in our grief over Ron-kun's death. She has, and will continue to have, nothing but the utmost love and respect from me.”

“Ron was also my best friend,” Felix added. “His death affected a lot of people. Yori and I know better than most anyone how much pain Kim must be going through. I'm there for her, every step of the way, no matter what.”

“And I am right there with my husband,” Zita said, placing a gentle hand over Felix's hand. “As a friend of both Ron and Kim's, I will be there for Kim as much as anyone else in this room.”

“Me three!” Rufus squeeked, puffing up his chest and pounding at it with a tiny fist.

“Kimberly has saved my brothers and I on numerous occasions,” Hego said, standing up in a proud stance. “Not only that, she brought my sister back into the light and saved me from my grief-induced madness. How can I do any less for her now?”

“We all love her here, Stu,” Vivian said, leaning back and patting her well-endowed tummy. “Plus, we need her strong and healthy. There is too much at stake here for us to abandon her now. The world needs Kim Possible now more than ever.”

“Much as I hate to admit it,” Electronique sighed, “I'm here for her as well. I still do not appreciate what she has done to me, but I cannot abandon her to depression and possible suicide as long as I'm wearing this infernal headband.”

Dr. Pendus smiled gently at everyone in the room. “She needs to know how blessed she is to have all of you as her friends.”

Just outside of the door to the commissary, Kim Possible was leaning against the wall. She had heard almost the entire conversation. Her body grew weak and she slid down the wall, collapsing into a sitting position, before finally caving in to the volatile cocktail of emotions whirling around in her head. She crossed her arms over her knees and began to sob quietly into her arms.

**[END CHAPTER** **SEVENTEEN** **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: If you're liking this story, you might enjoy my other KP stories as well. If you haven't already, go to my profile and try out the SOC Road Trip stories (now lumped together in one Storms Over Colorado package) plus my new Chrono Trigger crossover story, Chrono Sitch.


	18. Chapter 18

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Shego stared off into the distance. A blizzard raged beyond the balcony upon which she stood. The wind whipped through the green-skinned beauty's long raven-black hair. Shego barely noticed the sub-zero temperature, though, even in spite of the dark green silk pajamas she wore. A soft green aura flickered around Shego as she used her innate plasma generation powers to protect herself from the wind and cold. She simply allowed the howling wind and the rushing snow to coat her senses with precious white noise and calm her nerves.

As she took in the serenity of the landscape beyond the balcony, her thoughts were interrupted by a soft, feminine voice behind her.

"I figured you'd be out here."

Shego turned to consider the speaker emotionlessly. Standing there, in dark red silk pajamas and wool robe of her own, was the woman who was effectively second-in-command of the newly formed Team Go, Monique. The dark-skinned beauty smiled softly at Shego as she stood there with her arms crossed.

Shego sighed. "Because it was the last place you looked?"

Monique strode up to Shego and joined her in watching the blizzard-shrouded landscape. "When you are looking for something, it's  _always_  in the last place you look."

Shego considered those words a moment then shook her head. "Hardy-har-har, Mistress Zen Master."

Monique turned to Shego and her smirk faded. "Shego, you've been quiet lately. I can entertain some educated guesses as to why, but I thought you might like... no, I'd hoped you would talk about it."

Shego nodded. It couldn't be helped. In the previously expanded Team Possible, Monique was the team diplomat. While technically that meant that Monique was in charge of interfacing with the world at large on behalf of the team, be it the press, national dignitaries, or law enforcement, Monique was also the unofficial "mother hen." Most of time, Monique handled the interparty conflicts. If one team member had beef with another team member, Monique handled talking them both through the problem. She even supervised Kim and Shego's Stage 3 sparring matches when possible.

The thought of Kim snapped Shego back to the here-and-now. Turning to Monique, Shego pressed her lips into a thin line and sighed.

"You know, Shego," Monique offered, reaching over and placing a gentle hand over one of Shego's hands as it lay on the balcony railing. "If you miss Kim that badly, all you have to do is call her."

Shego grit her teeth on that thought as she turned back to the storm. "It... It's not as simple as that, 'Nique."

"Really?" Monique asked, raising a brow.

"Really," Shego replied simply, still looking outward at the storm.

"We could call Wade and have him set up a secure line so you can talk to Kim without anyone else knowing," Monique offered.

"Not... a good idea," Shego stammered, turning her head away from Monique.

Monique sensed the hesitation in Shego's voice. So she leaned in and whispered playfully in Shego's ear.

"This doesn't anything to do with the Illuminati that Wade helped found, does it?"

Shego jerked back away from Monique in wide-eyed shock. "How...?"

Monique smiled wickedly at her momentary victory. "My job is to deal with people, girlfriend. A big part of that is making myself aware of the bigger picture. Besides, despite his deep love for Joss, Wade still nurses a slight crush on me."

Shego thought about that a moment, then finally allowed herself a wicked smirk of her own. "Using Nerdlinger's hormones against him, eh? That's evil."

"I learned to be evil from the best," Monique replied brightly.

Shego chuckled and shook her head. "Well, to answer your question... you're technically not on the need-to-know list."

Monique nodded. "Well, I won't prod further in that direction, then. But I still say that it shouldn't keep you away from Kim. I'm sure she would  _love_  to hear your voice and see your beautiful face."

"I know she would," Shego sighed, turning back to watch the storm. "She's probably beside herself right now. That's one of the reasons why I asked Stu to keep an eye on her. But we can't risk any communication right now. There is too much at stake."

"Well," Monique said, stepping up to Shego and drawing the slightly older woman into an embrace. "I promise we'll get through all of this quickly and you can get back to your Princess."

Shego stiffened slightly at the hug, at first uncomfortable at it being Monique and not Kim giving her the hug. But then she reminded herself that Monique was her sister-in-law and her best friend. Slowly but surely, Shego melted into the hug, wrapping her arms around Monique in return.

"Thank you, 'Nique," Shego said softly, allowing her head to rest on top of Monique's. "That... means a lot to me."

"Oh, how sweet!"

Shego and Monique blinked and turned to the sound of the new, clearly feminine, voice. As they watched, a Lowardian girl rose up into view just beyond the balcony. The seven or eight foot tall, green-skinned girl stood on a circular hoverboard-like device, arms crossed. Compared to Warmonga, this girl was about a foot shorter and a lot more petite. She wasn't quite as muscular or buxom, nor was her hips quite as pronounced. In fact, for a Lowardian, she looked as though she might be a teenager. She still wore the same style of violet unitard that Warmonga wore. Her dark green hair was short and styled in a pixie cut. She smiled playfully.

"The two of you are so cute together," the Lowardian girl giggled. "Please don't stop on my account. Maybe you'll get to the part where you start swapping spit.  _That'll_ be a sight."

Shego didn't respond. Instead, she pushed Monique away, charged up her fists, and blasted two plasma bolts at the Lowardian girl.

The Lowardian girl tilted slightly, bringing the hoverboard up as she dodged the bolts. "Woah! That's so not nebular! Stop that!"

At that, Shego stopped firing at the Lowardian girl. She stood there and seethed at her instead.

"Much better," the Lowardian girl sighed happily, settling her hoverboard back down into place. "Now, where was I?"

"About to get your ass kicked," Shego hissed.

"Oh, yeah!" the Lowardian girl brightened, smiling at Shego. "I was about to introduce myself. I'm Warlykka. And I'm here to nova your team."

"I assume that means kill us," Monique said, as if it were a statement and not a question.

"Well,  _that_  should be radiant," Warlykka huffed, rolling her eyes. "Grown-ups, I swear. You have to modulate  _everything_  for them."

"Warlykka?" Shego frowned. Then she chuckled. "Oh. Warlike. I see what you did there."

Monique reached into her pajama pockets. "Let's see you 'nova' us with all of Team Go attacking you at once."

"Oh, I so wish you hadn't modulated that," Warlykka sighed. "Shego, do you mind throwing your friend here off of the cliff?"

Suddenly, Shego spun around, grabbed Monique, and pitched her off of the balcony like a baseball. It happened so quickly that Monique didn't register what had happened until she was well past the balcony floor. She screamed as she disappeared into the wintery mists below.

Shego's eyes went wide at that. "What? What the fuck did I just do?"

"What I asked you to do," Warlykka purred. "You see, that's my Lowardian ability. My voice has a suggestive quality to it. If I ask you to do something, you're going to do it. Nebular, huh?"

Shego glared at Warlykka. "I'm going to make you pay for that, you fucking bitch. Very slowly and very painfully."

"I have a much better plan," Warlykka suggested. "How about we go inside and vent out your frustrations on the rest of your team. That sound nebular?"

Shego grit her teeth in abject hatred as she turned to walk back into the lair behind her.

Warlykka jumped nimbly off of her hoverboard and landed gracefully onto the balcony. She then followed Shego inside.

* * *

Shego stepped briskly into the main chamber of the cavern-like lair. Inside, her elder brother Mego was relaxing in an easy chair, watching TV. William and Edward, the Wego twins, were enjoying a game of two-on-two ping-pong. Doctor Drakken was busy at a giant computer console.

Drakken looked up and noticed Shego enter the room. He smiled brightly. "Oh, Shego! Splendid timing! I just made the finishing touches of my latest invention. It inverts the flow of light so as to create a camou..."

Drakken's words were cut short suddenly by two plasma bolts ramming into his torso like a train wreck. Drakken flew back and slammed into the computerized equipment behind him.

"What the fuck, Sis!" Mego snapped, sitting upright in shock and anger. "I know you two have a dysfunctional relationship, but he didn't even..."

Mego then found two plasma bolts slamming into his face. He tumbled violently backwards out of the easy chair he was in, knocking his head into the nearby wall.

William, Edward, and their duplicates stopped their ping-pong game to cast a worried look at their sister.

"Um, what's wrong, Sis?" one of the Edwards asked.

"Yeah, why are you so upset at all of us?" one of the Williams added.

Suddenly, Warlykka stepped out from behind Shego. "Oh, she's not the one quasared at your asses," she purred. "Shego, darling, would you nova the twins for me?"

Shego screamed as she charged her fists. "Get the fuck out of here, Wego! This bitch is mind controlling me!"

Suddenly, twelve copies each of William and Edward appeared in the room. "You can't take us all out at once, Sheeg! And we can take out Miss Priss, too!"

As Shego blasted two of her brothers' copies, Warlykka's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Wego can duplicate himself?" Warlykka squealed. "That... is... so... NEBULAR! Wego! Attack the rest of your teammates!"

"Fuck me running...," Shego mumbled to herself as she blasted two more of her brothers' copies.

Suddenly, the room was full of several dozen copies of the Wego twins. Even though Drakken and Mego had woken up from their respective attacks, they both suddenly found themselves pounced upon by an army of duplicates. Shego found her hands full fending off several dozen Wego copies herself. Meanwhile, Warlykka was watching the chaos and laughing excitedly like a schoolgirl.

"This is so much fun!" Warlykka laughed. "Wego! Throw the blue one at the purple one. I think the blue one is the one who betrayed Warmonga, anyway, so I have something  _really_  special in mind for him."

One of the Wego copies spun and threw Drakken across the room, intent on slamming him bodily into Mego. Mego, however, saw the attack coming and immediately shrunk down to his action-figure size. Drakken flew over Mego's head and bowled several Wego copies over. Mego then used his superspeed to trip several of his brothers' copies off of their feet.

"Keep fighting!" Warlykka squealed, jumping up and down with glee. "This is the most nebular entertainment I've had in cycles! I'm so lovin' this!"

Suddenly, a figure dropped down from the ceiling and put a golden katana blade to Warlykka's throat.

"Let's see how well you function without your voice, villain," the ninja Oni growled into Warlykka's ear.

"Stop!" Warlykka snapped.

Much to Oni's horror, she found herself unable to complete her attack.

"That blade is very interesting," Warlykka smiled, running her finger along the blunt side of the blade. "Why don't you try it out on Shego over there? That sounds nebular."

Shego's eyes went wide as she punched back two more of her brothers' copies only to see Oni advancing towards her with the Lotus Blade in the form of a naginata.

"Forgive me, Shego-sama," Oni whispered as she pounced at Shego, the Lotus Blade spinning.

A ferocious twin-fisted plasma blast in the face sent Oni tumbling backwards away from Shego.

"No," Shego whispered back. "I need you to forgive  _me_."

The momentary distraction was all the Wego copies needed to dogpile onto Shego. Nearby, both Drakken and Mego were under similar dogpiles, being pummeled mercilessly and ceaselessly.

"What is going on in here?" a voice cried from a nearby doorway.

Warlykka followed the voice and smiled. Standing in the doorway was Mego's wife, Dr. Krista Goldberg. Clutched to one side of her was her five-year-old son, Jesse James Goldberg. Clutched to the other side of her was her three-year-old nephew, Omarion Goldberg.

"Chittlins!" Warlykka purred. "Wego, while you're working on your teammates, why don't you dispose of those little ones, as well."

To Kris' horror, several Wego copies turned to start advancing on her and the children.

"No!" Kris screamed. "William! Edward! You have to fight it! This is your son and nephew! Omarion is your flesh and blood! Fight it!"

"Hold on, Momma," JayJay said, picking up a nearby ping-pong paddle. "I got this."

Warlykka laughed hysterically at the five-year-old as his uncles' copies advanced on him. "Oh, what are you going to do, chittlin? Spank me? Please, do your best. I've been a naughty girl."

JayJay grinned. "Remember, you make people do stuff by telling them to do it."

At that, JayJay threw the paddle across the room. Warlykka watched wide-eyed as the paddle flew up into the ceiling area several dozen feet away from her.

"Well, I did tell you to do your best," Warlykka chuckled, turning back to Kris and the children. "What more can one expect from a boy barely out of diapers? Now, Wego, finish them off!"

The Wego copies that were advancing on Kris and the children slowly turned and glared at Warlykka.

Warlykka blinked at that. "Um, didn't I... um... just tell you to..."

"Try to kill our son, yes," one of the copies growled. "Realizing that gave us the strength to break your damned spell."

Kris collapsed to her knees and hugged to the two boys to her in relief upon hearing that.

"Um, right, so not nebular," Warlykka mumbled. "Well, okay, let's try this, then. How about you... GMMPPHHH!"

Just as Warlykka opened her mouth, the ping-pong paddle that JayJay had thrown flew—handle first—into Warlykka's mouth and wedged itself down her throat.

"Oh, did I forget to warn you that my son has perfect aim," Mego asked, as he was helped to his feet by the cadre of Wego copies who were previously pummeling him. "He also loves to use ricochets to challenge himself."

Warlykka stumbled backwards, trying to pull the paddle out of her mouth. Before she could, however, Oni sprang forward and sliced her throat with the Lotus Blade. Oni then leapt upwards to allow Mego the opportunity to charge forward at superspeed and punch Warlykka in the gut. As Warlykka doubled over in pain, copies of the Wego twins began running past her, shoving her face into the ground and forcing the paddle further down her throat.

Shego stumbled to her feet, brushed herself off, and glanced at Warlykka. The Lowardian teen was clutching at her throat as green blood spilled out onto the floor. But Shego could see that the wound was closing—and quickly.

Shego turned to Kris with a dark expression on her face. "Get the kids out of here. Now."

Kris nodded dumbly at Shego, quickly scooped up both JayJay and Mari, and fled the room.

Shego then strode up to Warlykka, who was still clutching at her throat and gagging on the paddle. Shego knelt down in front of the Lowardian teen and smiled grimly at her.

"You know," Shego said darkly, "with everything that just happened in the last twenty minutes, I really should just fry your fucking ass. You can't resurrect from ashes, can you?"

Warlykka's eyes went wide at that.

"But," Shego added casually, standing up and striding a couple of steps away. "I don't think I'm going to do that."

Warlykka appeared to sigh in relief, in between gags.

Shego then spun and glared at the Lowardian teen, her eyes blazing green with plasma flame. "I think I'm going to let the Great Blue One do it instead."

Warlykka's eyes went wide as Drakken stepped past Shego and towards her.

"With pleasure, Shego," Drakken grinned.

With that, a fiery blue nimbus surrounded Drakken. Drakken clutched Warlykka by the throat and lifted her up over his head. Baring his teeth and glaring ferociously at the Lowardian teen, Drakken's blue aura flared to unimaginable brightness. Blue flames flickered around his body and began to shoot up his arm and across Warlykka's body. Warlykka's body stiffened as the searing pain of the blue flames washed over her. Very quickly, chunks of flesh began to burn off of her and fall like ash onto the floor several feet away. First skin, then sinew, then bone became exposed on the Lowardian teen's body.

Finally, Drakken let go of what was left of Warlykka—which was an ash-filled violet unitard—and allowed it to fall unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Well, that takes care of one of the Elite Guard," Drakken smirked smugly, dusting his hands off.

"I think I'm going to be sick," William said queasily.

"Me, too," Edward agreed. "We thought we'd be ready to kill if it was needed, but..."

"It's  _never_  easy," Shego said, kicking the unitard on the floor. "You have to consider the consequences every single time. The moment you  _do_  find it easy is the moment you've become the monster."

"So, all of those black ops missions...?" Mego started to ask.

"I did them because I knew I was good at what I did," Shego sighed. "I took pleasure from the challenge, not from the kill itself."

Mego nodded solemnly, choosing wisely to not speak further on the matter.

"Speaking of killing," Shego added, folding her arms around herself and stepping back. "Monique..."

Shego suddenly had the undivided attention of both William and Edward. "What about Monique?"

Shego's eyes welled up with tears as she averted her eyes away from her brothers. "Warlykka's first command was for me to throw 'Nique off the balcony outside of my room."

William and Edward both could only stare incredulously at Shego for several moments. Then their expressions both clouded over with anger.

Mego was immediately between the Wego twins and Shego. "Woah, Weegs! Remember, Warlykka's power was mind control. It wasn't Shego's fault."

"We're pissed that we didn't get to kill the bitch ourselves now!" William snapped.

"Yeah, why did Drakken get to do it?" Edward asked angrily.

"Could you have burned her to death?" Shego snapped back, spinning around to face her brothers. "Because that's the only way to kill the Lowardian Elite Guard now. Remember?"

"We'd've figured out something!" both William and Edward snapped back.

_Woah, everyone!_ came a soft, feminine telepathic voice into the minds of everyone in the room.  _Before everyone gets their panties into a bunch..._

Everyone turned to see Shego's daughter, Roslyn "Roz" Possible, stride into the room.

"And where were you at, young lady?" Shego growled, folding her arms in front of her. "We could have used you ten minutes ago."

_Actually,_ Roz replied, lifting a finger in a very matter-of-fact manner as she walked past Shego,  _I happened to be out flying around, clearing my head. It just so happens that I was about halfway down the mountain when I had an unexpected guest drop in on me._

"What?" Shego gasped, as she realized what it was Roz was implying.

"Hey, guys," Monique said as she strode into the room after Roz.

"MONIQUE!" both William and Edward cried as they dove and glomped onto their wife.

Monique laughed and enveloped both of her husbands with a loving embrace. "God, I'm so happy that I'm so loved."

Monique then patted both of her husbands on the back so they could step back. Monique, noticing Shego's contrite behavior, stepped up to her sister-in-law.

"Shego," Monique said softly, turning Shego to face her. "Roz told me about Warlykka's power. I don't blame you at all."

"Doesn't make me feel any less like shit," Shego mumbled, refusing to look Monique in the eyes.

"Then you owe me a day at the spa sometime," Monique joked, patting Shego's shoulder. "In fact, we can both go. Lord knows we could both use it after what just happened."

"True enough," Shego replied, risking a small smile as she finally looked up at Monique.

"I just wish we could have had a chance to interrogate her," Mego lamented, kneeling by the ashes. "Would've been nice to have found out where the Lowardian base was."

_Mountains in northern Siberia,_ Roz suddenly noted.  _Give me a map and I'll point it out._

Shego rose a brow to that as she turned to consider her daughter. "You're just now remembering that?"

Roz smiled innocently.  _No, I managed to read Warlykka's mind before you had Drakken fry her._

Shego chuckled softly. "What would we do without you, Munchkin?"

_Hopefully miss me horribly,_ Roz noted playfully.  _Oh, and another thing, Warlykka wasn't part of the Elite Guard._

"Really?" Mego asked, standing up. "Cause you really could have fooled me after that performance. She would have wiped the floor with us had my son not got that shot in on her."

_No,_ Roz replied grimly.  _Apparently she was something much worse. One of Warking's personal attendants._

"Warking?" Shego asked, almost dreading the answer.

Roz nodded.  _Warhedd is the leader of the Elite Guard. He serves Warking, the ruler of all Lowardians. Warking never showed his face in Oni and my timeline because Warhedd had the situation well in hand._

"But since we've managed to deal a couple of decent blows," Shego ventured, "this Warking has decided to personally show his face so he can make sure everything's done right."

Roz sighed.  _We are now dealing with an unknown factor. I'm sorry, Momma._

Shego placed a gentle hand on Roz's shoulder. "It's not your fault, sweetie. We'll deal with it just like we're going to deal with the Elite Guard."

_One more thing, Momma,_ Roz said, looking at her mother dead in the eye.

"What's that, Munchkin?" Shego asked.

_They know where the Vancouver base is,_ Roz said ominously.  _And what they plan to do isn't nice._

"And... what is that?" Shego said, breathing in deeply to brace herself for the news.

* * *

About a mile above the Vancouver base, a large Lowardian mothership suddenly materialized. Before anyone down below could react, an aperture opened on the underbelly of the ship and a large beam of energy shot downward.

The beam of energy struck the ground, right on top of the hidden Team Possible base. The resulting mushroom cloud that rose into the air as a result spoke volumes about the intention of the energy beam.

**[END CHAPTER** **EIGHTEEN** **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: If you're liking this story, you might enjoy my other KP stories as well. If you haven't already, go to my profile and try out the SOC Road Trip stories (now lumped together in one Storms Over Colorado package) plus my new Chrono Trigger crossover story, Chrono Sitch.


	19. Chapter 19

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER** **NINETEEN**

About a mile above the Vancouver base, a large Lowardian mothership suddenly materialized. Before anyone down below could react, an aperture opened on the underbelly of the ship and a large beam of energy shot downward.

The beam of energy struck the ground, right on top of the hidden Team Possible base. The resulting mushroom cloud that rose into the air as a result spoke volumes about the intention of the energy beam.

* * *

Kim Possible stood up from a kneeling position, dusting off her Centurion Mark II battle suit. Glancing around, she steeled herself.

What Kim saw would have amazed her, if she weren't so focused on keeping her team alive. In the center of their group, Felix Renton sat in his wheelchair. He was frantically punching buttons on the keypad on his armrest, constantly recalibrating the frequency of the force field he was generating from his wheelchair. Electronique knelt behind the wheelchair, working her magic on the wheelchair's electronic circuitry at a blinding pace. The force field enveloped a hemisphere-like area large enough for the entire team.

Outside of the force field, the team saw utter devastation in progress. The heat emanating from without the force field was nearly unbearable. The scenery was a blinding yellowish-white and blurred. Objects outside of the force field were all too quickly becoming unrecognizable as they were lifted up off of the ground and disintegrated in a wink of an eye.

"Mama, I'm scared!" whined the voice of three-year-old Marquita Renton, who stood huddled in the arms of her mother, Zita Renton. Zita knelt by the child, clutching onto her for dear life.

"That just means you're the smartest one of the whole lot of us, kid," Electronique muttered as she continued to work frantically at the console in the back of Felix's wheelchair.

Dr. Stuart Pendus knelt next to Zita and Marquita, placing a gentle hand on Marquita's shoulders. "Trust me, young lady. Fear in the face of danger is perfectly normal. It is how we deal with that fear that determines how brave we are."

Marquita, nearly in tears, simply nodded at Stu and huddled deeper into her mother's arms.

Near the wheelchair, the former superhero known as Hego held his wife, Dr. Vivian Porter, to him. "I have every faith in Felix and Electronique in keeping this force field up long enough to survive this blast. Electronique has performed even more mind-boggling tips of the hat in past, trust me."

"It's my specialty," Electronique laughed as she continued to work. "And you made it all too easy to trick you with them."

Hego humphed at that. Vivian simply shook her head bemusedly and patted her husband's chest reassuringly.

Nearby, Yori sat in a Zen meditative stance. "Dear Shinto spirits, please grant me the  _Serenity_."

As Rufus leapt onto her shoulders, Kim turned to consider Yori. "Where's the rest of the prayer?"

Yori opened one eye and grinned knowingly at Kim. "That's it. Just grant me the  _Serenity_. I'll take care of the rest."

Kim considered Yori queerly for a moment before she finally got what Yori was playfully getting at. Immediately, Kim lifted her left forearm up and activated the built-in Kimmunicator.

"Jim! Tim!" Kim yelled into the transmission. "Can you read me?"

"Tim here, Kim!" came the voice of one of Kim's younger twin brothers. "Jim's in class. I just heard about the tactical laser blast on the base! Is everyone okay?"

"So far, thanks to Felix and Electronique," Kim replied. "Listen, the blast is still being fired. Can you get a fix on its point of origin?"

"Done and done," Tim replied as Kim heard the sound of a keyboard clacking in the background. "Wait, are you thinking about what I think you're thinking?"

Kim grinned evilly. "Damn straight I am."

"Coordinates are locked in," Tim said. "Who're we looking at?"

"Only me," Kim replied. "And Rufus, Felix, Zita, Marquita, Hego, Vivian, Stu, Yori, and Electronique."

"Hego might push the weight limit over the edge," Tim joked. "But hold on. Yep, gotcha all locked in. Get ready to port in three... two... one..."

Suddenly, there was blinding flash of light. When Kim opened her eyes again, there was no longer laser-induced devastation beyond the force field. Instead, the group appeared to be inside of an alien cargo bay... with a small army of Lowardian skitter drones surrounding them. The drones began opening fire on the force field.

"How is this better, Kim?" Zita yelped, clutching Marquita closer to her.

Kim crouched into a battle stance. "Okay, people. Here's the game plan. Rufus, you're covering Zita, Kita, Stu, and Vivian. Hego, Electronique, you have my three and nine. Felix, when you drop the field, do a short pulse burst in a 360. Yori... you know what to do."

Everyone got into position. Well, everyone except for Yori, who simply disappeared. The noncombatants huddled together behind the naked mole rat, who began to crackle a pale blue energy. Hego and Electronique took Kim's flanks and braced for combat. Felix converted his wheelchair into hover mode and rose up into the air. Everyone held their breath.

"And...," Felix said ominously. "NOW!"

The force field dropped and the action began immediately. Rufus extended his ki so that a pale blue shield protected the noncombatants against the sudden onslaught of laser fire. Kim, Hego, and Electronique sprang forward and began cleaving their way through drones as Felix began firing laser blasts in a circle around him. Mysteriously, certain drones began disappearing into shadows and reappearing in a dismantled mess. It was a few short minutes of intense combat, but it was quickly over.

Kim dusted her hands off as the others surveyed the damage. "Step One of Operation Firebird II is now complete."

Felix' eyes went wide at that. "We're commandeering this Lowardian mothership?"

"I've been on a Lowardian mothership before," Kim explained, turning to Felix. "I know the general layout. Plus, Electronique will have a field day hacking into the alien systems and kicking the bad guys out."

"Hell, yeah, I will," Electronique grinned wickedly.

Yori stepped out from one of the nearby shadows. "As I said. Grant me the  _Serenity_."

Kim smirked knowingly at Yori then turned to the others. "Well, we've got our work cut out for us. We're aboard a mothership. Lord knows how many drones are between us and the command bridge. And we don't know how many actual Lowardians are on board, if any. So let's stay sharp and get moving."

Everyone in the group nodded knowingly before following Kim carefully out of the door.

* * *

Warkrai stood on the command bridge of the mothership, smiling wickedly at the devastation below as he disengaged the pulson cannon. No living being could have possibly survived what little was left of Team Possible's Vancouver base.

"Raise the ship six dyloks and set us on a course of four-three-nine-six," Warkrai informed a nearby flitter drone.

The flitter drone floated down to the console in front of it and typed out the commands to move the mothership. The ship began to rise into the air.

Suddenly, a holographic screen winked into existence in front of Warkrai. On the screen was Warkrai's commanding officer, Warhedd.

"Status report, Warkrai," Warhedd growled.

Warkrai smiled proudly. "The Red-Haired One's base of operations is now nothing more than atomized dust. Anyone who was inside is most assuredly dead."

Warhedd smiled humorlessly. "Then you have succeeded where Warlykka failed. This shall surely be remembered. For Our Master!"

"For Our Master!" Warkrai agreed, pounding his chest in a salute to Warhedd.

Warhedd nodded solemnly before the holographic screen winked out of existence. Warkrai smiled, sat down in the command chair behind him, and sighed contentedly.

"Today is a good day," Warkrai muttered happily.

Suddenly the doorway to the command bridge blew off its hinges and flew across the room. As the dust settled, Electronique stood in the doorway, poised for combat. The villainess smiled wickedly across the room.

"...TO DIE!" Electronique amended to Warkrai's statement.

"Beep, beep, beep!" Hego said as he stepped through the doorway and glanced back at Electronique. "Nerd Alert!"

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it," Electronique spat back.

"What are you two doing here?" Warkrai screamed, spinning around into a standing position in front of the command chair. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"The reports of our deaths are greatly exaggerated," came a voice from behind Warkrai.

Warkrai's eyes went wide as he spun around. Standing there, with her hips cocked and her arms akimbo, was Kim Possible in her white battle suit. She smirked knowingly at the Lowardian warrior.

Warkrai blinked twice before he got his senses back together. Immediately, he screamed at Kim. The force of his voice should have sent Kim hurtling backwards into the nearby control panel. However, Kim had expected the attack. Her speed boots were already active, allowing her to easily sidestep the attack and charge forward. Before Warkrai could breath in to scream again, Kim punched him square in the jaw, sending him tumbling back into the wall on the other side of the room.

Warkrai rose to a crouch before speaking again. "Computer! Contact Commander Warhedd and inform him of..."

"Oh, I'm sorry," came Electronique's voice from a nearby control panel. "Was I supposed to allow you to have access to the ship's computers? My bad."

Warkrai growled in frustration as he eyed the gray-skinned villainess angrily. "All you do is delay the inevitable, humans. I will kill you all and..."

At that, a laser blast from behind Warkrai sent the Lowardian warrior hurtling forward. Felix floated down from the ceiling.

"FORE!" Felix called out.

Warkrai's face slammed into the clenched hamfists of Hego. The rest of Warkrai's body snapped forward. That allowed Hego to grab Warkrai by the ankles and slam the warrior several times, quite bodily, into the floor of the command bridge. He then held Warkrai's limp body up and considered it curiously.

"Puny alien," Hego muttered before he spun around several times to build up momentum and let Warkrai's body go flying.

"And the pop culture references just don't stop!" Kim laughed as she kicked the flying alien in his groin. With her speed boots still active, she was able to easily juggle the momentum in Warkrai's body so that she could punch or kick the alien warrior several times before slamming him by the throat face-first into the floor.

Warkrai struggled vainly in Kim's grip. "You may be able to defeat me momentarily, humans, but my wounds will heal quickly. And I know for a fact that you will not kill me. I will easily escape and kill you all in your sleep."

As Kim held onto Warkrai's throat firmly, Yori appeared from a nearby shadow with power-nullifying shackles in her hands. "Let us see how valid your threats are, villain, when your Lowardian strength and superpower is suppressed."

"NO!" Warkrai started to scream. But, before his voice could build up impact, Yori snapped the shackles into place and Warkrai's body fell weak against the floor.

"I never did like the feeling of those things," Hego admitted, folding his arms as he stood over the Lowardian warrior. "I almost pity you."

"Go take a sambar razor beast's phallic organ up your..." Warkrai started to spout before Yori yanked him up to his feet.

"Here, Yori, I've got him," Felix said, rolling up onto the two of them and extending a force field around Warkrai. "There is a nice cell with Warkrai's name on it."

"Thank you, Felix-san," Yori smiled as Felix's force field lifted Warkrai off of the ground. Felix turned and rolled his wheelchair out of the room, taking the trapped and shackled Lowardian with him.

Kim smiled as she watched Felix leave. She then turned to Electronique. "How's it going over there, Megan?"

"The system has been purged of all outside contact and new firewalls have been erected," Electronique reported from her control console. "A more human-friendly user interface is almost completely constructed and all systems have been rerouted appropriately. In short, the ship's ours."

"Great," Kim nodded. "Okay, people, we may have lost the Vancouver base, but we now have the  _Firebird II_ , which has all of the amenities of home. Yori, go make sure that Rufus knows the ship is safe and that the noncoms can come out of hiding. In fact, I need Zita up here on flight control. I'm going to have Felix down in engineering. Hego, you're on tactical and security. I also need Stu up here as ship's counselor, to make sure this victory doesn't go to my head. Once you make sure that Vivian and Marquita are comfortable in a living quarter, Yori, see if Rufus can find something akin to a sick bay and make himself familiar with it. Then come up here so you can handle operations management."

Electronique rose a brow to all of that. "Suddenly we're a Star Trek crew?"

Kim smiled impishly at the villainess. "Well, we're in a space-worthy vessel, so why not? I'll sweeten the deal for you, though. You're my executive officer and my science officer."

Electronique nodded thoughtfully at that. "I can live with that, I suppose."

"Spankin'," Kim said before turning to the rest of the team. "Okay, people, let's make this magic happen!"

* * *

As Felix rolled his wheelchair down the hallway, he made a left turn and continued.

This caught Warkrai's attention. "I thought your technomancer girlfriend already had schematics of the ship. This is not the way to the brig."

Felix grinned knowingly to himself, even though Warkrai could not see it from where he was floating. "You are right. This isn't the way to the brig. I'm simply taking you as far away from the rest of the team as I possibly can."

"Why is that, human?"

Felix stopped at the end of the hallway and turned around to face Warkrai. "I told Yori there was a cell with your name on it. I didn't say the cell was on this ship."

Warkrai rose a brow in concern. "What?"

With that, Felix tapped a few buttons on the keypad on his wheelchair armrest. "Okay, Tim, are you ready?"

"Coordinates are locked," Tim's voice replied from the little speaker on the keypad. "Porting in three... two... one..."

"Where are we...?" Warkrai asked before a bright white light overcame his senses. He felt himself drop unceremoniously to the floor with a painful thud, knocking the wind out of him. Shaking his head, he sat up and looked around. He was in a gray metal cell without seams, with only one door leading out.

"...going?" Warkrai finished, even though he realized that Felix was not with him.

"Welcome to Go Tower," came a voice from a nearby shadow. "The new home of Team Go, after your sister in arms discovered our Himalayan base."

"Who...?" Warkrai squeaked as he spun about on the floor, trying to discern the location of the voice.

A woman stepped out the nearby shadow. A beautiful woman with light green skin, raven black hair with impossible undertones of green, and a black battlesuit with dark green highlights. "Let's just say your fortunes just went south. You see, Kimmie and her team won't kill, Warkrai. But they know I have no such compunctions. You may not be the one that allegedly rapes my Kimmie in the future, but I'm sure as hell going to enjoy pretending it's you."

Warkrai tried screaming at Shego as she stalked towards the helpless Lowardian warrior. He forgot completely that the power-nullifying shackles made his scream attack useless. Instead, he spent the last hour or so of his life feeling plasma flames sear away at his flesh.

* * *

"So everyone survived the attack?" Dr. Betty Director asked from the monitor screen as Dr. Wade Load typed furiously at the keyboard in front of him.

"Not only did they survive," Wade replied excitedly, "but they took over the Lowardian mothership, which now gives us unprecedented access to the inner workings of Lowardian technology. Electronique tried to block us out, but come on. It's me we're talking about."

"True," Betty smirked at the excited young man.

"Plus, with the information I was able to glean before Electronique wiped the systems, we now know where the Lowardian headquarters is," Wade added. "Once we've eliminated whatever threat Warking has sent to Professor Dementor's team, we can begin with a full-on assault on the Lowardians. Take the fight to them."

"Incredible," Betty commended. "Things are certainly looking up. I'm liking this news. I'll contact Jack Hench and get the supply chains moving. Then I'll contact Big Daddy Brotherson and get all the crime families organized for the covert protection of their respective countries while Will Du coordinates the overt protection. Señor Senior Sr. will probably enjoy hearing the news as well; his connections with the world's aristocracy will allow many world governments where Global Justice has no jurisdiction prepare for the counter attack."

"And Frugal Lucre is deep in developing a computer virus that should tilt the upcoming battle in our favor," Wade smiled. "Joss and I will be preparing ourselves to join the battle directly so that we can try to coordinate the three teams."

Betty smiled darkly. "I love it when a plan comes together."

Wade smirked at the reference. "Too bad you don't have a cigar."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Warking growled from his hoverchair as his son, Warhedd, kept his back turned to the Warlordian overlord and leaned his body over the nearby control console. "Warlykka and Warkrai are dead. A mothership has been captured and compromised. Neither Team Possible nor Team Go have suffered any casualties. And Team Possible may possibly know where our headquarters is located."

Warhedd could only nod stiffly and sigh resignedly. "Yes, your Majesty. That is correct."

"This does not bode well for my favor of you, Warhedd," Warking snarled. "Turn this situation around. Quickly. Or you will find yourself replaced. At least when Warhok failed me, it was because of an unknown factor. You knew of all of the factors and yet still failed me. Do not do so again."

"Yes, your Majesty," Warhedd replied respectfully. "It shall be as you have commanded."

"See that it is so," Warking warned. He then lifted his hoverchair off of the ground and turned it around. "Warshypp, attend to me!"

"Yes, your Majesty," the nearby, clearly middle-aged Lowardian woman replied reverently as she followed the feeble Lowardian leader out of the room.

Once the door shut behind Warking, Warhedd slammed his fist onto the console. "Damn it all! They should have succeeded! What went wrong?"

"You underestimated the humans," came a voice from nearby. Warhedd looked up and saw his younger brother, Warhok, leaning casually on the frame of a nearby doorway opposite of the doorway through which Warking left. "I would not have made that mistake again, having encountered their power and tenacity before."

Warhedd growled angrily at Warhok. "I will not make that mistake again, either. After Nukleon eliminates the criminal team, I will send it after Teams Possible and Go."

Warhok's eyes went wide on that news. "You dispatched Nukleon? Is that wise? How will that help you achieve favor with Father again?"

Warhedd stood up straight and clenched his fists, glowering at Warhok. "You need not worry yourself about Father's disfavor of me. I will be rectifying that shortly, but that is none of your concern. Your concern is preparing our drone forces for our assault on the major capitol cities of this world."

Warhok considered Warhedd warily before nodding curtly and turning to leave the room. With that, Warhedd turned back to the control panel and leaned against it again, collecting his thoughts.

From further down the hallway, a figure watched as Warhok strode away from the doorway in a huff. Warmonga narrowed her eyes as she watched her battle mate storm away. Glancing in the direction of the doorway, she considered the words she had just heard. Nodding briskly to herself, she turned and strode down the hallway in the opposite direction of Warhok.

From another nearby doorway, Dr. Flynn Feasible emerged from the shadows. He was holding a small box-like device in one hand, gazing down on the display panel on the top side of the device. Dr. Feasible glanced up at Warmonga as she strode way and then back down at the device. He then chuckled softly to himself.

"Very interesting," Dr. Feasible purred softly to himself. "Very interesting indeed."

**[END CHAPTER** **NINE** **TEEN** **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: If you're liking this story, you might enjoy my other KP stories as well. If you haven't already, go to my profile and try out the SOC Road Trip stories (now lumped together in one Storms Over Colorado package) plus my new Chrono Trigger crossover story, Chrono Sitch.


	20. Chapter 20

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER** **TWENTY**

_Adrena Lynn strode down a street in downtown Middleton, observing the displays in the department stores as she passed by. She smiled as she admired some sporting gear. Suddenly, she was pulled from her reverie by an excited voice._

" _Adrena! Adrena! Come here! You absolutely have to see this!"_

_Adrena shook her head and chuckled before turning around to face her wife, celebutante Camille Leon. Camille was essentially plastered to the window of the next store over, admiring the summer fashions on display there._

" _These dresses are sooooo cute!" Camille cooed excitedly. "We have to go inside. I can see at least four... five outfits that I absolutely_ have  _to have!"_

_Adrena walked up to Camille and folded her arms in front of her, smirking knowingly. "Okay, Cammy. Since we've been laying low and keeping our noses clean since Possible's wedding, while Betty's good graces last, how much money have we made again? And how much of your family's fortune do we have access to?"_

_Camille sighed. "You're right, as always. Damn. That one red and black outfit would have totally rocked, too."_

" _We're lucky your penthouse is still lease free, despite everything," Adrena laughed. "I know you hate being on a Smarty Mart budget, but..."_

_Camille paused and turned to consider her wife. "Hey, Adrena. Um, what would you think about becoming a consultant for Global Justice or something?"_

_Adrena's eyes grew wide for a second before she tried, quite unsuccessfully, to bite back her laughter. "Global Justice? The same people who hunted us like dogs for four years before that wedding? The same people who will be hunting us again if we make even one wrong move? Sorry, Cammy, but no can-do."_

_Camille sighed and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Adrena. I just thought..."_

_Adrena placed her hands gently on Camille's shoulders, causing Camille's eyes to look up to meet Adrena's eyes._

" _I know you're thinking of us, Cammy," Adrena smiled softly. "Hell, if it wasn't for this damn fool pride of mine, I'd probably do it. But they've done too much to us to consider it. Hell, I'm still burning for revenge against Kim Possible herself for ruining my celebrity stunt career. Really, the only reason I helped out against the Alchemist is because he was way too much of a loose cannon. He killed Summer Gale. And he damn near killed you. As a 'reward,' Betty decided to not hunt us as long we weren't being a nuisance, and we both decided to take her up on that offer. But she didn't give us full pardons like she did Drakken and Shego. And I can't forget that. So, no. No consulting jobs."_

_Camille nodded somberly to that._

" _Listen, sweetheart," Adrena continued, patting Camille's shoulder before guiding her down the street. "I tell you what. I'll get in contact with Dementor and see if he has any jobs that doesn't give us too much exposure. If the pay is good enough, I'll try being a mastermind's sidekick for a little bit and then I'll get you some really nice outfits. How does that sound."_

_Camille smiled softly, almost shyly, back at Adrena upon hearing that._

" _In the meantime," Adrena said, pointing a finger up to emphasize her point, "What we_ can _do is enjoy a really nice lunch! So I suggest hitting that new ritzy sidewalk cafe just up the way and..."_

_Adrena didn't get to finish her statement. Camille spun her around and kissed her deeply, the celebutante holding the stuntwoman close by the back and waist._

" _I love you, Adrena," Camille gushed softly, rubbing her nose on Adrena's nose after finally breaking the kiss._

_Adrena chuckled softly. "I know."_

_Suddenly, the sky grew dark. Both Adrena and Camille looked up to see a Lowardian mothership way up in the sky. Small dots started flying out of the mothership._

" _What in the hell is that?" Adrena asked in a whispered breath._

_Camille turned around and her eyes went wide. "ADRENA! LOOK OUT!"_

_Suddenly, Adrena found herself shoved out into the street. Instinctively, she ducked and rolled, spinning gracefully into a battle crouch facing towards from where she had been pushed._

_What Adrena saw horrified her._

_A Lowardian scout drone had landed on top of Camille. The scout drone being a three-story-tall tripod robot, Camille was relatively unharmed. But she was now trapped in a force field linked between the three legs of the drone._

_And Adrena noticed that the building behind Camille, the building that was now smashed under the assault of the scout drone, had been a dry cleaners. With full plant facilities._

_Which meant it had a boiler._

_Camille spun around and noticed the same thing Adrena did. She spun back around and looked at Adrena with an oddly calm look on her face, despite the tears running down her cheeks._

" _ADRENA LYNN!" Camille called out from behind the force field. "I LOVE YOU!"_

" _CAMMY!" Adrena screamed, diving towards the scout drone. "NO!"_

_But it was too late. The boiler had been damaged and chose that exact moment to explode violently._

_Adrena was thrown back into the display windows of the store across the street. She ducked, tucked, and rolled, almost as if she were on autopilot, as she flew through a shower of glass shards and shattered mannequins. She slid and skidded to a stop, crouched on both feet and her right hand, before dashing back out into the street._

_When Adrena emerged, though, she saw that the dry cleaners building, both buildings beside it, and much of the street in front of it were in shattered, rubbled ruins. The scout drone, two of its legs snapped in half, teetered slightly and collapsed in onto itself._

_Camille Leon was nowhere to be seen._

" _NO!" Adrena screamed as tears of her own streamed down her face. "CAMMY! NO! NOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"NO! CAMMY! NO! NOOOOOOO!"

Adrena bolted upright in her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs. A strong, masculine hand grabbed onto Adrena's shoulder and squeezed it gently to try to calm her. Adrena glanced around in a panic and realized she had been having a nightmare. She was actually in her quarters in Professor Dementor's secret lair. Sitting on the edge of her bed, with a look of honest concern in his hyena-like eyes, was her criminal teammate, Jackie the Jackal. It was, in fact, his hand that was trying to calm her. In the nearby doorway, another teammate, Falsetto Jones, leaned on the doorjam.

"It's okay, Adrena," Jackie said, patting Adrena's shoulder. "You're just having a bad dream."

"It was more than that," Adrena breathed. She then looked up at Jackie with a start. "Wait. How'd you even get in here?"

Jackie shook his head and chuckled. "Super strength. Super agility. Energy beams that shoot from my eyes. Minor magic manipulation that includes some forms of teleportation. Did you really think a locked door was keeping me out?"

"If you teleported in," Adrena asked, pointing at the door. "How did he...?"

Jackie turned and considered Jones just as curiously as Adrena did.

Jones shrugged and held up a set of lock picks as he twirled one of the picks in his other hand. "Only Shego beats me in the burglary department. And even then, just barely."

Adrena took a deep breath to calm her temper. "I'm the only girl on the team, guys. What happened to privacy?"

"You were screaming like you were being attacked," Jackie explained, turning back to Adrena. "We may be supervillains, but we need to stick together in light of the Lowardian invasion. Both Team Go and Team Possible have been attacked already."

Adrena nodded softly, calming visibly. "Okay, okay. You've got a point. In a way, I was attacked. My nightmare was my mind replaying a memory from a month and a half ago. During the Lowardian strike on Middleton... Cammy... she... she..."

Adrena collapsed into Jackie's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. It was all Jackie could do to envelop Adrena in his massive arms.

Jones closed his eyes, growled softly yet angrily, and snapped the pick in his hand in half.

* * *

Professor Dementor gazed intently into a microscope as Duff Killigan stepped into the room. It was a large lab, quite easily the largest room of the lair. To one side, in an aquarium made of transparent, super-reinforced plastic, was the mutant monster, Gill. The monster slept contentedly in a pool of water, with dark and wicked looking foliage growing around him. The rest of the lab was filled with tables and counters, all sporting some sort of chemical or technological experiment.

As Killigan approached Dementor, the frail bird-themed villain, Aviarius, landed next to Dementor as well.

"Ah, Killigan!" Aviarius crooned, turning to the Scotsman with a jerking, bird-like turn of the head. "Excellent timing."

Dementor turned and smiled at Killigan. "Ah, zee lauded golfing champion has graced us vith his presence."

Killigan rose a brow to Dementor, but refused to honor his statement with a response. Instead, he turned to Aviarius. "Wa woods thes be stoat timin', laddie?"

Aviarius smiled wickedly. "Would you like to put your grudge aside to listen to Dementor for a few moments? This is quite enlightening, what he and I have found. And you, Dementor, need to quit antagonizing Killigan. We're a team and you're our leader, remember?"

Dementor shook his head and chuckled. "Of course, you are right, Afiarius. I am being unprofessional. My apologies, Killigan."

Killigan considered Dementor a moment before nodding curtly. "Apology accepted. Noo, whit did ye tois fin' it?"

Dementor smiled. "As you know, superpowers as we know zem did not exist until about twenty years ago."

"Ye teel th' truth," Killigan agreed. "'At is when Team Go emerged, reit?"

"Ven zat multicolored meteor fell from zee sky," Dementor added. "And gave zem zere powers."

"Speaking of," Aviarius chortled, lifting up a glass container with a dull-looking rock in it.

Both of Killigan's brows rose to that. "Ye got a piece ay Team Go's meteur?"

"Vee did indeed," Dementor laughed. "Falsetto Jones has profen to be a capable man indeed."

"Whit ur ye gettin' at, lads?" Killigan urged.

"There are officially three sources of superpowers," Aviarius explained. "The first, and oldest, is magic. The staff I used to steal Team Go's powers, Jackie the Jackal's amulet, the ritual to summon the Alchemist... even the Alchemist himself. All magic."

"'At makes sense," Killigan admitted. "Whit ur th' other soorces?"

"Zee second is technology, of course," Dementor laughed. "Alzough zat didn't become a source of superpowers until zee sird source became especially actife."

"An' whit is 'at third soorce?" Killigan asked.

Aviarius lifted up the glass container and tapped it.

" _Aw_ other superpowers come frae  _'at_?" Killigan asked incredulously.

"Not necessarily from zat particular meteor," Dementor corrected. "But if not from zat one, zen from ozer meteors found around zee vorld with zee exact same omega radiation readings."

Killigan glanced between Dementor and Aviarius incredulously for several moments before he finally spoke. "Thaur is mair than one multicolored meteur?"

"Most of zee others simply had one color," Dementor admitted. "And zat color faded in time. But zee location of zee second largest meteor has been confirmed.

"Whaur?" Killigan asked.

Both Dementor and Aviarius turned and looked at the aquarium, where Gill still lay sleeping contentedly.

"Loch Wannaweep?" Killigan gasped.

"Indeed," Aviarius cackled. "And that's not all. Anyone else who's displayed superpowers that isn't either magic or technology has innate powers whose omega radiation readings as Team Go and Gill. I would suspect that even Camille Leon, Fates rest her soul, would exhibit the same readings for her shapeshifting abilities."

"'At is interestin'," Killigan admitted. "But 'at still disnae explain hoo aw thes is important tae us."

Dementor nodded. "You are right. Zat comes with zee next detail."

"Th' next detail?" Killigan asked.

"One other person exhibits the same omega radiation readings as Team Go and Gill," Aviarius explained.

"Fa?" Killigan asked.

"Warmonga," Dementor answered ominously.

"Whit?" Killigan gasped, taking a step back from the two other villains.

"All superpowers that are not magic or technology are Lowardian in origin," Aviarius clarified. "It would explain why we could never find the Lowardians based on Warmonga's omega radiation readings. We kept detecting Team Go instead. And when Wego was fully duplicated out..."

"It seemed loch Middleton was swamped wi' Lowardians," Killigan surmised, tapping his chin thoughtfully with his nine-iron.

"So," Dementor concluded, "if vee can find a vay of negating Lowardian powers, vee can defeat bos zee alien infaders und many of zee heroes in vun fell svoop!"

Killigan smiled wickedly. "Ah definitely loch 'at idea. A lot."

Just as Killigan said that, the foundation of the secret lair was rocked, causing the three criminal masterminds to stumble slightly on their feet.

"Vas ist das?" Dementor yelled, as another tremor ripped through the lair.

"Dementor! I swear to God!" came Adrena Lynn's voice as she, Jackie the Jackal, and Falsetto Jones stormed into the lab. "I'm already having a bad enough day without your experiments causing..."

"Zat vas not me!" Dementor yelled defensively, grabbing onto a nearby counter as another tremor ripped through the base.

Adrena stopped cold next to Killigan with wide eyes. "If it's not any of us, then what is it?"

"We're about to find out," Jackie growled as he turned to face a nearby wall and drop into a defensive stance.

At that moment, a monstrously large mechanical creature burst through the wall. It was vaguely humanoid in that it had a head, torso, two legs, and arms. But it had six thick, sinewy-looking arms. It's head was insectoid in nature and featured eight red glowing eyes. It's torso appeared chitinous and insectoid in nature, as well. What marked it as a mechanical creature was the silver and gold metallic skin it displayed and the stiff, unnatural jerks it showed while moving.

"Whit in th' heel is 'at?" Killigan breathed as he looked at the creature with wide eyes.

"I AM NUKLEON!" the creature bellowed in a mechanical, robotic voice. "I AM THE HARBINGER OF DESTRUCTION SERVING THE WILL OF THE WARKING. AND NOW, YOU DIE!"

With that, Nukleon brought its six arms back and clapped them forward in a violent, tremor-inducing thunderclap. As the villains stumbled on their feet, Nukleon's now clasped hands suddenly glowed and an energy blast the size of the entire room instantly burst forward. It caused the entire room to go white in destructive energy.

"I DRAW ON THE VERY ESSENCE OF THE UNIVERSE TO POWER MY ATTACKS," Nukleon explained unemotionally as the blast did its work. "ONE OF MY BLAST ATTACKS HAS THE DESTRUCTIVE POWER OF A LOWARDIAN MOTHERSHIP'S PULSON CANNON. YOU CANNOT STAND BEFORE ME."

As the blast died off and the dust settled, the villains proved themselves to still be alive. Aviarius stood at the forefront of the group, holding up his staff and grinning wickedly. A magical force field arced in front of him, protecting not only him but also his teammates.

The rest of the lab was not so lucky.

"Unless you have a magical staff that can be invoked with but a thought," Aviarius argued, dropping the force field and spinning around, tossing a magical blast like a stone from a staff-sling.

The blast hit Nukleon and bounced off of its chestplate harmlessly.

"IS THAT YOUR BEST SHOT, HUMAN?" Nukleon asked.

"No, nor is this," Aviarius laughed.

With that, he held his staff up and a pulsing light began to blink at the tip of the staff. From above and behind Aviarius, a dark cloud quickly formed and burst forward towards Nukleon. Nukleon suddenly found itself stumbling back as a swarm of ravens shot around him and began to harass him.

"THESE CREATURES ARE HARMLESS TO ME!" Nukleon declared as it began to swat the ravens down several at a time. "TO WHAT PURPOSE DO YOU USE THEM TO ATTACK ME?"

Aviarius laughed. "I'm not attacking you," he clarified. "I'm distracting you."

"YOU ARE... WHAT?"

Just as Nukleon realized it had been duped, Jackie appeared on the creature's back. Jackie latched his hands under the back of the skull of the creature and began to pry it upwards. The strain Jackie showed was testimony of how resilient the creature was even to someone as strong as Jackie the Jackal. It took a few moments while Nukleon thrashed about, but it was enough to pry the skull a scant few centimeters. Jackie found the weak spot he created and used his eye blast to fire down into the creature. The beam rocked through Nukleon's torso and blasted out through its waist seams.

Nukleon screamed incoherently as a result.

Gill suddenly burst forth from the back of the villain group, dashing past Aviarius and leaping at Nukleon's face. Gurgling menacingly like some sort of B-movie fish monster, Gill began using his clawed hands to rip at Nukleon's faceplate... and making quite a dent in it in the process.

Dementor, Killigan, and Aviarius stepped forward, their respective weapons at the ready.

"Aim for zee vaist, boys," Dementor declared, aiming a very wicked looking rifle at the creature.

"Aye, laddie, we ur oan it!" Killigan agree, dropping a golf ball onto the floor beside him. "FORE!"

With that, Killigan swung his golf club and launched the golf ball at Nukleon. Not even a moment later, Dementor fired his rifle and Aviarius blasted his staff. Nukleon thrashed about as explosions rocked him at the waist level. Jackie held on tight, continuing to fire his eye beams down through the base of Nukleon's skull.

"We ur keepin' heem aff balance, lads! Keep it up!" Killigan yelled, teeing off another explosive golf ball.

"IF I CANNOT DESTROY YOU BY DIRECT MEANS, THEN I WILL DESTROY YOU BY DESTROYING THE LANDSCAPE AROUND YOU!" Nukleon screamed.

At that, Nukleon's body began to glow brighter and shake uncontrollably.

Jackie's eyes went wide at that. "He's overloading his systems. He's going to blow himself up!"

"Vith zee power of a pulson cannon inside of him," Dementor concluded, "zat explosion vill destroy zee landscape for miles around."

"Everyone! Around me! Now!" Aviarius commanded.

At that exact moment, Nukleon blew up. White hot energy exploded outward and enveloped the landscape, just as Nukleon promised. The explosion lasted for almost a minute before it finally subsided.

As the dust slowly settled, the figures of both Aviarius and Jackie the Jackal revealed themselves. They both stood, hands clasped on Aviarius' staff, which was generating yet another force field. This one was domed and small. Dementor, Killigan, Adrena, and Jones all huddled around Aviarius and Jackie for protection. Bits and pieces of nearly microscopic debris fell gently to the ground as the group slowly stepped back and looked around them.

The landscape was now flat, barren, and scorched for as far as the eye could see in all directions. Not a trace of the lair... or Nukleon... could be seen.

"Fuh-reaky," Adrena breathed. "The monster wasn't kidding."

"Vere is Gill?" Dementor asked as he looked around.

As if in answer to Dementor's question, Gill dropped from the sky and onto the ground nearby. He lifted his head slightly, gurgled a drunken-sounding yet reassuring sound, and then collapsed again as if from exhaustion.

"If he is still alive, he should be okay," Aviarius pointed out as he stowed his staff on his back. "He has a healing factor even greater than Shego's."

"That's good," Adrena agreed. "That means we all came out of this alive."

"Incredible, considering what the monster tried to do," Jones added.

As the villains talked, bits and pieces of metal began silently sliding and tumbling across the landscape and converging on one point.

Jones blinked when he noticed the pieces moving. "Um, what's going on there, Dementor?"

Dementor turned and looked at what Jones was pointing out. His eyes went wide in disbelief as the metallic pieces began to attach to one another.

"Mein Gott," Dementor breathed. "It's repairing itself."

"It's what?" Adrena snapped. "You mean Nukleon? It's repairing itself? It didn't destroy itself?"

"Zee pulson energy zat powers zee monster must carry its programming vith it," Dementor guessed. "If zat is zee case, zen vee must negate zee pulson energy vith anti-pulson energy to truly destroy it."

"An' whaur ur we gonnae fin' anti-pulson energy noo?" Killigan asked in a huff.

Dementor grinned and held up his rifle. "Pulson blaster. All I hafe to do is reverse zee particle collider inside zee rifle and I can use it to generate anti-pulson energy."

With that, Dementor quickly got to work.

"And then all you have to do is shoot the monster?" Adrena asked.

"It would be nice if it were that simple," Aviarius replied. "But I'm guessing that the armor will protect the creature. We're going to have to find another weak spot and fire it into his torso through there. And I'm willing to bet that Jackie won't be able to get the drop on the monster a second time."

Adrena glanced over at Nukleon, who was quickly rebuilding himself, before glancing back at Aviarius. "Then give me the rifle."

"Vat?" Dementor asked, glancing up from his work.

"The monster hasn't seen me in action yet," Adrena explained. "I can get close to it, find the weak spot, and fire the rifle."

"No," Jones suddenly said.

"Falsetto?" Adrena asked, turning to the villain.

Jones shook his head. "You're a stuntwoman, Adrena. There is not doubt you can do what you say, but you would do it directly. That would put you too easily in the monster's line of fire. I'm a burglar. I'll take the rifle. I can sneak up on the creature and exploit is weakness."

"The rest of us will keep Nukleon's attention, then," Aviarius agreed.

Adrena sighed in defeat. "Fine. Whatever."

Jones clasped Adrena's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I have a feeling, Adrena, that your destiny lies elsewhere. Not here. Not today."

Adrena just glanced at Jones unemotionally before turning back to Nukleon, who was nearly completely reassembled.

"Um, Dementor?" Jackie breathed ominously. "The rifle...?"

"Is done," Dementor announced, handing the weapon off to Jones. "You get one shot at zis, Falsetto. Make it count."

Jones nodded and took the rifle. He then stepped back and away from the group.

As Nukleon finished reassembling itself, it rose to its feet and bellowed a primeval scream. The villains scrambled behind Jackie and Aviarius and prepared for the worst.

"SO, DESPITE MY PULSON MEGABLAST, YOU STILL LIVE," Nukleon stated as it considered the villains. "THAT WILL BE CORRECTED IN SHORT ORDER."

Gill began to rise to his hands and knees when suddenly, a pulson blast sent him tumbling violently across the landscape.

Dementor glanced back as his wounded teammate and then back at Nukleon, whose hand was extended and smoking slightly. "Okay," Dementor growled. "Zat vas uncalled for."

"DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT," Nukleon dared the criminal mastermind.

In unison, Jackie, Aviarius, Killigan, Dementor, and Adrena began firing their weapons at Nukleon. Dementor had pulled a blaster pistol from his belt holster while Adrena had drawn twin Glock pistols from shoulder holsters. The villains continued their unrelenting assault while Nukleon stood there impassively.

"YOU COULD NOT DESTROY ME EVEN WHEN YOU WERE COORDINATING YOUR ATTACKS ON EXPLOITABLE WEAKNESSES," Nukleon declared. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THIS HAPHAZARD ASSAULT WILL FARE ANY BETTER?"

"Because of me," a voice said from behind Nukleon.

Before Nukleon could react, an object found itself shoved up what might've served as a tailbone on a living creature and wedged. A slight chinking sound emanated from the object, causing Nukleon to freeze in place.

"It's set!" Jones declared from behind Nukleon.

"Run!" Dementor screamed before turning to the rest of the team. "All of you! Run! When zee anti-pulson hits zee anti-pulson in Nukleon, it vill explode like ven anti-matter hits matter."

The other villains blinked for a second before comprehension kicked in. Aviarius took flight while Dementor, Jackie, Killigan, and Adrena began running. Jackie scooped Gill up into his arms as he ran by him.

Jones began to step back from Nukleon so that he too could run. But as he did, a mancatcher like device shot out from Nukleon's thigh and snagged onto Jones. When Jones gasped, Nukleon's head turned a full 180 degrees to look down at the burglar.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DESTROY ME LIKE THIS," Nukleon declared. "I WILL REMOVE THE ANTI-PULSON EXPLOSIVE AND THEN I WILL RIP YOU APART BONE BY BONE."

Jones considered his predicament for a moment before smiling bravely. "Sure thing, Nukleon. Assuming I don't fire off the explosive ahead ahead of schedule."

"WHAT?" Nukleon asked.

With that, Jones lunged forward, somehow reaching the rifle wedged into Nukleon's back in spite of the mancatcher, and pulled the trigger on the rifle.

When the villains heard the initial sounds to the pending explosion, Aviarius landed, planted his staff into the ground and fired up his force field. The other quickly huddled next to Aviarius with Jackie grabbing onto the staff to allow his amulet to feed magical energy into the staff.

"Wait," Adrena breathed. "Falsetto never got away."

But just as she said that, the pulson/anti-pulson explosion rocked the landscape, pouring past the villains like a torrential river. Aviarius and Jackie held firm to the staff, willing all of their strength into keeping the force field up. Finally, after several minutes, the explosion subsided. There was nothing left of Nukleon... or of Falsetto.

"Mah God," Killigan said softly as he surveyed the freshly releveled landscape, which was not starting to take on a glassy sheen.

"He sacrificed himself," Dementor added. "He sacrificed himself... for us."

"He said I had another destiny," Adrena agreed. "He knew the person who planted the bomb was going to die."

The rest of the villains looked at Adrena with pity as Adrena shook slightly and took in several deep breaths.

"This is it," Adrena finally said. "Falsetto is the second person to have died because I could do anything to stop what was happening. That stops. Right. Fucking. Now."

"I can help," Dementor offered, stepping up the stuntwoman and glancing up into her eyes. "If you vould hafe my help."

Adrena nodded. "Yes, I would have it, Dementor. Hook me up just like you did five years ago for Summer."

Dementor nodded knowingly at Adrena.

* * *

Wade Load sighed sadly as he typed away at the keyboard. The image of Dr. Betty Director looked on at the young genius from a nearby computer screen.

"So, the Masters defeated their opponent?" Betty asked carefully.

"Yes," Wade replied softly, refusing to look up from his keyboard as he typed. "But a good chunk of southwest Brazil went Chernobyl as a result. And we had a casualty."

"A casualty?" Betty asked, surprised. "Who?"

"Falsetto Jones," Wade said, shaking his head.

"Damn," Betty swore. "He was an important part of Dementor's team. And he was inside contact to the team. I'll have to make adjustments on that front. But the rest of the team escaped?"

Wade nodded. "They're on their way to Campo Grande, where they'll fly out to Rio de Janeiro and out to another lair that Dementor keeps in the Netherlands."

Betty nodded.

"The good news, though," Wade sighed, "is that the Lowardians have now played out their hand. It's time for us draw and lay down our cards as well."

"Jack Hench, Big Daddy Brotherson, and Senior Seńior Sr. are all ready to roll with their respective jobs," Betty confirmed. "How is Lucre...?"

"Pretty much done with the virus," Wade finished. "Which, now that we've seen the power Nukleon had, will prove very useful."

"Very useful," Betty agreed. "I've already contacted Motor Ed and asked him to meet Dementor's team. He'll be joining that team as its new seventh member."

Wade nodded. "I think Falsetto Jones would want us to win against the Lowardians. To not let his death go in vain."

Betty nodded in agreement and then fell silent as Wade continued his work.

* * *

Warmonga stared down passively from the windoe bay at the scene unfolding on the ground floor below. Warhedd and Warking were arguing again. Well, it was more like Warking ripping Warhedd for losing Nukleon to the Masters of Criminal Masterminds and Epic Villainy. She sighed in bored exasperation as she watched.

"I do hope that Master Warhedd arises from this unscathed," a voice came from beside Warmonga.

Warmonga blinked and turned to the voice. The human scientist, Dr. Flynn Feasible, had suddenly appeared next to her without warning.

"What did you need, human?" Warmonga growled. "You know I do not like your company."

"As well you shouldn't," Feasible laughed and shrugged. "I am growing her replacement, after all."

That statement elicited a growl from Warmonga.

"Actually, I'm here with a piece of advice that might make your job a little easier, Master," Feasible said, smiling wickedly.

"A human, advising a Lowardian warrior?" Warmonga huffed, folding her arms in front of her. "I doubt that very seriously."

Feasible handed Warmonga a piece of paper and chuckled. "Just give my advice a chance to reach your brain so you may consider it. That is all I ask, Master."

"Very well, then," Warmonga sighed. "What is your advice, human?"

"Just read the paper," Feasible explained. "With that, I bid you good day. There is much work to be done."

Warmonga nodded curtly as Feasible bowed dramatically and left the room. Taking a deep breath, Warmonga calmed herself down and then glanced down at the paper.

To Warmonga's shock, the paper had one simple message. It was scrawled onto the paper in big, bold, colorful letters, as if drawn there with a crayon. And the message was in English, not Lowardian.

_LOWARDIAN BLOOD IS GREEN, NOT RED._

Warmonga blinked twice before finally looking up at the doorway through which Feasible had left. The look on Warmonga's face was that of utter shock.

And fear.

**[END CHAPTER** **TWENTY** **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: If you're liking this story, you might enjoy my other KP stories as well. If you haven't already, go to my profile and try out the SOC Road Trip stories (now lumped together in one Storms Over Colorado package) plus my new Chrono Trigger crossover story, Chrono Sitch.


	21. Chapter 21

**KIM** **POSSIBLE** **:** **TSOD** **–** **THE** **SHADOW** **OF** **INFINITY** **,** **CHAPTER** **TWENTY** **-** **ONE**

"So you feel you are doing well now?"

"As well as can be expected, given our current situation."

"That is a rather vague response. Do you care to elaborate a little bit by what you mean by that?"

Kim Possible stood, arms crossed as she gazed out of the porthole of the room she claimed as her personal quarters. It was a spartan affair, unadorned by paint and thus looking very much like the inner hull of the starship within which they stood. A Lowardian sized bunk sported simple yet comfortable looking bedding. A nearby desk and chair, human-sized, displayed a laptop, an inbox/outbox tower, and a collage picture of Kim's family, from her parents to the Tweebs to her and Shego. A footlocker at the foot of the bunk served in place of a dresser.

Kim glanced sideways at the older gentleman speaking to her. Dr. Stuart Pendus, for his part, stood resolute by Kim's side, his own arms crossed as he arched a brow at the red headed leader of Team Possible.

Kim sighed and turned back to the port hole.

* * *

Dr. Anne Possible strode down the brightly lit, attractively adorned halls, several other doctors and other noteworthies by her side. Despite the sterile smell of excessive use of isopropyl alcohol, the scenery was comfortable and inviting. Paintings hung on the walls in a balanced cadence down the hallway, while potted plants and cushioned benches broke the monotony along the floorboards. Gentle music wafted through the hallway, setting nearby minds at ease. The serenity was broken only by a lone environmental engineer, pushing an automatic floor scrubber along the hallway to ensure its cleanliness.

"What do you think, Anne?" one man asked as he motioned to the group's surroundings. "This is the first finished floor of the brand new Middleton General Hospital."

Anne nodded appreciatively. "Given the short amount of time since the Lowardian Attack, I think the contractors have made great headway into getting us back up and running. And I love how much more... homey than our last building it's looking so far. I love it so far, Paul."

"One of the stipulations of our benefactor," Dr. Paul Ross, the dean of faculty and CEO of Middleton General Hospital pointed out. "Not only are we going to be on the cutting edge of worldwide medical advances, we're going to be the sort of hospital people feel comfortable with staying at."

"Our benefactor?" Anne asked cautiously.

Several other of the noteworthies nodded in agreement, showing the same sort of curiosity and concern Anne was showing.

"He wishes to remain anonymous," Paul replied. "But he did have another stipulation for his contribution that will blow your mind. Even more so given the fact that the Board of Trustees so quickly ratified it."

"It'll blow  _my_  mind?" Anne asked, almost laughing. "Well, okay, I'm just a doctor, so I imagine blowing my mind shouldn't be  _that_  difficult."

Paul chuckled along with the other noteworthies at the self-deprecating humor. "The stipulation was what we were supposed to name the hospital."

"What... name is that...?" Anne asked cautiously.

"The Anne Renee Possible General Hospital of Middleton," Paul answered.

Anne's eyes went wide while several of the other noteworthies gasped in surprise.

"Who would have...?" Anne started to ask. Then the gears in her head kicked in and connected the pieces. Only one person could have had the money to build this sort of hospital yet know of Anne and her work in the medical field.  _Ricardo_ _Senior_ _,_ _you_ _dog_ _!_  Anne thought to herself with a wry chuckle. "Wow, I'm... I don't know what to say, Paul."

"You've earned it with all of the work you've done for Middleton over the years, Anne," Paul countered. "Especially after the attack, when you pulled double time doing more general medicine than any specialist should be allowed to do. You're as much of a hero as your daughter, Anne. Maybe even more so."

"I wouldn't go that far, Paul," Anne laughed. "But thank you."

Suddenly a gasp from over to the side caught everyone's attention. One of the noteworthies was staring, wide-eyed and frightened, out of the window. Everyone else joined him at the window and could only stare in equal wide-eyed fear.

"Not again," Anne gasped. With that she turned and bolted down the hallway.

"Anne?" Paul called back at her. "Where are you going? Anne?!"

Anne bolted up a stairwell to the roof. Charging out onto the hospital rooftop, she reached into her hospital coat and pulled out a device that looked like a hi-tech Glock pistol. As she did so, a gigantic shadow descended upon the hospital rooftop, covering the entire building.

"Okay," Anne growled as she aimed her weapon at what was above her. "You want to play this game? Fine. You'll find me to be more ready than you'd ever wish I was."

* * *

"I'm thousands of miles away from my wife, Stu," Kim replied. "And it hurts like hell, being away from her every single day like this. We've been married for almost five years. I guess we'd gotten to that point where we'd started to take for granted that we'd be there for each other until the day we died. Now we've spent almost a month apart. Over something as stupid as whether we were going to kill the Lowardians or not. There's not a day that goes by where I don't cry when I think of her."

"And those are very healthy feelings to have," Stu replied, stepping up to gaze out the porthole with Kim. "It is how we channel the pain that we experience that defines us as people."

"And that's where I think I'm doing fine," Kim said, closing her eyes and sighing. "Yes, I was starting to break down there for a bit. But I overheard you talking to the others, Stu. They talk a mean game about wanting to be there for me. But I'm the one who has to suck it up and plow ahead."

"You do realize that you do not have to do that alone," Stu countered, placing a gentle hand on Kim's shoulders. "In fact, it may not be healthy for you to..."

"I know I can lean on them if I need to," Kim affirmed gently, patting the hand on her shoulder. "But in the end, it's my legs, on top of my feet, that's going to make me stand tall. So, when Warkrai attacked us, I took the initiative. Yes, commandeering this ship was originally Yori's idea. But I focused on the game and made it happen. I hate being away from my wife, Stu, but I'm not going to let it keep me from leading this team."

* * *

Dr. James Possible stepped out onto the lawn of his new house. It had been designed by famed architect Lewis Sullins as a token of gratitude to James' daughter. Several years ago, Kim Possible had saved Sullins from a rather unorthodox plot hatched by Dr. Drakken. The fight between Kim and Shego on top of the building that Drakken had made Sullins design was spectacular... and highly televised. James chuckled as he thought back to those times. Now, his Kimmie-Cub was married to that very same woman she'd fought so long ago... even if they were having marital issues over wartime tactics, he knew in his heart they loved each other very much.

James leaned down and picked up the newspaper laying on the walkway. Casually flipping it open, he chuckled at the front page story.

"They're actually going to blame the mayor for allowing the Lowardian attack to happen," James thought aloud wryly. "I swear, if its not one person as a scapegoat, it's another. I..."

Suddenly, a gigantic shadow descended over James... and the house... and several other houses surrounding James' house. James looked up and sighed at what he saw.

"Oh, my. It would appear we must deal with this inconvenience again. Very well, then. Give it your best shot. You'll find that anything truly is possible for a Possible."

* * *

Stu nodded and turned to walk away. "Just don't push yourself, Kimberly. We need you to lead us, yes. But we need you healthy and of sound mind in order to do so. Don't be afraid to let Felix or Zita take over for a day or two so you can find yourself again."

Kim shook her head and smiled bravely at the Nobel-prize winning psychiatrist. "I understand, Stu. Believe me, I understand. But I've got this. It's so not the drama."

Stu smiled softly back at Kim. "Your high school trademark phrases?"

Kim chuckled and shrugged. "I've got Sheila saying them now and again, too. I can't claim sole ownership over them anymore."

Stu couldn't help but chuckle in return. "Well, as long as you believe you've got things well in hand, I will try not to stress too much about it. But, please remember, as your psychiatrist, I am responsible for your good mental health... and you  _are_  under an incredible amount of pressure lately."

"Please," Kim laughed just as Stu reached the door. "I survived the death of my first soulmate. I think I can survive this."

Stu turned and considered Kim with a raised brow. "Did you truly survive Ronald's death, Kimberly?"

Kim's brow furrowed at that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

Dr. Cynthia Renton worked feverishly at the robots lined up along the wall. She was in a storage room inside of the newly renovated Middleton Space Center. With Dr. Vivian Porter on maternity leave, Cynthia had taken over Vivian's duties as well as her own. Being a gifted mind herself, she warmed to the challenge. There was a huge difference between robotic dynamics and planetary exploration vehicle, but that didn't deter Cynthia in the slightest. In fact, she felt like she was having the most fun that she'd had in a long time.

"All of the robotic reflex tests show optimal performance," Cynthia muttered to herself. "Now to test their power consumption effici..."

Suddenly, claxons and alarms sounded off. Cynthia looked about curiously as scientists, workers, and guards all ran back and forth in the hallway outside of the storage room. That curiosity got the better of her and she strode up to a nearby window... just in time to see a gigantic shadow fall over the entirety of the Space Center.

"Well," Cynthia muttered softly, closing her eyes and sighing. "This does complicate things, doesn't it?"

* * *

"It means," Stu replied, carefully approaching Kim once more, "that I personally believe that you are still fighting your survivor's guilt over the death of Ronald. The post-traumatic attack in the danger room right after you met Roslyn and the elder Hana..."

"Oni...," Kim corrected Stu quietly, keeping a neutral, steely gaze on the doctor's eyes.

"Oni," Stu conceded with a slight nod, "...was not the first attack you'd ever suffered. And how did you cope after you discovered that Hana was really Ronald and Yori's child?"

Kim's eyes went wide at that. "How did you know I didn't cope well with that?"

"I didn't earn my Nobel prize by being an empty promise for a brighter future," Stu replied gently. Despite the implications of his words, his tone conveyed a sense of respect and understanding. "I pride myself on looking at the bigger picture for all of my patients. Including you, Kimberly. You might even liken me as the Sherlock Holmes of psychiatry, as egotistical as that may sound."

Kim bit her lower lip softly as she considered Stu's words.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Hana called as she barged through the door of the apartment that the Stoppables had been temporarily afforded until their house could be rebuilt. Boxes were strewn everywhere throughout the living room and dining area, indicating that a move back to said house would be occurring soon.

Lonnie Stoppable, Hana's adoptive mother and biological grandmother, looked up and smiled at the eight-year-old. "Welcome home, Hana. How was school today?"

"Fun," Hana smiled, dropping her belt-fastened pile of books on the floor next to the box-laden couch. "We did fractions in Math and learned about the stomach and intestines in Science. And Billy chased me all around the playground at recess."

Lonnie sighed at that. "You are way too young to be worried about boys."

Hana grinned impishly at that. She hopped up onto a stool at the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the dining area and looked at her grandmother. "Well, then, I guess I won't mention that I was also chased around the playground by Makayla."

Lonnie's eyes went wide as she stared at her granddaughter in disbelief. Hana couldn't take it anymore and busted up laughing loudly.

"Don't joke about that, Hana Stoppable!" Lonnie scolded with as much seriousness as she could muster. "I'm still growing used to the fact that the you from a possible future is bisexual."

Hana frowned slightly at that. "Is that a bad thing, Mom?"

Lonnie started to open her mouth to answer when suddenly a cacophony of screams from outside the apartment patio door ripped through the air. Both Lonnie and Hana bolted for the patio door. Lonnie opened the sliding glass door while Hana lept out onto the third-story patio. Lonnie followed close behind and they both looked up in time to see a gigantic shadow descend onto the apartment building.

"Oh, God," Lonnie breathed. "Not again." With that, she collapsed unconscious onto the patio floor.

"Oh, wow!" Hana breathed as she gazed up into the sky in wonder. "Mom, get me my book bundle. I've got a mission to..." She then turned around to look at her unconscious grandmother. "Mom? Mom!"

* * *

"You are right in that I didn't take the news well," Kim admitted in an almost defeated tone. "I... When I found out Hana was Ron and Yori's, I felt... I felt robbed. I should have been Ron's first. I should have bore his child."

"But you didn't," Stu replied as gently as he could. "And, because of that, you feel like something was taken from you that you can never have again."

Kim nodded softly at that, looking away from the doctor and back out of the porthole.

"How  _are_  you coping with that pain, if I may ask?" Stu asked.

"I...," Kim began, pausing before any more words left her mouth. She closed her eyes and considered her words carefully. "Oni and I spoke about it. She saw my pain the very same day I found out and confronted me about it."

"What did she say?"

"Oni said that she loved me anyway," Kim sighed, forcing a slight smile to her face. "That I was like an aunt to her. The best damned auntie a girl could ask for, by her words. So I thought the matter was closed."

"Have you spoken to Sheila about any of this?" Stu asked carefully.

Kim paused for several long moments, simply staring out of the porthole in silence, before finally answering.

"No."

* * *

"Really, Alpha? Didn't you learn the first time?"

Shego ducked under the ion cannon blast that shot out of the BeBe robot's hand and charged the robot as she spoke. Around the two of them, a battle waged outside of Go Tower. Monique, Mego, Oni, Roz, and the Wego twins fought desperately against an army of skitter drones, flitter drones, and BeBe robot commanders. The battled was pitched and chaotic. But the heroes were clearly winning.

"Of course I learned," Alpha replied unemotionally as she continued blasting at Shego. "After I uploaded my consciousness following my defeat, I ensured that all robotic chassis were reinforced to withstand the immediate effects of Roslyn Possible's telekinetic attacks. I have also ensured that said chassis were reinforced to withstand plasma heat and the various attacks that Monique Rochon is known to use. In short, your defeat is inevitable."

At that point, Shego latched onto Alpha's ankles with her legs and dug the claws in her gloves into the ground behind the robot. "Now, Roz!"

Suddenly, Alpha felt her head pulled back by an invisible force, exposing the front of her neck. With a primal scream, Roslyn Possible appearing from the sky, flying in at an alarming speed with her plasma claymore in her hands. One vicious swipe later and Alpha's head flew off of the robot's shoulders.

"Hard to protect yourself against plasma when I can use my telekinesis to shape that plasma into a razor sharp sword, huh, bitch!" Roz growled. Her voice... her actual audible voice as opposed to her telepathic voice, was growing stronger, smoother, and more confident. In fact, it was beginning to sound a lot like Shego's own voice.

Shego didn't dwell too much on that fact, though. She was immediately up and in a standing position, shooting raw plasma fire down into the gaping hole at the neck of Alpha's body. Suddenly, Alpha's body exploded, sending Shego flying several dozen feet back and through a nearby wall.

Roz telekinetically rose Alpha's head into the air and glared at it menacingly.

"Rest assured that I have just completed uploading my consciousness once more," Alpha said ominously. "I will be prepared for that tactic when next we meet."

Roz grinned evilly. "That was the point." With that, she bared her teeth like a wild animal and clenched her fist violently. Alpha's head exploded like a watermelon at a Gallagher show.

"The drones just went chaotic," Roz heard Monique's voice cry out from somewhere nearby. "Okay, guys, let's start mopping up this mess!"

Roz grinned.  _Doctor_ _Drakken_ _,_ _were_ _you_ _able_ _to_ _follow_ _that_ _transmission_ _?_

_Indeed_ _I_ _was_ _,_ _Young_ _Possible_ _,_ Drakken's mental voice replied.  _I_ _can_ _now_ _confirm_ _that_ _not_ _only_ _is_ _your_ _coordinates_ _of_ _the_ _Lowardian_ _base_ _accurate_ _,_ _but_ _that_ _I_ _now_ _know_ _the_ _exact_ _location_ _of_ _the_ _building_ _within_ _which_ _the_ _Lowardians_ _are_ _building_ _the_ _BeBe_ _robots_ _and_ _their_ _drones_ _._

Roz smiled as her mother emerged from the building into which she was thrown. "We did it, Momma. The ruse was a success."

"I told ya it would be, Munchkin," Shego smiled, dusting herself off as she walked up to Roz. "Now all we need to do is..."

Shego's words were cut short as a gigantic shadow descended upon the battlefield. Both Shego and Roz looked up to see what was casting the shadow.

"The party just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" Shego sighed.

Roz could only smirk knowingly as she gaze up at the sight above her.

* * *

"Perhaps you should," Stu replied, looking at Kim with his arms folded.

"When will I be able to do that, Stu?" Kim asked coldly.

As if in response, Kim's Kimmunicator chirped. Holding her left arm up in front of her, Kim tapped the built-in Kimmunicator and answered it. "Go ahead. What's the sitch?"

"Operation Extraction was a success, Kimberly," came Electronique's voice. "Everyone is accounted for."

"Everyone?" Kim asked with more childlike anticipation than she should have been allowed.

"Everyone," Electronique replied with a slightly annoyed tone. "Including who you're thinking of."

Kim squealed excitedly as she pushed Stu aside and bolted out of her quarters. As she turned and began to run down the corridor of the Lowardian mothership she now called the  _Firebird_ _II_ , Kim heard a voice that to her felt like manna falling from heaven.

"Get the fuck out of my way, now!" the voice shouted from somewhere down the hallway.

Kim bolted down the corridor for several more dozen yards before a very familiar figure emerged from a side corridor. Both of them slid to a stop and looked at each other for several moments.

Finally, Shego smiled wryly. That same smile that stole Kim's heart so many years ago. "Captain Possible? Permission to come aboard, sir?"

Kim laughed delightedly. "Of course you have permission, Commander. Welcome aboard the  _U_ _._ _S_ _._ _S_ _._ _Firebird_."

With that, Kim lept into Shego's arms and hugged her tightly. Shego returned the hug with every bit as much zeal.

"I missed you so much," Kim whispered softly, burying her face into her wife's shoulders. Dear God, she smelled so good.

"I know," Shego said simply, stroking Kim's hair softly. "Me too." Shego felt Kim's body against hers and Kim's breath on her shoulder and she finally felt loved again for the first time in almost a month.

"We need to talk!" they both suddenly said at the same time, looking at each other in the eyes. When they realized what they had done, they both laughed and touched foreheads. After a moment's pause, they both softly said, "I love you," at the same time. That only elicited more laughter.

Nearby, James and Anne Possible, Cynthia Renton, the Stoppables, and the rest of Team Go looked on with smiles on their faces. Even Lonnie Possible couldn't help but smile.

The family was back together again.

**[** **END** **CHAPTER** **TWENTY** **-** **ONE** **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: If you're liking this story, you might enjoy my other KP stories as well. If you haven't already, go to my profile and try out the SOC Road Trip stories (now lumped together in one Storms Over Colorado package) plus my new Chrono Trigger crossover story, Chrono Sitch.


	22. Chapter 22

**KIM POSSIBLE: TSOD – THE SHADOW OF INFINITY, CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

Kim and Shego lay on the Lowardian-sized bunk that Kim had previously claimed as her own on the new Firebird starship. They were both wrapped in a plush quilt that they were sharing. The quilt had alternating red and green Southern Country-style patterns. It was one of the many things that the team had bought while spending a quick afternoon making an “emergency run” into Go City to get “supplies.”

The Firebird was a lot more comfortable now.

Nearby the bunk, an electric fireplace displayed an enticing virtual fire, crackling soothingly while the little MP3 player on Kim’s desk piped soft, contemporary music and thunderstorm sounds into the room. As Kim and Shego lay on the bunk, Kim snuggled in under Shego as they both lay on their sides, looking over a photo album.

“Oh, look!” Kim giggled, pointing at a particular photo. “That’s me after my first junior league soccer tournament win. Ron’s there to give me a high-five, like he always did after every game.”

“Like your own personal cheerleader, huh, Pumpkin,” Shego smiled, hugging Kim tightly to her for a moment before turning her attention back to the album.

“Yeah,” Kim agreed, nuzzling into the hug and purring quietly. “People always wondered why he never tried out for those things himself, but it was never his thing. He could beat me in video game sports all day long, but real sports was out of the question. But he was always so supportive of me. It always felt good to see him there ready to congratulate me after every win.”

“As if your ego needed any more boosting,” Shego joked playfully.

“Hey!” Kim gasped in mock shock, slapping Shego playfully. “Be nice!”

Shego smirked in response. “Seriously, though, I’m finally beginning to see what you saw in him. Don’t get me wrong, Kimmie, I’ve always supported your love for him. But these photos, these stories... I’m finally seeing him for the man he was, not the silly buffoon I always saw him as.”

“Yeah,” Kim nodded, closing her eyes and leaning softly into her wife. “You never saw the better side of him because it never came out in our fights. In private, he was always so warm and caring, even if he was something of a ditz.”

“We should have done this a long time ago,” Shego said, reaching a hand up from behind Kim and stroking the back of her hair. “Ron is such an important part of your life, of who you are. We’ve spent our entire marriage glossing over that fact. I’d always just accepted it as fact and was always okay with it, but I never spent any actual time with that part of you.”

Kim sighed happily as she scooted up and kissed Shego on the bottom of her chin. “I don’t blame you, Sheila. It wasn’t like the two of you ever got along.”

“He was scared of me,” Shego responded, leaning into the kiss. “It was an image I carefully cultivated until the first Lowardian Invasion.”

“He was also attracted to you,” Kim smirked. “Though I never really understood why until that winter you and I got together.”

“Wait,” Shego said, a surprised look on her face. “He was... _attracted_ to me?”

“I remember the first time Wade told us about you,” Kim laughed, turning back to the photo album. “Right here... this is a picture of him and me after our first mission against you. When Wade was briefing us on the mission, he showed us your mug shot and told us you were wanted in eleven countries.”

“Ah, yes,” Shego smiled wistfully, looking off into space. “Those were the days.”

“Ron grabbed my Kimmunicator and corrected Wade, saying that you were wanted in twelve countries.”

Shego paused to look at Kim queerly for a moment before she realized what Kim was insinuating.

“Really?”

“Really,” Kim said, smiling smugly. “In hindsight, I don’t blame him one iota. At the time, I thought he was losing sight of his priorities... failing to see you as the evil villain that you were. That first mission mission drove that home, though.”

“Hah!” Shego laughed. “Put the fear of God in him, did I?”

“That you did,” Kim agreed, nodding thoughtfully. “And pretty much kept it there for most of our careers. He formally swore off his crush on you after that first mission. But, come on, seriously. Does someone really tell their body to quit lusting after a gorgeous, sexy person like you?”

“Mmmm!” Shego purred, nibbling softly at Kim’s ear. “Keep sweetening up that butter, Cupcake.”

“I’m only speaking true,” Kim replied, reaching up to stroke Shego’s hair as the ex-villainess nibbled away. “Ron may have had other crushes, like Zita, Yori, and me. But I think he quietly carried a torch for you, as well.”

“Wait,” Shego said, pausing in her display of affection. “Zita? _Our_ Zita? The mother of my little Marquita, Zita?”

“That would be the one,” Kim laughed. “He met her at the movie theater. She was a box office attendant at the time. He bought tickets to eight different movies in one day just to get up the nerve to ask her out. And then he tried to impress her by playing Everlot with her.”

“That sounds like Ron,” Shego laughed, rolling her eyes. “I’m glad he finally saw what was in front of him, though. I’m glad you two were able to spend what little time together as you were able. You seemed so happy.”

Kim smiled softly. “We kinda owe you for that, in fact, Sheila.”

Shego considered those words carefully for a moment. “The... Diablo Incident?”

Kim nodded softly and snuggled into Shego softly.

Shego sighed and hugged Kim tightly at that. She knew that those words were all that needed to be said about that night. All the issues concerning that night had long since been resolved between her and Kim.

“Thank you, Sheila,” Kim whispered. “Thank you for being there for me when I needed you most. Thank you for letting me fall in love with you and for falling in love with me. Thank you for being with me through thick and thin since then. And thank you for taking the time to understand him.”

“Pumpkin, you deserve no less,” Shego replied softly. “I... I miss him too.”

Kim paused and looked up at Shego. “You do?”

“Well, yeah!” Shego said, putting on a brave smile. “I mean, he was a goofball, yeah. But he was as much a part of my life as you or Drew. I mean, if he wasn’t with you when you tried to stop Dr. D and I, I’d’ve thought something was wrong.”

Kim smiled as she softly bit her lower lip. Shego’s voice was cracking. She’d had heard that only once before. She immediately sat up and pulled Shego into her arms and held her tight.

“I also wish I could give you a baby like he could have,” Shego added, her voice cracking further. “You deserve much more than I'm giving you.”

“No, Sheila,” Kim cooed, hugging Shego tightly. “No. You've given me so much. You've given me everything. And we'll be getting our Roslyn, the one from this timeline, soon enough. I love you. I never wanted to hurt you. Ever.”

“Why am I doing this all of a sudden,” Shego choked, burying her face into Kim’s shoulder. “Over Ron, of all people.”

Kim smiled sadly and stroked her wife's back. “It's okay,” she whispered softly. “I know I hurt you with the issue about the baby. You've put on such a brave face about it this whole time. I bet it's not the only thing you're dealing with right now, either. Just let it all out, love. Just this once, just let yourself go and let it all out. I'm here with you. I'm not letting you go. Ever.”

With that, Shego began bawling loudly into Kim's shoulder and shivering violently.

Kim clutched onto Shego tightly and quietly began crying herself.

* * *

“Grandma!” Roz cried hysterically, literally flying telekinetically through the sliding door to the Firebird's infirmary just as the door had a chance to open.

This startled Dr. Anne Possible out of the work she was doing. It also startled Rufus, who was standing on the table near Anne, holding onto a slender, alien looking instrument.

“What is it, baby?” Anne asked, concerned as she turned towards Roz.

Anne didn't need to get an answer, verbal or telepathic, from Roz. Almost immediately behind Roz, floating unconscious in Roz's gentle telekinetic hold, was Roz's mother and Anne's daughter, Kim Possible.

Kim was floating face down with her arms and legs spread slightly, her body curved slightly as if to keep her comfortable. A green satin sheet was draped over her body, most likely for modesty's sake. But half of Kim's face told all the story Anne needed.

Half of Kim's body was suffering from severe third degree burns.

Almost as if on cue, Shego came rushing into the room, her face stained in tears and a hysterical look in her eyes.

Anne immediately glared at Shego.

“Sheila Marie Possible,” Anne snapped, sounding both scared and angry at the same time. “What the hell did you do to my daughter?”

“I...,” Shego started to respond defensively before she choked on her own words.

Roz didn't waste any further time. She had just gently placed Kim down nearby on something that looked like an alien medical bed.

Rufus jumped up onto a side table next to the far side of the bed, looking over Kim thoroughly and dragging the sheet off of her body.

When Roz heard Anne talk to Shego accusingly, she spun around and glared at both her mother and grandmother.

Suddenly, a montage of moving images flashed in rapid succession through Anne's mind. At first, they were a blur, they were switching so fast. But, as her mind focused, the images became clearer and clearer. That's when Anne realized what was happening.

Roz was taking the events as they had happened from Shego's point of view and was showing them to her.

Shego glanced tentatively between Anne and Roz, shuffling slightly on her feet. Finally, Anne turned from where she had been looking at Roz in shock to looking at Shego apologetically.

“I'm... I'm sorry I snapped, Sheila,” Anne said. “I... this is my baby girl. I'm...”

“You're her mother,” Shego replied evenly. “If you hadn't been pissed, I'd've been pissed at you.”

Anne took a deep breath on that one. “Fair enough. I didn't realize you had that much pent-up anger and pain inside of you, though.”

Shego glanced shamefully down at the floor. “It's... it's how I was beating Warmonga until the cavalry arrived during the Middleton fight, to be honest. I just didn't think that...”

“When Kimmie let you cry like that,” Anne said, striding over to the computer panel next to the Kim's bed, “you accidentally opened up a flood gate. All of your pain and anger and sadness came pouring out like a flash flood. In that torrent of emotions, you lost control of your plasma powers.”

“Um, yeah,” Shego sighed, clutching herself in a tight hug. “And she wouldn't let go of me. She kept insisting on letting me cry out my pain. From losing my parents to losing Gloria to dealing with Hego to almost losing Kimmie to this gambit play... I finally just lost it. And Kimmie just wouldn't let go.”

Anne glanced up at Shego curiously. “Gambit play?”

“Um...,” Shego mumbled brilliantly, stepping back from Anne.

“What... gambit play...?” Anne asked, a bit more sternly, folding her arms.

“Uh, long story short?” Shego replied, looking back at Anne. “Wade's part of this group they call the Illuminati. Kimmie and I aren't part of it, but we're privy to their secrets. We concocted this scheme to draw the Lowardians out and whittle them down. Our argument and separation... was all a sham to make them think we were divided and weak. It worked. Almost too well.”

“Right...,” Anne breathed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. “And when were you going to tell your father-in-law and me about that?”

Shego shook her head and looked at Anne apologetically. “Um, treating Kimmie? She's burnt?”

Anne blinked, thinking that was supposed to be the answer to her question but instead finding it confusing. Then she realized that Shego was hinting at what Anne should have been focusing on. She slapped herself and spun back around to the instrument panel.

“Right,” Anne said as her fingers danced along the touch-sensitive screen. “Well, Sheila, lucky for all of us that Rufus has been teaching me how to use this stuff. Lowardian medical technology is light years ahead of ours.”

“Which is probably how Dr. Feasible's cloning methods are so much more successful than Drewbie's,” Shego mumbled, glancing to one side.

Roz looked at Shego softly, then floated over to embrace her mother. Shego, surprisingly, clutched onto Roz in return.

“Well, that may be true,” Anne said, still typing at the screen. “But it also means that Lowardian genetic mapping matrices and cellular reconstitution accelerators working in tandem may just be able to...”

“Um, Mom?” Shego mumbled from within Roz's embrace. “Can you repeat all that in Herpdurp Speak?”

“With this,” Anne said, patting the bed that Kim was laying on, “I should be able to make Kimmie heal really fast.”

“Oh, good,” Shego mumbled.

Anne glanced up at Shego. The ex-villainess was standing there, staring timidly at Kim and shuffling slightly in Roz's embrace. Anne sighed and smiled thinly. She was livid that this had all happened. But she also knew that it would be unrealistic to be upset at Shego, especially after learning what she'd learned from Roz's mind tap. Kim knew what she was getting into when she married Shego, after all.

At least Kim was still alive.

Anne punched a few more buttons on the touch screen and the machine lit up. A pale yellow arc formed just below Kim's feet and began to slowly slide up Kim's body. As the yellow light touched Kim's skin, an audible fizzling sound could be heard throughout the room. Where Kim's flesh was charred, smoke began to rise as the necrotic flesh was replaced with fresh, clean flesh.

The process was agonizingly slow. Both Anne and Shego found they had to pull up nearby chairs to sit and watch the process. Roz simply floated a couple of inches off of the ground in a relaxed pose, almost as if she were treading water. Rufus darted about the table and bed, making sure various instruments were lined up and in synch.

After about half an hour, the yellow arc finally reached the top of Kim's head. All of her burnt, necrotic flesh was gone, replaced by healthy, unscarred flesh. Kim's breathing, which had been shallow and erratic before, was now deep and even.

Anne stood up and grabbed a stethoscope and a sphygmometer to begin taking Kim's vitals. Shego was rocking in the chair in which she sat. Roz watched with concern and not a little bit of anxiousness. Finally Anne smiled up at the two women.

“Her heart rate and blood pressure are normal,” Anne reported. “As is her breathing. I believe she's going to be okay.”

“Thank God,” Shego sighed, bowing her head and exhaling as if she'd been holding her breath the whole time.

A moan from the table got everyone's attention. As Anne turned around and Roz and Shego looked up, Rufus skittered onto Kim's shoulder and looked at the redhead with concern.

“Sheila?” Kim breathed drunkenly. “Sheila?”

Shego looked up at Anne, who nodded her approval. Almost immediately, Shego was by Kim's side.

“I'm here, Kimmie,” Shego said in as strong and normal a voice as she could muster. “I'm right here.”

Kim turned her head to the sound of Shego's voice, opened her eyes, and smiled at the green beauty. “That... that was one helluva cry session, wasn't it?”

“Don't ever ask me to do that again, Pumpkin,” Shego admonished gently but firmly. “Both your mother and your daughter were ready to mop the floor with me.”

“Why?” Kim asked, confused, as she sat up on the table. “Wait? Why am I naked in the infirmary?”

“Third degree burns, young lady,” Anne replied, folding her arms in front of her. “Over at least half of your body. I know you love your wife more than you love life itself, but you went a bit too far to prove it today.”

Kim blinked. “Really? It was that bad?”

“You wouldn't let go,” Shego said, taking Kim's hand. “I don't know how long I was crying, but you didn't let go the entire time. It scared me.”

“I'm sorry,” Kim said, chagrined. “You're right. I was so focused on making sure Sheila was okay that I didn't even know I was being burnt.”

“Do you know what I recommend?” Anne proposed, glancing from Kim to Shego.

“Please don't make me start seeing Stu,” Shego said, looking up at Anne. Anne was probably the only person who could _make_ Shego go to a doctor, she knew. And she didn't want it. Especially not a shrink.

“While that is a _good_ idea, I was talking about a ladies' night out,” Anne replied. “The four of us and Oni. That way it's just the ladies of the family. A nice Oriental restaurant, maybe a movie, just spending some time bonding as a family for once. And we'll try to focus on positive stuff.”

“I'm all for that,” Kim laughed.

“As am I,” Roz agreed.

Kim then turned to Shego. “I am glad we spent the time that we did working issues out, though, my love. I feel a lot better, knowing I'm not carrying the burden of Ron's memory all by myself anymore.”

“You never were,” Shego said softly, reaching out to stroke Kim's cheek. “But you, Little Miss Anything Is Possible, had to go and try to carry that burden for the last five years...”

“Yeah, yeah, I know!” Kim laughed, leaning into Shego's stroking fingers.

“Just let me carry some of that weight for you from here on out, okay, Princess?” Shego said, smirking.

Shego's smirk brought a smile on Kim's face. “You got it, Angel.”

“Who's in charge while you two will be gone?” Anne asked, looking at her two daughters.

Kim and Shego looked at each other.

“Monique or Mego?” Kim asked.

“I'm partial to 'Nique,” Shego replied. “She's got my strong will and the common sense the team needs.”

“Mego's got the experience, he's led the team before, and he's grown even more mature in the last five years,” Kim countered.

“Girls, this is just for one evening,” Anne sighed mirthfully. “It's not like you're stepping down as team leaders permanently.”

“Well, then,” Kim said, smiling at Shego, “in that case, I suggest Hego.”

“You're on fucking crack!” Shego snapped.

“Language,” Anne admonished.

“Yeah, children in the room!” Roz added.

“You've probably heard far worse from waking me up in the morning during the War,” Shego joked.

“Still...,” Anne countered firmly.

“Yes, Mom,” Shego sighed.

“Hego used to lead the original Team Go, he's received therapy, and he's grown even more mature thanks to his impending fatherhood,” Kim explained. “I'm being serious, Sheila. Hank deserves a chance. And it's only for one evening.”

“Okay, good points,” Shego sighed and shrugged. “I'm reserving the right to judge, but we'll do that. We'll leave Hego in charge. But if I find out he's done any of the things he used to do, I'm having his head.”

“Fair enough,” Kim nodded. “Roz, darling, would you let the others know what's going on?”

“I'm on it!” Roz replied, placing a couple of fingers to each temple and closing her eyes.

“It'll feel nice to spend some actual time with all of my girls for once in my life,” Anne smiled. “I'm going to go get myself ready.”

“We should, too,” Shego said, standing up. “Especially you, Princess. You're a bit too... casual right now.”

“Smartass,” Kim laughed as she stood up and accepted the satin sheet from Rufus.

So as to cover her naked body.

* * *

Hego sat in the captain's chair on the bridge of the Firebird. It felt strange, sitting there. Had it been ten years earlier, he would have thought nothing of it. But his encounter with Kim and Shego in Europe and five years of therapy had put his life and his capabilities into perspective. He wasn't a leader. He'd killed his first crush, driven his sister into villainy, humiliated his brothers, and all but destroyed the original Team Go. While he felt he was a better man now, he also felt he had a more realistic view of the things that he was capable of doing.

Leading the world's most powerful team of adventurers, if even for just an evening, was not one of those things.

Both William and Edward, the Wego twins, were on Navigation and System Ops, allowing Yori and Zita an evening off with their respective families. Monique was on tactical, standing in for Hego while Hego sat in the captain's chair. Mego sat to one side of Hego, serving as his executive officer in place of Electronique; Electronique was down in Engineering helping Felix and Dr. James Possible with some project or another. Dr. Stuart Pendus sat to the other side of Hego, serving in his normal capacity as ship's counselor.

“Look at it this way, bro,” Mego smiled as he considered Hego's stern and resolute look. “It should be a quiet evening. Wade's contact within the Lowardian headquarters says things are in too much disarray for the Lowardians to take direct action right at the moment.”

Hego humphed at that. “I find it quaint that this alleged Illuminati has a contact within the Lowardians' ranks and yet saw fit to make our two most powerful team members pretend that they were unable to work with each other so as to draw the enemy out.”

Mego shook his head mirthfully. “Just because they've got a mole doesn't mean the mole knows where he's at. We needed to thin out their ranks and get a solid fix on where they were at. We succeeded quite well, from what I understand.”

“Yes,” Hego growled, turning to consider his brother. “At the cost of human life, the Vancouver base, and a significant portion of the Amazon rainforest.”

“There will always be casualties during war, Henry,” Stu reminded the large hero gently. “When you consider the power and technological superiority of our enemies as compared to wars such as the Second World War, the Viet Nam Conflict, or even Operation Desert Storm, the fact that we've only lost one of our numbers is beyond miraculous.”

“That doesn't make me any happier,” Hego sighed. “And part of me fears that we haven't seen the last of Death. She is a fickle lady, after all.”

“Indeed,” Stu agreed quietly.

“I would feel a lot better if we had something that evened the playing field,” Hego continued. “Something that put us on the same technological level as the accursed Lowardians. It would allow us to server righteous justice onto the vile fiends as they so richly deserve.”

“You're starting to slip, bro,” Mego laughed, patting the big hero's arm.

“I... um...,” Hego said, as he glanced tentatively between Mego and Stu. “For... Justice?”

Both Mego and Stu laughed at that.

Suddenly, Monique spoke. “Um, Hank? Believe it or not, we've got an incoming transmission.”

Both Mego and Hego blinked as they turned around to look at Monique.

“Come again?” Hego asked.

“I believe she said we have an incoming transmission,” Mego smirked. “...Commander.”

“Cut the snark, Mego,” Hego said as he stood up. “Go ahead and put it on screen, Monique. Please.”

“On screen now,” Monique replied, tapping a few keys on the the touch screen in front of her.

Hego, Mego, and Stu turned to face the giant front viewscreen. Suddenly, a face appeared on the screen. The man was clearly Lowardian, with green skin and piercing black eyes. But his hair was disheveled and his clothes nowhere near as regal as those that Hego had seen on Warmonga or Warkrai. The Lowardian blinked as he considered what he was seeing. He rose a brow curiously.

“You are not Lowardians,” the Lowardian said.

“He's got a knack for the obvious,” Mego chuckled, earning a stern glare from Stu.

“I am Commander Henry Goldberg of the _U.S.S. Firebird-B_ ,” Hego replied, standing tall and resolute against the Lowardian on the screen. “We humans have commandeered this vessel in our war against your kind. You will be well advised to understand that your tyranny and depredations will end. We will see our world safe from all the servants of the Warking! FOR JUSTICE!”

Mego slapped a hand over his eyes as Hego threw his fist into the air for emphasis. “For justice...” Mego mumbled quietly.

The Lowardian's eyes went wide at that. “Wait! The Warking... is on _your_ planet? And you've commandeered one of _his_ ships?”

That gave Hego pause. He lowered his fist and took a step back to balance himself. “You... didn't know? I thought...”

“Listen,” the Lowardian suddenly interrupted. “I found your channels traceable and open, which was odd for one of the Warking's ships. So I took a risk and hailed the ship to see if there was an exploitable weakness. It appears I've found something so much better.”

“Do not presume to find us weak, Lowardian,” Hego growled, returning to his resolute stance. “We will prevail against...”

“I'm hoping you will!” the Lowardian agreed. “I'm sorry, I need to introduce myself. My name is Warden. I am the leader of the Lowardian Freedom Resistance. We want to stop the Warking every bit as much as you do.”

Everyone on the bridge simply stopped and stared at the Lowardian on the view screen in disbelief.

**[END CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're liking this story, you might enjoy my other KP stories as well. If you haven't already, go to my profile and try out the SOC Road Trip stories (now lumped together in one Storms Over Colorado package) plus my new Chrono Trigger crossover story, Chrono Sitch.


	23. Chapter 23

“Warden, these are the leaders of Team Possible, Kim Possible and Shego,” Hego said as he turned and saw his sister and sister-in-law walk onto the bridge of the _Firebird-B_.

Kim and Shego strode briskly into the room, glancing up at the view screen as they did so. Right behind them were Anne, Roz, and Oni. Roz paused and gasped, stepping back into Oni. Oni stopped to lay a couple of comforting hands on Roz’s shoulders.

“We got here as quickly as we could, Warden,” Kim said by way of apology. “I regret keeping you waiting for so long.”

“It is perfectly understandable, _Tan’paci_ ,” the large Lowardian warrior on the view screen replied, nodding respectfully. “Considering the exploits of you and your team as they have been described to me, I am very grateful to meet you. I understand that Warkrai and Warlykka are now dead?”

“Well, we have Warkrai in confinement and...,” Kim started to reply before noticing that Shego was standing nearby whistling innocently to herself. At that, Kim simply sighed, covered her eyes, and shook her head. “Nevermind. They’re both dead.”

“That is for the best,” Warden said, considering the redhead carefully. “While your aversion to killing does raise you above the villainy you stand against, with my brethren it is a matter of kill or be killed. No quarters can be drawn.”

“So some have been trying to teach me,” Kim confided, smiling sheepishly at Shego. Shego smirked knowingly and motioned her head to draw Kim’s attention back to Warden.

Kim nodded to Shego and turned back to the view screen. “And now I’ve been coming to the conclusion that I should be in agreement. But something strikes me as odd. I hope you’ll forgive me for my skepticism, Warden. We are at war with the Lowardian Elite Guard. Your sudden appearance is a bit... convenient.”

“That skepticism will keep you alive,” Warden agreed. “But please let me assure you that I am in your debt and that I will aid you as best as I am able. In fact, my engineers have just finished assisting your science officer in unlocking the full capabilities of your new starship.”

Kim turned to Electronique, who was busy typing furiously at the console at which she was standing. She glanced up and nodded an affirmative at Kim. “It’s true. Even with my incredible genius in electrical engineering, I hadn’t yet uncovered half of the things that Warden’s people just showed me. And they all test out.”

Kim nodded and turned back to look at Warden curiously. “This all begs the big question. Why?”

“Because Warking is illegitimately sitting upon the Imperial throne,” Warden explained gravely. “He murdered my father, Warlord, to ascend to the throne.”

“Wait,” Shego said, stepping up next to Kim. “Isn’t your culture based on combat prowess? Honor duels and all that?”

“The operative word is ‘honor,’ _Narc’modem_ ,” Warden replied. “You see, if one has a legitimate claim to the Imperial throne and is a noble of high enough stature, one can indeed challenge the Emperor to a duel of honor. However, Warking did not have a legitimate claim... nor did he defeat my father in a duel.”

“Assassination?” Kim asked simply.

“In a manner of speaking,” Warden agreed. “Warking ordered Warlykka to order my father to kill himself.”

The whole room fell silent for several moments.

“Warden, you have my condolences,” Kim finally said, clearly shaken.

“The death of my father is not the worst of it,” Warden continued. “Warking’s ascension to the throne sparked a civil war the likes of which the galaxy had yet seen.”

“Understandable,” Dr. Stuart Pendus interjected, stepping up next to Kim and Shego. “When there is a political coup of that magnitude, dissension is practically guaranteed.”

“Even the destruction of our planet did not end the war,” Warden added.

Again, silence.

“Warking... destroyed your planet...?” Kim finally asked incredulously.

“The war itself did, technically speaking,” Warden sighed. “We were channeling so much _kah_ during our battles that it tore the firmament asunder, I’m afraid.”

Shego rose a brow to that. “ _Kah_?”

“The spiritual energy of our planet,” Warden explained. “It is the source of our abilities. With it, we can go beyond our natural strength and resilience and display unique abilities beyond the scope of normal ken. But it became lost to us when our planet exploded and the shattered remains were cast across the galaxy.”

Shego turned to Kim with a confused look to her face. Kim looked at Shego and silently shared her concern.

Kim turned back to Warden. “Um, Warkrai _did_ try to use his screaming attack on us....”

“And Warlykka certainly _did_ use that mindfuck mojo on us,” Shego added. “I damn near killed Monique because of it.”

“You _what_???” Kim gasped, turning to look at Shego in shock.

“I’ll explain later,” Shego whispered back.

Everyone else turned to Monique, who was standing at the tactical station. The dark-skinned beauty simply scratched her nose sheepishly and turned to look at a distant console.

“That means there must be a source of _kah_ on your world,” Warden considered. “Does anyone on your world possess abilities that you would consider to be beyond your normal ken?”

Shego grinned evilly, rose her hand in front of her face, and lit it with her plasma. “What do you think?”

“Then there is indeed a source of _kah_ on your world,” Warden affirmed. “Which explains the disadvantage at which you may feel you are... and how you may turn it into an advantage.”

“Wait,” Shego said, eying Warden carefully. “It just so happens that my brothers and I gained our superpowers from a multicolored meteor that fell and hit our treehouse years ago.”

“How long ago?” Warden asked.

“Um, almost twenty years ago?” Shego ventured. “I mean, I was ten when the meteor hit and I’m 29 now... Damn, I’m old....”

“That reminds me,” Kim chuckled. “I wonder if Wade’s ordered those black balloons for your party next year yet.”

“I will _kill_ you,” Shego whispered back in a playful snarl.

“So, twenty of your planet’s revolutions around your star ago,” Warden guessed. He turned to the side and said something in an alien language that none of Kim’s crew understood. When he got a response from what the others assumed was one of his crew, Warden nodded and turned back to the viewscreen. “It would seem that, in all likelihood, the meteor was indeed a portion of Lowardia. Your powers, _Narc’modem,_ are derived from Lowardian _kah_ , which has infused itself into your system. It takes a very unique physiology for _kah_ to infuse itself. To hear that there was more than one in one instance....”

“Five, to be precise,” Shego added. “And we’re not the only ones on the planet with superpowers.”

Warden’s eyes went wide at that. “No wonder the Warking wants to wipe your people out,” he breathed. “If so many can manifest unique _kah_ powers in one instance and others have manifested them as well, then your people have a latent affinity to _kah_ energy... one that can pose a very real threat to Warking.”

“Then we learn to leverage that advantage against him,” Kim stated. Shego noticed the intensity in Kim’s olive green eyes... and was simultaneously turned on and frightened.

“You must understand, _Tan’paci_ ,” Warden warned, “that your race most likely exhibits a strong disposition to _kah_ energy... not an absolute one. Only a certain small percentage of your people will have the affinity, I’m sure. And moral considerations....”

“...will forbid us from just randomly bombarding people with _kah_ energy in the hopes of producing supers who would be willing to take the fight to the Elite Guard,” Kim agreed.

“Besides,” Shego added, “there are people who’ve more than made up for not having this _kah_ stuff. Aviarius with his magic gizmos. Jackie the Jackal with that gods-old amulet of his. Both Drewbie and Demen-dork with their book smarts and gizmos.”

Shego then looked at Kim with an intensity that took the redhead by surprise.

“You.”

Kim couldn’t help but smile warmly at her wife at that statement.

“Your people do exhibit a grand propensity for survival from what _Narc’modem_ Hego has described,” Warden agreed. “It is a strength that will be quite useful in the upcoming fight. On whom may you call at the moment.”

“Let me interrupt on that one, Kim,” came Wade Load’s voice. The young man’s image appeared in a small box in the corner of the viewscreen in which Warden appeared. “Kim and Shego have three teams of seven individuals each available to them.”

“Three?” Kim asked curiously.

“The first is led by Kim herself,” Wade continued, undaunted. “That one is our frontal assault team, consisting of heroes who have strong moral values and the wherewithal to exercise them. The second is led by Shego. That one is our covert hit-and-run team, consisting of both heroes who have no qualms against ‘dirty work’ or former villains ideal to the tasks at hand.”

“Both are very true,” Shego added. “We deliberately planned it out that way, knowing the chips would fall properly.

“The third team is led by a villain named Professor Dementor,” Wade added. “That one will be our ransack team. While the heroes are fighting the good fight, Dementor’s team will be making sure that any and all Lowardian artifacts are destroyed so that the Lowardians cannot use them against mankind.”

Both Kim and Shego looked at the screen queerly for several moments.

Finally, Shego spoke. “Really, Nerdlinger?”

Wade rose up two fingers in response. The look of feigned innocence was beyond ridiculous. “Scout’s Honor!”

Shego facepalmed herself while Kim shook her head and laughed.

“So, what are we looking at on the Elite Guard front, Wade?” Kim asked.

“According to my contact, things are in disarray, but not by much,” Wade admitted. “Warking is very displeased with Warhedd right now, especially after failing to kill you two and the whole Nukleon incident....”

“Nukleon?” Warden gasped. “Warking unleashed Nukleon?”

Kim rose a brow to that. “Nukleon?”

“Remember what happened in South Brazil?” Shego asked Kim by way of answer.

“Yeah…,” Kim replied carefully.

“Nukleon,” Shego clarified bluntly.

“Oh,” Kim breathed, shaken.

“Dementor’s team defeated Nukleon,” Wade clarified, apparently for Warden’s benefit. “Although just barely... and at the cost of dozens of acres of Brazilian jungle and Falsetto Jones’ life.”

“What…?” Kim gasped. This was obviously the first she’d heard of _that_ news.

“Motor Ed will be replacing Jones on the team,” Wade continued, somberly. “And we will be making sure that Jones’ sacrifice wasn’t made in vain.”

A moment of silence fell on the assembled heroes before Kim spoke again.

“So, what aid may we ask of you, Warden?”

“At this point, simply advice,” Warden admitted. “Even with our warp drives, we are still two weeks away from arriving at your planet. If you choose to carry your attack out before then, I will be unable to physically intercede.”

Kim nodded. “Maybe we can stall the Elite Guard, then. Use guerrilla tactics to keep their attention occupied until you’re able to arrive.”

“That may not be an option,” Wade warned.

“Why’s that, Load?” Shego asked. Her tone suggested both irritation and fear.

Wade’s countenance darkened. “Dr. Feasible is on to our mole.”

Both Kim and Shego bit their lower lips before considering each other carefully.

◆-◆-◆-◆-◆-◆-◆-◆-◆-◆-◆-◆

Warmonga stared out over the courtyard from her balcony perch. The scenery looked as though it came straight out of a science fiction show. Despite the desolate snow she knew lay beyond the boundaries of the Elite Guard grounds, the weather seemed almost tropical. Alien flora grew throughout the beautifully exquisite and colorful metallic architecture. Everything was well-lit and vibrant without it being harshly so. Of course, yellows, reds, and oranges were dominant; it made sense, since those colors were proven to incite energy and ambition within one’s mind.

Warmonga sighed as her eyes strayed to one side of the courtyard. The lady teleporter, Warshypp, was busy applying the lash to Warhedd. The Lowardian Emperor, Warking, watched on, as did his younger son, Warhok. To any Lowardian under Warking’s rule, it was just another day. In fact, Warhedd receiving said lashes had been a daily exercise since his recent failures against the various teams led by Kim Possible.

Warmonga closed her eyes and shook her head.

She wasn’t about to tell Warking that the failures weren’t necessarily Warhedd’s fault.

Suddenly, Warmonga was stirred from her reverie as the frail human form of Dr. Flynn Feasible stepped up beside the green giantess.

“You do realize, ‘Warmonga,’ that this is facilitating a dramatic change,” Dr. Feasible said, quite calmly. Almost too calmly.

“Perhaps,” Warmonga replied simply, gazing out at the scene in the courtyard, refusing to look the human scientist in the eye.

“It will be a change that neither of us will enjoy,” Dr. Feasible warned, more firmly.

Warmonga turned to snarl at the scientist. “Is that a threat, human?”

Dr. Feasible chuckled and then met Warmonga’s gaze. “Let’s just call it… a prediction.”

Warmonga narrowed her eyes on that one.

**[END CHAPTER 23]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I know this chapter is incredibly short. But I had to write something, if for no better reason than to show that I will be finishing the story. I’m still fighting various factors that is making it difficult for me to write. But I will finish this story, come hell or high water. I have too many plans for this universe to do otherwise.


End file.
